Magical Disney
by Gracekim1
Summary: The same person who stole Oswald away from Disney wants control of the Disney company! It's up to Oswald, Mickey and their new new ally in the real world to stop them!(2nd on-going Disney story inspired by Oswald and Mickey's intertwining history of origin!)
1. Chapter 1

Magical Disney

_A long time ago, there was a toon called Oswald the rabbit whom Walt loved so very much._

_He was famous and everyone loved his gags and pranks but one day everything changed._

_Evil Minsk took Oswald away from Walt when he lost the right for Oswald to Universal studios who wanted an original character-they basically stole Oswald from Disney-._

_So Walt had to start from scratch again: thus Mickey Mouse, the character we all know and love today, was born!_

_Our story starts in Disney town where Mickey was doing a magic show and Donald was intervening._

XXX

Mickey was doing cool tricks like making orange bubbles appear out of his hand and cards sprayed out of Donald's mouth whenever he tried to swear.

Mickey, at the time, had no idea he had an older brother but his brother, Oswald watched from afar as his fame ended and Mickey's continued.

When 2006 came, Disney won Oswald back and reappeared for the entire world to see in Epic Mickey.

But by then, he was full of hatred and anger.

"You stole my life from me! I could have been you!" Oswald cried.

"I didn't know" Mickey said, softly.

XXX

Unknown to both boys, an evil mastermind who's codename is 'Minsk mink' was plotting to take control of the Disney studio to erase _**all**_ original characters in being, forgotten or not, to make room for his own new mickey who looked like Classic Mickey but acted differently along with a mascot mickey who talked like Dora with a friendly Pete!

One of the Disney fans was so traumatised by friendly Pete that they had to stay in hospital for 8 weeks straight!

Pegleg Pete, Julius and Mortimer were working for 'Minsk Mink' and were currently spying on Mickey and Oswald while he was in the wasteland.

XXX

Yen Sid noticed the evil lurking in the shadows and summoned both Mickey and Oswald to his castle.

"Boys, this may sound strange but everyone in the cartoon world and Wasteland is in danger" Yen Sid said.

"How?" Mickey asked.

"A mysterious being who calls himself the 'Minsk Mink' wants to control Disney. If he does, then we're all doomed. We need someone from the outside to help us save our worlds" Yen Sid replied.

"Sora?" Mickey asked.

"No" Yen Sid replied.

"Me?" Oswald asked.

"No"

"Donald?"

"No"

"Ortenisa?"

"No, a girl called…" Yen Sid began but they were attacked with ecessnce-consuming ink monsters with red eyes.

Yen Sid sent one of his paintbrushes into reality as a bunny who looked similar to Oswald, wearing a purple skirt and purple glasses appeared.

"Ready to help?" Mickey asked.

"Sure!" She said as we posed in a fighting stance, ready for action.

The bunny was Grace's cartoon ultra-ego, Bea the bouncy bunny.

XXX

In reality, Grace received a purple paintbrush and saw Oswald in the flesh.

"Please help us! Someone want to take control of the Disney company in order to erase us for good! Please stop them" Oswald said.

"I'll do my very best" Grace replied as she contacted 4 of her friends for this dangerous mission.

XXX

"Set some traps, we don't want any fans trying to stop us from achieving our goal" a man's voice said.

"Yes, Mr Minsk" the brainwashed voice actors for Disney replied as they activated virtual traps around their studio.

"Let the battle…" Minsk began.

"Begin!" Oswald cried as they all charged into battle.

**More disney action coming soon! Oswald will become a star in my eyes anyway! Thanks to him, I have a vibe to writ loads of disney stories!**

**So any ideas or OCs that want to join in to save Disney and the glue that holds the company together: the character, just PM me ok?**

**Read and review or the REAL Minsk will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- toon battle and journey to Universal studios!

Bea, a creamy-brown girl bunny fought with her paintbrush thinner at the new breed of Blotlings as Oswald and Mickey attacked a bunch of them with their combined electric thinner move which made a ton of the creatures vanish.

"I hope we can save the Wasteland" Bea said as she defended Ortensia from a Blotling that was about to attack her from behind but was destroyed by Bea's Thinner.

"Thanks, Bea" Ortensia said, gratefully.

"No problemo, girlfriend" Bea replied, cheekily as Mickey, Oswald ad Bea stood in a fighting stance as more Blotlings surrounded them.

"This is gonna take all night" Bea cried.

"Well, get comfy!" Oswald cried as they attacked the Blotlings at the same time with electricity, paint and thinner.

XXX

Back in the real world, Grace, a mega Disney fan with long brown hair, brown eyes and purple glasses wearing a long purple dress and sandals, was in her purple cartoon poster-decorated room with her recruits: Mira and Rend Kisaragi were the only ones so far.

They were both twins: Mira had blue eyes and silver hair wearing a reddish t-shirt with matching hat, black pants and white shoes while Rend had blue eyes and white hair whilst wearing an indigo shirt, navy pants, a red wristband a sleeveless sky blue jacket with hoodie straps and black shoes.

"So here's the plan: we venture to Universal studios, track down Mr Minsk and stop him from destroying Disney as we know it. Sound good?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Mira yelled while Rend had a neutral expression the whole time.

So Grace found a map to Mr Minsk's office at the New York Universal Studios and they set off with food, water and a pencil-real-life equivalent to Mickey's paintbrush- at the ready.

They went through Grace's mirror and appeared in an alternative reality where they had to trek mountains, walk up stone-cut stairs, wandered through mindlessly through a random forest and flew to New York on a gliding airplane.

Then they saw the earth symbol for 'Universal Studios' somewhere in the bustling streets of Boston but before they could march in, a gorilla-like security guard blocked their entrance.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The guard said in a booming 'Gandalf-like' voice.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, thought Grace.

XXX

Back in Wasteland, two new characters appeared in a bouncing ball of light: Cythnia the cool cat and Wilhelmina the wandering wolf were Mira and Rend's alter-egos in the cartoon world.

Cythnia had blue dress shirt with matching pants and white gloves while Wilhelmina was wearing famer overalls, worker boots and white gloves who's features are softer and not as densely evil of the Big Bad wolf's.

"Cythnia will guide you through the wasteland and I will help discover items" Wilhelmina said.

The blotlings were all around them, ready to pounce.

"Do an electric thinner attack, now!" Cythnia cried as Mickey and Oswald attacked the blotlings with paintbrush and remote at the same time, zapping every one of them away.

"I bet the Shadow Blot is back and strong than ever" Oswald muttered.

"Actually, He and myself are working for Minsk Mink" The mad doctor said as he stood on a rising platform behind them.

"Mad doctor!" Oswald cried.

"Once a villain, **ALWAYS** a villain" Ortensia stated.

"Thank you for the complement, Ortensia but we're not the only ones you should worry about. As we speak, Mortimer and Black Pete are gathering Classic Disney Villains for 'Minsk Mink' will soon have control of Disney!" The Mad Doctor cried.

"Er…Doc, you DO realise that affects you villains too right?" Bea asked.

"Damn!" The mad Doctor cried.

"Gotcha there, Doc!" Mickey cried.

"Either way, we're going to spread darkness in the toon world and Wasteland while Minsk Mink in reality changes Disney forever!" The Mad doctor cried as he recovered from realisation.

"Thinner time!" Oswald cried as Bea, Mickey and Oswald pointed their paintbrushes and remote at the mad doctor with guides, Gremlin Gus, Cythnia and Wilhelmina watched from behind.

XXX

_**A/N(Author's notes are usually in bold)**_

**More chapters coming soon! i want to make this story long but it depends on much plot points I put in as the story comes together!**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions then fill me in in reviews or PMs whichever you prefer!**

**read and review or Minsk will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The change in cartoons!

**The next two new OCs belong to TearsForTheReaper, Rend and Mira belong to Crona'sTrueSorrow! I only own Bea and Grace along with the plot, nothing else! Enjoy!**

The Mad Doctor vanished before Mickey, Oswald and Bea had finished defeating the monsters.

"Help! Help!" Someone cried from afar.

"Let's go" Oswald said as they all ran towards the direction of the scream that brought them to Ostown.

Ostown was now dark, an eerie black and white atmosphere was there and no one was out on the streets as usual.

They had all been kidnapped to work as slaves after they all got their colour drained.

They found the place where the scream had come from: Behind the statue of Walt Disney and Oswald.

A girl fox with long black hair, green eyes and orange and green fur wearing a Black hoodie and camouflage pants was surrounded by Splatters, completely defenceless.

In two swipes of thinner, the monsters vanished.

"Oh, thank you! I'm Freya the Fabulous Fox" She said, gratefully.

"I'm Bea the Bouncy Bunny and these are my pals, Micky Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Cythnia the cool cat and Wilhelmina the wandering wolf!" Bea said, proudly.

"It's great to meet you!" Freya said.

"Would you like to become a Disney Knight and help save Disney?" Bea asked.

"Yes" Freya replied as a golden bright light shone down on all of them as each of them were given a knight's shinnying amour with the Micky symbol for Disney.

Bea got a purple one, Oswald got a blue one, Mickey got a red one, Ortensia got the princess outfit she wore in 'oh, what a Knight' in pink, Cythnia got dark blue and Wilhelmina got orange.

"Let's go save Disney!" Bea cried as they headed towards Mean street.

XXXX

Back in Reality, as Grace and Co got closer to Mr Minsk's office, they ran into a protesting Disney fan that had long, straight black hair, green eyes and wore a black hoodie and camouflage pants. Freya was her alter-ego in the cartoon world.

"Are you guys Disney fans too?" She asked.

"Yeah and we're going to save Disney. Remember the guy who stole Oswald from poor Walt?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of him, that jerk!" she replied with a slight Scottish accent.

"Well, he wants to have control of Disney and destroy everything we love and know from Walt's dreams" Grace explained.

She nodded slowly.

"If Walt's dream company is in trouble then I'm in! I'm Altessa Henderson by the way!" She said.

"I'm Grace and these are my friends, Mira and Rend" Grace replied.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" Altessa sighed, happily.

As they trekked past the river of Imagination and crossed the deepest valley known to Man called the 'Valley of Secrets'(similar to the Grand Canyon), we finally reached the office.

On the outside, it was a modern office building with marshmallow-white fluffy walls.

But on the inside, it was a totally different story.

It was like they had travelled to another era.

It looked like throne room type of office with the girl workers dressed up as cosplay maids, the male workers dressed up as Victorian butlers and the man in charge was dressed like a king with a 'Universal Studios' crown to prove it.

Minsk was just were they thought he would be, in the meeting room.

The 'King' wasn't in the room when they came in but how the room and workers looked, you could just guess the head was like a king.

They were both next door in the room marked 'Meeting in progress' which was also sound-proof.

"Excuse me? We're here to see Mr Minsk for an important meeting" Mira said in her best business voice.

"He'll be with you in 5 minutes, he's about to get the deed to the 'Disney Company' One of the girl cosplay maid with brown hair and brown eyes like an anime girl said.

"Noooo! I can't take it anymore!" Grace cried as she grabbed the handle and swung the door open hard in her frustration.

"Listen here, Minsk! You can't have Disney! You can't ruin everyone's childhood memories and scar them for life!" Grace screamed.

"Watch me" Minsk grinned as the owner of Disney gave Minsk the 'approved' stamp and handed over the deed just like that.

Grace screamed at the top of her lung like Natsu from _Fairy Tail_ usually does when he's getting warmed up for battle and a huge purple fire surrounded her as her anger grew.

" I won't let you destroy Disney!" she screamed as Rend, Mira and Altessa stood beside her with their swords ready.

"I'm amused by your pitiful words, why have some action for once? 4 against 100, the odds are highly against you" Minsk said as his workers along with some the brainwashed actors changed into to their battle amour with the 'Universal Studios' earth logo and colours as they prepared for battle mode.

"We'll help you" Mira said.

"Wait, I'll take care of them first. _Then_, we can recruit more knights " Grace replied as she grew 10 feet tall which made her hair touch the ceiling and blasted every Universal warrior down and knocked out the brainwashed Disney actors in one huge electric shockwave which knocked Minsk out too.

Then Grace returned to normal once her anger died down a bit.

"Let's scram before they wake up again" Altessa said as they ran away.

"So what now?" Mira asked while they were in the cab.

"How about we get to know each other better as I send out a Disney Knight (DisKnight for short)on YouTube and Fan fiction?" Grace suggested.

"Ok. Well, I'm 17. I'm a tomboy and I love Disney" Altessa said.

"I'm crazy for Epic Mickey, I'm fun, lovable and bubbly and my twin doesn't talk much" Mira said.

"Grace, what about you?" Altessa asked.

"Well, I'll tell you a bit of my past ok? I'm almost 16 now, while I was a kid, some people thought I had a disease but that was ridiculous. After a good friend of mine left me in year 4, I got more lonely so I became sort-of attached to another friend. Once I joined High school, we drifted apart and she hung out with the year above us. I've always loved Disney, anime and cartoons but my sister and Parents always thought it was childish. No one ever understood me and not many people had the same thing in common with me as most girls **LOVE** shopping, well not me. Unless it's book, comic or anime/ Manga-related, I'm not interested. I even got forced to go shopping and to other places too.

They disappeared after summer began and I haven't seen them since" Grace said.

"That was deep" Rend said.

"As for us, we've never met our parents. We were adopted when we were 2 months old and have only known our foster parents" Mira sighed.

"Wow! I don't have a very interesting past compared to yours" Altessa said, nervously.

"That's ok, because we've arrived at the Mystery Shack" Grace said as the cab past the Reality-fiction veil and the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign.

"The Mystery Shack!" Mira cried.

"So what are we gonna do here?" Altessa asked.

"We're gonna stay the night here until we get more Knights to join us" Grace said.

They knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Stan asked.

"Hi, we're big fans of yours and we need a place to stay for the ni-" Grace began.

"There's no more space, so go away!" Stan cried.

"Hey! Grunkle Stan, that's not how you treat travellers. Just ignore him, I'm Mabel Pines and you can sleep with me and my twin brother, Dipper" Mabel said.

"Sweet! We're twins too!" Mira pointed out.

"High-five!" Mabel said as they high-fived each other and went inside.

"This is Soos" Mabel said.

"Hey" Soos said.

"And this is Wendy, Dipper's crush who happens to be older than him" Mabel said.

"Hi" Wendy said.

"So what's your names?" Mabel asked as she led them upstairs.

"I'm Grace, the twins are Mira, the one who talks so much and Rend, the quiet one plus Altessa, our latest recruit" Grace said.

Mable opened the door.

"Waddles!" She cried as she hugged her pet pig .

"Mabel? Ahhh! More Girls!" Dipper cried.

"We're just staying for a little while, I hope we're not intruding?" Mira asked.

"No, not at all" Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

"Do you think Grunkle Stan is hiding something to do with the mystery books?" Mabel asked.

"Who knows Mabel, who knows?" Dipper replied.

"Goodnight, everyone" Grace said as she and her knights of the Disney round slept in sleeping mats on the floor.

XXX

Back in the past, When Mickey first appeared in 'Steamboat Willie' something changed.

Even Walt, noticed it. Instead of Mickey whistling, it was Mortimer in Mickey's outfit!

Then in 'Magician Mickey', when Mickey goes one-on-one with Donald who almost pulled an axe on him, instead of Mickey's magic VS Donald's blabbering; It was Mortimer VS Donald!

Then even further back in time, When Oswald appeared in 'Oh, What a Knight!", Instead of Oswald rescuing Ortensia from King Pete, Jafar(Who knows why it had to be him!) rescued her from King Putrid Pete which left Ortensia in disgust instead of a happy ending.

All of the classic cartoons and movies, classic or Modern had a different ending.

Walt had no choice but to have an emergency meeting.

"Team, It has come to my attention that the cartoons have gone haywire. Don't panic! I have a plan.

We have to reach out to someone from the future to help restore the cartoons to their original form.

Any questions?" Walt asked.

Someone raised their hand.

"yes?" He said.

"Is it possible for us to send a message to the future?" Bob, one of the animators asked.

"I'm sure it's possible, Bob. We just need to write a message and send it through a cartoon strip, one of my characters know the rest" Walt replied.

Someone else raised their hand.

"Go on" Walt said.

"What if Someone not worthy of Disney took over it in the future?" the cloaked man asked.

"Well, it would a catastrophe! Chaos would spread and the time continuum would change in stranger ways…" Walt trailed off.

"You! It's you isn't it? The traitor who stole Oswald from me, Minsk!" Walt cried.

"Yes, It is I. Your **Worst NIGHTMARE**!" Minsk stated as he knocked Walt out cold.

Ub, Walt's partner escaped and wrote a letter in a secret room.

Then he went to one of the animating room where the cartoon strip was and before he send the letter in the glass bottle into the cartoon, Minsk burst in with Walt held captive.

"Take one more step and your precious creator gets it!" Minsk cried as he had a gun pointed at Walt, who was whimpering in fear.

"Let him go!" Ub cried.

"Then give me the letter!" Minsk cried.

"Let Walt go first!" Ub demanded.

Minsk let go of Walt and he stumbled onto the floor.

"Now the bottle" Minsk said.

"Now, Ub!" Walt cried as he threw the bottle into the cartoon strip which Oswald caught and ran off.

"You'll pay for this!" Minsk cried.

"You'll never have my company, Minsk!" Walt stated.

"But I already have in the **Future**" Minsk declared as he was dragged away by the cops.

"Not my company!" Walt cried in despair.

"Don't worry, Walt. Oswald will get the message across" Bob said, reassuringly.

"I just hope he's not too late" Walt sighed.

Lillian, his wife came in after the drama to comfort him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked.

"It's a long story" Walt sighed.

"Don't worry, I can take it" Lillian said.

So Walt told his wife all that had happened in the last 25 minutes and was quite understanding about the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Walt. Our cartoon children, Mickey and Oswald will save the company with Disney fans more powerful that anyone could imagine" Lillian said with a smile.

"Thanks dear, you always know what to say" Walt said.

XXX

Minsk escaped the past police's grasp and used his 'Disney Company' time travel key to go back to the present just as the message Oswald received reached Grace and Co.

XXX

"I have to get this message to your real-life selves" Oswald said as he went to the mirror inside Dark Beauty Castle to reach out to the outside world.

"Disney Knights? Can you hear me?" Oswald asked.

Grace woke up first and saw Oswald in the mirror.

"Guys, wake up! Oswald's here!" Grace cried.

"Oswald?" Altessa asked.

"It's him!" Mira cried just as Rend woe up and waved at Oswald.

"Keep it down! I was on a unicorn!" Mabel mumbled in her sleep.

"I have an urgent message from Walt Disney, Himself" Oswald said.

"Really? Is he here?" Grace cried.

"No, he has to stay in his own time. The letter says:

'Dear Disney fans of the future,

All of our classic cartoons and movies have different endings, the heroes have been replaced by rivals or more villains. Everything's out of balance, To make matters worse we were attacked by Minsk, I'm sure you know who he is. He tried to keep Walt as a captive but I convinced him otherwise, Please stop him from having control of Disney. He doesn't have the skill, belief or magic like Walt or his family. I had to write this fast so you could get it in time, I hope Oswald was on his best behaviour when he delivered it to you.

From Oswald's adoptive 'Uncle' and co-creator,

Ub Iwerks

PS: Get the Disney key and give it to one of Walt's current family members that are alive; also find 7 Mickey token keys and you'll uncover hidden power deep within to help you on your Disney quest. Good luck!" Oswald read.

"Thanks, Oswald. Any idea what he could possibly do now?" Mira asked.

"Try to destroy Disneyland?" Oswald suggested.

"Let's roll!" Grace cried.

"Wait! You don't know where the Original Disneyland is!" Oswald cried.

"It's in California" a Familiar Male voice said.

"Yen Sid?" Grace asked.

"Yes, it is I. Now go, these are your golden passes to a plane there and silver passes to get into the park. Good luck!" Yen Sid said from an unseen place.

"Bye, Guys!" Oswald said as he vanished.

"Let's go to Disneyland!" Grace cried as they got a taxi to the airport and hopped onto a plane.

XXX

"They're on their way to Disneyland, the original park he dreamed up" Oswald sighed.

"Let's go save the Toon world and Wasteland!" Bea cried as they headed towards Mickeyjunk Mountain.

**I hope you've enjoyed this very long chapter! I decided to add Walt, Lillian and his friend Ub in to spice things up a bit. So If you want your OC to become a Disney Knight in reality and in the toon world then just PM me, ok?(I need about 3 or 4 more Disney Knight for the big boss battle at the end!)**

**More coming soon, if you want to help me with ideas, add it in the reviews or PMs ok?**

**Read and review or Minsk and his Villain army will get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Getting to Disneyland with the Pines twins!

**The point of view may switch a lot! I still need more Disney Knights!;)**

-_Earlier, just before we left for Disneyland_-

"_Wait! Take us with you!" Mabel cried._

"_I want to see Disneyland with my own eyes" Dipper said._

"_Sure, come on!" Altessa replied as we all got into the taxi and onto a plane._

-_End Flashback_-

-Present day-

We had just arrived in California, and saw the castle.

A sign near the entrance read:

'"To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world."

―Walt Disney'.

Everyone grew tearful at the sight of his name.

We went inside but only a handful of families and tourists were around.

Mickey Mouse, Oswald and friends along with the Disney Princesses were nowhere to be seen.

In their place, was every Disney Villains that have been on the big screen.

"Ok, Let's split up and find those tokens!" I said as I went with Altessa to Main Street, Dipper and Mabel went towards Fantasyland and Mira and Rend went towards Tomorrowland.

As we split up, Mira noticed another sign with a Quote.

It said: 'Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the doors of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future."

Then everyone proceeded into the each 'Park' land and began the mission.

XXX

In Sleeping Beauty's castle, Maleficent, Jafar, The evil Queen, Scar, Zira, Lovelace, Mortimer, Captain Hook and the Queen of Hearts were gathered together.

"I spotted some Disney Twins in Fantasyland" Mortimer stated.

"Let's send them a gift" Jafar hissed.

Ursula, Morgana, Drizella, Lady Tremaine, Hades, Gaston, Dr Hmsterviel and Bill Cipher were plotting in Cinderella's castle.

"The princesses have been Kidnapped, everything is going according to plan" Lady Tremaine said.

"Let's **Destroy** everything!" Bill suggested.

Then all of the villains began to argue.

XXX

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan goes through the portal.

In one of the 3 journals was a message that read : 'The Portal when completed will open a gateway to infinite new worlds and herald a new era of the Universe….'.

Soos and Wendy never saw Stan again until two days later when he came out with two young girls (Don't ask).

XXX

When in Mean Street, Altessa and I found the first golden Mickey symbol token in the Firehouse and stumbled upon Walt's apartment. I found a small note underneath the never-seen-before artwork of Oswald and Mickey_ Together_. It said: 'Music, Imagination and Magic is the key to unlocking true happiness. So remember if in doubt, use Music to let it out'.

"Good old Disney" I sighed.

Then a sign on the wall read: "For those of us who remember the carefree time it recreates, Main Street will bring back happy memories. For younger visitors, it is an adventure in turning back the calendar to the days of grandfather's youth."

_Walt's own words_, I thought.

"How do you think we use it?" Altessa asked.

"Music?" I suggested.

Then the token sparkled with golden pixie dust and changed into a golden violin blaster.

"I guess the key is Imagination. Let's look for the next one" I said.

Just then, Black Pete emerged from Darkness and followed us silently through Mean street.

Our next Destination: Main Street Cinema!

XXX

Gantu, Lil Gideon, The Huntsclan had ironically been recruited by Pete along with the Huntsman, The Big bad wolf, Lucifer the cat, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed the Hyenas, Yzma, Cruella De Vil, Shan Yu, Facilier and Chernabog were hiding in Tomorrowland.

"Lil Gideon and I will kidnap any Fangirls that try to stop us from destroying all hope and magic Disney created" Gantu said.

"But won't that affect us too?" Banzai asked.

Shenzi whacked him on the head.

"You knucklehead! We're the bad guys, it **DOESN'T **affect _US_, Right?" She asked, sounding a little weary as she said 'Right'.

"Of course not, we will destroy the Disney Princesses, Princes and heroes alike so only we and Minsk can rule Disney and the world!" The Huntsman cried.

"In that case, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, you're coming too" Gideon stated.

"Finally! I've been dying for some action since the first Lion King movie!" Ed cried as they all went outside to monitor the park.

XXX

As Mira and Rend explored Tomorrowland, Minsk summoned the arguing villains in Sleeping Beauty's and Cinderella's castles for a Important training exercise.

"I need a select few to go to the Wasteland and keep the troublesome Knights there from returning that world and the Toon world back to normal" Minsk said.

Mortimer raised his hand but Minsk refused to let him go as he'd already done his part of the plan.

Minsk picked The Big bad wolf, Bill Cipher, Gaston, Drizella, Scar and Ursula for the job.

"AS for the rest of you, it's training time" Minsk stated.

XXX

While Mabel and Dipper were in Fantasyland, they went inside the Mickey Mouse Club theatre and saw _Steamboat Willie_ on the screen.

"Hey, Dipper! I found the Mickey Token!" Mabel cried as she waved it in the air.

"But what do we do with it?" Dipper wondered.

"Hello, Dipper, Mabel" A familiar voice said.

"No, It can't be!" Dipper cried.

"Grunkle Stan revealed his fraud plan and went to jail!" Mabel cried.

"Well, I'm back with my huge whale-friend, Gantu" Gideon exclaimed.

"Hey! That hurt my feelings!" Gantu said.

"Just get them!" Gideon cried.

"Wow, you're worse than Hmsterviel!" Gantu stated as he caught the Pines twin in a launch net.

"Let us out!" Mabel cried.

"You're coming with us, Pines!" Gideon said as he laughed manically.

XXX

In Tomorrowland, Mira and Rend saw Stitch and Lilo trapped in a glass cadge for display.

"Don't worry, We'll save you!" Mira said.

Stich franticly waved his arms back and forth while shaking his head.

Mira saw something shimmer on the floor and bent down.

She picked it up: It was the golden Mickey token!

"It's a trap!" Lilo cried.

Just then, this time Gantu along with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed crept from behind and caught them too.

XXX

Back in Wasteland, Oswald and Co were now at Mickeyjunk Mountain, waiting for more cartoon warriors to join them in battle to save their worlds together. So far, not much luck.

As if their day couldn't get any unluckier, Scar, The Big bad wolf and Ursula attacked them while they were off guard.

Oswald , Mickey, Freya and Bea fought with all their might with their dual swords(Freya), Paintbrushes and remote but they were outnumbered.

"Picture a key" Oswald whispered.

Freya took a deep breath and began to sing.

Everyone else joined in and balls of light began to appear.

'When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true' everyone sang as the balls of light banished the villains from Wasteland as more Disney Knights appeared but they were see-through as they didn't have names or identities yet.

"That song's mighty powerful!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Dad; We'll save your dream" Oswald whispered.

So Oswald and the not-so-solid Disney fan warrior army headed towards Mean Street to face Minsk Mink in person.

_Right into my trap,_ Minsk thought as both Disney Warriors and Knights went onwards to find Minsk and the other tokens unaware that their teammates were captured but knew something felt wrong.

XXX

In the Main street Cinema, was the Mickey Mouse club on the cinema screen.

Pete sat behind us in the dark, watching our every move.

As soon as the theme song started however, Pete covered his ears and yowled in pain, so loud that we saw him and silently moved to the front so he couldn't see us:

'Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Hey there, Hi there, Ho there your as welcome as can be

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Forever let us hold our banners high

High, high, high

Come along and sing a song and join the jamboree

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse Club!

Mickey Mouse Club!

We'll have fun

We'll meet new faces

We'll do things and we'll go places

All around the World we're marching...

(An instrumental version plays)

Who's the Leader of the club that's made for you and me?

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Hey there, Hi there, Ho there your as welcome as can be

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)

Forever let us hold our banners high

High, high, high

Come along and sing the song and join the Jamboree

M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Yeah Mickey!

Yeah Mickey!

Yeah Mickey Mouse Club!'

Then we went into the cartoon and found another mickey token.

Then Darkness fell on Disneyland, causing all its visitors to flee.

**I hope you've enjoyed this 7 pages-long chapter! Mora coming soon! If you want your OC to join the Disney Knights/Warriors then PM me ok?(I'm desperate as the whole battle between villians and Knights can't happen without more heroes in the story!)**

**Anyway, if you want to help with the plot, put it in the reviews or PMs ok?**

**Read and review or Minsk and his Villian army will get you!**

**(Have to be quick almost midnight!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The new recruits and completing the mission!

**TearsForReaper came up with the Disney Knights idea, I just adapted it into my story!**

**This next recruit belongs to GradGirl2010! Enjoy!**

As we escaped the theatre, we ran into a tall 18 year old girl with long black hair and green eyes, wearing black glasses and a green and pink version of Yen Sid's star-patterned outfit.

"Hi, I'm Emily. I came here because I want to help save Disney" Emily said.

"That's great because we need all the help we can get" Altessa said.

"I'm Grace; I'm kind of the leader. This is Altessa, who kind of leads too even though it's equal. Other members are Mira and Rend the twin girls along with Dipper and Mabel. You sure you know who they are" I said.

"_Gravity Falls_, right?" She asked.

We nodded.

"Ok, Captain Grace. Where to now?" Emily asked in her best pirate voice.

"My Disney sense tells me we should go to the railroad train" I said.

XXX

Underneath the 'Partners' (Mickey and Walt) statue, Minsk (Mintz) had finished training the remaining villains to become solider-worthy.

"Gantu, Ed, Gideon; Bring the hostages underneath Tomorrowland as bait for the remaining fans. Pete will continue to spy on them as they eventually find their kidnapped friends and fall in to the biggest trap ever!" Minsk (**will now be known as Mintz due to spelling error**) ordered.

"Yes, Sir" They replied.

"The rest of you are battle-ready. Now the top 5 are going to Wasteland to deal with the knights there while we defeat the Disney fans here. Got it?" Minsk asked.

They nodded.

"Ursula, Jafar, Scar, Shere Khan, Facilier and the huntsman along with the other Petes will distract while we unleash eternal darkness on Disneyland!" Minsk cried.

Then the villains vanished as some were still in wasteland, just dazed by the powerful song magic.

XXXX

_After 2 hours of walking…_

Underneath Tomorrowland, Mira, Rend, Dipper and Mabel were in metal cadges above the ground.

"What are you going to do with us?!" Mabel cried.

"You're going to be bait to your other Disney fan friends so everything can go according plan!" Gideon said.

"Pete's spying on your friends as we speak" Gantu said.

"No! you won't get away with this!" Dipper cried.

"But we already have" Maleficent said.

"Evil queen, you and the others start the shadow attack" Minsk (actually called Mintz) ordered.

"Yes, sir" The evil queen said.

"Maleficent, Gideon and everyone else. Prepare for the ultimate attack on Disneyland!" The evil queen cried.

"Yeah!" Drizella cried.

"No…" Mira said softly.

_Grace, Altessa where are you?_ Mira thought, desperately.

XXXX

**This next recruit belongs to Brittany Bauer!**

Back in the wasteland, Oswald and his army of Disney warriors marched on.

One of see-through knight changed into a fox girl who had orange ear and tail with white at the tip of it, wearing a rosy-pink knight's armour with the 'Hidden Mickey' (mickey's head with no face) symbol on the front just like all the others. The fox girl had green eyes and long black hair too as she was Emily's alter-ego.

Another see-through warrior-knight changed into being: a brown and white beagle dog girl with floppy ears-Left one was brown, right was white- and crisp ice blue eyes with a white circle around the left one wearing black bow in her ears, a purple dress and black high-heeled boots.

Her name was Corona. Miss Corona, a new addition to the every-growing Disney family.

"Our Disney Knight army is growing" Bea said.

"Yeah and it's thanks to you, Freya" Cythnia said, with a grin.

"Oh, stop it guys! You're embarrassing me! If anyone should get the credit, it's Bea, she somehow called us to come and formed our cartoon avatars that we're in right now from our sub-conscious to help save the wasteland and the toon world as well as Walt's dream!" Freya cried.

"To Bea!" Everyone cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet guys, we've got company" Bea said as Petetronic, Big Bad Pete the jailer, the clock tower, Putrid Pete, Ursula, Scar, Jafar, , Shere Khan, Facilier and the huntsman appeared for a full-on duel.

"Charge!" Bea charged as the Disney knight and Disney Villains clashed.

XXXX

At the railroad train, we found another token just as the dark sky began to shot drops of dark ink on Disneyland.

"Something's not right here" Emily said.

Then it came to me.

"The others are in trouble, I can feel it" I cried.

"But we're gonna need trackers in order to find them" Altessa said.

Just then, a familiar green Brazilian parrot and Mexican rooster appeared.

"Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles at your service, Amigo!" Panchito said.

"I've seen you two in the three caballeros, you were awesome and should have gotten your own show!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're not totally forgotten. Just…not acknowledged enough" Jose sighed.

"Anyway, you called for us, seniorita?" Panchito asked.

"Well, we need your help to track down our friends. The villains have kidnapped them" Emily said.

"Clara Cluck can help too with her singing ability" Jose added.

Clara, who randomly appeared, nodded as we got sea-salt ice cream and followed Panchito and Jose as they led us toward Tomorrowland.

As we arrived in Tomorrowland, Jose picked up vibrations near the Monsters Inc. Laugh floor.

There was a sign as we approached the Laugh floor that said: "Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the doors of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future."

Just before we could find a way to get underneath, Black Pete appears.

"You're not going anywhere!" Pete cried.

"Ok, let's duel one-on-one! Guys, stand back! I'm gonna turn up the heat!" I cried as I grinned.

_Natsu lend me your strength! Walt. No matter what happens I won't let Minsk destroy everything you worked so hard to create!_ I thought as I began to get angry while staring up at the sky.

"I won't let you destroy Disney!" I yelled as my body let off a huge beam of purple fire energy.

"Bring it on!" Pete cried as we both shot into the air and I kicked his stomach in a flash.

"Ahhh!" Pete cried.

"You're going down!" I shouted as I bashed his head downwards and he fell straight to the ground.

"Alright, He's out cold! Let's move!" Emily cried.

"How do we get underneath, Jose?" I asked.

"By spinning!" Jose said.

"Salsa spin!" Panchito cried as he turned into a red tornedo and tunnelled underground.

XXXX

All of the villains heard a cluck sound as Panchito reached their underground hideout.

"Seems we have visitors" Maleficent said.

Then all of the villains howled with laughter.

"Uh, Oh…" Mira gasped.

"Panchito, I think we just landed into a huge trap" I stated as the floor beneath us revealed a cadge symbol and caught us all inside the metal cadge.

"You now trapped and Disney will be mine to control" Mintz' voice boomed.

"If you're really a villain, you'd show your face!" Emily shouted.

"All in good time, little Disney fan-girls along with four of Disney's popular characters, Dipper, Mabel, Jose and Panchito" Mintz said.

"Now the Shadow drops will strip Disneyland of its magical properties" The Evil queen exclaimed.

"Remember the tokens!" Yen Sid's voice cried.

"The tokens" I whispered.

_Hold them above your head and think happy thoughts_, Walt's voice told us.

Then music played from the tokens as they turned into a piano, a saxophone, Trombone, Trumpets and violins.

"Oh, no! Not singing!" Gideon cried.

"I'm the guy they call little Mickey Mouse!

Got a sweetie down in the chicken house

Neither fat nor skinny, she's the horses' whinny,

It's my little Minnie Mouse.

When it's feeding time for the animals,

And they howl and growl like the cannibals,

I just turn my heel to the hen house steel,

And you'll hear me sing this song!

Oh, the old tomcat, with his Meow meow!

Old hound dog, with his bow-wow-wow!

And the crow (Caw caw! ) and the mule (hee-haw! )

Gosh, what a racket like an ol' buzz saw!

I have listened to the kookoo koo's "koo koo"

And I've heard the rooster's "cock a doodle doo doo!"

With the cows and the chickens,

They all sound like the dickens

When I hear my little Minnie's "Yoo hoo!" Mickey sang.

"Yoo hoo!" Everyone shouted as the cadges dropped us on the ground.

"Ahhh! Retreat!" Gideon cried as they all retreated to underground lair beneath the 'Partners' statue again.

"Yeah, you better run!" Altessa shouted.

"So we have 4 tokens at the moment and have 3 more to find" Emily said.

"This is Emily, our new recruit now guys. Panchito, Jose and Clara are going to help find the tokens too" I said.

"This time, we'll pair up with someone who currently has a token: Dipper and Mabel with Panchito and Jose, Mira and Rend with Emily and Clara and I'll stick with Grace while we continuing searching for them." Altessa said.

"Also, Dipper; Keep a look-out for the Disney key ok? We need to give it to one of Walt's present-day family members so Disney can automatically restore the cartoons to its original format" I added.

"Roger, that Captain Grace" Dipper said as he and Mabel waved as they lead Panchito and Jose slowly toward Adventureland.

"Wait! Don't go yet! Here are some mickey Walkie-talkies I got at the gift shop at a random time so we can stay in contact. Watch out for Villains!" I stated.

Once everyone got their hands on a golden Mickey-eared walkie-talkie, we all departed.

As we headed towards the Sleeping beauty castle, tokens rained from the sky dripping with darkness.

The whole park began to fill with darkness as all of the visitors had left in fear.

"We've got to hurry!" I urged.

We ran inside and found another token.

I give this one to Emily.

Altessa found an extra one to wield.

"Let's hide here for now until the others find the remaining two or so" Altessa said.

"Agreed" I said.

For so strange reason, 'When you wish upon a star' was playing in an errie way above our heads.

"This is super creepy" Emily said.

"I hope the others are ok" I whispered.

XXXX

In Adventureland, Dipper and Co had found 3 more tokens as they now had one each.

Just then, a group of inky red-eyed monsters attacked them.

Mabel, Dipper, Panchito and Jose all imagined musical instruments.

Panchito got maracas, Jose's umbrella became musical too (**Don't know any Brazilian instruments**), Mabel got a guitar with her grabbling hook in her backpack and Dipper got a triangle.

"Let's rock!" Mabel cried as they blasted a huge sound-wave at the monsters which sliced them in half.

"We did it!" Mabel cried.

But then they multiplied.

"Run!" Dipper cried as they ran towards Sleeping beauty's castle.

XXX

As for Mira, Rend and Clara; They had just found the last two tokens in Mickey's Toontown when Dipper, Mabel, Panchito and Jose ran past them on their way to the castle.

Then all three girls saw the monsters they were being chase by and ran after them.

"Mission control, come in Mission control! We have all of the tokens! I repeat we have all of the tokens!" Mira cried.

"First of all, we're NOT in the moon and second, we know, just get to Sleeping beauty's castle first guys!" I cried.

A thunder storm brewed in the sky as lightning struck the ground and a figure emerged from the lightening itself.

For one scene only, Most of Disney's most memorable heroes and heroines appeared to save us.

Among them was, Kim, Jake long, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Simba, Prince Rei, Hercules, Peter pan Princess Kilala, Darkwing Duck, Brandy and Mr Whiskers, Todd and Riley from 'The Replacements', Phineas and Ferb, The recess gang, Chip 'n' Dale and Gadget Hackwrench.

They all charged at the monsters, tearing them to pieces.

As Mira, Rend, Dipper, Mabel, Clara, Panchito and Jose arrived at Sleeping Beauty's castle,

Yen Sid used his magic to project the big battle between the Classic and Modern Disney characters Versus the monsters to us.

"They saved us" Mira said, softly.

"They're my heroes!" Mabel announced.

"For their sake and ours, we have to find the key" I said.

XXXX

_In the Villains' underground hideout…_

"_You can't beat an army with only 10 knights" Jafar hissed as they all spied on us through the magic looking glass from Wonderland, curtesy of the Queen of hearts._

"_You want the key of the Disney Company, come get it!" Mintz cried as he and the other villains laughed._

_**Eventually the great battle for all three worlds will commence once I've got a few more knights….**_

_**Anyway, hope you've enjoyed my 7 pages long chapter! More coming soon! Plz, if you can, lend me your OCs so the exciting climax of the story can happen!**_

_**If you want your OCs to join the Disney Knight then Pm me ok?**_

_**Don't forget to offer any suggestions for the plot!**_

_**Will Yen Sid ever reveal himself from his invisible hiding place? Stay tuned to find out! So Read and review or Mintz and his army will get you! PS: Plz check out TearsForReaper's Profile, She's awesome!;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- The vital lead-up battle!_

_**The next Disney Knight recruit to appear next belongs to jasminejohnson41! Enjoy!**_

As the Disney Characters continued fighting, Yen Sid was watching over Wasteland and Disneyland in his castle.

"Mintz has proved himself to be a very powerful foe" Yen Sid muttered to himself, "But I'll send some more help".

_Now for the right spell_…He thought as he searched through his spell book.

XXX

Back in the past, Walt was growing anxious.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent Oswald all by himself. What if he and the chosen knights that will save my dream are in danger and need my help?!" Walt cried.

"Calm down, Dear. We can't go to the future, we're bound to this time as you can't be certain that we'd be alive in whatever year evil Mintz has travelled to" Lillian said, softly.

"You're right, Honey. But I still wish I could do something to help" Walt whispered.

Then a golden orb appeared and Mickey in his 'Steamboat Willie' outfit wearing Yen Sid's hat appeared.

"Hi, Dad. There is a way for you to help us in our battle to save your precious dream. Gather your children here in your living room and then you can all transfer some of your creative imagination magic that your offspring has inherited too" Mickey said.

"I'll get them right away" Lillian said as she went upstairs.

"How are you guys holding out?" Walt asked.

"Well, Oswald and I with a couple of fans are fighting villains, some of your original characters are fighting off a bunch of monsters to save the fan knights and the Knights that are at Disneyland are going to find the key to your company to give it to one of your surviving relatives" Mickey said.

"Well, let's help them in any way we can" Walt said.

Just as Walt's daughters came downstairs, Walt smiled at Mickey.

"Hold hands everyone and focus on me" Mickey said.

Walt and his family closed their eyes and focused their concentration on Mickey.

A star beam shot up from their heads and at Mickey.

"Mickey…Thank you" Walt said.

"Well, so long…Dad" Mickey said as he went back through the orb and vanished.

XXXX

Back in Disneyland, the summoned Disney characters were finishing off the last of the shadow monsters.

"Ok, so how do we get the key?" Emily asked.

"It's nearby, Amigos" Panchito said.

"We need to lure out Mintz but we need to get more recruits first" Altessa said.

"Maybe our tokens are linked to the key" I suggested.

We formed a 'D' shape while holding hands and a golden projection screen appeared, showing that Panchito, Jose and Clara had to help the other Disney Characters defeat the last of the shadow monsters to lure Mintz and his army to the battlefield.

"We'll go and lure Old Mintz out from his hiding place, you guys go ad track down Walt's relatives" Jose said as he, Panchito and Clara rushed to the battlefield to aid the other characters.

"Let's go!" I said.

XXXX

_In Yen Sid's Castle__…_

Yen Sid found the perfect spell: Dreamscape Mochi.

"Mochicus Catnayacus Dreamsix!" Yen Sid chanted.

Out from the 'Mochi' (Rice cake) flour cloud, emerged a young girl with brown eyes wearing a black, sleek spy suit and mask that covered her hair and mouth.

"Are you ready for action?" Yen Sid asked.

"I was born ready, Master" she replied.

Then with a touch of magic, she was gone.

_Good luck, __Disney Spy__! _Yen Sid thought as he sighed and continued watching over reality, Wasteland and the Toon world.

XXXX

In the Wasteland, Mickey held hands with Corona, Bea, Oswald and the other knights in a huge circle as Disney's power transferred into all of them.

"Let's take them down!" Freya shouted.

"Yeah!" They cheered as they all charged and punched all of the villains in the face with their fists or dual swords.

Bea and Mickey used their thinner on the villains as Oswald electrified them.

"I can see Minsk Mink! Oswald, Mickey, Freya come with me! Corona, lead the Disney Knights to Victory!" Bea cried as she, Mickey, Oswald and Freya rushed towards Mickeyjunk Mountain where Minsk Mink was waiting for them.

XXX

_In Mintz's lair__…._

"They're escaping! All of you proceed with Plan OMEGA and change this battle into a race.

Whoever finds one of Walt's Relatives first gets the key of Disney" Mintz shouted.

"Yes, sir" they replied as they went outside in their movie-themed racing cars, Space ships and –In Captain Hook's case- flying pirate ship.

"I won't let you reclaim Disney as long as I live!" Mintz cried.

XXX

Back at Disneyland, Panchito, Jose, Clara and the other Disney Characters had just finished off the last of the shadow monsters when the villains drove past them at high speed.

Then most of the characters sat on the floor to rest, leaving Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Princess Kilala, Prince Rei, Peter Pan, Gadget Hackwrench and KP as some of the Characters left standing.

"Guys, we have to get the key for the Disney Knights" Panchito cried.

"The Disney princesses are in danger" Jose said.

"Then let's rescue them!" Kilala said as she, Rei, Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel searched through Disneyland for the missing Princesses, leaving the others to lure out Mintz with their music.

XXX

**The next character to be introduced belongs to** **Anime and game lover 10, a good friend of mine in real life! **

Meanwhile, Altessa, Dipper, Mabel, Mira, Rend, Emily and I were currently racing car with Altessa driving as she was the oldest and the only one to know how to drive.

The car had a golden 'Hidden Mickey' on the front with purple, green, blue, indigo ad red streaks along the sides and was a 7-seater so it could carry us all.

Dipper and Mabel were reading the map that had been printed off by Yen Sid and it said that we had to go to Los Angeles.

When we arrived, we saw the huge silver Walt Disney Concert hall where his daughter, Diane Disney Miller with her son, Walter Elias Disney Miller was rehearsing.

"Hi there, I'm Grace ad these are my friends, Altessa, Mira, Rend, Dipper, Mabel and Emily" I said.

"We need your help, Mintz, the guy who stole Oswald away from Walt-Your Dad or grandfather- all those years ago has taken over Disney and we need you guys to come with us so we can take the key for the Disney company from him and give it to you so Disney can store itself" Emily said, really fast.

"Then let's go!" Diane said.

"Adventure!" Walter cried.

Then we raced back towards Disneyland, almost crashing into the zooming race cars flying past us.

The Villains hadn't realised that we'd won the race unknowingly yet.

As we arrived back at Disneyland, the Disney Spy sneaked into battle.

Right on cue, the Villains turned around and was back before you could say 'Oswald and Mickey Mouse are Brothers!'.

Mintz came out as the music was too much for him.

"Disney Villains attack!" He cried.

They charged and the Disney heroes charged.

Unknown to Mintz that the Disney Spy was behind him among the shadows.

"Dipper, Mabel; Look after Diane and Walter. We're going to get that key!" I exclaimed as we rushed onwards, back into the park.

Just as the Disney Spy had made a hook and tried to snatch the golden key from Mintz's Pocket, he turned around.

"Busted!" Mintz cried.

"Let me go!" She cried as her mask came off, revealing her black with blonde streaks hair.

"So who are you? Are you one of them?!" Mintz cried.

She didn't answer.

"Give me the key!" She shouted.

"Guys, we better hurry. An ally is in trouble!" I urged.

We rushed up the massive hill-cliff Mintz was standing on.

"Let that innocent girl go!" Altessa shouted.

"Or what?" Mintz challenged.

"Or we'll use our tokens on you!" Emily added.

Mintz just laughed in our face.

"You don't know how to control it to unlock your hidden powers!" Mintz stated.

But then, Mickey and Oswald appeared next to us.

"Quick guys! Hold our hands!" Oswald said, urgently.

We held hands in a huge 'D' shape as the Disney spy and a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and white striped dress with a whip attached to the belt along with special keys joined the circle.

"Girls, tell us your names" Mickey said.

"I'm Chloe" The Disney Spy said.

"And I'm Lexya" the newest recruit with blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"Welcome to the Knights of the Disney rounds, also known as Disney Knights, your job is to save Disney from Mintz, who stole me from 'Dad' (Walt) many years ago!" Oswald said as the Disney magic pulsed through every one of us together.

"Guess what, Mintz? The final Battle is almost upon us and believe me you guys won't be the victors!" I cried.

"Then I suggest you find more recruits before then, Disney Knights!" Mintz hissed as he left.

As unseen as a ninja, The Disney key disappeared.

"But now we don't have the key" Altessa sighed.

"We do now thanks to my stealth expertise" Chloe exclaimed long after Mintz was out of sight.

"Let's give it to Walter, he'll be able to keep it safe" Emily suggested.

As we went back outside the park, Diane and Walter were gone!

"You didn't think I'd left you give the Key to a Disney family member, did you? As that would make this adventure TOO easy!" Mintz's voice boomed.

"Disney Villains, regroup! I want to show you something!" Mintz cried.

"Did someone say 'Bear-o'?" Mabel asked.

"Bear-o is creepy!" Dipper warned.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"We find Diane and Walter!" I cried.

XXXXX

Back in Wasteland, as Mickey, Oswald, Bea, Freya and the newbie Fox girl with no name reached Mickeyjunk Mountain; A panda girl with brown eyes and blonde hair wearing a blue knight armour appeared.

She was Lexya's alter ego.

"Hi there, I'm here to help. I'm Lilly the Panda" She said.

"We need all the help we can get" Oswald said.

As the Disney Magic came to being in sparks of electricity through our hands, Minsk mink smiled.

The Mad Doctor and Shadow Blot stood on either side of him.

_This will be a battle I won't __EVER__ forget!_ Minsk thought as Shadow Blot and the Mad doctor attacked them with their bloticles and Beetleworx creations.

Bea and Freya dodged each of the bloticles and Beetleworx attacks as they focused on getting to Minsk Mink.

XXXX

In the Villains' Lair…

"We're going to attack the Knights when they're guard is down tonight. For now, I'll explain why I had you all retreat back here. You haven't seen my face this whole time but now you'll show you" Mintz said as he took off his hood which revealed his brow eyes, short black hair and silver glasses.

"You ARE legendary!" Putrid Pete exclaimed.

"Putrid Pete, I want you and the other Villains apart from Gideon, Jafar, Bill Cipher, Morgana, Ursula, Chernabog and Lady Tremaine to invade their dreams by linking your arms with Bill cipher for he's a dream demon. As for the rest of you, go guard the Disney Princesses. I sense there are brave girls right this minute searching for them, now go!" Mintz ordered.

"Let the Battle BEGIN!" Mintz cried.

XXXX

Back in Yen Sid's Castle, Yen Sid saw a in the time scale.

"I'll have to intervene so the battle is in the past" Yen Sid said to an unseen companion.

"I love mochi!" Donald hummed to himself but then stopped as he relised where he was.

"Donald, how did you get here?" Yen Sid asked.

"I don't know" Donald replied.

"Say again?" Yen Sid asked.

"I Said I don't know" Donald said as his anger started to grow.

"Can't hear you"

"You heard me, I don't know!"

"One more time please"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Donald shouted as his anger exploded, his face turned red and he began to talk gibberish –or swear but you can't really tell with Donald's voice-.

Every time, he tried to talk, a pack of card sprayed out of his mouth.

"Well, Donald the raging bull, I can give you a very special task to do but you have to keep your anger in check or you could hurt someone without meaning to" Yen Sid warned.

"Ok, what is it?" Donald asked after his anger subsided.

"i want you to go to the Past and make sure Walt and his family of 4 are ready for the events to come" yen Sid ordered.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid" Donald replied as Yen Sid sent him to the past.

XXXXX

Unknown to the Disney Knights, The original Disney Princesses were scattered over Disneyland.

Anna, Elsa, Kilala and the others had to split up to find them.

Tianna and Merida were hidden in Cinderella's Castle, Kilala and Rei managed to find them along with Cinderella but Drizella who was guarding it, turned into a raging bird monster.

The others were either in the park or in a different location.

XXX

After a long search through the whole park, Walter and Diane were nowhere to be seen.

So we had to camp within the firehouse, within Walt's apartment.

While we were asleep, Bill Cipher and his villain teammates came into the room.

They then all linked arms with Bill and went inside.

Then next 5 hours of dreaming was a complete Nightmare!

XXX

"The time for suffering is now, Knights! For when you never awake, you'll never reach your true potential and unlock your hidden powers!" Mintz cried as he and the villains laughed which echoed across the world.

**Well, the Villains are victors for now… I hope you've enjoyed my 8 pages long chapter1 I decided to spend more time on this because it's slowly leading up the final battle!**

**I still need a few more knights so the battle is epic!**

**Will Kilala and her princess gang find all of the orignal Disney Princesses in time?**

**Will the Knights unlock their hidden powers before the final battle?**

**Does Walt posse more magic than we already know?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**So read and review or Mintz and his army of Disney Villains will get you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Nightmares, Disney dreams and Characters emerge!

Walt Disney- "It's kind of fun to do the impossible"

As we were asleep, Dipper and Mabel were on night watch together.

"At least it's quiet tonight" Dipper said.

"Yeah" Mabel said.

Just then, Wendy, Phineas, Ferb, Simba, Panchito, Jose, Kiara, Roger Rabbit, Daisy, Goofy, Max Goof, Peter pan, Launchpad, Darkwing Duck, Doofus, April, May and June, Vanellope, Tramp, Lady, Calla, Kida, Melody, Eilonwy, Merida and Tianna appeared next to them.

"Something big is coming and we have to be prepared for the worst" Wendy said.

"Yeah" Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

"Oh, bear-o snooze!" Roger cried.

"Did somebody say 'Bear-o'?" Mabel asked.

"Don't look!" Dipper cried.

But it was too late, everyone stared at Mabel with her worn-out bear.

"They're quite a pair, Mabel and Bear-O.

Her unbearlievable beaaaaar!" Mabel sang while everyone screamed.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the dreamscape, we were all inside a huge hedge maze with Patch, my black 'n' white cat with yellow-green eyes as our guide.

Candace, two street rappers and a bunch of street rappers randomly appeared too.

Bill Cipher was going to use his sidekicks as pawns to make our 'linked' dream a total nightmare.

Ursula hypnotised me and stole my voice, Morgana tried to freeze Emily, Jafar turned into a huge snake, Lady Tremaine threatened to kill Chloe and Lexya and Chernabog shot fire at Altessa and me.

"Sing 2 guys N the Parque! Sing like you've never done before!" Bill cried as he used his nightmare powers to change the landscape into a dark, eerie, graveyard location.

"Guys, remember what Stan said? When you're in the dreamscape, you can do anything!" Altessa cried.

"Water blast!" Lexya said as she created a water whip and smashed Lady Tremaine into the floor as the music started.

Everyone copied Candace's leg-to-the-left-then-the-right-dance and kicked all of the villains' in the butt in the process.

"Noooo!" Bill Cipher cried.

"Everybody sing!" Emily cried.

Candace speaking: There are squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: Tell me what's makin' you jump like that!

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats...

Background singers: S-I-M-P,

Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1 and Background Singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be movin' like me...

Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down...

Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P)

Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it...

Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, waterin' your plants?

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants?

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance...

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France...

Background singers: She can't see the-

Candace: Squirrels in my Pants!

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down...

Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: (S to the I to the M to the P,)

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it...

Background singers and Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants!

Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Street Performer 1: Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie!

Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree!

Street Performer 1: Everybody's smellin' my potpourri!

Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down...

Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it...

Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on!

Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P!

(I...) S to the I to the M to the P!

(M...) S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance!

Candace speaking: Squirrels! Squirrels!

Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P!

Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 2: If you're losin' your hair get yourself implants!

Background singer: (I..) S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 2: If you're wrestlin' a bear then you ain't got a chance!

Background singer: (M...)

S to the I to the M to the P!

Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants!

Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants!

Then Bill Cipher and the villains began to deteriorate.

"Acorn Slam!" Emily cried as she kicked them through the portal to reality.

XXXX

Back inside Walt's Apartment, Mabel was torturing everyone even the villains dotted around Disneyland that were guarding the Disney Princesses.

XXX

Back in the past, Donald had just arrived in the Disney Studio.

Walt was busy working even though the cartoons were still not the way he wanted them.

"Er, Mr Disney. Yen Sid sent me here to prepare you and your family for the upcoming battle; that means training by me!" Donald declared.

"I'll put the cartoons on then" Walt replied as he played the band concert, Steamboat Willie, Magician Mickey and get a horse! on different screens.

"Ok, Captain!" Donald said as he saluted.

XXX

Kilala and Rei returned with Tianna and Merida after they had fought the villain guards.

"I hope you can look after the Disney key and give it to Walter when you find him and Diane" Chloe said, long after we had woken up from the nightmare world.

"You can trust me" Kilala said as she saluted.

"Disney Knights, the final battle will be happening in the past not the present so be prepare for a lot of classic Mickey cartoons and songs!" Yen Sid boomed.

"Yeah!" Everyone on the good side exclaimed.

While all of the villains groaned.

"Kilala, get Merida and Tianna to help with the Disney Princess search while we're gone ok?" Altessa asked.

"Ok" Kilala replied.

Then we disappeared in a stream of magic dust.

XXX

"I want the top villains to guard their enemy Disney Princess from their movie-franchise, Jafar with Jasmine, Ursula and Morgana with Ariel, Maleficent with Sleeping beauty, Gaston with Belle, Drizella and Lady Tremaine with Cinderella, Queen Grimhilde with Snow white, Radcliffe with Pocahontas and Shan Yu with Mulan. The rest of you-well about 10 of you really-, follow me into the past to decide the fate of Disney!" Mintz cried as he used his Disney company replica time travel key to open a portal to the past.

"Let's go!" Captain Hook cried as they all went through leaving Bill Cipher behind.

XXXX

As time went on, Kilala and her fellow Disney comrade girls and boys split up and searched around the park.

Tianna, Rapunzel and Peter found Sleeping beauty and Pocahontas near Sleeping Beauty's castle while Merida and Kilala found Snow white near Splash Mountain as Anna and Elsa discovered Mulan, Belle and Cinderella inside Cinderella's castle.

Rapunzel and Peter fought Radcliffe and Maleficent in a sword fight (or Sword VS frying pan fight in Rapunzel's case).

When Maleficent turned into a huge dragon, Peter was traumatised and Rapunzel had to knock Maleficent out with her frying pan in order to save him.

Merida fought the evil queen in her witch form with her sword as Elsa and Anna fought Shan Yu, Gaston, Drizella and Lady Tremaine with only a guitar and Elsa's ice powers as weapons.

Kilala used her tiara to speed things up. After the remaining Disney Princesses had been rescued,

They all helped Kilala search for Walter and Diane in Disneyland while she, Rei, Elsa, Gadget, Anna, Fanny(Oswald's previous girlfriend),Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Goof, Max, Melody and Clarabelle cow travelled to the toon world to look for Ariel, Diane and Walter.

When they arrived in the toon world, they were on the beach from 'The little mermaid' and Diane and Walter were trapped inside a cadge that was slowly being lowered into the seas by Morgana while Ursula guarded Ariel who was trapped in an enclosed rove cave.

"We'll save you, Diane and Walter!" Kilala cried but Morgana's tentacles caught them and placed them inside the cadge too!

XXXX

Walt Disney had just finished the preparations for the Battle of Disney when a bright light shone in his eyes.

"_The time has come!" Yen Sid said as he appeared in spirit form and merged with Walt._

_The sorcerer's hat that Yen Sid usually wears appeared on Walt's head and his clothes changed to a blue cloak._

"_I'm ready, bring in on!" Walt cried._

But what happened next he wasn't quite prepared for…

The Villains lead by Mintz stormed through the portal like a marching band.

Then secouds later, we appeared through a stream of blue magic dust and fell on top of the villians.

"Let's party! I'm fired up, Mintz!" I cried.

"Then let's take this outside!" Mintz countered.

"Or we can go through each cartoon while we battle?" Walt suggested.

"Let's do it!" Altessa said as Mintz and his gang of villains went through the first projector into 'Steamboat Willie' and we followed them.

Mickey was whistling in the background and that damaged the villains' ears.

"Let the Battle Begin!" Lillian announced through the speakers.

"Charge!" I cried.

"Charge!" Mintz cried as we ran towards each other and clashed.

**I hope you enjoyed this very long 6 pages chapter! My techniques are improving…Slowly..**

**But the battle is going to start soon but I'll be on a bit of a break(If I can help it) on Thursday! Even though I'm kind of addicted to FanFiction, like I can't go one day without being on my laptop or checking my reviews! Anyway, more will be revealed soon, might even splash some mysteries inside if I can pull it off!**

**If you want your OCs-plus their cartoon animal counter-part to join the knights, then PM me ok?**

**So Read and review or Mintz will destroy Disney!(Just Kidding, he's not around anymore anyway)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Battle for Disney begins with hidden mysteries!

**I can be Random sometimes so time to except pure randomness, Disney songs, additional knights and a small dose of Mystery! The next recruit joining the Knights (maybe appear unrecognisable but I'll give you one hint: Mysterious) with both his forms belongs to jhatter**

We all fought the Disney Villains, Gideon, Rattigan, Pete and all, in a sword duel whilst Mickey played along to 'Turkey on the straw' the Goat music player.

Then as Mickey threw a potato at the annoying parrot, he did his famous laugh.

We kept sword fighting as we crossed-over to the 'Magician Mickey'.

Donald made blowing noises into his green glass bottle to distract Mickey, then as Mickey made orange bubbles come out of his hand, Donald popped him with darts.

"Dipper, Mabel; remember 'Mabel's guide to Colours'? Go back to Gravity Falls and wait for the signal from your walkie-talkie, ok?" I called out to them.

"Roger that, Grace!" They replied as they dashed back to Gravity Falls with dark shades on.

Walt in his powerful sorcerer form fought Mintz while Chloe and Lexya fought Cruella De Ville, Mira and Rend fought the Queen of hearts and Mother Gothel and Altessa and I fought Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pacifica Northwest and Robbie, Wendy's Ex-boyfriend.

As Mickey made cards flew out of Donald's mouth and used the hula hoop to change him from a kangaroo to a walrus to his normal self to a monkey and back to himself again, I concerned my anger on Mintz at the group of Villains in front of Altessa and I in a huge beam of purple light.

"Your true power: is light!" Walt cried as he created fireworks in front of Mintz.

XXXX

All of the remaining Disney Princesses and their allies fought the remaining Villains to buy us some time.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kilala used her tiara's magic to cut the bars of the cadge and turned them all into mermaids. Gadget, Horace, Clara, Clarabelle, Max, Goofy and Fanny stayed behind.

So Kilala, Rei, Melody, Diane and Walter travelled to Atlantica with Kilala's Tiara acting as a princess radar.

After 20 minutes of swimming, they arrived on the outskirts of Atlantica, near Ariel's grotto.

They looked in the grotto; No one was there.

They asked her friends: They had no clue.

"Ariel? Well, maybe she's exploring a cave somewhere" Her dad suggested.

So they searched every cave they came across until they found the one with Morgana standing outside it.

Inside, Ursula was tormenting Ariel by switch her form from mermaid to human then back to mermaid again at fast pace but as she got bored she slowed the process down with Ariel remaining a human for 20mintues longer than she should with her face turning blue.

"How do you like me now, Ariel?!" Ursula cried as she laughed in a scary way.

This was the other side of Ursula: more of the scary side that could be seen in the first movie.

"We've got to save her" Kilala whispered.

"But how?" Rei asked.

"Rei and I will distract Morgana while you go in and rescue Ariel" Walter said.

"But what about Ursula?" Diane asked.

"Rainbow vision" Kilala said.

"What?" they exclaimed.

"Just a _Gravity falls_ reference again, now come on" Kilala said as they put the plan into action.

"Hey, Morgana! Ursula's way better at spells than you are!" Walter cried.

"Why you little- ! You take that back!" Morgana cried.

"Come and get us, you squid!" Rei added.

"I'll get you two gazers!" Morgana cried as they raced off and she sped after them, leaving her post in the process.

So Kilala, Diane and Walter went inside the cave and saw Ursula constantly changing Ariel from a mermaid in to a human back to a mermaid at different speeds.

"We have to wait for the signal before we go in there" Kilala whispered.

XXXX

Back at Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel were near the water falls holding a mirror and ready to reflect the rainbow through the portals.

Stan went to his underground laboratory again to look at the portal, Soos followed im secretly.

"Soos, what are you doing here?" Stan asked, nervously.

"Me? What are **YOU** doing here?" Soos countered.

"Wait a minute, Soos wouldn't follow me unless he had something important to ask.. You're NOT Soos!" Stan gasped.

"You're right, I'm not… I've been watching you this whole time, _Stan Pines__…_" Soos said as he morphed into Bill Cipher.

"Cipher! You know?" Stan asked, his voice shaking.

"I know everything" Bill said.

"So who's the Author of the journals?" Stan asked.

"All will be revealed in time" Bill said.

A picture of the laptop Soos found with the first intial 'F' appeared on Bill's body.

"I think I know who it is" Stan said. "It's F.."

But he was interrupted by a rainbow being shone into his eyes by nature itself which scared Bill away.

"I'll be watching you, Stan. I will always do. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" Bill said as he vanished with the blue circle with weird symbol on them around him from '_Dreamscaperers'_.

"Maybe I can locate the author…" Stan mumbled to himself.

'That guy hasn't been himself for 30 years' The Shapeshifter's words echoed in Dipper's ears.

_I hope we get the signal soon…_ Dipper thought.

_I hope I finally find a boyfriend_ Mabel thought as she and Dipper continued to wait for the signal.

XXX

In the Wasteland, a new Knight had joined the fight against the recurring villains including Hans(Unfortunately), Putrid Pete, The Mad Doctor, Shadow Blot and Big bad wolf.

The new knight was a green lizard wearing a brown uniform, silver glasses and wielded a sabre-long razor-sharp sword.

His name was Bill the lizard.

In front of him was the Mad Doctor, Shadow Blot and Big bad wolf.

As he was 10 miles away from them, he concentrated as they ran towards him.

He breathed slowly, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Then he felt it and his sword changed into a boomerang-shape as he threw at the Villains.

The Villains didn't react fast enough and went defeated in a quick, clean hit of the sword which returned to Bill's hand in no time.

"Don't mess with us, _**Disney Fans**_" He stated.

"You may think you're winning but you're wrong, Disney is still ours and your numbers are few while we are many" Minsk Mink stated.

"They may not be here physically but there are Disney fans out there in Reality, young or old, big or small, that still cherish the classic cartoons, TV series and even recent shows like _Gravity Falls_ or _Fish Hooks_. They may not be here physically but they're in our hearts. As a fellow adventurous teen once said '_My friends are my power' _therefore all of the Disney Fans that also love Disney as much as we do are _our __POWER!__(KH Reference)"_Bea cried as a beam of golden light shone down on all of the Knights.

All of the Knights were lifted into the air as their armour was given a new design: a golden Mickey symbol with golden streaks along with hidden power.

Bill got telepathy, Freya got knowledge along with air, Wilhelmina and Cythnia got Shape shifting and ice, Lilly had water, Emily's to-be-named Fox counterpart got Earth and Corona got fire.

Everyone then were gentled brought back to the ground and concentrated their energy at all of the Villain targets.

Then they all fired their elemental blast beam at them whilst Mickey and Oswald fires Electricity and thinner at the exact same time at Minsk Mink which destroyed them all, sending them to Oblivion (also known as the Villains' Pub) for eternity.

"We're so awesome!" Oswald cried.

Mickey high-fived Oswald an everyone else in victory.

For now….

XXX

Back in the 'Magician Mickey' cartoon, Donald was now trying to shot Mickey out of his hatred for Mickey being more famous than he is.

Everyone felt a surge of energy flow inside.

"Our hidden powers have been unlocked" Altessa whispered.

Then Donald shot the ceiling and everything fell down.

Then Mickey and Goofy emerged from the mess but when Donald showed his head again, he started rambling and a flurry of cards sprang from his mouth with the 'joker'; being the last card seen.

That was our transition cue: we travelled into 'The Band concert' now.

This time it was a music duel: most of us who had defeated or knocked out their villain/villains would play along with the cartoon's music.

Mickey and his band bowed as they got their music sheets with the 'William Tell overture' music and began to play.

As Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, were now knocked out, Pacifica, Robbie, Mintz and Mother Gothel were the only villains left standing.

So we all (except Walt) played William overture with the band.

Then Donald appeared, selling ice cream, popcorn, lemonade and peanuts.

He got his flute out and began to play 'Turkey on the straw' after about 2 seconds, the band transitioned to 'Turkey on the straw'. Mickey got angry and broke Donald's golden flute.

As if he was a magician himself, Donald reeled out another flute and played his 'Turkey on the straw' tune again.

Mickey broke his flute again.

Donald got another flute and played his tune just as the band returned to playing another tune from 'William Tell Overture'.

As Mickey appeared again to break Donald's flute, Donald broke it himself and laughed.

Mickey tried to pounce Donald but he ran away quickly so Mickey stopped the band from playing the wrong tune and got them to play the correct tune.

Donald was near Goofy in his old design and got out another flute.

As he began to play, Goofy played his trombone and threw Donald away from the band as he caused loads of Donald's flutes to fall out of him.

Donald played his tune again but a wasp went into his mouth, then his hat and then on Mickey's head.

Donald threw ice cream at the wasp which hit Mickey and flew into the Pig wearing blue's trumpet which then hit Mickey and caused whoever was playing a clarinet (Goofy now)to play the tune in a Egyptian way.

Clarabelle was playing a flute.

As they all played the next tune in the 'William Tell Overture' collection, 'The Storm', a tornado swept across the land as they played and trapped Donald between two trees in a knot.

Horace played the cymbals and drums.

They all got swept inside and ended up falling from it to make the tree look like a christmas tree.

Donald applauded them and played 'Turkey on the Straw'-the short version- while they through their broken instruments at him which he dodged and played the last few notes while inside one of the pig's tuba.

"Bye Donald!" Walt called out which he responded by waving as we travelled to the final stage.

Mother Gothel merged with Mintz and Pacifica and Robbie as Mintz' bodyguards faced us.

We were now in 'Get a horse'.

There was a jazz band playing on a haystack .

Mickey's shoe blew a raspberry at him as he put it on and joined the party.

Clarabelle wanted to join too but them passed by her.

As it looked like an old cartoon, Mickey could use his leg as a staircase for Minnie which Clarabelle also used to jump on.

Then Pete appeared and spied Minnie.

Make way for the future!" Pete's honk said.

I thought he was drooling at her because he's a cat and cats eat mice but apparently it's a sexual thing?

Mickey switched Minnie with Clarabelle and back as they both laughed at him.

"I'm gonna knock you right into next week!" Pete cried.

So we decided to appear in character in the background as Walt and Mintz continued fighting

Pete grabbed Minnie and threw Mickey and Horace at the screen three times to make a hole into it which brought them into the colour realm.

"Oh my gosh, Red!" Mickey Exclaimed.

Pete laughed.

A mysterious man (Bill the Lizard's alter-ego) wearing a brown hood was in the shadows and began read Pacifica's mind.

Mickey was very helpless on the other side of the screen as Pete covered the hole and drove away with Minnie held hostage.

"Dipper, Mabel: It's almost time for the cue" I whispered to them in one of the talkie-walkies.

"it's about time! My arms are aching" Mabel moaned.

"Sssh! We can't let them know we're here or it'll change the cartoon sequence" I said, softly.

"Sorry" Mabel whispered.

"Grace, over and out" I said as we continued to watch from the side lines.

"Hey it's you!" Mickey cried as he saw Horace, surprisingly, wearing a captain America top (with his shield logo).

Horace saluted and turned his arms into an airplane.

They shot some kind of nut ammo at Pete through the screen.

But Pete still had Minnie in his position.

Horace had someone's phone as whoever that was on the other side yelled 'Give me back my phone!'.

Then Mickey used it to call someone.

Pete answered the call and got sprayed by a fire extinguisher.

Pete's car dropped into a lake and he pulled Minnie down with him.

So Mickey somehow punched a hole into the screen to let the water flow out which made all of the other characters come into the colour realm too.

Pete chased them in and out of the black and white background.

Unfortunately, Pete punched Mickey out of the Black and white world and recaptured Minnie with all of his friends trapped on the other side.

They all made a swinging ladder by holding each other's arms and legs to get back to their world but instead turned the screen.

Then they kept turning the screen as a gag motion which made Pete fall into a cart head first.

"Now, guys!" I cried as Mickey and friends went back into the black and white world to celebrate their victory.

"Goodbye!" Mickey said.

Pete tried to go back but got his head stuck in the 'The End' circle so 'The End' appeared on his pants.

"Hey!" Pete cried.

XXX

Dipper and Mabel redirected the rainbow through the portals.

First it shone at the Disney Villains in Disneyland as the Disney allies put on their shades and knocked them down in two hit as they placed them all in the dungeon.

Then in Atlantica, which blinded Ursula giving Kilala the chance to save Ariel as they escaped Morgana with the boys and gave the Disney key to Walter once they returned to Disneyland.

Then last but not least, at Pete, Pacifica and Mintz which Walt ducked.

It blinded the villains and Walt used his magic to seal part of him in the logo of 'Universal studios'.

"I'll be back!" Mintz cried as he was taken to jail for the rest of his miserable life.

"No, he won't" Walt said.

"Let's go check the cartoons" I suggested.

So we went back to the Disney studio and the cartoons were back to their normal state with Mickey as the star and farther back in time, Oswald was back to being the star in 'Oh, what a knight!'.

"Look like Walter has the key" Altessa said.

"Is that my grandson?" Walt whispered.

"Yes and he's a lovely guy…" Emily said, softly.

"So I guess this is the end of the line" Walt said, sadly.

"It was wonderful to meet the mastermind behind Disney itself" Chloe said.

"It's not the end just yet" an evil, deep voice said.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"There's still darkness in Disneyland and I can still destroy Disney" The voice said.

"It's coming from within Robbie and Pacifica" Altessa said.

"We better start singing" Emily suggested.

"Everyone do it!" I cried into the talkie-walkie.

Everyone in Wasteland, the Town world and in Disneyland began to sing along with us.

'When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true' everyone sang which made Robbie and Pacifica scream in pain.

"Bye, Walt" we all whispered as the song created blue magic dust which put him to sleep in his bed beside Lillian.

"Goodbye, sweet Disney fans. Your Disney's hope for the future" He whispered.

"Mabel, dipper: It's your turn" I said as we teleported back to Disneyland.

"Let's dance, Robbie" Dipper said as he and Mabel teleported in our place to fight them to the death.

"Let's settle this" Mabel cried.

XXX

Thomas O'Malley and the Alley cats had arrived in Disneyland for their victory number and were waiting for us to return.

They along with Basil, Webby, April, May and June threw Facilier, Scar, Zira, Rattigan and the remaining now-blind villains into the dungeon as the cats warmed up for their song.

XXXX

Out in the Atlantic Ocean, The Disney cruise line ship, _Disney Dream_, was traveling to their destination.

Hidden in the _Remy_, the Ratatouille-inspired restaurant, were a group of shadow Villains, Chernabog, Pete, Mortimer and A mysterious ally of Mintz who doesn't reveal his face by wearing a grey long coat and a brown detective-styled hat which cover his face, only revealing his eyes: Brown eyes.

"_Do you have the items?" The figure asked._

"_Yes, we do…" Pete replied._

"_Remember the plan: Kidnap Mickey and Oswald" The Figure said._

_All of the Villains smiled as they laughed evilly which echoed across the whole ship._

XXX

In Prison, Lil Gideon and Mintz were neighbouring cell mates as their cells were next to each other.

Hide behind was right behind Mintz in his Cell.

The Author of the journals appeared at the Prison to visit Mintz in Jail.

"I can help you get what you want…" The author who was wearing a grey cloak to cover his face said.

"Your voice sounds familiar…" Mintz began.

The Author took off his hood and Mintz gasped.

If any _Gravity falls_ fan were to be in that room at that moment, they would only get a glimpse of a long white beard from behind.

_Could the theory be right?_

**I hope you enjoyed this 9 chapters-long chapter! It took me a while but I got there.**

**For now, Disney is safe but Gravity Falls still has mysteries to unlock.**

**Like the Author's Identify which many think is Old man McGucket. After seeing some people's videos with the evidence that points towards him, I'm starting to think it's him too but let's wait a bit and see what they reveal next.**

**If you have any theories or ideas for how the story should progress next then PM me ok?**

**I don't actually want to stop here with this story, even though Disneyland and Disney as a whole is save again, other Villains could try to destroy the hope for Children and our precious childhood memories.**

**Read and Review or Mintz's secret society will get you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Mysteries unlocked!

The Knights, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Izabella, Candace and I went to the Mystery Shack to celebrate our victory.

Then the music began which Phineas, unknowingly, aimed at Izabella.

Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song!

Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking,

Whenever she says something sweet.

And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',

Though my vocabulary's incomplete! (guitar)

I know it may sound confusing...

Ferbettes: (Ooh!)

Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight!

But I never feel like I'm losing,

Candace/Ferbettes: (Losing!)

Phineas: When I take the time to translate!

All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: Well I don't know what to do!

Candace: (I don't know what to do.)

Phineas: But I think I'm getting through!

Candace: (I think I'm getting through.)

Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you...

Ferbettes: (When I say I love you!)

Phineas: She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!"

Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Phineas: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!

Candace/Ferbettes: (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Phineas: Don't need a dictionary!

Phineas: Bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Phineas: I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow!

Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says!

Phineas: Mow-mow-mow!

Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping!

Phineas: Chicka-chicka, choo wap!

Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop!

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means...

That I love you,

Baby! Baby! Baby!

Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby.

All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

They all bowed and then everyone got excited as Aladdin made his entrance with Genie's help.

Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali!

Say hey! It's Prince Ali

Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way!

Here he comes!

Ring bells!

Bang the drums!

Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali!

Fabulous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genuflect,

show some respect

Down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!

Mighty is he!

Ali Ababwa

Strong as ten

regular men,

definitely!

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, Prince Ali

Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels

[Speech]

Genie as "Harry": Don't they look lovely, June?

Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three

[Speech]

Genie as "June": Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

Has he got a zoo?

I'm telling you,

it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali!

Handsome is he,

Ali Ababwa

Women: There's no question this Ali's alluring

Never ordinary,

never boring

Genie: That physique!

How can I speak?

Women: Everything about that man just plain impresses.

Genie: Weak at the knee!

Well, get on out in that square

Women: He's a winner,

he's a whiz,

a wonder

Genie: Adjust your veil and prepare

Women: He's about to pull my heart asunder.

Genie: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

Women: And I absolutely love the way he dresses.

Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys.

Men: He's got the monkeys,

let's see the monkeys

Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee

Women: He's generous, so generous

Chorus: He's got slaves,

he's got servants and flunkies.

Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim,

love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!

Prince Ali!

All: Prince Ali!

Amorous he!

Ali Ababwa

Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see.

And that, good people, is why,

he got dolled up and dropped by

Chorus: With sixty elephants,

llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs,

his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way

For Prince Ali!

"Disney Knights, this NO TIME for a musical. Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, Minnie and the 420 bunny children have been kidnapped!" Yen Sid cried as he emerged from a blue mist.

"Lighten up, Yen Sid. We defeated the Disney Villains with music and we can do it again" Chloe said.

"Genie, hit it!" I cried with a sad smile as part of my hidden power was seeing part of the future so news of recent tragedies hit me first.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maître d'!

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Genie sang.

"Who are the Villains we have to face next?" Altessa asked.

"Peg-leg Pete and some other villains that are part of a secret society formed a long time ago. The Villains were last spotted on the Disney Dream cruise ship" Yen Sid stated.

"Then let's go" I said.

"Just remember, Children, as soon as we get to the ship, it will be a 'Code red'" Genie Stated as we flew on carpet (minus Aladdin) towards the Atlantic Ocean.

XXX

"They know our Location" Pete said.

"Don't worry, once they arrive. They won't know what hit them for we have their precious role models" The figure said as he indicated at the hidden storage room where all of the guests had been tied up along with two iconic figures: Walt Disney and Robin Williams.

"Oh and by the way, call me 'Tyrone Ringer'" he said.

**I hope you've enjoyed my latest chapter. Had some delays due to Inspiration issues and the affect of tragic loss to the world etc.**

**But yeah, I'm going to show Genie and Robin more in this story now.**

**If you want to join the Disney Knights, PM me ok?**

**Even though he's gone, we have to keep watching his movies so he lives on in our hearts.**

**So who wants to save him in my Disney-reality universe?**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone' and his society will get you!**

**(Mysteries about Gravity Falls will be revealed after more of Season 2 airs and we get the answer to the big question: Who is the Author of the journals?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Progress…

Once we found the ship, we sneaked inside but we were instantly surrounded by Pete and the secret Villain society.

"Who are you?" Genie asked.

"We're the Villains" Pete said, matter-of-factually.

"All units we have a code red. The Villains are on the boat. This is not a drill!" Genie said.

"Code red! Code red! Code Red! Code Red!" Genie and his clones chanted.

A group of genie clones dressed in black, wearing helmets as if they were part of an army appeared.

"Come on, boys. Follow me" Genie said in a Scottish accent as a bunch of genies wearing green kilts played the bagpipes.

"Calvary forward!" Genie dressed as a commandeering officer on a horse said as a bunch of Genies riding horses charged.

Then a bunch of different Genies jumped out of an army plane saying 'Geronimo!' in different languages.

"Pocahontas!" a Pocahontas-looking genie cried as he jumped out of the plane.

"Code red! Code red!" The Genies chanted as they surrounded the villains with a billion guns.

"Don't try to move or we'll be shooting ourselves" Genie ordered.

"Gladly" Pete said.

"This guy's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm" Genie said.

"Shoot and your precious inspirational heroes meet their end" Pete threatened.

"Do you want to say 'Goodbye' to your precious Disney and Robin?" an unfamiliar yet oddly familiar voice said as a mysterious man emerged from the shadows with his hat covering his face with only his eyes visible.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"My society know me by my codename :'Tyrone Ringer'" he replied.

"Why have you captured two of our beloved actors?!" Emily and Mira cried.

"To get to you of course" Chernabog grinned.

Mortimer was on the bottom deck and had a laser gun pointed at both Walt and Robin.

"How about we make this interesting? Here's a challenge for you to solve that's said a riddle no matter how old. Find the girl linked to a firm in order to work out the term so you can learn the lesson of thy Captain" 'Tyrone' recited.

"But we can understand any of it!" Rend, Lexya and the mysterious ally exclaimed.

"I understand part of it. 'Girl linked to a firm'….Ally Mcbeal?" I suggested.

"If that is the answer that you wish, go and venture for the dish" 'Tyrone' replied.

"Well, I demand that we take Robin with us. He's great with philosophy stuff cuz he did that in 'Dead poets society'" Altessa stated.

"Fine. Mortimer, release prisoner #30!" Pete said into his evil-looking scary bat talkie-walkie.

"Roger that" Mortimer replied as he opened the door.

Everyone began to move towards the door but Mortimer moved swiftly into the doorway and blocked their path.

"Nobody move. Only the comedian leaves" Mortimer stated in a threatening way as Robin slowly approached the door.

"Do you mean me?" He asked.

"Well, you're a comedian, aren't ya?" Mortimer asked.

"Yes…your point is…?" Robin asked.

"You can go, Walt and the others stay. You have to help the Disney Knights who are the heroes of this story figure out 'Tyrone's riddle" Mortimer explained.

"So where do I go?" Robin asked.

"You're coming with me" Pete cried as he escorted him upstairs to the top deck where we were patiently waiting for him.

"What are you going to do to the captives?!" Dipper cried.

"You'll see, eventually…" 'Tyrone' replied, mysteriously as we climbed aboard Carpet again.

As soon as Genie set eyes on Robin Williams, his voice actor; there was an instant connection.

"I've wanted to meet you my WHOLE Life!" Genie exclaimed.

"I'm glad that hear that, pal" Robin replied as they fist-bumped each other.

Then we flew away to the series' realm where Ally's world was situated.

XXXX

As soon as we'd left, 'Tyrone' created scary were wolf-looking shadow dogs with glowing white eyes with a big appetite.

"Get them" He said.

As the dogs left, he, Pete and Chernabog watched in delight as Disneyland changed from the colourful theme park we all know into a dull black 'n' white background as if it were a cartoon itself.

"Phase 2 is complete. Now for Phase 3…" 'Tyrone' cried.

"Because Disney's most popular characters aren't in Disneyland, the magic is disappearing" Pete said.

"Chernabog, go fetch The Mad Doctor from the 'Void of existence'(also known as 'Oblivion' or the Villain's pub) so he can build me a very special machine so we can harness the very essence of Disney Magic from the creator, himself and his most famous characters" 'Tyrone' ordered.

"On it, boss" Chernabog said as he vanished into the darkness.

"And Pete, I've got a special mission for you: Follow Stan into the Universal portal. Bill Cipher told me that he has a portal underneath the mystery shack" 'Tyrone' stated.

"Time of action" Pete said as he hopped onto his motorcycle with a dimensional feature on his talking horn as he vanished.

"The plan is falling into place like a giant jigsaw puzzle…"'Tyrone' said to himself.

"And now to command the darkness that's still hidden deep within Disneyland" the deep, dark voice from before said.

"That's right….Fanny" 'Tyrone' grinned.

XXXX

As soon as we arrived at the lawyers' firm in New York, somewhere in America, in 90's era, Genie couldn't hold his excitement in any longer.

"Hail the conquering hero! Ba Da Da Da Daa Ba DAA-ba da boo ba pa doo…" Genie sang but trailed off as soon as he noticed my sad look.

"What's wrong, Grace?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to risk you disappearing out of existence or anything…" I said, softly.

"Trust Genie, dear. Genie, knows" Genie as Miss Doubtfire said.

I smiled at this.

"You always know how to cheer someone up" I murmured.

Then I sighed, softly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"It will lift the weight off your shoulders" Robin stated.

"Well, there's this really talented guy.." I began.

"What's he like? Is he a looker?" Genie asked, curiously.

"He's married or a least he was, I don't know him personally but he touched and changed many lives but his acting, humour and charity work" I continued.

Robin's expression changed from encouragement to worriedness.

"Well, he could make people laugh and cry no matter what and if someone is felling down or lost, he'd cheer them up and take them out of that 'dark' place. Unfortunately, he died. He hanged himself because of depression, anxiety and something called Parkinson's disease…" I trailed off as I felt more grief.

"Don't worry, kid. I can try and prevent that from happening. For now, look on the bright side.

Everyone eventually leaves us, so let's go save Walt, Mickey, Oswald and friends and figure out that riddle" Genie said.

"Thanks, Genie" I said.

Robin said nothing as he was lost in thought.

So we went inside and bumped into Ally, who was now married and somehow had children.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, there's this riddle we've been given and I think you might be in it" I said a I gave her a notebook with the riddle in it.

"Find the girl linked to a firm in order to work out the term so you can learn the lesson of thy Captain" Ally read to herself in a whisper which we all still heard.

Then after about 10 minutes of thinking, she thought if something.

"Maybe, it's on about a movie Robin did called 'Dead Poets society'?" She suggested.

Thanks, Ally. I'm your biggest fan! I hope you marry Larry!" I cried as we went to the bar (regardless of our ages) and watched the movie.

Then just for the sake of it, dance with the rest of the cast to Barry White's 'My first, my last, my everything' song and then asked Robin for advice.

"Well, first of all act out the scene" Robin instructed.

So everyone was transported into an old-fashioned classroom with a huge blackboard and wooden desks.

We all stood on top of them and the older teacher told us to sit down but we refused.

"Oh, Captain. My Captain!" I cried.

"Oh, Captain! My Captain!" Billy, the mysterious ally cried as he stood up too.

We all looked at him.

"Thank you, guys" Robin said.

_It means to cherish his memory and spread the joy of his humour everywhere_ I thought.

Then a golden light shone on me and I received a golden torch.

"Humour is the key" Robin whispered behind us.

I smiled.

_This is going to be our biggest adventure/ mission yet!_ I thought to myself with a cheeky grin.

"Genie, get your terminator robot vaporizer ready…we're gonna need it" I said.

Then I whispered something into Altessa's ear.

"Ok, Dipper and Mabel, You're going to go get Soos and Wendy; they'll be needed on this quest.

Chloe and Bill, the mysterious guy; go to Disneyland and protect the guests and characters that are still there. Rend and Mira; you two can go get Agent P and send him along with Finn from_ Kingdom Keepers_, who's an expert on _Disney Dream_ to spy on the bad guys" Altessa said.

"As for Emily and Lexya; you, Genie, Robin, Carpet, Altessa and I are going undercover" I said with a grin.

"Oh, Yeah! Woo! Woo!" Genie exclaimed as we all went our separate ways to go forward with the plan, not knowing that 'Tyrone' already had minions coming for us.

XXXX

"This is another episode of Lil Gideon in the big house" Bud, his dad, said.

"Hi, I'm Gideon and I'm still here in the big house, changing the lives of other prisioners while I wait to be released" Gideon sad.

"Today, we're going to show you what the food's like" Gideon said.

One of the prisoners show a pot of sickening gruel and Gideon vomits off-screen.

"I'm ok…ur….Scratch that…we're actually going to find out who the author of the journals are.." Gideon began but the camera was knocked on its side.

"Noooo! My identity will remained hidden…for now…" A strangely familiar voice said but only sandals could be seen this time.

"Always listen to GIDEON!" Gideon's cell mate yelled.

Then footsteps approached their direction.

"Oh, no! The warden!" Gideon cried as he and his ally rode away.

"Lil Gideon's Big house will be right back after these messages due to technical difficulties" Bud said.

XXX

"A darkness is coming and everything you know will change" Bill Cipher's words echoed as 'Tyrone' smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed my much longer and a bit more exciting and slightly humorous 6 pages long chapter! More Mysteries will be unlocked soon! If you want Ally to get more cameos or specific characters to help or even plot suggestion just PM me ok? Also if you still want your OCs to join Disney Knights then PM me for that too ok?**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone's Society will get you!**

**(BTW: Please feel free to suggest a really evil name for 'Tyrone' in the reviews!)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11- the plan… (Middle of Arc 2)_

"Say, 'Tyrone'. What if some of the Knights come back and try to spy on us?" Mortimer asked while Agent P and Finn from _Kingdom Keepers_ were on the glass roof of the ship, watching them.

"We'll be ready of course" 'Tyrone' replied.

"Make sure there's enough shadow dogs to catch every single one of them!" he added.

"We have to warn the others" Finn whispered to Agent P to which he nodded his agreement.

"Looks like we've got stowaways" a familiar voice said as they were picked up from the ground and thrown into the storage room with Walt and the other prisoners.

"Where's Mickey and his friends?!" Fin cried.

"They're in the one place you can follow them" Pete bellowed.

"Oh, no! You don't mean…." Finn trailed off as his eyes widened.

"That's right they're scattered over through Disney Channel and Disney Junior, the land of terror for them but pleasant for kids!" Pete howled.

"You're a freaky goody two-shoes in _that_ show though" Finn said, in disgust.

"What is he on about?" Walt asked.

"Something to nightmare-ish to know" Finn concluded, briefly as Agent P nodded.

"And now to get the other weaklings…" Mortimer said as he disappeared into the shadows.

XXX

Meanwhile, Chernabog was at _Castle Oblivion_, searching for the Mad Doctor.

He was sulking in the chamber of awakening about his former life and how his life came to an end.

"Mad Doctor, I know how to revive you. 'Tyrone', a friend of Mintz wants you to build a weapon for him. Are you up for the task?" Chernabog asked.

"Of course, I'm ready. I'm mad and evil after all" The Mad Doctor replied.

"Excellent…" Chernabog said with a grin.

XXXX

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was going downstairs to his underground laboratory.

Pete who had returned to original special mission was on his bike, following him but invisible to Stan.

Then Stan approached the universal portal.

"Finally after all these years, I can to see what's through the _door_" he said to himself.

He approached the portal and vanished with Pete following close behind him.

XXXX

Altessa, Genie, Carpet, Robin, Emily, Lexya and I were flying through the clouds to our unknown destination with the golden humour torch.

"So who wants to be on TV?" Genie asked.

Silence.

"Ok, then. You'll _ALL_ be on TV then" Genie said.

Then as we continued flying, a TV Title appeared in the sky in big, bold pink writing.

It read: 'Lifestyles of the heroic and humorous'.

"Hello and welcome to Lifestyles of the Heroic and Humorous! Where we meet the successful heroes so far! Here's Lexya, Emily, Altessa and Grace who are some of the many heroes who call themselves the 'Disney Knights'. Here's Robin Williams on the red carpet and Look! Who's that parting through the Knights? It's Moses! This program is once again sponsored by Sand. It's Everywhere, get used to it!" Genie exclaimed as we arrived at a small town in a mysterious forest somewhere in Ireland.

We went inside the fancy café with polished wooden chairs, velvet red covered tables, silver banisters and steps along with white with golden whirls walls everywhere.

The café was called: 'Writing Stars' and a mysterious figure was waiting for us with a friendly grin.

"Let's party!" Robin and Genie said in unison.

XXX

Chloe and Bill arrived in Disneyland and saw a big change.

The magic was fading away and it was now black 'n' white.

Everyone was depressed and in no mood to sing songs.

The guests were gone but lurking in the shadows were more Shadow dogs, ready to pounce.

"I heard something move" Thomas whispered.

"What could it be?" Duchess asked.

"A pony?" one of the kittens asked.

They all heard a loud growl.

"DOG!" Everyone cried.

"Everyone go to Cinderella's castle; We'll hold them off" Chloe cried as they ran to safety.

"Let's dance!" Bill cried.

XXX

In the _Disney Dream_, 'Tyrone' watched on the TV screens through the shadow dogs' eyes as they attacked Chloe and Bill, Stalked Rend and Mira and tracked down the coffee shop we were in.

"The Darkness is approaching and the change is starting" Bill Cipher whispered.

'Tyrone' turned around and Chernabog appeared with the Mad Doctor.

"So are you ready to build the weapon?" 'Tyrone' asked.

"Yes, just tell me what you need and I'll get started" the Mad Doctor stated.

"Great, Let's begin" Chernabog said with a grin.

XXX

Back at Gravity Falls, a mysterious gothic figure with a black hood covering their face discovered the secret bunker's tree entrance. The figure went through and found the container with the frozen Shapeshifter as 'Dipper' inside in scream mode.

The figure unfrozen him and the Shapeshifter wondered who released it.

Then figure came out of the shadows and removed the hood.

It was Robbie!

"_This is for taking Wendy away from me!" _Robbie vowed in revenge.

"I'll do everything I can to help" The Shapeshifter said as he changed from Mabel to Wendy to Dipper again.

"Let's go get Revenge!" Robbie cried as they charged out.

**I hope you've enjoyed my 4/5 pages-long chapter! More coming soon, maybe the suspicions about who the author of the journals will finally be revealed in September? More mysteries and fun coming soon! If you have any suggestions, OCs who want to join the Knights or Plot ideas then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone's society will get you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Mysterious ally helps out!

_Walt Disney- "It's kind of fun to do the impossible"_

We went inside the café and the figure inside was a long-term friend; my auntie's friend actually.

She had dark brown eyes, long blonde hair in a ponytail and a bubbly personality.

At this moment, she was wearing a multi-coloured dress with golden sandals.

Her name was Fiona.

"Let's go somewhere private to discuss this matter" She said.

So we followed her through a curtain of beads into her 'quiet' room with a cool atmosphere from the shades of light purple, sunset orange, yellow, red and pink swirls on the walls and the smooth polished oak furniture.

"So you wish to learn the secrets of humour? You have to go a series of tests: Dance, song and memorising lines of one of the incredibly funny '_Ally Mcbeal_'" she said.

"Ok, so what do me and Robin do?" Genie asked.

"Give advice" Fiona said.

"So go! We're up for the challenge" I said.

"Then let's begin" She replied.

Robin and Genie grinned gingerly.

XXXX

Within the Disney network, Mickey was trapped in a colourful world only children enjoy.

_Where am I?_ he thought to himself as he looked around.

Then he looked down, he was 3D!

He turned around and saw words in front of him.

"Miska Moska mickey mouse?" He asked in confusion as he read it.

Then the clubhouse magically appeared which shocked him.

"I'm not in Toon world anymore…" He whispered to himself as he went through the gate and saw Donald, Minnie, Pluto, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle and Pete who had been brainwashed into child mascots- but weren't quite his friends more like zombies-(but Pete was just himself as he is in 'Mickey mouse clubhouse': Good and scary) inside.

"Mickey! It's time for the hot dog dance!" Minnie cried.

"The what?" Mickey said in confusion.

"Hot dog! Hot Dog, hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog!" the off-screen singers sang.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Mickey cried.

"He hasn't been brainwashed to entertain children world-wide yet" Daisy said.

"Let's take him to the 'Tootles' brainwash machine underneath the clubhouse" Pete said as the

'Mickey mouse clubhouse' rolled the credits so no one saw what they were doing to Mickey on-screen.

"NOOOOOO!" Mickey cried.

XXX

In the Disney Channel realm, Oswald and Ortensia were lost in an unknown cartoon world.

"Hi there, Bro!" new, vintage Mickey who was fake one said.

"Hi, Mickey. Where are we?" Oswald asked.

"You're in '_Mickey Mouse 2013'_, the shorts about me and my friends like the good ol' days but in the 21st century" fake Mickey said.

"So will you show us around?" Ortensia asked.

"Ok" Fake Mickey said as they followed behind him and he grinned as he led them both into a security gate that led to an even darker place that no classic Disney Character has ever seen before.

Back in Disneyland, Chloe and Bill had just finished off the shadow dogs when Thomas and the other Disney characters turned black 'n' white with the background.

"What's happening?!" Bill cried.

"I don't know!" Chloe replied as the ground shook violently to a scary rhythm .

Giant shadow dogs stood outside the gates to Disneyland.

"Thomas and the street cats; when I say 'go', start singing ok?" Chloe said.

The cats nodded.

Then Chloe and Bill charged.

"Go!" Chloe cried.

XXX

Pete was inside the portal with Stan when Dipper and Mabel arrived to collect Wendy and Soos for the adventure.

"I'm inside, 'Tyrone'" Pete whispered.

"Good, activate plan INK" 'Tyrone' ordered.

"Yes, sir" Pete replied as he grinned and hit the red 'launch' button inside the portal.

"Phase 3 is almost complete" Pete reported.

XXX

_Back on Disney Dream…_

"Excellent, now to finally that over Disney!" 'Tyrone' exclaimed.

"Pete, over and out" Pete said as he ended the walkie-talkie call.

"With Disney held captive, Mickey and friends separated all over the Disney network channels and minions after the knights; Nothing can stop me now!" 'Tyrone' cried.

"You're wrong. The Disney Knights will stop you!" Finn cried.

"Oh, yes. The _Kingdom keeper _child, expert on the Disney Dream and Agent P! You two have to go now after all this isn't even your story now is it _Finn_?" he asked and spat on _'Agent P' _and '_Finn_'.

Agent P made a chattering sound.

"He said 'What are you going to do to us'" Chernabog translated.

"Chernabog, throw them into the sea. Let's see if they can return to their worlds before their air runs out" 'Tyrone' said.

So Chernabog threw them into a glass-like birdcage container and then threw the container into the sea.

XXX

"The first lesson/test is dance. Now watch Genie dance" Fiona said as 'Friend like me' played in the background as Genie did the same moves he did in '_Aladdin_'.

"Ok, your go!" Robin exclaimed.

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" Genie sang as we stumbled on each other's toes , trying to copy Genie's moves with little success.

Robin shook his head in dismay.

"Let's bring out the big guns: Ally Mcbeal!" Genie exclaimed as he magically transported Ally into the room with Vonda Shepard.

"Now copy this easier routine Genie will do while Vonda sings and Ally dances along with you" Fiona said with an encouraging smile.

"A one, two, three, four!" Genie cried as he turned into a street dancer and started twirling.

We just watched, completely shocked, with our mouths wide open as the music started and Vonda began to sing.

"I've been down this road walkin' the line

That's painted by pride

And I have made mistakes in my life

That I just can't hide

Oh I believe I am ready for what love has to bring

Got myself together, now I'm ready to sing

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

I know there's so much more to life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home

One by one, the chains around me unwind

Every day now I feel that I can leave those years behind

Oh I've been thinking of you for a long time

There's a side of my life where I've been blind and so...

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

I know there's so much more to life

Now I know I can shine a light

Everything gonna be alright

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

Don't want to be alone in life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home

Baby I been holding back now my whole life

I've decided to move on now

Gonna leave all my worries behind

Oh I believe I am ready for what love has to give

Got myself together now I'm ready to live

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

I know there's so much more to life

Now I know I can shine a light

Everything gonna be alright

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

Don't want to be alone in my life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home

I've been searchin' my soul tonight

Don't want to be alone in my life

Now I know I can shine a light

To find my way back home (Repeat Chorus)

" Vonda sang as we managed to cope Genie's goofy dancing which involved shaking his butt and moving your arms in front of you while being side on(similar to what he did when he said' There's party going down! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp!' in _Aladdin 3_).

"Come on! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp…" Genie cried then he stopped.

"Sorry" he said, timidly.

"Genie, we need to humor them up" Fiona requested.

"You're all wearing interesting clothes but it's just not funny enough…what about a clown? A lawyer? Wait, there's not funny…" Genie said.

"Hey!" Ally cried.

"Except you guys of course" genie said as he laughed nervously.

"Well, you guys need a theme, you need boyfriends but let's work with what we have" Genie said directing at all of us girls.

"Genie!" Fiona cried.

"It's a joke! I do that" Genie replied.

"I see lasers! He believes! He believes!" Genie cried as he made a laser light background with fireworks and sunset outline appear.

"Well done, Genie. That's a great theme" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's turn in for the night" Fiona said.

"What do you want to turn into? A lion, a jaguar, a seal, a dog, a puma or a hillbilly?" Genie asked.

"Night, Genie" Fiona said as she showed us all our rooms for the night as Genie the vaporizer from _Aladdin 3_ was on night watch.

The Shadow dogs 'Tyrone' had sent to get us had just arrived outside the café.

There was a loud growl.

"you have violaite the premises of the Disney Knights' refuge. Prepare to vapourized, thank you" Genie said as he fired lasers at the shadow dog which he couldn't see but only hit one of them.

"uh-oh…£"Genie gasped.

"All units this is a code red! Wake everyone! Code red!" genie cried as his clones repeated what they did before but this time with all of us waking up and following the genie troops to surround the shadow dogs.

"Don't attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves" Genie said.

"Thanks for waking us up but what's the emergency?" Altessa asked.

"Dogs, shadow dogs" Genie said in serious voice.

The dogs snarled at the Genie clones.

"Let's add some action into our training!" Emily cried as we charged and my golden torch lit as it began to charge its energy.

XXX

Back at Gravity Falls, Robbie and the Shapeshifter as Dipper had just arrived in town after Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy left in the Mystery cart to go back to Disneyland.

"Let's create chaos" Robbie said as the Shapeshifter changed to old man McGucket.

"I'm the author of the journals! I turned mad after Bill Cipher stayed in my head too long!" The Shapeshifter cried in McGucket's voice.

"He's more mad than I thought" his ranger son cried.

So the whole town laughed at him in disbelief not realising the real guy was near the mini-golf place.

"Now for the size altering crystals…"Robbie cried.

"They got destroyed!" an unseen fan voice cried.

"Who said that?" Robbie asked.

"Your plan won't work!" Another fan shouted.

"Robbie, ignore them. Just enjoy the victory of humiliating your enemies!" the Shapeshifter cried.

"Shapeshifter" a familiar voice called from is phone.

"Yes?" The Shapeshifter said.

"Find McGucket and don't let the twins discover the author's _true_ identity" The guy behind the desk from 'Irrational treasure' said.

"On it, sir" The Shapeshifter said.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked.

"My boss. Now let's go" the Shapeshifter said, simply as he grinned evilly as Dipper.

**I hope you enjoyed this very long 10 chapters-long chapter! If you still want your OCs to join the Disney Knights, PM me ok? More coming soon after my B-day! Hopefully it will be as fun as I hope it to be! If you want more Ally Mcbeal and Mickey + friends moments or add a chapter about my B-day then PM me? Read and review or Tyrone and his society will get you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- birthdays and bashings!

**The next OC belongs to Mixed-Shades.**

Back in Wasteland, Horace and Clarabelle were leading Bea and the other Knights through Wasteland, searching for their lost king and queen.

The bunnies ran off so Corona, Freya, Bill, Emily's fox alter-ego Fran and Bea followed them up Mickeyjunk Mountain and in to the 'Oh what a knight!' projector screen which transported them to another world that's part of the Disney universe: Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

Horace, Clarabelle, Gus and the other Knights arrived in Tomorrow city, only to get trapped by Peteronic, Big bad Pete, Putrid Pete and Small Pete who Chernabog also brought back from the dead.

XXXX

Oswald and Ortensia followed False Mickey around the vintage, modern Disney town.

"So do you like it?" False Mickey asked.

"It's…nice" Oswald said.

"It's like the old days but with a colour twist" Ortensia said as she giggled.

"Would you like to _**stay**_?" He asked.

"What?" Oswald asked.

"Do you want to stay here…forever?" False Mickey asked with a wicked grin.

Oswald's eyes widen.

"You're NOT Mickey!" He cried.

"No, I'm not but _They_ created me in order to make cartoons like the good ol' days in a more modern way. No more kissing or hugging!" False Mickey exclaimed.

"Oswald, honey-bunny; What about the children?" Ortensia asked.

"We're leaving!" Oswald declared as he held Ortensia's hand tight as they began to run away but Vintage Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto and Daisy formed a baracade.

"You're not going anywhere, _Oswald the lucky rabbit_" False Mickey said.

Oswald turned slowly in shock.

"How-?" Oswald began.

"I know who you are because you've appeared in this world before and I researched your history on the internet. It's a virtual engine that everyone uses for entertainment or work proposes" False Mickey explained after Oswald and Ortenisa stared at him, blankly when he said 'Internet'.

"Hello, _Oswald_" a voice said.

"I know that voice…" Oswald said as he looked behind him and came face-to-face with… himself vintage-style!

"You and your wife will be locked away in this world….forever!" Fake Oswald cried as he, False Mickey and the rest of the gang laughed evilly as Oswald and Ortensia got escorted into the basement of False Mickey's house.

_Someone please save us!_ Oswald pleaded.

XXXX

Yen Sid was the first to hear Mickey's cry and Oswald's plead , so he sent a telepathic message to all of the Disney Knights-in reality and Wasteland- that Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and their friends were in trouble and needed our help fast.

He also reached out to Walt to see how he was doing outside his time period.

'_I'm not doing too well, brother. I've been out of my time period too long but I'm still holding on'_ Walt told Yen Sid in his mind.

'Help is on the way, old friend. Just hold on" Yen Sid said.

_Please hurry, Disney Knights!_ Yen Sid thought.

XXXX

"Stay back, I'm Armed!" Genie cried as he was dressed like a solider and fired his gun at the dogs.

"Use the tokens!" Emily cried as the Shadow dogs pounced.

I closed my eyes and focused on humour . And only humour.

Then I opened my eyes.

"Humour Illuminate!" I cried as my torch released its collected energy and a huge golden light flew past us like a blanket or cloud and blinded the shadow dogs.

Altessa and Emily fired air ad earth at the shadow dogs while Lexya sprayed her water magic on the last two.

Then the shadow dogs exploded, leaving only a trail of ink and dust behind.

"Well, that made training more fun" Genie grinned.

"Maybe now we'll get some sleep" I suggested.

"Don't worry, men, I'll protect you!" Genie said as he and his clone army formed a dome around the café.

"Thanks Genie!" We said as we went back to bed.

Unknown to anyone else, The Mad Doctor had sent his Beetleworx to collect the items for 'Tyrone's machine.

XXXX

Bill heard Yen Sid's urgent message and left Chloe a doppelgänger to help her fend off the huge, hungry shadow dog while he travelled alone through the Disney Universe to find an extra famous hero to help.

He arrived on a tropical Island that the residents know by 'Destiny Island'.

He sat on the tree with star-shaped fruit on it and saw the brown-haired person he was looked for. The person turned around.

It was Sora.

XXXX

The next day was my 16th birthday.

Fiona stood up in front of us for a big announcement.

"Even though you all haven't master humour yet, it's clear that you're needed elsewhere. But before you go, I found someone who could assist you on your journey" Fiona said as a tall girl with long black hair and red eyes wearing a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket, skirt and combat boots.

"Hi, I'm Bryn" She said.

"Bryn, this is Grace, Emily, Altessa and Lexya; some of the Disney Knights. Along with Genie and Robin William but I'm sure you know who they are" Fiona said, happily.

"Here Grace, this is a charm to summon Ally and her music whenever you need it. Use it wisely" Fiona whispered into my ear as she gave me a microphone charm.

"Well, then let's go save everyone from 'Tyrone' and any other menaces threatening Disney!" I exclaimed as we hopped on Carpet and flew away.

"Good Luck!" Fiona called out as she waved.

XXXX

Bryn's alter-ego was herself as a bat with wings.

Bryn the bat saw the other knights trapped by big bad Pete and the other Petes.

"Bryn the Bat, you must save the Disney Knights; The whole Disney Universe is at stake!" Yen Sid's voice cried in her head.

Bryn felt electric currents flowing through her hands as she crept in the shadow and then jumped behind each Pete to launch a surprise lightening assault on them.

"Inklings, Attack!" Big bad Pete cried as he staggered backside in fear.

A bunch of ten feet tall ink monsters that looked like a combination of the fat Spladooshes that explodes, the Splurs and the Slobbers appeared in front of him.

"Let's Dance!" Bryn said as she charged.

Jamface the purple gremlin appear to aid Bryn in her fight.

XXXXXX

Back on _Disney Dream_….

Black Pete and the other villains had already collected the items 'Tyrone' needed before they had met, which was: a Caesar Cipher, The sorcerer's hat, a picture of the portal underneath the Mystery Shack, Bill Cither and a mood ring from Lil' Gideon's house.

The Mad Doctor was progressing with the machine; it was grey and looked like a typical ray machine.

But not everything is what it seems…

All that the Mad Doctor needed now to complete the machine was a sample of toon blood…

"'Tyrone', could you tell your Disney fools that I need a sample of a toon blood?" The Mad Doctor asked.

"Of Course" 'Tyrone' said.

"Guys….You need to get some toon blood pronto" 'Tyrone' ordered.

XXXX

_Over inside Disney Junior/ Mickey Mouse clubhouse-AKA house of terror-_….

"Sure thing, boss. Bye" Fake Minnie said.

Then the fake Disney toons revealed vampire-like fangs as they grinned evily.

"Here comes the fun part!" Fake Pete said as he laughed and the others surrounded Mickey.

"HEEEEELP!" Mickey screamed.

Then as if on cue, a mystery ally appeared from the distance.

He closed his eye, then opened them and threw his boomerang sword at the fake toons.

The sword flew back into his hand and every single fake toon fell to the ground.

"Thanks" Mickey said.

"No Problem, I'm Bill" the ally said.

"Where's Oswald and my _REAL_ friends?" Mickey asked.

"I'm tracking them down while my friends are out of commission" Bill said as he opened a Disney portal.

"Hold on tight, Mickey" Bill said as he pulled Mickey in.

Then they arrived on Destiny Island.

"Mickey!" A familiar voice cried.

"Sora!" Mickey cried as they hugged.

"What are you doing here?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"I've agree to lend Bill a hand in this race to save every Disney character alive including your brother and his wife" Sora said.

"Oswald?! We have to move!" Mickey cried as he felt that something was wrong.

"My Disney tracker says they're in the '_Mickey Mouse' 2013 series world_" Bill said.

"Then let's go!" Sora said as he dragged them both into the next water portal to the next world.

XXXX

Finn and Agent P found a portal to Disneyland.

They arrived in the black and white theme park.

"Agent P, You go. I'm no longer needed here" Finn said as he vanished, leaving a trail if golden fairy dust behind as Agent P rushed over to help the others with the giant Shadow dogs.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, me and the others had just arrived at _Disney Dream_ when we felt the ground shake.

"Something's wrong" I muttered.

"Ok, listen up. We'll split into two teams: Emily, Lexya and Bryn along with Robin will go back to Disneyland on Carpet to help defend the park while Altessa, Genie and I will stay here and face 'Tyrone' together. Any questions?" I said.

"Just one: Who loves SANTA?!" Genie exclaimed.

"Me! Me!" Emily and Altessa cried.

"Well, me too… I use to, ok? This is so off topic but you're so funny!" I said while laughing in an uncontrollable way.

"Let's go" Emily said.

"Good luck!" Robin said as they flew off.

"Now to face 'Tyrone'…" I said as we approached the room where 'Tyrone' was.

XXX

'Tyrone' was waiting.

"They're coming and the machine is almost complete" 'Tyrone' said.

He looked at the wall and Oswald with Ortensia and Ally were tied on the wall.

"Time to test it out" he said as he aimed at them and Fake Oswald arrived with toon blood.

"Good work, 'Tyrone'" Fanny, Oswald's _Ex-_girlfriend said.

"You! You set this up?!" Oswald cried.

"You know her?" Ortenisa asked.

"I was his girlfriend before you, Sweetie" Fanny said in a fake sweet voice.

"I'm glad _They_(Disney) let me dump you" Oswald said.

_Fun fact: Fanny was only shown in one cartoon, (I think). After that, He was only shown with Ortensia who didn't get a name at the time of the cartoons until mid-2009(I think)_

"Goodbye, _Oswald_ and pitiful wife" Fanny said as 'Tyrone' fired.

"NOOOOOO!" Oswald cried.

XXXX

"NOOOOOO!" Mickey cried, tearfully as he, Bill and Sora had discovered that Oswald and Ortensia had just been erased from existence….forever!

**I hope you enjoyed this extra-long and exciting chapter! More coming soon!**

**I'm going back to school next week so updates will be limited, if any of you Disney Fans out there still want your OCs to join the Disney Knights, then PM me ok?**

**I've finally got Epic Mickey so I can describe Wasteland in better detail now that I've seen it myself!;)**

**Read and review or 'Tyrone' and his society will get you!**

**PS: How you pass the pirate voyage when it comes to fixing the pipes?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Kingdom hearts, Erase and another crisis!(End of Arc 2)

We heard Oswald's scream and rushed into the control room where 'Tyrone' and Fanny were waiting for us.

"Where's Oswald?" I asked.

"He's no longer here" Fanny said as she pointed at the machine the Mad Doctor had built for them.

"No!" I cried through tears.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Altessa said.

"Genie, we need a distraction for Fanny" I whispered into his ear.

"Survey says…..LET'S EAT BUNNY!" Genie cried as he appeared in front of Fanny.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The ever-impressive...

the long-contained...

the often-imitated...

but never duplicated...

GENIE OF THE LAAAAAMP!

Right here direct from the lamp, right here for very-much wish-fulfillment. Thank you!" Genie cried.

"Huh?!" Fanny asked in confusion.

"I sentence the Disney Knights to death!" 'Tyrone' cried.

"I object your honour. I object to that outrageous statement and I also object to a tertiary having any lines during my big courtroom scene. Here, take this to a higher court. Ciao!" Genie said as he handed Fanny a briefcase and shot her into the sky like a shooting star.

"May I make a plea of insanity, because I'm crazy about these kids!" Genie exclaimed.

Then he changed a solider again holding a shooter gun.

"Time to rock and roll, dudes!" Genie cried as he fired everywhere as Chernabog and the Mad Doctor had just entered the room.

"'Tyrone', you're going to pay for erasing one of the best characters of all time!" I cried as I charged at 'Tyrone'.

"Mama always said magic is as magic does" Genie said as he shot magic at Chernabog and Mortimer who 'Tyrone' had called up for back-up, leaving his post unguarded.

"Let's bring it down!" Altessa grinned as she tiptoed past the bad guys downstairs and freed the hostages.

Then she saw Walt, looking weak, lying on the floor.

"Walt! Hang on, Sir! We'll get you out of here!" Altessa said as she got him to lend on her shoulder as she put on of her arms on his shoulder as she helped support him as they walked upstairs again on to Carpet.

Through my anger, I remembered the lessons on humour Fiona and Robin gave me and concentrated.

"Token and torch, hear my comedy plea, help me defeat the enemy in front of me!" I cried.

Then I took a deep breath and remembered the line.

"_Oh Captain, My Captain, we will miss you! Oh Captain, My Captain, help me see this through!"_ I sang through tears of sadness.

Then a golden light covered me like a blanket and I was lifted into the air as my hands glowed with purple magic.

_Disney_ magic.

I smiled.

_This is what you were trained for_, I thought.

"'Tyrone', It's just you and me now!" I cried.

Then I noticed Altessa and Walt waiting for on Carpet.

"Genie, Help Altessa bring Walt back to his time frame so he can recover! I'll be fine!" I shouted.

"Aye, Aye, _Captain_!" Genie said with a sad smiled as he used his magic to open a portal to the 1960's (roughly) and they all went through it, leaving me behind to face 'Tyrone'….alone.

XXXXXX

"We have find the culprit!" Mickey demanded.

"But Mickey…" Sora began.

"Don't you DARE tell me that there's nothing we can do. I must avenge my older brother at all costs!" Mickey cried while his tears were still constantly falling from is face.

"I know where he was at that moment but you won't like it" Bill said.

"Well, let's go!" Mickey demanded as a purple portal appeared and they all dived into it.

Moments later, they arrived on a ship.

_A Disney ship._

They went upstairs and saw two flashes of light: one purple, the other darkness, clashing with each other.

"There he is" Mickey hissed.

He stared at the machine momentarily.

"That's what killed him isn't?" Mickey asked the other boys.

Their expressions were blank.

"Isn't it?!" Mickey cried.

"We don't know, Mickey" Sora said, softly.

"You'll pay for this!" Mickey cried as he launched himself at 'Tyrone'.

"Mickey! No!" I cried as 'Tyrone' turned his head and swatted Mickey away like a threaten-less fly.

"Mickey, please just sit this one out, ok?" Sora asked, gently as most of the anger begin to sweep out of Mickey.

"Ok" Mickey said, quietly.

XXXX

Back in Wasteland, Bea and the other knights sent the Petes into the Thinner River with Pete Pan watching beside them as they all melted away.

"If you want the 420 bunnies back then come to the Jolly Roger….alone" The voice said.

Bea and Pete Pan along with the Sprite(Wasteland version of Tinkerbell) went to the Jolly Roger and found Animatronic Captian Hook holding the bunnies captive.

"Let them go!" Bea cried.

"Only if you defeat me in a duel" Animatronic Hook replied.

"So be it" Bea said as Pete Pan and Bea charged.

XXXX

I willed my torch to grow a long sword blade as 'Tyrone' created a sword of ink and pure darkness.

We clashed again and something Robin had said came to mind.

"Each one of us is one day going to stop breathing, turn cold and die. But we have to live life t the fullest and seize the day" Robin's voice echoed in my head.

"Hey, 'Tyrone'. I've got something you don't" I said with confidence.

"And what's that?" 'Tyrone' asked.

"Love, humour and hope!" I cried as I lunged towards him and transformed into an arrow of light that travelled at the speed of light which hit 'Tyrone' in the stomach.

"I'll be back!" 'Tyrone' cried as he disappeared into a flurry of ink.

I reversed the machine and Oswald, Ortensia and Ally reappeared, hitting Fanny and knocking her unconscious.

"His true name was _Erza_" Fanny whispered with a tear in her eyes.

The Disney Guards(like the Police) took Fanny and the other villains away so the society's work could stop to a halt entirely.

As they were taken away, I noticed that a strange Egyptian symbol with a crest moon underneath was on the wall of the ship.

'The royal order of the Holy mackerel. …Join us….' A mysterious voice whispered.

_I wonder who that was_ I thought.

XXXX

After the big battle was over, we finshed off our hmour trainning and returned to Disneyland with Mickey and Oswald side by side.

The colour returned and the alley cat band began to sing in celebration:

_Scat Cat:_

_Well, little lady, let me elucidate here_

_Everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows were it's at_

_Thomas O'Malley: _

_Tell me!_

_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat_

_'Cause everything else is obsolete_

_Scat:_

_Strickly high button shoes!_

_Thomas O'Malley:_

_A square with a horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

_Scat:_

_Everytime he plays_

_Tom:_

_But, with a square in the act_

_You can set music back_

_Scat:_

_To the cave man days_

_Cha cha ba dum bo day_

_Tom:_

_I've heard some corny birds_

_Who tried to sing_

_Scat:_

_But still a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows how to swing_

_Billy Boss the Russian Cat:_

_Who wants to dig a long-haired gig_

_Or stuff like that..._

_Tom and Scat:_

_...When everybody wants to be a cat?_

_A square with a horn_

_Makes you wish you weren't born_

_Everytime he plays_

_Tom:_

_Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

_Tom and Scat:_

_With a square in the act_

_You can set music back_

_To the cave man days_

_Marie:_

_Oh a rinky tinky tinky_

_Marie, Tom and Scat:_

_Yes, everybody wants to be a cat_

_Because a cat's the only cat_

_Who knows where it's at_

_While playin' jazz_

_You always have a welcome mat_

_'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat_

_Shun Gon the Chinese Cat:_

_Oh, boy, fellas, lets rock this joint!_

_Billy Boss the Russian Cat:_

_Ha ha! Groovy, cats! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Shun Gon the Chinese Cat:_

_Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Yong! Hya ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Fortune cookie always wrong! Hya ha ha!_

_Now, that's a hot one! Hye he he!_

_(Harp begins)_

_Duchess:_

_If you want to turn me on_

_Play your horn, don't spare the tone_

_And blow a little soul into the tune_

_Tom:_

_Let's take it to another key_

_Scat:_

_Modulate, and wait for me_

_I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon..._

_Tom:_

_The other cats will all commence_

_Congregatin' on the fence_

_Underneath the alley's only light_

_Duchess:_

_Where every note is out of sight_

_(Jazz music begins again)_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Hallejuah!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_I'm telling you!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Yeah!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Mmmm!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!_

_Scat:_

_Hallejuah!_

_Scat & Crew:_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat...!_

_Everybody wants to be…a…..cat!_

Even as we celebrate, I had this weird feeling at our adventures with Disney was far from over….

XXXXXX

'No puppet strings can hold me down, so patiently I watch this town, Abnormal soon will be the norm. So enjoy the calm before the storm" Bill Cipher's voice echoed through the whole Disney Universe.

'Even as the Disney Knight celebrated after their victory at defeating 'Tyrone', Bill Cipher was still lurking and still prophesizing about darkness along with having big plans. Why would he try to destroy one of the journals? What's in store of Gravity Falls? Anything can happen in the next arc….' Yen Sid narrated.

_To be continued very soon(_**posssibly in August of next year as I've got mock exams in December and all of my REAL exams in the Summer mouths of next year too!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! It took me ages and school prevents me from adding more to it, so I'm posting this fast before 10 pm. So yeah, if you're a Gravity Falls fan(or overall Classic Disney Fan) and you want your OC to join the Disney Knights just PM me ok?**

**The Next Arc will focus on Gravity Falls as 'Sock Opera' was an interesting Bill Cipher-related episode!**

**So Read and review or Bill Cipher will get you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Gravity Falls, Kingdom Heart mingles and loads of mysteries!

**The next OC belongs to Oodango!**

_Remember Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance? I never got to play it myself as I've got a DS LITE but I watched a Let's play of it. You know when Sora in his original older form was in the world that never was dream world and he at first saw Roxas, then Xion as a tear rolled down his face in response to Roxas from the 365/2 days game? This Arc begins 10 months after Lea got his Keyblade and Kairi was brought to Yen Sid's castle…._

_In the huge room with 13 high-up chairs within the World That Never Was….._

"The time for the first keyblade (they call it 'X-blade')to be created again is approaching and the battle between 13 darkness vessels and 7 light warriors is close. So we have to be ready to take down the Light and start the next Keyblade War!" Xehanort announced.

Saix, young Xehanort, Xigbar and all of the other unknown memebers of the _True_ Organisation 13 nodded.

"Maybe I can help out with that" a unfamiliar voice said as the room turned black 'n' white and time stood still.

Bill Cipher appeared above them.

"Who are you, triangle person?" Saix asked.

"I am Bill Cipher, a dream demon who can help you defeat your enemies if you're willing to make a deal. I've got big plans of my own but with some help from other _minor villains_, we can form the greatest plan in history to change everything the townsfolk of Gravity falls have ever known!" Bill exclaimed.

"We're listening…" Xehanort said, intently.

XXXXX

I found myself with the others at school and all of the other students were walking around like the mindless zombies Dipper unleased in _'Scary-oke'._

_It felt too weird and like a dream to return to school._

_Then we all noticed the teachers were missing!_

"This is what could happen if Gravity Falls is not saved from mass destruction, Bill and a group that's familiar to Sora. I think you all know who I mean" Yen Sid's Voice said as I woke up and found myself in Dipper and Mabel's attic bedroom with the rest of the Disney Knights.

I went down to the shop section of the Mystery Shack and Sora was giving people some of the souvenirs to buy in an encouraging way.

"Sora, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure" He replied as we went into the living room where Dipper, Mabel and Soos were.

"We got some trouble: I have this feeling that Bill could be working with Xehanort and the True organisation 13" I said, nervously.

"I need to make a 'call'" he said as he vanished through a portal.

XXXXXXX

_Back in the wasteland….._

Bea and Pete Pan had defeated Animatronic Captain Hook but before they could rescue the bunny children, a blot creatures that looked like toons with glowing green eyes appeared.

_The lost characters, their essence was absorbed by the blot so they're mindless and just one touch can harm you._

One of the lost characters was Small Pete and Peteronic.

They took the Bunny children away into Blot Alley.

One of them who looked a bit like Jack Kelly stayed behind with a message.

"Darkness is coming so beware, whenever your back's turned you'd better be prepare for the calm that you are so use to will soon be what you never expected before. So be forewarned!" The lost Character said as it vanished into the eerie mist.

_The Disney Knights in Wasteland had also been celebrating 'Tyrone's defeat while Bea and Pete Pan had been trying to rescue the bunny children._

Bea summoned all of the Disney Knights together along with the townsfolk from Ostown and Mean Street.

"We've got to prepare for the worst so for the next few weeks, we will train like never before!" I announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked.

"Yes?" Bea replied.

The toon came forward from inside the crowd.

The toon was an inkblot rabbit wearing a feathered white top hat, a black bow tie collar-with the collar being white-, a white tight corset with bows and sequins, a white mini skirt, white mules, white garters, white visible stockings with bows on top and white opera gloves with a white, bleak face and black heavily made-up eyes.

She smiled.

"Hi I'm Maria Hare. I was made in the 1920's and I'd like to help you save Wasteland alongside everyone else" She said with joy.

"Ok, Maria. You're in but what's your weapon of choice?" Bea asked.

Maria was silent.

"Ok. I'll suggest some. There's swords, boomerangs, throwing stars, teddy bears…actually cross that from the list…where was I? Oh yeah…. A feather, anything you can think of" Bea suggested.

"Throwing stars" Maria said and a pair of silver throwing stars appeared in her hands.

"Tomorrow, we start our first course of training on Mickeyjunk Mountain. Oswald might give us a hand if we're lucky…." Bea said.

XXXXXX

_Back in Reality…._

"Do you remember when you both met the Littputians in 'Golf war'? didn't you notice old man McGucket was sleeping on the lawn as they say?" I asked the Mystery twins.

"Nope" Mabel said, simply.

"Not really" Dipper replied.

"Well, don't you wonder if he saw anything?! And Mabel, you had a crazy puppet dream when your puppet was facing in your direction, remember?" I asked.

"Yes-shudder-, I try my best to forget" Mabel said as she shuddered in disgust.

"_So you think you've figured out what Bill is planning?" Dipper asked._

"_No…But I have a feeling it's VERY bad and probably has something to do with darkness and possibly some sort of invasion…" I suggested._

_Then _a black corridor portal appeared and out came Sora but with a few companions.

Roxas, Namine, Xion, Kairi, Riku and Axel.

"Where's Terra, Ven and Aqua?" I asked.

"They're on their way" a familiar voice said as Yen Sid appeared into view.

"I sense there is danger afoot. The Bunny Children have been kidnapped, the Lost Characters have formed an alliance with Bill Cipher, The Mad Doctor, Mizrabel, Blendin Blandin, Robbie and the Shapeshifter" Yen Sid warned us.

"Don't worry, Yen Sid. Soos will just fix the Labtop Bill broke, type 'Journal 3' into it and see what happens" Dipper said, reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Soos said, while nodding.

_But at that moment, none of us knew that we were constantly being watched by the enemy!_

_XXX_

_Back in the world that Never was…_

"Xehanort and the rest of you nobodies, it's time to set our plan into action, wouldn't you agree…Shadow Blot Mintz and Blotworx?" Bill asked.

All of the True organisation 13 laughed as the Blotworx marched across the Disney Universe into the other worlds.

'_All hope was lost, Unless a certain girl, boy,Mouse AND Rabbit band together to lead the greatest team of Disney Fans into the biggest battle Disney has ever seen with help from the spirit of Wasteland as well. What could happen next or What is Bill planning, you might ask? Well only Time will tell….' Yen Sid Narrated._

_to be contiuned very soon..._

_Preview of Chapter 16:_

_"Tonight, we launch our second attack on the Disney Knights while their backs are turned" Bill said._

_"And what's that?" Xigbar asked._

_"To steal the one thing that links them to Disney itself: Their Magic!" Bill cried_

_XXXXXXX_

_Robbie and The Shapeshifter had found Old Man McGucket on the golf course and trapped him inside a cadge within the Gravity Falls forest._

_"All we have to do now is wait for the bait…." Robbie said, mysteriously._

_**More coming soon after the 22**__**nd**__** September! This is the best chance I'll ever get to update this story as I'm VERY busy this week! So if you still want to submit OCs to join the Disney Knights, then go to my forum which is the same name as this story in the Epic mickey section on the games in the forum pages ok?**_

_**If anyone has any ideas or theories on what Bill might be planning or even Villain names for future arcs(Depending on how long the Epic Mickey games will keep me inspired), them PM me or add that to the topics on the forum ok?**_

_**Read and review or Bill and his newly formed Society will get you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16- Bill's Ultimate plan!_

"_Tonight, we launch our second attack on the Disney Knights while their backs are turned" Bill said._

"_And what's that?" Xigbar asked._

"_To steal the one thing that links them to Disney itself: Their Magic!" Bill cried_

_XXXXXXX_

_Robbie and The Shapeshifter had found Old Man McGucket on the golf course and trapped him inside a cadge within the Gravity Falls forest._

"_All we have to do now is wait for the bait…." Robbie said, mysteriously._

_XXXX_

_Back in the Mystery Shack__…._

"Kids, I haven't been truly honest with you. I'm part of a secret society sworn to protect the secrets of Gravity Falls and to make sure Bill Cipher doesn't destroy what we're all so used to living in. He's still got a grudge ever since I threw a rock at his eye years ago and played synthesised music" Grunkle Stan said.

"What's the Society called?" Dipper asked.

"The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel" Grunkle Stan replied.

"My children are in Danger! What are we waiting for?!" Oswald cried.

"Mickey, Riku, Goofy and Donald will go find Terra, Ven and Aqua while the rest of us will go and find the key to return hearts keyblade" Sora said.

"First stop: Arendelle!" I cried as a portal appeared in the sky and sucked us in.

XXXX

Bill Cipher's minor villains consists a few familiar faces like: Dr Doffenshmirtz, Mizrabel, Colonel Pete, Negaduck, Phantom Blot, Ratigan, Diablo, Lucifer, Shere Khan, Felicia and Vanitus.

"I'll set the next phase in motion; all of you guys prepare for the battle between 13 darkness and 7 light guardians!" Bill Cipher said as he teleported into Bog Easy.

"You heard the Dream Demon, Now Train!" Master Xehanort cried as Young Xehanort, Xemnas, Ansem (seeker of darkness) in ghost form, Xigbar, Saix and the other 7 unknown members began to train by duelling each other.

_I may have failed to make Sora the last vessel but I've now got all 13 members_ Master Xehanort thought.

XXXXXXX

_In Bog Easy….._

"All of you are part my Villain Society now, The next phase is to capture as many beloved Disney characters as possible. Staring with Phineas and Ferb" Bill Cipher said with a grin.

With that note, they all rushed out and grabbed the Phineas and Ferb gang, Isabella and all in a flash.

"You won't get away with this!" Phineas cried.

"But I already have" Bill smirked as he laughed and left Vanitus, Mizrabel and Doffenshmirtz to guard them.

"Music is the key to everything" Ferb whispered.

"Do you still have our virtual gear for our musical?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, We had it with us the whole time" Phineas said as they got it along with their laptop.

"Let's reach out to _them!_" Isabella stated, meaning us.

The music started.

"Hey! No playing virtual instruments in here!" Vanitus cried but they kept playing as they reached out through a hidden invisible portal to contact us.

(Instrumental intro)

Phineas: Hot dogs, cotton candy,

Tire swings and barbecue,

In the shade, in the sun

Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view,

As long as we're together,

Doesn't matter what we do!

Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Bike ridin' down a hill,

Slammin' out a screen door,

Steaks sizzle on the grill,

Waves crashin' on the shore,

It's beautiful from here

And you know you want some more!

Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Come on!

Ferb: Come on!

Phineas: Get ready, ev'rybody!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Get up on your feet...

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: And let your body feel the beat!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Come on and rock the curve!

All: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the world!

Ev'ry boy and ev'ry girl,

Jump up and say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Well, if not the world,

Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere

The other half is in a different time of year

But they can still say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Phineas: Hello, world! Welcome to our musical tribute to summer! And if you're wondering what we're doing today...

Isabella: ...we're reaching out to everyone to share our love of summer!

Baljeet: Using Ferbographic technology, we are simulcasting our virtual selves around the planet!

Phineas: To put it simply, we're joining you to celebrate around the world, all from the comfort of our own backyard!

Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah!

Band and Crowd: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the world!

Ev'ry boy and ev'ry girl,

Jump up and say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Well, if not the world,

Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere

The other half is in a different time of year

But they can still say,

"Ooh! Yeah!

Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!"

Phineas: Hot dogs, cotton candy,

Tire swings and barbecue,

In the shade, in the sun

Ev'rywhere's a rockin' view,

As long as we're together,

Doesn't matter what we do!

Come on!

Bike ridin' down a hill,

Slammin' out a screen door,

Steaks sizzle on the grill,

Waves crashin' on the shore,

It's beautiful from here

And you know you want some more!

Come on!

Backup: We're havin' a party!

We're havin' a party!

We're havin' a party!

Phineas: And now help us in welcoming a very special guest and the visual metaphor for the carefree days of summer, Perry the Platypus!

(Crowd cheers, then gasps as the Perry hologram disappears)

Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?

Perry happened to be disguised as a superhero to distract Dr Doff to let Phineas and his friends find a way to escape musically.

XXXX

_Back in Gravity Falls…._

Robbie found the remains of the 'Romance Academy 7' and with the Shapeshifter's help revived the disc along with Giffany, a pink-haired school girl AI from '_Soos and the real girl'_.

"Soos will pay for betraying me for Melody" Giffany cried.

"We can help with that" Bill's voice chimed.

Just then, they ran into Deuce from the tent of telepathy and recruited him as part of their _'hate mob'._

Giffany powered up the animatronic animals to steal every ounce of food they could find in order to attract more allies. Supernatural allies.

They gathered food like _Burrito Bites, Smile dip, real man jerky, Pitt Cola, Gummy Koalas, Cookie Chips, Chipackers, Nyumalums, Overly Sensitive Owl, Corncoronos etc into a pile in the middle of the Gravity Falls Forest._

"_And Now we wait" Giffany said._

"_Time to destroy Journal 3!" Bill cackles as he transported elsewhere. _

_XXXX_

_Back in Wasteland…_

Bea and the other knights along with the townsfolk including Horace, Clarabelle, Ortensia, Clara, Animatronic Donald, Daisy and Goofy were still training for the upcoming 'storm' Bill had hinted out in Oswald's sanctuary with Mickeyjunk Mountain when an army of lost characters appeared and surrounded them.

XXXX

Meanwhile, as we explored Arendelle, Dipper and Mabel came across the unexplained trolls' hideout but as soon as the trolls revealed themselves; the Mystery twins realised their eyes were glowing red as they were all being possessed by Bill through Hans.

The twins ran for their lives but before they could escape, a huge sphere trapped them both inside which was made of water so if they tried to call for hep no one would hear their cries.

"You're mine now!" Bill said as he laughed manically as a mysterious lady wearing a blue cloak with a hood over her face was concentrating on them as they left because she was the one controlling the water sphere.

…

As we headed through the town, we saw Anna, a young, slight naïve princess with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a summer-themed dress.

"Hi there, I'm Anna. My sister Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle but I haven't seen her face in a while. Would you like a tour?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Altessa said.

So Anna shown us the inside of the palace all the way to the door to Elsa's room with blue patterns on it.

"Sora, you, Bill and Chloe keep searching for the key to return hearts. We'll help protect this world any outside threats" I suggested as they nodded.

"See you guys later!" Sora said as he winked at me just before they vanished.

Just then, there was an earthquake as thousands of Unversed, heartless, nobodies and lost characters arrived 50 miles away from the kingdom.

"We're doomed! Elsa, Help us!" Anna cried.

But Elsa was still in her ice palace on the side of a mountain.

"Don't worry, Anna! We'll protect the Kingdom" Emily stated as we rushed outside the gates as the gatemen closed the palaces gates and escorted everyone else to safety.

"Let's party!" I cried as we rushed towards the army.

As if on Cue, Genie appeared to give us an extra helping hand.

"I'm back, baby!" Genie cried as he fired his magic at the moving targets.

We fought our way through the army and used our tokens to create a huge purple light beam which wiped them all out.

"We won! GIVE A POINT TO THE GOOD GUYS!" Genie exclaimed.

"Can you hear that?" I asked as I could hear faint music in the distance.

"Nope, why?" Altessa asked.

"It's coming from the mountain" I whispered.

"Then let's go!" Genie cried as he flew ahead of us.

"What he said" Emily stated as we raced after him.

….

In the Ice palace, Elsa was alone with her latest snowman creation, Marshmellow while Olaf, her first was wondering around the place with the dream of seeing summer, not knowing the dangers they cause to him (AKA Melting).

Bill-Hans had convinced the duke of Weselton to find Elsa and kill her so he and the guards were also on their way to find her.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen

A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, Don't them see

Be the good girl you always have to be, don't let them know!

Well, now they know!

Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care what they're going to say!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and breakthrough

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free!

Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky!

Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay!

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back! The past is in the past!

Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go! Let it go! That prefect girl is gone!

Here I stay in the light of day!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa sang.

We were about 2 miles away from the staircase to Elsa's palace when we heard the sound of horse hooves and at the same time music which pull me and Altessa inside a portal but I arrived in a dark place with a deep swimming pool in front me and my arms in chain with a mysterious girl in front of me while Altessa arrived near Phineas and friends.

"The chaos has begun and you'll be the first to go. My name is Claire Aquarius and I helped the dream demon kidnap your little 'Mystery' friends" She said.

_Dipper and Mabel? No!_ I thought but when I tried to speak nothing came out, I was froze with fear.

"Here's another thing to know about me….I'm Psychic" She said.

"Goodbye" she added as she used her water magic to push me in.

…

Vanitus placed Altessa in the cadge with Phineas and friends.

"I know what to do!" Buford exclaimed as the music started again and they continued to reach out to any Disney Knights out there, listening.

Phineas: Come on, ev'ryone!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Dancin' in the sun!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: And you know we're not done!

Band and Crowd: We're havin' a party!

Phineas: Ev'ry corner of the world, yeah!

All: 'Cause it's summer, summer all over the-

(World blows up in Buford's presentation interrupting the song, marking the end of the song.)

XXXX

Ven was still asleep, Aqua was still trapped in the realm of darkness, Roxas was with Axel and Xion on the Twilight town tower, Namine was inside the old mansion in the white room with all of her drawing, Mickey and Minnie along with Oswald and Ortensia had been captured by the True Organisation 13 while Sora's back was turned and trapped in _the world that Never was_.

All of these couples including Clarabelle and Horace who had been captured by the lost characters and taken to Dark Beauty Castle with the rest of the Disney Knights and townsfolk in Wasteland and Phineas and Isabella(even though I have no idea if Phineas likes her the same way Isabella likes him or if he prefers the 'friend-zone') could hear music playing.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_There is no life - no life without it's hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

_You raise me up to more than I can be" Roxas, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Ven, Ortensia, Oswald, Clarabelle, Horace, Mickey and Minnie sang as their love intertwined and sent out a love heart S.O.S beacon signal._

_XXXX_

_While I was waiting for my life to somehow end just like that, I remember what one of the characters in one of the books I've read said: 'Love creates, Hate destroys'._

_So I pictured Ally Mcbeal and her new love interest, Larry Paul together as the music started and I unleashed a blinding Golden light beam as I rose from the pool at lightning speed._

_I heard lyrics in my head as I fired golden and purple light beams at Claire:_

_I've been down this road walkin' the line_

_That's painted by pride_

_And I have made mistakes in my life_

_That I just can't hide_

_Oh I believe I am ready for what love has to bring_

_Got myself together, now I'm ready to sing_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_I know there's so much more to life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_To find my way back home_

_One by one, the chains around me unwind_

_Every day now I feel that I can leave those years behind_

_Oh I've been thinking of you for a long time_

_There's a side of my life where I've been blind and so..._

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_I know there's so much more to life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_Don't want to be alone in life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_To find my way back home_

_Baby I been holding back now my whole life_

_I've decided to move on now_

_Gonna leave all my worries behind_

_Oh I belive I am ready for what love has to give_

_Got myself together now I'm ready to live_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_I know there's so much more to life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_Everything gonna be alright_

_I've been searchin' my soul tonight_

_Don't want to be alone in my life_

_Now I know I can shine a light_

_To find my way back home_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Then I pushed her in and sealed it with my powerful lightbeams._

_The token we'd found back in Disneyland gave me temporally physic powers._

"_Tell me where Dipper and Mabel is?!" I cried._

_She wouldn't answer._

"_Tell me!" I screamed._

"_They're scattered inside the world that never was with bil Cipher and the Organisation 13" Claire confessed._

"_Good. Try escaping from this trap" I said, simply as I summoned a sky portal and travelled to the world that never was._

_XXXX_

_Back in the world that never was, within the Where Nothing Gathers room with all of the throne-like high chairs in a circle._

"_One of the Disney Knights is falling into our trap just like the others" Xemnas said._

"_I have an announcement to make!" Bill Cipher said._

"_What is it?" Saix asked._

"_This is what my ultimate plan to change the lives of the townsfolk in Gravity Falls forever: For the storm is now starting to brew…." Bill began._

_XXX_

'_Winning hearts by Daylight! Possessing Robots by moonlight! Her emotional baggage is a real fright, she has one name Giffany!' a mysterious voice said._

_Bill smiled._

_Everything going according to plan_ he thought to himself.

_**This has got to be the LONGEST chapter I've ever written with 3,156 words and 19 pages! I hope you're enjoying the tension and storyline so far! If you still want your OC to join the Disney Knights then PM me, there's still space and I'll need some more for the big finale coming up!**_

_**The next episode of Gravity Falls is called 'Little shop of Horrors' and it might reveal something big about the author of the journals or Bill Cipher's true plans! It'll be up on the 4 October!**_

_**Until then, Keep being faithful and mysterious!**_

_**Read and review or Bill and his Society will get you!**_

19


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17- the storm ends the calm!_

_While I was travelling to the world that never was, Elsa was still inside her ice palace, not know the danger she was about to face as the Duke and his guards stormed up the stairs to where she was._

_She defended herself by sending a wave of ice toward them to force them to back up against the wall without killing them._

"_Don't become the monster you're not, Elsa' The king, her dad, whispered._

"_Dad?" she asked before she got hit on the head by something wooden and everything went blank._

XXXXX

Xehanort had made a deal with the duke to kidnap Elsa and place her in the dugeon like in the movie only this time, Anna would be right next to her.

His side plan was to target the 7 princesses of heart and in some ironic way, both Elsa and Anna were part of that. They too somehow had the original light that saved their world from darkness so they were vital to his plan.

Xehanort smiled.

All he needed with was the other princesses…

XXXX

_The time for my big plans to start has begun_ Bill Cipher thought to himself.

Using his body as a video cam, he called someone.

"Hello?" an old woman's voice asked.

"Hello, I have a small task for you regarding Stan Pines…" He began.

The woman smiled.

"How can I be of service, _Bill_?" The Old lady asked.

XXXXX

Genie brought Ally, Larry and Vonda Shepard from _Ally Mcbeal_ into being with his magic to encourage everyone the not give up hope.

"So what's our first order of business?" Larry asked.

"Well, Larry; you're going to Wasteland, Ally's going to the _World that never was _and Vonda is going to Arendelle to encourage all of the Disney Knights through song!" Genie said as he transported them to their appointed worlds.

"Good Luck!" Genie said as he vanished.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Sora, Bill and Chloe had somehow ended up in Boston, Ally's world to look for the _key to return hearts._ As they walked into the law firm, Richard Fish, an interesting man who seems to only care about Money and the 'S' word, approached them.

"Hi there, I'm Richard Fish. Welcome to Cage, Fish and Mcbeal. How can I help you?" He said, politely.

"We're looking for a dark red and sliver stripped key that can be used as a weapon. Have you seen it anywhere?" Sora asked.

"Nope, but Elaine might have. You can ask her" He suggested.

"Thanks, Mr Fish" Bill said, even though he slightly cringed at the name.

"My pleasure" Richard said as he went back to his office.

Then they bumped into Nelle, a lady with blonde hair who disliked everyone but her friend Lin, who happened to be the lady with long black hair next to her.

"Hi, do you know who Elaine is?" Chloe asked, sweetly through her teeth as she notice the ladies were sending chill vibes at all three of them.

"Yes, she's the Secretary with the curly blonde hair right there near Ally's office" Nelle said while pointing to her right.

"Thanks " Bill said as Lin growled while they went over to approach Elaine.

XXXXX

Giffany and her hate mob waited while guarding Old Man McGucket and soon attracted the Hand Witch, Pacifica, Bigfoot, a Claymotion monster and as many lost Characters as possible to join their case in order to cause more destruction. Then they marched towards the Mystery shack.

_25 minutes later__…._

Stan, Wendy, Soos and Waddles were trapped in the Mystery Shack by Giffany and the Hate Mob.

Homer the cat, Ortensia's little brother, had joined in order to get revenge for what happened in the last short he was in( I think Oswald repeatedly hit in the name of retribution).

"Soos! Come on out of there! I know you're all in there!" Giffany shouted.

"Wendy, My love! Please take me back!" Robbie called out.

"NEVER!" Soos and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Because of that, we'll breaking in the hard way!" The Shape shifter called out as they run into the wooden door of the Mystery Shack.

Stan, Soos, Wendy and Waddles ran.

"I know somewhere no one else knows where we'll be safe" Stan said as he lead the way downstairs to the vending machine.

"But that's just a vending machine" Wendy stated.

Stan put in the code and the door opened.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me and about this town" Stan said as they all went in and the door closed behind them.

"Whoa!" Soos and Wendy exclaimed as they stared at the huge Underground laboratory and then at the huge triangular portal.

"This is a portal to other worlds and if Bill got his hands on this or any form of Disney Magic, He'd be unstoppable" Stan stated.

"Wendy, Honey; I still want you!" Robbie's voice chimed.

"Hurry! We have to go!" Wendy urged.

Stan turned on the portal and smiled.

"Ready for the greatest journey of all our lives?" Stan asked.

"Yeah!" Soos cried as Waddles oinked.

"Then let's go" Stan exclaimed as they ran into the portal just as the Hate mob broke the door down.

"They're no longer here?" Robbie wondered.

"What? NOOOOOO! SOOS!" Giffany cried which echoed through the whole town.

XXXXX

Back inside _the world that never was_…

I had unknowingly walked straight into a trap in the form a he glass sphere like the opening to _Kingdom Hearts 2 that was slowly draining my Disney magic _but instead of Namine in front of me, It was Bill Cipher Himself!

"So you're the mastermind behind these _'Knights'_ are you? And you thought you could stop me by running straight here? I've got news for you, Glasses, Pine Tree and Shooting Star are getting their magic drained as we speak and your teammates are all but captured, what have you got to say for yourself? You don't have the element of surprise because I'm always watching you!" Bill Cipher stated.

"I've got say to say alright, You're wrong! Sure you're some know-it-all demon but you're NOT God! Believe me, we still have the element of surprise as there are still heroes out there that haven't fallen for your traps and there's still hope!" I countered.

"Yet you're still trapped" Bill smirked.

"I have a secret weapon" I said, confidently.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"Song" I said, simply as Ally appeared next to me.

"Oh, No!" Bill groaned.

The music started and I smiled at Ally.

"I know somethin' about love

You've gotta want it bad

If that guy's got into your blood

Go out and get him

If you want him to be the very part of you

That makes you want to breathe

Here's the thing to do

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

I know somethin' about love

You gotta show it and make him

See that moon up above

Reach out and get it

If you want him to

Make your heart sing out

And if you want him to

Only think of you

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Ever since the world began it's been that way

For man and woman were created

To make love their destiny

Then why should true love be so complicated? Oh

I know something about love

You gotta take it and

Show him what the world is made of

One kiss will prove it

If you want him to be

Always by your side

Take his hand tonight

Swallow your foolish pride and

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Tell him that you're never gonna leave him

Tell him that you're always gonna love him

Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now" Ally and I sang which made Bill turn red and terrifying.

"Are you mocking me?!" He cried as the song had broken the sphere.

"Are you too much of a coward to fight me?" I asked.

"Do what you want, I need to check on my big plans. The sky is filling with dark clouds and the world you know is changing" Bill Cipher stated as he vanished.

A purple keyblade with a purple wayfinder as its keychain, which was similar to Kairi's appeared in my hand. "I'm a keyblade bearer" I said in amazement.

_Now to find Dipper and Mabel along with anyone else who's trapped here_ I thought.

Then I heard 'Summer all over the world' through the corridor and followed the sound to find Vanitus and Dr Doof guarding Altessa along with Phineas and all of his friends inside a cadge that was also draining their magic and life force as for all Disney Characters their magic was linked to their life energy.

Perry in disguise was distracting Dr Doof as I tiptoed past Vanitus and free them from the cadge.

"So you're a keyblade wielder like Ventus, Terra and Aqua" Vanitus said, cooingly.

"What do you want?!" I cried.

"You want to know where your twin friends are, I can tell you but for a price" Vanitus said.

"I don't make deals, I saw what happened when Dipper made a deal with Bill and it cost him his body when he got tricked!" I stated matter-of-factually.

"I'm not like the dream demon" Vanitus said.

"But you're also pure darkness, now leave us alone!" I exclaimed as we all began to leave the room.

"If you wander around the place, you'll get lost and most likely get recaptured with no way of escaping. Are you sure you want to risk that?" Vanitus said, in a convincing voice.

"What's your price?" I asked as I sighed in defeat.

"Your Happiness Memory for the location of the twins" Vanitus said.

Everyone gasped.

I gulped.

_This reminded me of the Iron Fey, should I do what she did or do what her brother Ethan would do?_

I took a deep breath and stood face-to-face with Vanitus.

I stared at him.

His likeness to Sora made me feel dread but I once had a cursh on Sora and in the Games you can kind of tell he has a thing for Kairi.

"Ok, But you _MUST_ give it back to me ok?" I said.

"Promise" Vanitus said as he reached into my mind and took the memory of me saying my line in _the Jungle_ _book_ in Year 3-when I was 8- away from me.

"They're in the chamber of Awakening" Vanitus said as he gave us a map of the castle like the map you'd have in the games .

But as we left, he smiled a very cold and evil smile.

_Perfect_ he thought.

XXXXX

Agrabah, The Olympus Coliseum, Twilight Town, Atlantica, The world of Tangled, The Arcade world of Wretch-it Ralph, Cinderella's world, Sleeping Beauty's world, Belle, The Jungle from _Jungle _book etc were all in danger as the Unversed and Heartless began to consume their worlds again and each member of the True Organisation 13 except Xehanort and Saix went to retrieve the princesses of Heart.

XXXXX

Mickey, Minnie, Oswald and Ortensia were trapped in a dungeon somewhere in the Disney Universe when the Spirit of wasteland appeared to them.

"Don't give up hope, Remember Walt Disney and make him proud!" The spirit said.

"Hello, Mouse and Rabbit" an Unknown voice said.

"Who's there?" Oswald asked.

The stranger came out of the shadows and they came face-to-face with….. Waddles on a machine that allows him to talk?!

XXXXX

"I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing — that it was all started by a mouse."

―Walt Disney

"I was the first character he created though!" Oswald had said when he'd heard Walt said that.

_Present Day_….

We had arrived at the chamber where Ven was sleeping and only barely opened his eyes.

"You must hurry! Bill is storing the Disney Magic so far ad is targeting Sora, Bill and Chloe next to gain enough to fulfil his horrifying plans!" Yen Sid said as he kept the Lingering will Armour of Terra safe in his Tower.

XXXXX

Deep in the forgotten Alice in wonderland-inspired Sections, The Bunny Children were slowly being drained of their Disney Magic too.

"Soon, the whole of Disney Animation will be drain of Magic until there's nothing left. When that happens, people will stop watching Disney FOREVER!" The Pete-look-a-like Lost character leader exclaimed as all of the Lost Characters howled with laughter.

XXXXXX

Underneath Gravity Fall, unknown to the townsfolk, a group of hooded figures with an eye that had a cross through it symbol had Kidnapped Lazy Susan, the old lady with one eye closed.

"Hello, I'm sure you know who I am. Search for Pine Tree and KILL HIM!" Bill whispered into their ears.

"We are….The Blind Eye Society!" One of the members announced.

XXXXXX

Sora, Bill and Chloe met Elaine.

"I did see a key of that description down in the bar earlier" Elaine said after they finsihed getting her up to speed of everything that had happened so far.

"Thanks!" Sora said as they began to rush downstairs.

"Hold on to your horses, pal! You're all too young, if you're going down there, I'll come with you" Richard stated.

"Fine" Bill said, forcefully while sighing as they all went down to the bar and saw the Key that returns heart encase with a glass lid like Beast's Rose.

Just as Sora went to get it, a huge Heartless, part Unversed, Part evil Dream eater appeared.

"What is that?!" Richard cried as he hid under the table.

"Looks like we've got company!" Chloe said as all three of they rushed towards it and a huge light wave erupted through the whole building.

XXXXX

Dipper and Mabel were next to Ven, looking at Journal 3 as Smart Waddles suggested using their imagination to change it to a KH 3 guide in order to help them in these part of the Disney universe.

"You're here!" Mabel cried as soon as she'd seen us.

"We're here to get you out of here!" I said.

"Now let's go!" Altessa said.

"But what about Ven?" Dipper asked.

"Sora has to give him back his heart, we can't do anything about that right now" Phineas stated.

We all stared at him.

"What?! I've read the manual" Phineas confessed.

"We have to go like NOW!" Altessa exclaimed.

But just as we began to search for the door to Light, we were confronted by Vanitus again.

"The world is falling into chaos thanks to Bill Cipher's ingenious plan" Vanitus stated.

"And what's that?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Vanitus cried.

"So you want to duel?" I asked.

"Yes" Vanitus replied.

I got out my phone and a teleportation ray landed on us.

"Sorry, I'm a beginner. Give me my memory back!" I exclaimed.

Vanitus sighed and placed my year 3 memory back into its rightful place in my mind.

"Well, just be warned: The battle between 7 light and 13 darkness is vastly approaching and it'll be where the last Keyblade war happened, in The Keyblade Graveyard!" Vanitus stated as we teleported away.

XXXXX

"They fled" Vanitus told Bill Cipher.

"And you let them?!" Saix cried.

"ENOUGH! Don't let that get ahead of ourselves, they were meant to flee. They're clearly not ready for battle yet. But the Princesses of heart are being rounded up as we speak, Sora and his lackey are being faced by a distraction so they don't get the key they're looking for so easily. Now to absorb the Disney Magic and become the powerful being in the whole of the Disney Universe!" Bill Cipher cried as a machine similar to the one Waddles near the end of his short for '_The little shop of Horrors_' appeared with all of the Disney Magic sucked from Phineas, Ferb, Dipper ,Mabel etc and the pipes attached themselves to Bill as the magic transferred into him, which made him grow to the size of Mount Everest.

"But what about Me?" Xehanort asked.

"You're all still needed….For now….." Bill Cipher replied as he laughed menacingly.

XXXXX

"Check out Dr Waddles' latest book: 'a brief history of oink oink oink oink oink'" Stan's voice echoed through the whole town from another dimension.

"The portal when completed will open a gateway to infinite new worlds and herald a new era in mankind's understanding of the universe. Plus, it will probably get girls to start talking to me finally" the author whispered.

"All Animation is black magic; Search of the Blindeye" Someone whispered.

_**To be continued….**_

**I hoe you've enjoyed this long-awaited chapter as I'm going on a little break as it is 8 weeks till mock exams. Yay(!) (I'm terrified really!) So I happened to watch the Halloween Gravity Falls special and the thing that struck me most was Stan trapping a traveller in a container to be used as an attraction just because he didn't buy anything! That's a bit harsh!**

**Anyway, somewhere in this timeline there will be a hint of pirate talk!(Altessa+ Freya-Hint, hint!)**

**As Altessa's creator happened to suggest targeting the knights' Disney magic and for both Freya and Altessa to not only speak like pirates but to become them so I'll try to fit that in as best as I can when I don't have loads of revision to do!**

**Anyway, if you still want to create or get an existing OC of yours to join the Disney Knights, They MUST have a cartoon Alter-Ego (like Mickey Mouse or Oswald the lucky rabbit) unless they already live in the Wasteland and don't forget to PM me! Especially if you have more plot suggestions! I need as many recruits as possible now!**

**So Read and review or Bill Cipher in his most powerful form and the Blind eye society will get you!**

-The Bunny children's Disney magic is slowly being drained as well

-Sora returns Ven, Aqua and Terra's hearts just in time as they arrived at the world that Never world before they could drain anymore magic from us

-Somewhere in the world that never was, Dipper and Mabel were in a hidden rom waiting for their fate to be decided, Waddles spoke up and suggested using the journal to find a way to escape but it was all Gravity Falls-related not KH-related(but with some imagination, it changed into a KH3 guide)

-Stan, Wendy and Soos defend the Mystery Shack when Giffany and her Hate mob attack

-The Blind eye society kidnaps townsfolk

-Deuce busts Gideon out of jail for a short period of time to help them success with their mob plan as dark clouds form in the sky and Bill Cipher's sinister laugh echo throughout Gravity Falls

"Look for the Blind eye" someone whispered.

Magical Disney arc 3 plot onwards

-Bill Cipher is planning something big and destructive-teams up with Xehanort, the True Organisation 13

-Stan is part of the royal order of the Holy Mackerel

-Sora retives , Kairi, Riku, Roxas + Xion, Axel/Lea,

He saves their hearts and they return - Aqua, Ventus and Terra

-Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas + Xion, Axel/Lea, Aqua, Ventus and Terra help the Disney Knights on their biggest Quest ever: Find Bill, Xehanort and the true organisation 13

-The Disney Knights along with Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, Panchito and Jose meet the members and form a plan to stop Bill Cipher

-Bill Cipher adds the blind eye society on his hit list

-Bill's grand Master plan is finally revealed (After a few more epsiodes of season 2)-for chapter 17

-The journals help us find Bill Cipher's ultimate weak spot

-The author of the journals is reveal in 'Lil Gideon's big house'

-Our hidden powers were unlocked when each knight saved a Disney character from an extinction shadow monster-The lost characters-

-The journals help us find Bill Cipher's ultimate weak spot

- author of the 3 journals appeared and helped all of the Disney characters power up

-Everyone sings 'let it go' as they all get paired up and live happily ever after in Disneyland, Wasteland and the toon world

All the trees are ready for shakin'

Grab a rake if you're into rakin'

Come along, it's ours for the takin'

There's a brand new season we're makin'

All the leaves are gold and red

And the sun's still on our head

Oh, we can have it all when

Summer turns to S'Fall

17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The training for the battle between Light and Darkness begins with disastrous results!

The teleport from my phone brought us to Todd and Riley's house from _the Replacements_ as safe refuge for the time being.

We knocked on the door and the siblings answered.

"Hi there, I'm Grace and this is Dipper, Mabel, Altessa, Phineas, Ferb, Izabella, Buford and Baljeet. Is it ok if we stay here for a little while?" I asked, sweetly.

"Sure!" Todd and Riley replied as they lead us to their room.

XXXX

Meanwhile, outside the sky had turned eerie black as Bill Cipher continued to get stronger with each passing second. Sora, Bill and Chloe were still battling the monster Xemnas sent as a distraction while protecting a terrified Richard who was still underneath the table.

Sora then summoned Genie to help out.

"I'm back and ready for action, baby!" Genie exclaimed as he appeared.

"Then let's kick some butt!" Sora cried as he, Chloe and Genie charged while Bill closed his eyes and waited.

The unversed, dream eater, heartless monster which they christened 'Doom digger' smashed one of the tables as Bill threw his boomerang sword at it which caused it to fall.

"Sora, Grab the Keyblade and let's go!" Chloe cried as the monster vanished, leaving a heart in its place.

Sora garbed the key to return hearts as they rushed outside and teleported away, leaving a terrified , shaky Richard in the bar alone underneath the table.

"Richard? Where are you?" John, the co-founder of _Mcbeal, Cadge and Fish_ with short brown curly hair and brown eyes said.

"Under here" Richard said, timidly.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I saw a monster!" Richard cried.

"I think you need to see a therapist…" John began.

XXXXXX

Back in Gravity Falls, Giffany was full of rage and hate that she came up with a plan.

"Robbie and Shapeshifter, you'll stay here to guard the captive; the rest of us will go to different worlds and find the Knights one way or another! I'll get my revenge on you, Soos! MARK MY WORDS!" Giffany cried as she opened a portal which took Giffany, Pacifica, Blendin Blandin, The Hand Witch-appointed by Bill Cipher-, Deuce with the lost characters and additional monsters they'd summoned to other worlds and time zones.

XXXXX

In the realm of Darkness, Aqua and Ansem were still waiting for Sora to save them.

"How do you find he'll rescue us?" Aqua asked.

"It's hard to tell, one can only imagine what heroics he has to commit in order to free us from this miserable place" Ansem said as they sat along the beach while watching the wave lapses onto the sand.

"I wonder how Ven and Terra are doing…." Aqua thought out loud.

XXXXX

In the Chamber of waking, Ven is still smiling and his eyes begin to flicker.

XXXXX

Deuce landed back in Gravity Falls right outside the prison and helped Lil' Gideon, Ghost eyes and his other reformed prison mates escape as thunder clouds began to form with flashes of lightening as Bill Cipher began to grow in inside the _world that Never was_ in his red, angry, crazy form with his eye light red as he absorbed more Disney Magic.

"I'm now unstoppable! Who can try to stop me NOW?!" He cried.

"And now the battle between Light and dark is almost upon us!" Master Xehanort exclaimed in awe.

XXXXX

Bill, Chloe and Sora ended up in Castle Oblivion and found the Chamber of Waking.

As Sora used the _Key to return hearts_ on himself to return Ven's heart to his body, there was a bright white light as Ven's sad theme music played.

-_Flashback-_

_"I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe. Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Aqua said to a comatose Ventus after she'd rescued him and placed him in the chamber of waking._

_She then left the land of Departure and turned around to see Castle Oblivion in its place._

_Now to rescue Terra so we can wake Ven up together she thought._

_-Flashback ends-_

"_But she didn't come back did she?" Ven asked the sky within his dream as he reached out towards the golden light as he began to wake up._

_XXXX_

We used Agent K's training room in the basement as we started keyblade training but it was a slow start. "Knights, the best way to harvest your fighting skills is through your Disney powers. But since part of it has been drained, you have to go back to the source in order to reconnect with it in time for the great battle between light and Darkness" Yen Sid's voice called out.

"Looks like we're going to get trained by Walt Disney himself" I exclaimed as a purple portal appeared and sucked us inside.

"Good luck!" Riley and Todd called out as the portal vanished.

XXXXX

Sora, Bill and Chloe were notified that the princesses of heart were in danger.

So after they retrieved Ven, They summoned Axel, Riku and Kairi to lend a hand.

Then they travel to each world the princess and their lovers there in complete confusion.

Just then, a brown and golden keyblade armour appeared and Ven's eyes widen.

"Terra?" He asked.

_Lingering Will _now an inner voice said.

Then Riku had a flashback.

-Flashback-

_Back when Riku was about 6, Terra performed the Keyblade ceremony on him._

"_Always try to protect those in light from the darkness. I'm sure we'll meet again…Riku" Terra had said before he'd left._

_-End Flashback-_

"So any idea how we get Terra back into his body again?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure…." Sora trailed off.

"Ven! Ven!" a familiar voice cried out.

"Aqua?" Ven asked.

"I'm trapped in realm of darkness, Ven" Aqua's voice said.

While following the sound of her voice, Ven unconsciously opened a portal and walked through it with Bill and Lea close behind him.

"Bill, protect Ven. Chloe and I will find the Princesses of heart with Riku and Kairi's help" Sora said as Aladdin gave them a starting point: Castle Oblivion.

XXXXX

Blendin Blandin had managed to defeat the Time baby and give the resistance their freedom as he travelled back in time to find the mystery twins.

He ran into Loph and Dundgren ; he just barely managed to convinced them to help him on his quest as he travelled to _Kuczotopia_ to team up with Yzma.

"This time I use a potion to turn Kuczo into an assassin and I'll become Empress. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Yzma exclaimed as she cackled.

"I'm going as sad Kuczo for Kuczoween this year!" Kronk exclaimed.

"Why are you my henchman again?" Yzma asked, awkwardly.

"I know how to improve your little plan" Blendin Blandin said as he came out of the shadows.

"How?!" Kronk and Yzma asked in unison.

"With a little help from time travel" He replied while grinning cunningly.

"I like your style" Yzma said.

"Walk with me and I'll explain it to you both…" Blendin Blandin began as they took him to the secret lab through a roller-coaster ride and explain his plan.

XXXXX

The Lingering will followed Riku, Sora and Kairi to Castle Oblivion where they faced Xehanort again, formally known as _Terra-Xehanort._

"I'll take care of him, you go and find the princesses of heart while I face my body" The Linger Will said as Sora and Company went off in search of the other princesses.

Saix and the other true organisation members were waiting in the shadows as Sora, Riku and Kairi found Mickey, Oswald with their girlfriends in a dungeon close to where the princesses of heart were being kept.

Sora unlocked the seal and freed them.

"Thanks Sora, I owe ya one!" Oswald said.

"Mickey, who's the rabbit and cat?" Sora asked.

Mickey sighed.

"This is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, My half-brother and Ortensia, his girlfriend" Mickey explained.

"Has anyone located the Bunny Children yet?" Ortensia asked.

"Nope, not yet as far as we've heard" Sora said, sadly.

"Do you know where the Princesses of heart are?" Kairi asked.

"They're being kept in the chamber of Response right now" Minnie said.

"Then let's go!" Sora cried as they ran as fast as they could north-west to the chamber to find Saix in front of the sleeping princesses (minus Kairi) in containers similar to the boss scene with Riku-Ansem in _Kingdom Hearts._

"_Look for them? _You fell for our trap, now you're going to wish you'd been there to protect them" Saix said as he attacked using his moon power and clones of his weapon sword.

XXXXX

In the Realm of Darkness, Ansem the wise and Aqua were still waiting for Sora.

Ven and Bill emerges from the portal as Aqua rushes up to Ven and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're awake Ven. Er…where's Terra?" Aqua asked.

Ven lowered his head and shook his head.

"I think Master Xehanort took control of his body and his mind rests within his armour right now" Bill said.

"Sora needs our help. Ansem, are you coming?" Riku asked.

"Ok, but I'm not sure what help I can give in this state…" Ansem the wise began.

"We need to go like NOW" Riku urged as they all went back through the portal as The Lingering Will sent Ven and Aqua a vision flashback.

-Flashback-

_After the Linger Will had defeated Terra-Xehanort, it was left stranded in the Keyblade Graveyard._

_"Aqua... Ven... One day I will set this right." The Lingering Will promised._

_-Flashback ends-_

"Oh, Terra…" Aqua whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

XXXX

Sora summoned Xion and Roxas to lend a hand too just as Ven, Aqua, Riku and Bill arrived.

"Sora! We'll help too!" Bill cried as they all stood their ground side-by-side and charged.

XXXXX

Back in the past, Altessa, Emily, Mira, Rend and I met Walt Disney again.

"The best way to reconnect with the magic of animation is to focus your energy on a memory that makes you happy and start from there" Walt Disney said.

So we all closed our eyes and focused.

A golden aura began to surround our bodies as we began to tap into the origins of Disney Magic.

"Then think of one of your favourite Disney movie and recall your favourite scene from it" Walt continued.

I thought of Aladdin and all of genie's hilarious moments.

"Then let the magic from that movie flow within you and strengthen your knowledge and fighting skills" Walt said with a soft-hearted smile.

The magic from the movies we all chose covered us all like a blanket as our skills went up.

"And now open your eyes and start practising" Walt exclaimed as we began sparring matches with our keyblades.

By the time a week had pasted in Walt's timeline, a year had pasted in the present.

"You're all now ready to save the world. Good Luck!" Walt cried as we travelled back to the present to find that Bill had already gotten a head-start with the war but not the battle.

XXXXXX

We arrived in Castle Oblivion next to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Aqua, Chloe, Bill and Lea as Saix retreated.

"The time for the battle between Light and Dark is almost nigh" Saix said as he vanished.

Just then, The Lingering Will retruned with Xehnort unconious.

We all stood in a line: Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Lingering Will/ Terra, Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, Minnie, Dipper, Mabel, Rend, Mira, Altessa, Emily, Xion, Roxas, Lea and I.

Giant Bill Cipher along with Blendin Blandin, Vanitus, Master Xehernort and the ture Orangisaion 13 arrived and a huge portal teleported us all to the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Let the Battle between 7 light and 13 darkness begin!" Master Xehanort cried.

Then we charged.

**Thanks for being so paient! School has been keeping me VERY busy lately, I'll be on a Hiatus till 10****th**** December so I can focus on revising for my up-coming mock exams.**

**If you have any suggestions, conflict ideas or OC you still want to join the Disney Knights and defeat all of the Disney/KH villians then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Bill Cipher, Master Xehanort, the True Organisation 13 and Bill's society will get you!**

10


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- 7 light Vs 13 Darkness+ more secrets!

**The next OCs to appear in -appearance order- belong to EllipticDART, Epic Skyshine, Lolilou12 and Journal Sketch! Enjoy!**

"All the trees are ready for shakin'

Grab a rake if you're into rakin'

Come along, it's ours for the takin'

There's a brand new season we're makin'

All the leaves are gold and red

And the sun's still on our head

Oh, we can have it all when Summer turns to S'Fall" Phineas and his friends sang as we clashed with the true Organisation 13, Master Xehanort and Bill Cipher.

XXXXXXX

Robbie and the Shapeshifter were still guarding Old Man McGucket when they were contacted by Giffany. "Guys, I've got intel: That old guy ISN'T the Author but we can use him as a decoy to lure out Soos!" Giffany suggested.

"And Wendy" Robbie added.

"We'll find a way to lure them out, Captain Giffany" The Shapeshifter replied.

"Ok, then. Giffany out" Giffany said as she disconnected the call.

_Time to find those Crystals…._ Giffany thought with a smile as she walked into a dark-looking cave in a secret location.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asked.

"I am Giffany, a sentiment AI from a dating program. I've got a proposition for you…" Giffany began.

"I'm listening" The voice said as it moved and a black and orange paw came into view.

XXXXXX

_Back in the Mysterious Tower__….._

"They're doing well so far but they'll need an extra hand with an extra special solo mission. I just need to find the right herbs for the spell…." Yen Sid mumbled to himself.

"Mickey, Oswald. I need your help" Yen Sid called out.

Mickey used a star shard which transported them into the tower.

"You called, Master?" Mickey asked.

"I need you to gather certain gems and herb so I can summon another Knight to help find a remedy to defeat Bill Cipher which The 7 keyblade wielders of light and Knights defeat Master Xehanort and his 13 darkness" Yen Sid said.

"Just tell us what you need" Oswald said, cheerfully.

"Ok, you'll need…." Yen Sid began.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lazy Susan, still captured by the Blind eye society heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" One of the robed members asked.

The person came out of the shadows.

"I know who the Author is" Gideon said.

"What?!" Lazy Susan cried.

XXXXXXXXX

While we all fought the 13 darkness, a familiar voice called out to Mabel and Dipper while we were on the battleground surrounded by the keyblades of fallen Keyblade welders.

"Mabel, Dipper; I need your help to summon more Disney knights to help in the battle!" Yen Sid cried.

Dipper used a teleport crystal to teleport them both to Yen Sid's tower.

"I need you two to help Mickey and Oswald gather all of the ingredients for a powerful summoning spell I'm working on" Yen Sid explained as he flickered through his spell book from '_The Sorcerer's Apprentice'._

"Mickey and Oswald have gone to the Jungle book, Corona (Rapunzel's world), Atlantis, Danville and Atlantica to find certain gems for me. I'd like you two to find herbs, berries, elements from planets or star signs and essences of Behenian stars like Pisces, Aries, Virgo, Aquarius, Leo(fire),Taurus, Cancer, Libra, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Scorpio and Gemini plus Ophiuchus. Good Luck!" Yen Sid said as the Pines twins vanished and arrived at Gravity Falls again to start the search while Yen Sid watched everything unfold.

_Not long now….Until I summon all __**Three**__ of you_ he thought to himself, knowingly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Emperor's new school world….._

"Let's do this even more _**BRILLANT**_ plan!" Yzma cried.

"Err….What's the plan again?" Kronk asked.

"The plan is to distract Kuzco, change him into an assassin and while Yzma becomes Empress, You and I will use time travel to track down the Pines twins and finally get my revenge!" Blendin Blandin cried.

"Then let's go!" Kronk said as Yzma disguised as Principal Amzy (Yzma backwards which Kronk always gets confused and think Amzy and Yzma are two different people!) acted as a bodyguard while Kuzco was fulfilling his emperor duties and watching Melina.

At the same time, Blendin Blandin and Kronk used the tape time machine to go to the future to kidnap a key character to their plan as they then travelled to the present to where Dipper and Mabel were and they got the shock of their lives. Next to Blendin Blandin and Kronk, they came face-to-face with…..Future Dipper?!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickey and Oswald had now collect 14 of the gems on their list and were almost done when they heard a loud scream. They ran to the 'man-cub' village and saw one of the innocent children lying on the floor, motionless.

Then they heard a roar.

"Hello, Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. I am Giffany" Giffany said while in control of an animatronic girl.

"Ooooh….Mouse and rabbit…that sounds like a five star jungle hotel meal!" Shere Khan joked, cooingly.

"Uh-oh…"Mickey and Oswald yelped.

XXXXXXXX

Yen Sid sensed danger and used his telepathic telekinesis to bring the herbs and gems to him.

"Time to start the process. First place Juniper berries, milk thistle, fennel, black hellebore, water buttercup, mugwort, succory, burdock, sage, plantain, rosemary, birthwort, winter savory and marjoram into a pot. Then add the gems as you recite the spell…" Yen Sid read as he added the herb into the pot.

"_Voco viverrra miles militis! Voco viverrra miles militis! Voco viverrra miles militis!"_ Yen Sid recited as he added each gemstone into the mixture and then threw in some magic power which created an explosion of mist.

When the mist cleared , a boy with long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes wearing black glasses, a grey hoodie, blue pants(jeans) and black shoes appeared.

"What's your name, young man?" Yen Sid asked.

"I'm Kenny and I want to join the Disney Knights" The boy replied.

"You see these brave knights that are fighting evil through the magic looking glass portal? They are the Disney Knights. I summoned you and three others to help them find Bill Cipher's weakness.

I'm now going to send you three to the Jungle Book to rescue Mickey and Oswald.

Keep a look out for your new companions ok? Good Luck!" Yen Sid as he used his magic to teleport Kenny away into the _jungle book._

XXXXXXXXXX

In the _Jungle Book,_ near the Monkeys' temple hideout, a girl who had long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a violet dress with matching shoes was wandering around the jungle on her own.

She came across a green snake with yellow eyes called Kaa.

"Hello there, what a ples-s-s-sant s-s-surpris-s-s-se! What's-s-s your name?" he asked.

"Sky" she replied.

"Well, S-s-s-sky. Want to have lunch with me?" Kaa asked.

"What are we having?" Sky asked.

"YOU" Kaa said as he had learnt from the events of the movie that it's not a good idea to put the person that's captured to sleep in case Shere Khan appears again.

"Oh, yeah?" Sky challenged.

"Yeah" Kaa confirmed.

"I am in the mood to play with my fooood!" Kaa sang.

Just then, a girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress with a yellow triangle that had 'Disney Channel' in bold, black italic writing, gold sandals and a purple cane appeared and kicked Kaa in the face.

"Come on!" The girl cried as she took Sky by the hand when Kaa released her the moment pain shot through his body from the girl's kick and dashed off through the jungle.

They ran straight into a mysterious boy who looked lost and troubled at the same time.

"Hi, I was told that I had to look out for three people who'd become my companions to help save Mickey and Oswald along with finding the right method to defeat Bill Cipher once and for all. I'm Kenny, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Sky. Nice to meet you" Sky said.

"I'm Amy. Amy Cipher and I know how to stop my dad" Amy stated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back in wasteland**_**….**

The bunny children were constantly being watched by the forgotten characters and hoped that someone would save them in order for them to reunite with their mum and dad again.

The current Disney Knights, Maria and Bea were spying on the forgotten characters and tracked them down to Blot Alley after they had trained long and hard enough to be super strong fighters.

As they navigated through Blot Alley, they noticed that Ian was watching three characters fight the forgotten characters with not much luck. The tiger who had green eyes wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie and dark blue pants(jeans) was Kenny's alter ego who had a bow and arrows in a basket-like holder on his back and a sword in a sheathe on the side of his pants enchanted the forgotten characters with his violin and fought alongside a fellow tiger girl and another bunny girl.

The bunny girl had black and white fur, wore a violet skirt, had a scar on her right arm and could also wield a paintbrush. She was Sky's alter ego and was currently shooting thinner at the forgotten characters which not much reaction. The tiger girl had grey with electric blue stripes, wore black trousers with matching trainers and had green glowing eyes. She also owned a retractable scythe in her tail. Her name was Lilly but she was mostly known as 'Tora' and used her scythe to slice a buh of Forgotten characters in two.

Once most of them had retreated, Bea and the rest of the Disney Knights approached.

"Hi there, what's your names?" Freya asked in a pirate way.

"I'm Bella" the bunny said.

"I'm Tora" Tora said

"And I'm Tyerial the tiger" the tiger boy said.

"I'm Bea, founder of the Disney Knights and co-leader with Freya, my best pal and secound-in-command. Did Yen Sid send you here?" Bea asked.

"Yes, he did" Tyerial replied.

"Well, I've got a plan guys: Bill, the unnamed fox, bunnies, Lilly, Cythnia, Wilhelmina, Corona, Maria, Byrn, Bea and I will distract the Forgotten Characters while you three rescue the bunny children.

Welcome to the Disney Knights!" Freya said as she randomly made her armour into a pirate design as a golden light shone down on Tyerial, Tora and Bella which gave them electric-based ice and fire patterned armour, lightening blue armour and purple armour based on their Disney magic or favourite colour.

"Let's save those bunnies for Oswald!" Bea cried as they charged and Tyerial, Tora and Bella hid nearby as they waited for the signal.

The forgotten characters turned around and roars as they ran towards the rest of the Disney knights which was the signal for Tyerial, Tora and Bella to make a start at freeing the bunny children from the machine that was currently draining their Disney magic and very essence that keeps them alive.

Then the Jack Kelly-look-a-like forgotten character leader shown up and snarled.

"Bella, rescue the bunnies. Tora and I will handle him" Tyerial said as he and Tora stood opposite the forgotten leader and charged with their Disney magic at full power.

XXXXXXXX

_Back at Gravity Falls….._

"How is this remotely possible?!" Present Dipper cried.

"It's possible because it's time travel" Blendin Blandin cried.

"Guys, bring him here" Loph said into his futuristic communicator watch.

Then Robbie and the Shapeshifter (as a _Several Timez_ clone) brought Old Man McGucket in front of them and held a memory tube in sight.

"Old Man McGucket helped the Author with his research and turns out the portal gets more and more unstable the long it's on for. We also found a memory eraser gun in the museum" The Shapeshifter as Jeff the leader gnome said.

The twins gasped.

"And now to get my revenge…" Blendin Blandin begin as he pointed the gun at the twins.

Just then, the red robe members of the Blind eye Society kidnapped Blendin Blandin, Loph and Dundgren just as Blendin Blandin fired the gun which hit Bud Gleeful.

"Let's do what Bill Cipher asked us to do" Blind Ivan said with a creepy smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Keyblade Graveyard battlefield, Zack appeared to help Sora, Ven and Aqua aganist Saix and Xigbar while The Lingering Will-now Terra- was duelling against Master Xehanort and I switched in to deliver a clear blow at his chest which slowly affected his health. I switched out and Terra used his powerful earth-bound move shoot balls of energy at him which frequently zaps his energy. But Master Xehanort smiled as he was secretly charging up his most powerful spell ever _' the earthquake rumble ice case body thunder slam!'_ which combined all of his abilities in one huge attack at us.

A blinding bright light shines and I kept thinking I was now dead.

The light cleared and Lea was in front of us with his chakra keyblade in a block position.

"You two ok?" Lea asked.

We nodded, too spellbound to speak.

"Fire raid!" Lea cried as a fire wall quake erupted towards Master Xehernort and Terra rushed at him to deliver the final blow.

Master Xehernort used his dark magic to move the life-less keyblade on the battlefield in the air like a wave for Vanitus to surf on.

"The x-blade is about to be forged and a new Keyblade war will begin!" his last words were as he vanished for good this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Jungle book...

"What?!" Sky cried.

"Less talking, more trying to save Mickey and Oswald from being eaten!" Kenny cried as they ran into a cave and came face-to-face with the king of the jungle himself.

"Where's Mickey and Oswald?" Amy asked.

"They're a bit 'tied-up' at the moment, ha ha! That's was a good one" Shere Khan said.

"Hello, are you allies of Soos?" Giffany asked.

"Giffany?!" Amy cried.

"Are you someone I should know?" Giffany asked.

"No.." Amy began.

"Stop talking and fight!" Kenny cried as he charged at Giffany but Shere Khan blocked him with his body.

"Don't touch her or I'll bite your hand off!" he snarled.

"Come with us if you want to see daylight again" Giffany said as she and Shere Khan laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the Keyblade Graveyard..._

7 light and 13 darkness clashed and from the light, came the _x-blade_; a weapon with two crossing Kingdom keys with the teeth facing outward, the keychain is a black and red heart that is similar to the Heartless emblem , only without the fleur-de-lis bottom and jagged cross, with two Kingdom Keys crossed over it, the chain starts out as two separate chains that form into one and the blade silver blade and gold hilt. The 'x-blade' landed in Vanitus' hands and he nodded at Bill Cipher.

"Time to face me now!" Bill cried.

The true Organisation 13 were sent to the Realm of Darkness and just before Vanitus could unlock Kingdom Heart and start the next keyblade war; Yen Sid put a spell on all of the Disney Knights in Wasteland -minus the one rescuing the Bunny children- and reality along with the 7 keyblade wielders of light, Mickey, Oswald, Dipper and Mabel that made us all fall asleep.

"You're in my realm now and I'm UNSTOPPABLE!" Bill cried.

"No, you're not Dad! You've got three main weaknesses: Fantasmic!, Disney magic and Synthesized music!" Amy cried while in her triangular demon form.

"Dad?! He has a Daughter?!" Everyone but Tora, Kenny and Sky cried.

"Be careful, this could be a trick!" Dipper warned.

"I'm nothing like my dad, I'm like you Dipper: Smart, adventurous and always finding it hard to fit in...

My brother, Abtash is like you, Mabel. Outgoing, lovable and always getting into trouble" Amy said.

"Hey!" Abtash cried from a faraway distance.

"Amy, so my daughter is brave enough to show her face to outsiders again? It's that sweet(!)

What are you going do? Act out a Disney-themed musical from Disneyland itself?" Bill asked, mockingly as he laughed.

"Actually, we are!" Amy exclaimed.

"WE ARE?!" Altessa and I gasped.

"Think up costumes, Mickey we need you for the Successor's apprentice magic sequence, Oswald, you can wear your 'Oh, What a Knight' outfit and help Mickey, Everyone can pick a Disney Character to dress up as and practice the very powerful Disney song!" Amy declared.

"Oh and Altessa?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" Altessa said.

"You can be a pirate like Peter Pan!" Amy suggested.

"Right on, Matey!" Altessa exclaimed.

"Places, everyone!" Yen Sid called out.

But what we hadn't noticed was that Bill had a nightmare trap on us and it was about to set off.

_They're all going to have the NIGHT of their lives!_ Bill thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

A dark Figure, somewhere in Hawaii, smiled.

"Stan is not what he seems" a voice whispered into the wind…..

**I hope you enjoyed this long-waited chapter! I had a few problems but I finally made it, But now I have to focus on revise so from now I'll be on a small Hiatus till the 2nd week of December! Who do you think the Author is, Now that Old Man McGucket has been ruled out? I'm starting to think it could be Stanely, Stan's unconfirmed younger brother that would be the twins' grandfather.**

**BTW, The Fantasmic! Linking minds together idea was Journal Sketch's and the Disney Knights idea was not mine it was TearsForTheReaper's, I just used it into the concept of my story and that's how I made it work! So yeah, I got help from wonderful Disney Pals**

**More mystery, action and Disney music magic coming soon!**

**Read and review or Bill Cipher, Blind Ivan and the Blind Eye Society will get you!**

17


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The Musical mind battle and other secrets!

**The next two OCS to join the Disney Knights belong to VivaThreeCaballeros and Lori-Mischief's Brat! Enjoy!**

"And Action!" a director shouted.

The Fantasia music played and Mickey created fireworks while controlling a river from below the castle-we were on a 'mind stage' in Disneyland within the Mind-scape.

Oswald helped Mickey with the magic tricks and the scene continued to Captain Hook.

"When I capture that good for nothing Peter Pan and his ally Altessa/ Freya, I'll..." Captain Hook began.

"Now, Now, Captain. Don't use big, bad words" Smee, from the original movie,said.

"Don't listen to him, I'm the REAL Smee!" Rejected Smee from Wasteland cried.

"Hey, Codfish! Wanna dance?" Mindscape Peter Pan cried.

"Let's party!" Altessa said as they flew near the Jolly Roger.

"Peter Pan!" Captain Hook cried.

"We have your little Animal friends now" Orignal Smee stated.

"Altessa, Peter, It's a trap!" Oswald and Mickey cried.

**Pirate Crew:**  
>Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho<br>(Begins dancing) So, try the life of a thief  
>Just sample the life of a crook<br>There isn't a boy  
>Who won't enjoy<br>A-workin' for Captain Hook  
>The World's Most Famous Crook<p>

**Smee:**  
>Crook, Crook, Crickety-Crockity-<br>Crickety-Crook  
>The Croc is after Captain-<p>

**Captain Hook**:  
>As a special offer for today<br>I'll tell you what I'll do.  
>All those who sign without delay...<br>Will get a free tattoo.  
>Why, it's like money in the bank!<br>C'mon, join up, and I'll be frank:  
>Unless you do, you'll walk the plank!<br>The choice is up to you!

**Pirate Crew:**  
>The choice is up to you!<br>Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho  
>You'll love the life of a thief<br>You'll relish the life of a crook  
>There's barrels of fun enough for ev'ryone!<br>And you'll get treasures by the ton  
>So come and sign the book<br>Join up with Captain Hook!

"If it's a duel you want, Codfish, The you'll get it!" Peter exclaimed as he and Altessa began to duel with Captain Hook.

Meanwhile The Evil Queen from 'Snow White' turns into Ursula and summons renforcements to turn Fantasia into a nightmare as part of Bill Cipher's plan.

Ursula**:** _I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
><em>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch<em>  
><em>But you'll find that nowadays<em>  
><em>I've mended all my ways<em>  
><em>Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes)<em>

_And I fortunately know a little magic_  
><em>It's a talent that I always have possessed<em>  
><em>And here lately, please don't laugh<em>  
><em>I use it on behalf<em>  
><em>Of the miserable, lonely and depressed<em> (Pathetic)

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
><em>In pain, in need<em>  
><em>This one longing to be thinner<em>  
><em>That one wants to get the girl<em>  
><em>And do I help them? Yes, indeed<em>

_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
><em>So sad, so true<em>  
><em>They come flocking to my cauldron<em>  
><em>Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"<em>  
><em>And I help them? Yes I do<em>

_Now it's happened once or twice_  
><em>Someone couldn't pay the price<em>  
><em>And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals<em>  
><em>Yes I've had the odd complaint<em>  
><em>But on the whole I've been a saint<em>  
><em>To those poor unfortunate souls<em>

[dialogue interupption]

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber,_  
><em>They think a girl who gossips is a bore!<em>  
><em>Yes, on land it's much preferred<em>  
><em>For ladies not to say a word<em>  
><em>And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?<em>

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation,_  
><em>True gentlemen avoid it when they can!<em>  
><em>But they dote and swoon and fawn<em>  
><em>On a lady who's withdrawn<em>  
><em>It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man!<em>

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_  
><em>Go ahead! Make your choice!<em>  
><em>I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day<em>  
><em>It won't cost much. Just your voice!<em>

_You poor unfortunate soul_  
><em>It's sad but true<em>

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll_  
><em>Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll<em>  
><em>Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys<em>  
><em>The boss is on a roll!<em>  
><em>THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!<em>

Then Ursala changed into Chernabog and Maleficent appears from an outburst of green flames in her dragon form.

Mickey in his '_Brave little Tailor_' outfit and Oswald in his '_Oh, what a Knight!'_ outfit fought Maleficent as Peter pan and Altessa/Freya lured Captain Hook onto the bridge near the dragon and Chernabog.

"I'm the original Smee" Rejected Smee cried as he punched Original Film red hat Smee in the face.

"I'll make you eat those words!" film Smee cried as he pushed rejected blue hat Smee forwards causing them to roll down on to the bridge next to Captain Hook.

Together, Mickey and Oswald use the magic sword to destory Maleficent which causes her to scream and destroy the bridge, taking all of the villians aboard it down with her.

Then Mickey in his Sorcerer_ Mickey_ form stands on a cliffside with Oswald beside him.

"So This is your way of attacking Me?! Guess what? I'm more powerful here as this is my realm!" Bill Cipher stated as his eye turned red and he began to shoot lasers at us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in Reality, Blendin Blandin, Loph and Dugren following the Blind eye society to their hideout underneath the museum where they saw Lil Gideon about to give away the identity of the Author.

"What do you mean 'Author'?" Susan asked.

"I mean the Author of three most powerful journals that have ever been written which uncovers the mysteries of Gravity Falls. When all three are together, they unleash the power of the universe if you know where to look" Gideon whispered.

"The Author is.." Gideon began but Blendin Blandin Knocked him out before he could utter another word.

"Erase his memories along with Susan's, they've seen enough" Loph said.

"Are you from the future?" the woodpeacker's husband asked.

"Yes, yes we are" Blendin replied as he used the gun to erase all of the members' memories except Blind Ivan's.

"Why did you spare me from forgetting?" Blind Ivan asked.

"Because I need you to help coax the Author's Identity out of McGucket" Blendin replied with a creepy smile as he brought Blind Ivan to the future to summon the Cyclocks from Globnar to the Present.

XXXXXXXX

Back in the Jungle Book, As Shere Khan guarded Mickey, Oswald, Amy, Sky and Kenny's unconscious bodies; Giffany headed off to find certain crystals she'd read in her game academy's files that can make her part human to win Soos back.

She came across the 'man' village and found a hidden mine field which contain the golden prisim-shaped crystals she needed.

"It said it's called 'Rainbow emotion diffraction crystals'" She murmured to herself as she broke off a piece and -as she was an AI and not human- ate it.

Then she began to feel other feeling apart from jealousy, anger and affection which felt foreign to her given 'body'. She now had a human body with the salior-styled uniform she'd usually have in her game but in a more realistic way and her face along with her pink hair look more human.]

Her eyes had changed from pink to brown with a hint of pink and her rainbow ribbon was normal-without the cable ends.

The only thing that shocked her -another thing she found hard to register- was that she still had her electric possessing powers still.

_I must be part sentient AI as well as Human_ she thought.

"Now to win back Soos!" Giffany cried as she cackled while lightning and thunder crashed and rumbled in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy, Soos, Stan and Waddles ended up in the the world of in between as they came out of the portal.

_-Flashback-_

"_Come on, Stan! Are you sure this is safe?" a familiar voice cried._

"_It's perfectly safe, little bro. Go on!" Stan said as he and McGucket held the rope his brother was tied to as he went in to the portal._

_Then the portal became to unstable and began to shut down with a 30 second countdown._

_Stan and McGucket franticly pulled the rope back in but it was cut off._

"_He's...Gone!" Stan gasped._

-_End of Flashback_-

"I have to find him" Stan said.

"Find who, Mr Pines?" Soos asked.

"My Brother" Stan replied, simply as they walked back in to the portal and continued forwards.

XXXXXXXXX

Blendin Blandin with Loph, Dugren, Kronk, Giffany and Blind Ivan's help, took our unconscious bodies(Minus Mickey, Oswald, Sky and Kenny) to the future and provoked Globnar to happen as soon as all of us and the Mystery twins woke up.

XXXXX

Mickey conducts fireworks, laser beams and lighting effect as we dodged Bill Cipher's attacks.

"Time for the nightmare to begin!" Bill Cipher cried as the Fantasmic! Dream warped into an eerie mist atmosphere.

The stage filled with water as Bill Cipher made zombies, an illusion of us all failing an exam along with Mabel heartbroken at the end of summer without a long-term boyfriend and Dipper, 'McGucket-crazy' about finding the Author, the Hyena that attacked Tora, hunters, evil Disney hater men in black army suits and possessed spatulas chase after us.

We all screamed in fear.

"I can almost taste the fear if I had a tongue, keep Screaming 'Knights'; You're about to face your DOOM!" Bill Cipher cackled.

"I'm not afriad of you, Dad!" Amy spoke up.

"SILENCE!" Bill Cipher boomed.

"Yes, sir" Amy whimpered as the nightmares crept towards us as we walked backwards where a mind escape cliff was nearby.

"An apocalypse is coming and you all can't escape it!" Bill Cipher cried

Just when the Nightmares were about to push us off, there was flash of golden light as a golden sphere appeared above us.

"Why worry? If you've done the very best you can, worrying won't make it any better. I worry about many things, but not about water over the dam. All of our dreams can come true if we have the courage to pursue them." Walt said as Yen Sid projected the sphere to us.

_Don't give up! Ortenisa's voice called out_

_You're our only hope Horace called out_

_We need you more than never, Clarabelle added from afar_

All of our eyes glowed a golden light as we began to fight back with full-force Disney Magic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Robbie and the Shapeshifter continued to guard Old Man McGucket, Agent Trigger and Powers came past, as they had installed monitor in the Mystery shack undetected, and were searching for the Unknown as they waited for the right time to bring out the 'big guns'.

"Can I help you?" Robbie asked while The Shape shifter now had the appearance of Wendy.

"We're looking for Dipper Pine" Trigger said.

Robbie's face fell.

"He's not here, But I know where to find him" Robbie said.

"Really, Where?" Powers asked.

"Over there" Robbie replied as he pointed towards the bottomless pit.

"Thanks, son" Agent powers said as they left.

Just then, Shipper, Smabble, Thistle Downe and a guy with white wings eating a huge sub sandwich walked past and Robbie got an idea.

"Say you four. Want to help us with a little 'Project'?" Robbie asked

XXXXXXXXXXX

We all charged our Disney magic as we charged at the Nightmares just as Mickey did the firework display at Bill Cipher.

I aimed my purple energy magic through the water as Altessa/ Freya, Sky, Tora, Bryn, Kenny,Emily, Chloe, Bill, Lexya etc fired electricity, fire, earth, water, wind, ice, sound, light and wisdom clouds at their nightmares.

Bill Cipher, unknown to us, hide Sora and the other keyblade wielders of Light in the shadows.

Oswald kicked his 'Mickey Mouse clubhouse' and 'Mickey Mouse 2013' selves in the face which caused them to be erased from the mindscape.

"When I say 'Go', start singing, ok?" Oswald stated.

Then Mickey launched himself in the air and fired a bunch of fireworks at Bill Cipher's eye which weaken him for 10 precious minutes.

"GO!" Oswald cried.

Then we began to sing with Mindscape Lumiere and Mrs Potts :

**Lumiere**:  
><em>Ma cherie Mademoiselle,<em>  
><em>It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure<em>  
><em>That we welcome you tonight.<em>  
><em>And now, we invite you to relax,<em>  
><em>Let us pull up a chair<em>  
><em>As the dining room proudly presents -<em>  
><em>Your dinner!<em>

_Be... our... guest!_

_Be our guest!_  
><em>Put our service to the test<em>  
><em>Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie<em>  
><em>And we'll provide the rest<em>

_Soup du jour_  
><em>Hot hors d'oeuvres<em>  
><em>Why, we only live to serve<em>  
><em>Try the grey stuff<em>  
><em>It's delicious!<em>  
><em>Don't believe me?<em>  
><em>Ask the dishes<em>

_They can sing!_  
><em>They can dance!<em>  
><em>After all, Miss, this is France!<em>  
><em>And the dinner here is never second best!<em>

_Go on, unfold your menu_  
><em>Take a glance and then you'll<em>  
><em>Be our guest<em>  
><em>Oui, our guest<em>  
><em>Be our guest!<em>

**Lumiere and Chorus**:  
><em>Beef ragout,<em>  
><em>Cheese souffle,<em>  
><em>Pie and pudding "en flambe"<em>  
><strong>Lumiere<strong>:  
><em>We'll prepare and serve with flair<em>  
><em>A culinary cabaret!<em>

_You're alone_  
><em>And you're scared<em>  
><em>But the banquet's all prepared<em>  
><em>No one's gloomy or complaining<em>  
><em>While the flatware's entertaining<em>

_We tell jokes,_  
><em>I do tricks!<em>  
><em>With my fellow candlesticks<em>  
><strong>Chorus<strong>:  
><em>And it's all in perfect taste<em>  
><em>That you can bet<em>

_Come on and lift your glass_  
><em>You've won your own free pass<em>  
><em>To be our guest<em>  
><strong>Lumiere<strong>:  
><em>If you're stressed<em>  
><em>It's fine dining we suggest!<em>  
><strong>Lumiere and Chorus<strong>:  
><em>Be our guest!<em>  
><em>Be our guest!<em>  
><em>Be our guest!<em>

**Lumiere**:  
><em>Life is so unnerving<em>  
><em>For a servant who's not serving<em>  
><em>He's not whole without a soul to wait upon<em>  
><em>Ah, those good old days when we were useful<em>  
><em>Suddenly those good old days are gone<em>

_Ten years we've been rusting_  
><em>Needing so much more than dusting<em>  
><em>Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!<em>  
><em>Most days we just lay around the castle<em>  
><em>Flabby, fat and lazy<em>  
><em>You walked in, and oops-a-daisy!<em>

**Mrs Potts**:  
><em>It's a guest!<em>  
><em>It's a guest!<em>  
><em>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!<em>  
><em>Wine's been poured and thank the Lord<em>  
><em>I've had the napkins freshly pressed<em>

_With dessert  
>She'll want tea<br>And my dear that's fine with me  
>While the cups do their soft-shoein'<br>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
><em>  
><em>I'll get warm<em>  
><em>Piping hot<em>  
><em>Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?<em>  
><em>Clean it up!<em>  
><em>We want the company impressed<em>

**Chorus**:  
><em>We've got a lot to do!<em>  
><strong>Mrs Potts<strong>:  
><em>Is it one lump or two?<em>  
><em>For you, our guest!<em>  
><strong>Chorus:<strong>  
><em>She's our guest!<em>  
><strong>Mrs Potts:<strong>  
><em>She's our guest!<em>  
><strong>Chorus<strong>:  
><em>She's our guest!<em>

**Chorus**:  
><em>Be our guest<em>  
><em>Be our guest<em>  
><em>Our command is your request<em>  
><em>It's been years since we've had anybody here<em>  
><em>And we're obsessed<em>

_With your meal_  
><em>With your ease<em>  
><em>Yes, indeed, we aim to please<em>  
><em>While the candlelight's still glowing<em>  
><em>Let us help you<em>  
><em>We'll keep going<em>

**Lumiere and chorus:**  
><em>Course by course!<em>  
><em>One by one!<em>  
>'<em>Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"<em>  
><em>Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest<em>

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_  
><em>But for now, let's eat up<em>  
><em>Be our guest!<em>  
><em>Be our guest!<em>  
><em>Be our guest!<em>  
><em>Please, be our guest!<em>

"Oh, my invisible ears!" Bill Cipher cried as he vanished.

But just as we began to celebrate our victory, a figure who claimed to be Mabel appeared behind Tora.

"Well, I'll go first with the Background story telling then. My name is orignally Lilly but I changed it to Tora as my siblings bullied me constantly, I went to the ofrest to prove I had courage but I was attacked and given a star-shaped scar over my right eye by a jaguar. So I ran away from home and from that moment onwards after I met a group of tigers who asked me to help them kill a hyena that threaten them and I won the battle. When they asked for my name. I just said: 'Tora, My name is Tora'" Tora explained.

"Wow, that was deep" Altessa said.

Then the Real Mabel appeared next to Dipper holding a bag of Smile Dip.

"Pretty sugar Pups!" Mabel mumbled.

"Wait a mintue if that's Mabel,t hen who's..." Emily began.

"Tora, look out!" I cried.

"What?" Tora asked as she turned around but it was too late.

Fake Mabel morphed into Bill Cipher and he began to shoot a laser beam at her.

Then time slowed down as I pushed Tora out of the way and got hit instead.

"Grace!" Altessa cried.

"NOOOO!" Everyone else cried.

"She was like my best friend apart from Grenda and Candy..." Mabel whispered.

"She was the only other friend who's a girl that's older than me other than Wendy" Dipper added.

"How could you?!" Amy cried as she ran towards Bill Cipher.

"She gave us all Hope and now it's gone because of you, my own dad! Well, guess what? I disown YOU!" Amy cried.

"Good luck with that, Kid. I can't be defeated **That** easily" Bill stated.

Then they all thought long and hard.

"Amy! Use the Matridoc spell!" Atbash called out through telepathy.

"_Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister ego te condemnabo vade et mittam te in carcerem, de quo egressus es!" Amy recited from Journal 3 as Bill Cipher was instantly trapped in a gold orb which was preparing to send him back to space._

"_Good bye,__** Dad**__" Amy said, bitterly_

"_NOOO!" Bill Cipher cried._

_"Some imagination, huh?" Mickey said as he laughed and vanished a a huge display of Fireworks finished Bill Cipher off._

"_Ill be back!" Bill Cipher cried as the fireworks silenced him like in 'Sock Opera'._

_Then they all woke up and Altessa, taking up the role and token as leader, suggests going to Yen Sid for help._

_But then they realised they weren't in the Jungle book or The Keyblade Graveyard any more._

"Hello, Disney Knights" Blendin Blandin said as he came out of the shadows.

"Where's your little leader?" Loph asked.

"None of your Business!" Dipper cried.

"Welcome to Globnar!" Blendin Blandin cried as they saw a futuristic game battle arena with Time Baby(Who had randomly reappear it's quite possible Blendin Erased his memory of freedom fighters along with him trying to overthrow him).

"If you lose, the winner decides your fate which could be erased from existence or even death. Begin, you have until Time baby drink all of the cosmic sands of time" an announcer called out.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Blendin Blandin said as the first round of fighting was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Altessa, Emily, Amy(Who escaped from Shere Khan trough the Mindscape), Chloe and Bill escaped Blendin Blandin's grasp when he wasn't looking and went to Yen Sid's castle.

"Yen Sid, we need your help! Grace was erased by Bill Cipher and we don't know how to bring her back!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know how we can bring her back but may take some time" Yen Sid Frowned.

"Tell Sora, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Kairi and Xion to look for the Infinity symbol in_ Kuzcotopia_; you 5 will have to split up. Chloe and Bill, you have to search for 7 mystic cookies which are all each colour of the rainbow and as for Altessa, Emily and Amy, you have to find certain crystals which match up to the symbol on the portal: Gienah, Regulus, Procyon, Sirius, Aldebaran, Capella, Pleiades, Angol, Deneb Algedi, Vega Antares, Alphecca, Arcturus and Spica.

The Journey will be difficullt but you'll find another ally who will guide you through your search. Good Luck!" Yen Sid said as they were whisked away.

XXXXXXX

I was somewhere in the Realm of in between where everywhere was surrounded by light.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"This where Happiness is bliss all the time" a voice said.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"I'm a relative of Stan's and there are load of theories about me" The Voice stated.

"Are you who I think you are?" I asked.

"Yes, I am _**HE**_" The Voice replied.

"Did you go through the portal like the diagram on that page in Journal 3 with a rope tied around you?" I asked.

"Yes, but something went wrong and I got stuck here when that happened. There's no way to telling how much time has past in here" The Voice explained.

"Can you come out so I can see you myself please?" I asked, politely.

Then he came out.

I saw a man who resembled Stan only he was missing glasses and had a line on his chin with brown-grey hair wearing a black top like the one that appeared on Bill Cipher's body when he thought of Stan.

"Hello, there. I see you're familiar with _Gravity Falls_" he said.

XXXXX

Robbie, the Shapeshifter, the love God, Smipper, Smabble and Thistle surrounded McGucket.

"Who's the Author, Old man?" Robbie asked.

"I can't remember.." McGucket said.

"Well, maybe jam might jog your memory?" The Shapeshifter asked.

"**BILL CIPHER! TRIANGLE**" McGucket cried.

"Bill Cipher is connected to his past" Someone whispered.

"What about now?" Smipper asked.

"I think his name was **Jeffery Cannuck"** McGucket said.

"Deuce, Smipper. Smabble and Thistle; find all the information you can on this Jeffery guy. Giffany, we have our main suspect" Robbie reported.

"Excellent" Giffany replied as she was slowly adjusting to have more human emotions than normal.

XXXXXXX

"**IGNORANCE IS BLISS. BUT BLISS IS BORING" **a mysterious voice whispered into McGucket's ear.

XXXXX

"GIDEON'S TANTRUMS, MISSPELLED TATTOOS, SHANDRA'S REJECTIONS, SOCIETY'S VIEWS, A FEAR OF WITCHES, A LIFE OF REGRET**, THESE ARE THE THINGS THAT THEY TRY TO FORGET**." Blind Ivan stated.

XXXXXXXX

"_**WIDDLE**__, __**SHIFTER**__, __**WHATEVS, **__**Cipher,**__**BEARO, NONCANON, **__**ERASE**__ and _**CAPACITOR** are all part of a theme. What connection do they all have and what could it mean?" Yen Sid wondered out loud.

XXXXXXXX

Bill, Chloe, Altessa, Emily and Amy were now on their separate missions with the same goal: To revive me.

Bill and Chloe had been sent to _The Jungle Book _ as someone could rescue Mickey and Oswald while Amy, Emily and Altessa were now in _New York _inside the _American Dragon world_.

Bill and Chloe saw a mysterious girl wearing a green dress, blue jeans and a leather jacket with a hood covering her face as she fought Kaa along with the monkeys with her invincible nunchuks and put them in a trance with her singing voice.

"What's your name?" Bill asked.

"I'm Jasmine Philips and I know where the items you're looking for are located" she said.

XXXXXXXX

Altessa, Emily and Amy were cautiously trekking through the jungle while constantly being alert for Shere Khan when they heard a scream.

They raced through the vines as fast as they could and saw a girl with black hair in pigtail nd brown eyes wearing a green T-shirt, a black leather jacket, macking jeans and worn-out sneakers holding a golden duct tape secptre fighting Shere Khan while Mickey and Oswald were shaking in fear in a corner.

Amy instantly recognised her.

"We've got to help her, she's my friend" Amy said.

"Wait" Altessa said.

Just then, a blue light shone near the girl and a guy with wavey short brown hair, brown eyes and a short brown beard wearing a red checked shirt and grey jeans appeared.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Oh, you're here!" The Girl cried.

"Use your creative magic to take out Shere Khan!" Amy cried.

The guy brought out a golden pencil with the 'Hidden Mickey' symbol on one of its sides and waved it in the air.

A huge anvil fell on top of Shere Khan with a fire ring around it.

"And that's how you take care of bad guys!" he remarked.

"It's really you! I wish Dipper and Mabel were here to see this!" Altessa cried.

"Lori, I believe?" He asked.

"Yeah, sir?" She replied.

"In case you didn't know, I'm Alex Hirsch, Creator of _Gravity Falls_ and I have been sent here by Yen Sid and Walt Disney himself to help you revive your friend" He said.

"I'm Altessa and this is Emily and Amy" Altessa said, completely spell bound.

"You guys, This is Lori, Loki's daughter and my best friend" Amy said.

"Hi" Lori said, timidly.

"Let's go retrieve those items and get your friend back" Alex cried.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed in agreement as they marched toward the Village.

"JOIN THE TIME PARADOX AVOIDANCE ENFORCEMENT SQUADRON! GREAT HOURS! SOLID BENEFITS! SIGN UP YESTERDAY!" Someone announced from a Megaphone.

**I hope you enjoyed this mega long chapter! This will be the latest chapter for now! I've got Mock exams I starting next week Friday so I'll hold off any updates with the Gravity falls episode till afterwards so I don't get distracted as much. I tried to cram in as much as possible! Just so you know once Grace(Me) is revived and Globnar is over, then they'll get to celebrate their victory against Bill Cipher! There's still enemies lurking at every corner and for Arc 4, I'll be giving it a small normal vibe before the supernatural Disney vibe kicks in again!**

**So If you still want your OC to Join the Disney Knights, there's still time before Arc 4 so PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Blendin Blandin and the whole gang of Villains will get you!**

**Grace out till the 2nd week of December!;)**

27


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21- Globnar, Revival, Secrets and a whole lot of Stan-crets -Combined Stan and secrets together-(End of arc 3)!_

"_Let the Globnar BEGIN!_" Time baby declared.

"Do you think Stan has a brother?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, not right now. We're trying to win a gladiator game so we don't get wished to become non-existent-their parents never meeting[- here!" Dipper stated as they battled Blendin Blandin one at a time, One-on-one.

"He has to or your dad and you two won't exist if he didn't have a brother" Bryn said as she lashed out at Blendin on her cue.

_Two hours later_**...**

The scoreboard gave them 1 point for the duel.

Next challenge was a playing future chess.

Dipper was nominated as he had the most skills and brains to beat Blendin which earned them another point.

After that was hot dog competition and a time race.

Lexya and Mabel had to Race against Blendin and Dipper and Rend went head to head with him with the hot dog eating part.

Blendin got a point in the hot dog challenge and The Knights won for the race.

Just before _**THE BIG ONE**_, Mabel, Dipper, Lexya and Bryn with Rend and Mira on the sidelines as guides had to fight Blendin's ally, the Cyclocks which was a giant purple monster that looked like a Cyclops with a jelly-like body and a clock face for an eye.

Lexya and Bryn attacked it with their magic and fighting skills while Mabel and Dipper were scared stiff.

_Unlock your Disney Magic, You're part of Disney no matter what channel you're aired on_, a child and Teen's voices, while merged together-also known as in unison-, called out to them.

The Twins closed their eyes and concentrated.

"We are 12 turning 13 at the end of summer, we are part of Disney; I'm a mystery-solving-holic(Dipper) and I'm loveable! Together, we are the MYSTERY TWINS!" They cried as a golden beam from the sky fell on them and lifted them into the air.

"What's happening?!" Blendin Blandin cried.

Dipper and Mabel received their very own Disney armour which matched the clour of their clothes-or in Mabel's case, had every symbol and colour of all of her different sweaters on every section of the armour in a rainbow fashion to show her loveable personality in colours to the world- along with two golden magnifying glasses.

"Let's beat 'em!" Mabel said.

Yeah" Dipper said in a cool, calm voice as they sped toward the Cyclocks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After discovering that Sora and company had been laying unconscious throughout the battle against Bill Cipher, Vanitus stayed in the shadows as Altessa and crew filled Sora and friends in with all that had happened through 'portal-chat'-like how Master Eraqus was able to talk to Yen Sid with the people who watched in the background, unable to hear the person on the other end of the line's responses- and told them what Yen Sid wanted them to find.

Using a Gummi ship and keyblade gliders, they travelled to Kuzcotopia to start their search

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Altessa,Amy, Lori, Emily and Alex arrived at the 'Man' village-the switch for them to be in the jungle book instead of New York, Jake Long's world, was caused by an interference to Yen Sid's spell which caused them to switch with Bill and Chloe-.

"Have you seen these symbol?" Alex asked one of the locals as he shown them the picture Yen Sid had given them.

"I'm not sure" Mowgli said as he shrugged with Shanti, his future wife next to him.

"Thanks, Kid" Amy said.

Alex tapped into his creativity 'Avatar'(from Legend of Korra/ Last airbender)-like abilities as his eyes glowed a blue-gold colour and used this power to track down the Infinity symbol.

"It's over there" Alex said as he pointed on their left at the cave where Giffany was.

Emily and Altessa went back to the other cave where Mickey, Oswald, Kenny and Sky were just starting wake up.

"You're not going any farther into this cave!" Giffany cried as she shot electric lightening-like bolts at them.

"Alex, Get the rocks while we distract her!" Amy cried as all three girls charged at Giffany and locked into combat while Alex searched franticly for the Infinity symbol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill, Chloe and Jasmine while looking for the rocks that correspond to the symbol on the list Yen Sid had given them, They bumped into Jake Long who had an idea of where to look for them.

"They're in there" Jake said as he pointed at the Huntsmen's base that was partly underground.

Jake, Haley, Rose, Spud and Trixie stood guard for any sign of trouble as Bill, Chloe and Jasmine went inside and began to search.

"What are we looking for again?" Jasmine asked.

'You're looking for unusual coloured rocks' Yen Sid's voice said.

They continued searching and found rocks in the wall that glow the colours of the rainbow in the shape of each symbol.

They put all of the rocks into a sack just as Jack stuck his head through the doorway.

"The Huntsmen are coming, let's go!" Jake cried as they rushed out and Jack and Haley carried them to safety back in New York just before they could get discovered.

"So you're doing this to save a friend? Well, good luck and I hope you get your friend back!" Jack called out as he and his friends + Haley waved at them as they got summoned to Yen Sid's Castle.

XXXXXXXXX

"Have you got the ingredients?" The Huntsman asked.

"Yes, Huntsmaster" number 88 said.

"Good, That is all" the Huntsman said as his minion left and he began to mix the ingredients.

While the huntsman was busy working, an unknown figure with a hood of their face appeared behind him.

The Huntsman turned when he heard footsteps.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am known as 'Pain' by many but my true name is TIME, I've got a proposal for you" the figure replied.

"I'm listening"The huntsman said

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Jungle book_...

Amy and Lori attacked Giffany head on as Alex searched for the Infinty symbol and saw it on a penistal with a light shining on it. He picked it up like how Aladdin does when he picks up the lamp and rushes out of the cave as it began to collapse.

The cave along with Amy and Lori's combined attacks weaken her as she was still getting used to her new body.

They tied her up and put her next to the anvil with Shere Khan underneath, most likely dead at this point.

Then they got whisked away to Yen Sid's Castle along with Mickey, Oswald, Kenny, Sky and Emily as well.

Giffany, while she'd been in the cave had created a machine to harness the Disney magic from any Disney Character near or in it along with being connected to the cave Kenny, Sky, Mickey and Oswald were waking up in and had activated before Alex, Amy and Lori had arrived. They hadn't seen it because it's colour scheme matched the cave walls so it could blend in. It was now at 60% and had taken enough magic from them; all it needed now was more. Giffany grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Kuzcotopia..._

Sora and company were searching long and hard for the 7 cookies that were on the items list and ran into Yzma at the Emperor's palace.

True to his word, Blendin Blandin had sent guards like Loph and Dundgren to defend her from her enemies.

"You can't stop me from destroying Kuzco and becoming Empress!" Yzma cackled.

"all of you who are actually keyblade wielders of light go onwards and find those cookies, Roxas, Naimine, Zack and I will hold them guys off" Lea said as he got out his keyblade that's similar to his signature Chakrams, the Eternal Flames, as well as the Bond of Flame Keyblade that had a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle; the blade and teeth appear as a translucent streak of yellow-orange flame, resembling that of the Frolic Flame; the teeth open like a hook rather than a closed loop and he chain links also likes like his Chakrams.

Namine brought out Kairi's Destiny's embrace keyblade because of her nobody like to her as Roxas got out the Oathseeker and the black blade Roxas uses when he fights Riku and Zack got out his sword too.

Then they all attacked the guards along with Yzma herself with Kuzco and Malina watching from afar at a safe distance.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Terra and Xion ran on and kept franticly searching for the cookies.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mabel and Dipper were chosen to take on Laser tag which was pretty easy for them as they just blasted Blendin Blandin a couple of times and grabbed the golden sphere with an hourglass symbol and won the whole game.

"_You have made victory in Globnar. Before I give you your time wish, tell us, what fate do you decide for the loser?_" Time baby asked.

"We'd like him to be spared, given his job back and some nice hair" Dipper said.

"What you want to wish for with your time wish?" Time baby asked.

"We want to give it to someone we know" Mabel said.

"_Not you? But then who, who is worthy to receive such power?_" Time baby asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stan, Wendy, Soos and Waddles had just walked out of the portal and back into the Mystery shack when Mabel, Dipper and the other Disney Knights+ Blendin Blandin appeared.

"Grunkle Stan, we thought that you're the right person to use this other than Soos" dipper said as Blendin Blandin gave it to him.

"You battled future baddies all for me? Well, Ok. Here it goes...Stan began

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuzco came out of his hiding place and showed Sora and friends where all 7 of the cookies where which was in the courtyard, the throne room, classroom, lab and bed room where all of the pillars were.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, Ven, Aqua and Xion touched all 7 at the same time and got transported back to Yen Sid's castle.

"Good Luck!" Malina and Kuzco cried as they found a purple potion which gave them super powers and fought Yzma in combat

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the realm of in between,_ The figure who's name I won't reveal yet talked so much about Stan and what they used to do together as kids.

"If you could have any wish in the world, what would it be?" I asked.

"To see Stan again" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan made a wish in his mind and the portal began to glow intensely.

XXXXXXXXX

_In yen Sid's castle..._

"Great job everyone; In order for the spell to work You have to sing 'You've got a friend in me' while I mix up the potion in order for the spell to work" Yen Sid said.

"_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed  
>You just remember what your old pal said<br>Boy, you've got a friend in me  
>Yeah, you've got a friend in me <em>

_You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you<br>We stick together and can see it through  
>Cause you've got a friend in me<br>You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be  
>A little bit smarter than I am<br>Bigger and stronger too, maybe  
>But none of them will ever love you<br>The way I do, it's me and you, boy._

_And as the years go by  
>Our friendship will never die<br>You're gonna see it's our destiny  
>You've got a friend in me<em> (x3) " Everybody sang.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the realm of in between, I began to feel warm inside and the figure related to Stan could feel it to as our hands began to fade in and out as a yellow path lead the way out.

We followed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

While everyone else was waiting for me to return, Stan went down to the portal again and waited like he had for the last 30 years.

A figure wearing a hood that shown brown-grey hair from underneath and a black top emerged from the portal.

"You came back" Stan said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blind Ivan gets Gideon arrested because he almost revealed the author's identity and Gideon while in his cell sends a letter to Dipper, foreshadows future events to come:

'Dear Dipper, I just want you to know that when I tried to crush with a big ol' robot of little ol' me it wasn't personal. Bless your heart, you were just standing in the way of my quest for ultimate power!

I'll be breaking out...getting out of here before you know it. Can't wait to get together with the ol' book club: you, me and Bill Cipher! Let's see how YOU like being tickled...in your soul.

Love , Lil Gideon'

"That was mega creepy" Dipper exclaimed as he stuffed the letter in a box underneath his bed.

"Dipper! Grace is back!" Mabel cried.

"I'm coming!" Dipper replied as he rushed downstairs to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The figure was now gone and I continued to follow the light at the end of the path where the singing I heard as I walked was coming from.

Then I opened my eyes and found myself back at the Mystery Shack with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Altessa, Emily, Kenny, Sky, Lori, Amy, Rend, Mira, Mickey and Oswald looking down at me.

"Am I back?" I asked.

"It worked!" Altessa cried.

"We missed you SOOO much!" Mabel cried as she gave me a heartfelt hug.

"I missed you guys too" I said.

"Hi, Grace" Wendy said.

"Hey, are you and Dipper going to work something out?" I asked.

Wendy blushed.

"Maybe..." Wendy trailed off.

"What are we hanging around for? We defeated Bill Cipher remember? Let's party!" Emily cried as Mabel created a huge candy wrapper shower as we all danced together.

Wendy's friends, Lee, Nate, Thompson and Tambry got word of the victory party and joined in with the commotion.

"Firework show!" Genie cried as he appeared out of nowhere and created a firework display with a picture of the golden 'Hidden Mickey' symbol formed from the fireworks which was our emblem.

"Go Disney Knights!" We all exclaimed with laughter and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We've got Intel on Jeffery Cannuck" Smipper said.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"I've got a plan and I think you'll want in on it, don't you agreed?" Vanitus asked as he came out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Dark boy?" The Shapeshifter asked as he changed into Vanitus.

"I want to help you by Kidnapping one of your show's villains and leading the team of heroes into a huge trap" Vanitus said.

"And what's in this for us?" Robbie asked.

"You get be free of your enemies and get the girl you desire back" Vanitus said.

"We want in; Smipper, Deuce, Smabble and Thistle, you're no longer needed. But Love God, we need you for Mabel's plot development" Robbie stated.

The Love God grinned evilly.

"Perfect" Vanitus said.

**I hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter that took me a while to write.**

**The next chapter will be a filler-on and have snippets from 'The Love God's plot after my mock exams are over and done with.**

**I hope this gave you a little in sight hint of what's to come.**

**After the worst of the exams are over, I'll announce what the title of the sequel.**

**I'm accepting ideas for Story arc 4 so all Disney-related ideas welcome! In case you didn't know, I've made a forum for this story with the same name in the Epic mickey part of games section of the forums where you can tell your theories, role-play, suggest future villains or just chill! BTW, It's STILL not to late for Ocs; I'm still taking OC requests so if you STILL want your OC to join the Disney Knights then PM me ok? There's still some time left.**

**Anyway, The next chapter will focus on how the Knights deal with normality before the villainy of Arc 4 kicks in at full blast!**

**So read and review or Vanitus, Robbie, The Love God, Yzma, Giffany and the rest of his hidden group will get you!**

18


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Normality or is it? -Filler chapter-(Arc 4 tied in with the plot of 'The Love God')

**These next two Ocs belong to mulzypops and ajrite (in capitals with dots in between the a and j and j and r as for some reason it won't show when I save it!) -ajrite, I i hope you know I mean to write on here but it won't allow it to show, please forgive me!- Enjoy!**

2 weeks past and we all decided to go back to school to try to get used to 'Normal' again.

After we'd gotten into the routine, we went to the Cemetery and Wendy suggested going to the Woodstick Festival with her and her group of friends at the weekend.

Then we all heard moaning and dared Thompson to look.

It was Robbie who, having read the script for 'The Love God', was still moaning his lost relationship with Wendy.

Mabel wanted to cheer Robbie up and Robbie cued the Love God to be near Robbie's house.

Stan happened to hate the Woodstick festival and owned a crossbow as well.

Soos suggested attracted the young people to his shop and Stan decided that making a mystery shack-themed hot air balloon would be perfect.

Stan's brother wanted to help but Stan thought it was best if he didn't reveal himself just yet and watch the shack with Waddles and Gompers taped together.

While we were at the Festival, Mabel met the Love God and Stole on of his potions to make sure shipping Robbie and Tambry together worked as they hated looking at each other when they got hooked up.

Just then, Nate stormed in and confessed his true feelings to Tambry.

"Hey, Mabel. I'm the best matchmaker there is and this is how I'll prove it" The Love God said as he sprayed his love potion on Nate and Tambry.

"Your eyes look dazzling today, Tambry" Nate said.

"Your face is so handsome, status update...I think I'll leave my phone and go on a date with you" Tambry said as she left her phone behind went to the festival.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry.." Mabel began.

Robbie began to cry as Mabel went up to him.

"Sic!" Robbie cried as he grabbed Mabel.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked.

"This is what happens when you mes with love..." the Love God began.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that Tambry and Nate together?" Wendy asked.

"He refused to tell me about his crush on Tambry" Lee stated.

"My twin senses are tingling!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Let's tell the others" Thompson stated.

"...That's a wonderful story, Jasmine and Lori. Who else wants to tell us a bit about themselves on this bonding occasion?" I was saying.

"No time, Guys! Mabel's in trouble!" Dipper cried.

We all nodded at each other in agreement.

"Let's roll, mateys!" Altessa cried as we followed Dipper's senses

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, The love God used a potion to make Mabel see visions of her heartbreak past like Gabe Bensen, Mermando,Norman ,Sev'ral Timez, an unnamed boy, and Alexander Hamilton.

"_We're back, Mabel!_" Pink Gabe said.

"We like you now!" Pink Sev'ral Timez sang.

"_Yes! Definitely! Absolutely!_" the pink boy from 'Tourist Trapped' said.

"_Just give us the bottle, Mabel._" Pink Mermando said.

"Never!" Mabel cried.

"Unfortunately, you're going to pay for that" The Love God said as he, the Visions of heartbreak past and Robbie took her to Vanitus and hooked her up to Giffany's machine.

"Ans now for the next phase of our plan...Robbie, Love God, you know what to do" Vanitus said as he held the 'x-blade' tightly and watched Mabel slowly get her Disney magic drained while the Love God and Robbie left to start the next part of their plan.

Their destination: The Gravity Falls Maximum security prison.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This has been another guide to laughing uncontrollably for a long amount of time. Oh, wait! Here's more! Ha ha ha ha!" Mabel said while Dipper in background got annoyed again.

**_(Mabel saying her name several times on autotune)_**

Ma Ma Ma-Mabel Ma-Mabel  
>Ma Ma Ma-Mabel Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel<br>Ma-Mabel Ma Ma Ma Ma-Ma-Mabel  
>Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel<br>Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel Mabel Mabel Mabel

"**Mabel's guide to Friendship!"**

"Friends, they're all around us, we just have to know how to approach them at school and introduce ourselves in order for them to become your friend. Today, I've invited Altessa, Pacifica, Candy and Soos to face...The Friendship challenge!" Mabel cried.

"Go Candy!" Dipper cried in the background.

"I'm going to give everyone a friendship quiz to answer and then I'll give you each the results after it's been totalled" Mabel said as she gave each of them a rainbow-themed quiz.

" 'How would you cheer up a friend when they're feeling down?' tell a joke" Candy said to herslef.

"'Where would you take your friends when you're out in the town?' Go shopping, of course" Pacifica said as she continued to write.

"Hmm... 'If you have a friend who's a girl, would you take them out on a date or go to the cinema?' c-in-ma" Soos said as he wrote down his answer.

"While they're busy, I'll show you a montage of Disney friendships!" Mabel shouted.

Ariel and Flounder="Fish-tastic!" the voice-over guy said.

Waddles and Gompers= "Groovy!"

Kim and Ron="Purr-fect!"

Jaq and Gus= "Mouse-tastic, man!"

Abu and Carpet="Sweet!"

"And now for the results! Pacifica, You got...89% which is Feline friend!" Mabel said.

"Great" Pacifica said.

"Candy, you got 92% which is 'Friend-able expert'" Mabel announced.

"I can now gain 1 thousand friends of Gravity Space!" Candy squealed.

"Not until you're 13, Candy!" an off-screen adult voice's shouted.

"Yes, Mom" Candy whimpered.

"Altessa, you get 'Wondrous friend athlete' at 94%!" Mabel continued.

"Sweet! Now I can join a friendly group of pirates that a bit like _Jake and the Neverland pirates_!" Altessa cried as she hit the air in victory.

"And last but not least, Soos, you get 'Friendship champion'!" Mabel cried as an unseen audience cheers.

"I really am the world's most perfect man" Soos said as a golden light shone on hm as he had his arms out for a bunch of Snow White's forest friends to sit on.

"And this concludes this episode" Mabel said.

"Candy! You're grounded for a month!" a voice said.

"Help me, Mabel!" Candy cried as she ran past Mabel in the Background.

"Cut!" Mabel cried.

**End of Mabel's guide to Life Short**

Dipper led us through a portal and landed on Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku,Kairi and -unknown to the other characters from 'Kingdom hearts'- Xehernort as well.

We went into the secret hideout cave with the brown door with no handle on it and discovered a hidden passage through the wall with the drawing of Sora and Kairi -now with Sora giving her a paopu star-shaped yellow fruit- and saw Vanitus watching Mabel's magic and life form being drained away by Giffany's extended-to-other-worlds-Disney magic-zapping machine.

"We have to save my sister" Dipper stated.

"I've got an idea: Wendy, go back to the Festival and keep your friends busy, Amy and Lori will be the lookouts with Rend and Mira while Altessa, Emily, Chloe, Bill, Jasmine, Alex, Bryn, Lexya, Sky and Kenny will rescue Mabel" I said.

Then I allowed what I'd just said to sink in and then it clicked.

"Alex? The Alex?! OMG! He's really here In front of me!" Cried a little TOO loudly.

"Hmm...Maybe that was just one of my Unversed talking..." Vanitus mumbled to himself.

"Dipper...Help me" Mabel pleaded.

"For heaven's sake, Charge!" Dipper cried as we all rushed in and attacked Vanitus head-on.

"With out Ven, You're nothing against me" Vanitus said as he used his darkness, swift attack by creating a clone when we tried to attack him and rushed behind us to surprise attack us from behind.

"You never stood a chance" Vanitus said as he raised his keyblade high in front of him while pointing it down in our direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the 'Kingdom Hearts' universe, Sora and Company was called into action again by yen Sid who told them to visit Gideon in Jail.

They travelled towards Gravity falls but got lost on the way and crash-landed in _Kuzcotopia_.

This was caused by Vanitus as he had secretly sabotaged their ship and armours while they had been distracted so they couldn't rescue Gideon.

At the Prison, Gideon was planning his escape when there was loud crashing sound through the walls and the alarms began to ring.

"But I wanted to get out the right way" Gideon moaned.

Just then, Gideon was knocked out, gagged and kidnapped from the prison in the blink of an eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dipper disconnected Mabel from the machine using all the strength he could muster which zapped some of his lifeforce and magic as well in the process while we continued to fight Vanitus.

I began to get angry and summoned my purple energy power as I was lifted into the air again.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Mabel, one of my fave characters ever from _Gravity Falls_!" I cried as I shot purple energy at him which shocked him.

_This must be the first time he's ever been surprised before_ I thought as his swift attacks weren't fast enough for me that he began to pant.

"You win...For now" Vanitus said as he went through a dark portal and vanished.

"Are you Ok, Mabel?" dipper asked.

"Weak, but Ok" Mabel said.

"Let's go back to the Festival" Dipper said as we travelled back to Gravity Falls.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open for anything suspicious, as the Villains could be up to something as we speak" I said as we were about two miles from the festival.

We saw a hot air balloon of Stan fly past with 'I EAT KIDS' on it which crashed into the Love God.

Everyone but us screamed.

"I love being feared" Stan stated to Soos.

"Well, that was random" Mabel said as we joined Wendy, Robbie, Nate, Tambry and Lee as Thompson was up on a pole with security men wanting to catch him.

A south Asian, brown-skinned teenager wearing a blue leather jacket, a green top, red sandals and grey jeans walked past with a 17 year old girl who had short brown hair and brown eyes with a faded scar under her left eye wearing a bright orange jacket with matching jeans and a old dirty pair of white shoes.

The boy was called Mulzy and the girl was called Molly.

"Hey, there. Do you want to watch the festival with us?" I called over to them.

"Ok" Molly said.

"I want to join your team, I've heard about you guys. Your name spreads like wildfire all over Disney. But not right now, I've got some business to clean up first" Multzy said.

"I'm Molly and this is Mulzy" molly said.

"I'm Grace and this is Altessa, Emily, Chloe, Bill, Bryn, Rend, Mira,Kenny, Sky, Amy, Lori, Alex and Lexya" I said.

"hi there" Altessa said.

"I'm Mabel and this is my brother Dipper" Mabel said.

"Say, didn't you guys say you met a future version of yourself, Dip?" Wendy asked.

"I still don't know why that happened..." Dipper said softly as Mulzy left.

On stage, The Love God who had survived the crash did is little performance and smiled secretly.

Robbie smiled back.

_All according to plan_ they both thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanitus calls another ally: Blendin Blandin to look after Future Dipper and Old Man McGucket as Loph and Dungern searched for more clues on the unknown Jeffrey guy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Giffany was still tied up in _The Jungle Book_ but from a cloud of purple mist, a girl who looked exactly like Mabel with a lemon-yellow sweater that had a brown llama in the middle appeared.

"I am Lebam" She said.

Giffany smiled.

_Wonderful_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

No one in the Pines Family is aware that Agent Trigger and Powers are always spying on them.

While they were at the Festival, they reported to their boss who was at the Goverment base in a top-secret location somewhere in the desert.

"We've been spying on the Pines for a long time and we heard and witness a lot of supernatural things. Should we bring 'them' in now, sir?" Trigger asked.

"keep observing for now and try to learn more about them. Try not to get spotted or be so obvious while uncover though, ok?" The unknown voice asked.

"yes, Sir" The two men replied as they contiued their mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Shapeshifter had changed into Yen Sid after Vanitus gave him a picture of him to memorise from.

The Shapeshifter went to the Dusk Till Dawn shop and asked the ghosts for the Cooler Monster to be explained so he could recruit it.

"Well, we created it son. We used our ghost powers to make it so we wouldn't be lonely any more and that little 12 year old was scared out of his wits when he saw it!" Pa exclaimed as he and his wife chuckled.

"Thanks" The Shapeshifter said as he coaxed the monster out of the cooler and into the night.

XXXXXXXX

"The apocalypse is coming and Stan is persuading everyone to bury their old to protect them against Bill Cipher" a voice said through the mirrior in Vanitus' Unversed hideout in Destiny Islands.

"Trust me, with the help I'm getting, I'll make sure the change happens with or without him" Vanitus said as the group of dark-cloaked figures vanished from the Mirror.

"Disney will soon be in chaos..." Vanitus said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"AT THE PLAY OR AT THE FAIR, I ALWAYS SEE THEM STANDING THERE DRESSED IN BLACK THEY'RE ON MY LAWN, BUT WHEN I TURN MY HEAD THEY'RE GONE." Someone stated into Dipper's ear.

"Agent Trigger and Powers have been spying on us?!" Dipper cried.

**I hope you enjoyed this long filler chapter! More on the way real soon! If you have any suggestions or OCs to submit, the PM me or mention it on the forum!;)**

**Arc 4 is underway and I'll give you a hint about the next chapter, Tow words: 'Pachito and Jose'.**

**Oh, yeah. I'll leave you guys with something to think about and put your answers in the reviews, ok?**

**Here's the question:**

**'Who do you think is the true author-that could be that Jeffery guy we haven't been introduced yet who's name is on one of the memory tubes in 'Society of the blindeye'- and who do you think is the mysterious figure that looks exactly like Stan?(First Clue:the Secret room from 'Carpet Diem')**

**Good Luck!**

**Well, I've got to go now; So read and review or Vanitus and his Villain allies will get you!**

**PS: After Arc 4, I really am gonna do a sequeal so keep that in mind!**

**Grace out!**

18


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Cartoon mission, Powers and more Villain outbreak!

The town centre streets was timing with people rushing around, doing their Christmas shopping three weeks before Christmas. As we all got bond more and forge strong friendships with each other; we went out to do our 'secret Santa' shopping together.

"Hey Dipper, what would you like for Christmas?" I asked.

He blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe a spy kit and our 'Dipper and Mabel's guide to mystery and non-stop fun'?" Dipper suggested.

"Great choice!" Wendy and Amy piped up and then glared at each other briefly.

"Let's shop till we're crazy!" Mabel cried.

"what about a calm approach?" Bill stated.

"nah, that's boring!" Altessa said as we all rushed toward WHSmith and other stores to start our search.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on Destiny Islands...

"Blendin, I need you to get the sands of time for Yzma" Vanitus said.

"I can't risk losing my job again tough!" Blendin protested.

"do you want to lose your life instead?"

"No" Blendin whimpered.

"Good, now do it quickly so we can keep our plot ball rolling ok? Vanitus, out" Vanitus said as he cut of his connection to Blendin Blandin.

Then he got up three more connections.

"Huntsman, Time, Giffany; I know how to make sure you're all rid of your enemies once and for all but I need your help for that to work. So you have to come clean about yoour plans so we can combine them together. So are you in or out?" Vanitus asked.

Then all at once, they gave him the answer.

"We're in!" They replied.

_All according to plan _Vanitus thought as the Unversed began to stir since he was source of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yen Sid Summoned Panchito and Jose to his castle.

"What do you want us to do, señor?" Panchito asked

"I've got a mission for you which no forgotten character has ever been on before: To infiltrate the Main secret Disney Base hidden somewhere in Reality which is where the CEO of Disney and Warner Bros are going to discuss making new episodes to their cartoons that nothing like you, Mickey and the rest of the gang" Yen Sid said.

"We're on it, Yen Sid!" Jose said as Yen Sid gave them a map of Reality as they headed out to start the mission.

"Good Luck...Boys" Yen Sid said with a tear in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Wasteland, A new forgotten arrival appeared which shocked everyone.

It was Melody, Ariel's daughter!

Everyone had forgotten about her and no one makes dolls, toys or merchandise for her any more either.

In a piece of Disney Trivia, she's known as 'The most Forgotten sequel Disney Princess'.

The Mad Doctor had returned and promised to get her back to her mother if she co-operated with him by singing.

**Mad Doctor: **_Friends, friends, friends, I stand before you a changed man!_

_I've seen the error of my ways and now I've got a plan._

_I'm not here to conquer Wasteland, I've tried all that before._

_I'm here to repair the magic land I truly do adore!_

_And friends you must believe me, 'cause I'm not trying to sell ya._

_But there's trouble in the gulch, big trouble, friends, I'm here to tell ya._

_Help me, help you, what better time to start?_

_Help me, help you, find a hero with a heart._

_Beware, beware on Mean Street, there's reason for your fear._

_Strange and powerful creatures are at this moment heading here!_

_And I would have been here sooner, but it was just my luck._

_As I was on my way to you, the earthquake surely struck!_

_Danger is closing in, so much we must avoid._

_If we don't band together, Wasteland will be destroyed!_

_Help me, help you, there's a world I'm here to save._

_Help me find someone, with a heart, so true and brave!_

_Help me, help you, that's what you've got to do!_

_We need to find a hero! Will it be you? _

_Or you? _

_Or you? _

_Or you?_

_Oswald, it's you! You and me with heart and nerve!_

_Together, we'll be heroes! A second chance is what we all deserve!_

"Ok, Ok! I'll help!" Melody gave in.

_On to Phase two_ The mad Doctor thought as he proceed to retrieve Prescott as a decoy.

XXXXXXXX

Vanitus ordered some of the Unversed to help Yzma capture Sora and his allies.

Blendin Blandin gave Yzma the sands of time which helped her overthrow Kuzco and become Empress in his place.

Blendin Blandin returned to His post to guard McGucket and Future Dipper.

Future Dipper used a special meditation technique to contact Present Dipper.

XXXXXXXXXX

As we raced through the mall shopping, Dipper got a strange vibe and Fainted.

We took him back to the Mystery Shack and discovered the hidden Device the agents placed there before 'Sock Opera'.

Altessa, Wendy, Emily and Bill worked on tracing the signal while we watched Dipper.

_(Dream)_

"_Dipper?" a familiar voice asked._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_Not that Important right now, Disney is in grave danger. I felt a disturbance in universe time scale. Something's very wrong" the voice said._

"_What can I do?" Dipper asked._

"_Find Gideon. Don't him die or get his Disney Magic taken. He'll have some idea of what do" The Voice said._

"_HIM?! But he tried to kill me!" Dipper cried._

"_I know, I was there. Tryst me, just because he's evil doesn't mean he won't help save Disney from being erazed from existence" The Voice reassured him._

"_Ok, I'll try. But what if he tries to betray me?" Dipper pointed out._

"_You'll know what to do. …...Trust me on that..." The voice said as it began to drift away._

"_Wait! At least tell me your name before you leave" Dipper said._

_The Voice paused as a familiar fogure wearing a white and blue hat with a pine tree symbol came out of the mist._

"_You already know it" He replied as he vanished._

_(Dream ends)_

Dipper woke up, gasping.

"Dipper, are you ok?" Mabel asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mabel. Really" Dipper replied.

"So what happened?" Wendy and Amy asked in unison.

"Hey!" They cried at the same time again.

"We need to find Gideon" Dipper said, automatically.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"We've got a lead on the signal. Their base is somewhere in a desert" Altessa said.

Silence.

Bill and Emily returned.

"Did we miss something?" Bill asked.

"Dipper wants to look for Gideon, the evil maniac who took over the Mystery Shack last season" Lori said.

"Well..." Alex began.

"Don't spill any secrets yet, Mr Hirsch. We'll figure it out ourselves like we've been doing all along, Ok?" I interrupted him.

"Let's go find that government Base!" I cried.

_Two and a half hours later_

"Are we there yet?" Mabel asked.

"No!" everyone shouted.

"Wow! So you're the **INSPIRATION** for me? We must be so alike!" Dipper babbled to Alex.

"I wish my real INSPIRATION twin was here too" Mabel moaned.

"Hi, Mabel!" a lady who looked a bit like Alex with glasses wearing a cat sweater cried while waving(**Which is Ariel, Alex's sister and Inspiration for Mabel in Reality!**).

"My life is now complete" Mabel said, immediately.

"There it is!" Alex cried as we saw a huge concrete structure comprised of an operational building, adjoined by a garage with a high set strip of windows on the front side, and the roof is outfitted with solar panels and large satellite dishes. We went through the entrance with heavy, sealed door, illuminated by a fluorescent light above it.

Inside, we saw huge screens that had a radar on it, computers and state-of-the art surveillance equipment in it.

Amy, Lori and Chloe checked the surveillance for any tape recordings.

Some time after, they stumbled upon the recording of the events that took place in the attic with Bill Cipher in 'Sock Opera'.

"Uhh! That's all the proof we need that they were spying and listening in on our conversations with the supernatural!" Dipper cried.

"Guys! I found something shocking!" Amy cried as she pointed at the computer screen.

There were was number of names listed but there was one that stood out most:** Jeffrey Cannuck.**

"Let's find him" Altessa said, swiftly.

We used the radar to track him down and went to his house which happened to be near the dump where McGucket lived.

"Jeffery?" I asked.

The unrecognisable figure wearing a bizarre 'assassin's cloak' turned around with his face not visible apart from his glowing green eyes.

"Are you the author of this journal?" Dipper asked as he showed him Journal 3.

Jeffery was silent.

"Do you remember this book?" Altessa asked.

Still nothing.

" How about we see if Old Man McGucket remembers who the Author is now?" Dipper suggested.

We then went to the dump place.

"McGucket?" We shouted but there was no reply.

We then decided to go back to the Hall of forgotten and watched Jeffery's memories but instead of that, Vanitus appeared on the screen.

"If you want answers, come to 'the Land of Departure' at once , for a certain enemy who likes to say 'Widdle' might get belittled!" Vanitus said in a riddle.

"Land of Departure?" Altessa wondered.

"Widdle?! He HAS Gideon!" Dipper cried.

Everyone except Mabel, Alex,Amy and I stared at him.

"Who else says 'Widdle ol' me' for a catchphrase?" Dipper stated.

"Oooooh..." Everyone else cried in realisation.

"To The Land of Departure!" I cried as we sped off like lightening.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Robbie, Shapeshifter; Guard Gideon with your lives and don't let him out of your sight understand?" Vanitus asked.

They nodded.

"I've got some business to take care of..." Vanitus said as he left to wait for our arrival with three hidden companions.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived in the Land of Departure and Vanitus was waiting for us with a smirk on his face.

"Where's Gideon?" Dipper asked.

"He's somewhere safe and being guard by my 'comrades'. If you want to save him, you have to go through us" Vanitus stated.

"Us?" I questioned.

Then his three companions came out of he shadows to reveal Riku Replica, Armoured Ventus nightmare(A dark form of Ventus' armour) and Anti black coat nightmare -who wore the Organisation 13's coat and had red eyes- in his company.

I smiled.

"I'm all fired up now!" I said, quoting Natsu's catchphrase as I ran towards Vanitus with my purple energy-turned fire-magic and struck him in the chest.

"Woah!" Amy breathed.

"That was cool!" Lori cried.

"My turn!" Amy cried as she and Sky aimed directly at the Anti black coat nightmare and Ventus armour nightmare causing them to propel into the sky just like it happens in _fairy Tail__**(I'll be referencing them a lot).**_

"I'm the only one that's going to walk out of here alive" Vanitus stated.

"You're wrong because that's your weakness!" I cried.

"Energy smash!" I chanted as I created two purple whips in each hand and smashed Vanitus into the ground.

"Altessa, take the others forward. Amy, Lori, Bill and I will handle Vanitus" I urged.

"Come on, guys! We have to find Gideon!" Altessa cried as she led everyone north.

Inside the remains of Ven, Aqua and Terra's home world was a portal to Vanitus' hidden lair in Destiny Islands which took them straight to where Gideon was being held.

Gidoen was chained to the wall and was currently hooked up to a dormant part of Giffany's machine.

"Don't worry, Gideon. We'll save you!" Altessa cried and winced slightly as she said it.

"Don't let them destory Disney" Gideon whispered.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him, Disney flies" Robbie stated.

"We're gonna beat you into dust!" The Shapeshifter added.

"Then Let's dance!" Emily cried as they charged at Robbie and the Shapeshifter.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the Jungle book,,,,,_

"Lebam, would you like to help me with something?" Giffany asked.

"Anything for you, Giffany" Lebam replied.

"Can you untied me and help me return to Gravity Falls? I have an enemy I wish to surprise there" Giffany explained

"Of Course" Lebam said as she opened a portal, released Giffany and travelled to Gravity Falls.

Then the llama, star with an eye in it, shooting star, pine tree and glasses symbol on Bill's wheel glowed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Time travel is a wonderful and powerful thing if you know how to use. This concludes Mabel's guide to Time Travel!" Mabel said as she was sent to the future.

"**Today is Mabel's guide to Food Weapons!**" Mabel cried.

"Have you ever wondered how to make weapons from food? Well, I'll show you how and demonstrate its uses on Dipper" She cried.

She made a catapult with a spoon, sticky tape (as some people call it), wires, string and tubes.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel sang.

"yes, Mabel?" Dipper replied.

"Can you stand over here for a second?" Mabel asked, sweetly with a devilish grin on her face.

"Wait, what?! Wh-" Dipper began but was cut off as Mabel moved him near the Gift shop door.

"3...2...1...LAUCH!" Mabel cried as she launched a cupcake at Dipper's face.

"Hey!" Dipper cried.

"Success! I must show the others my ingenious work!" Mabel declared with pride as she rushed off to show Altessa and Amy the invention.

"i know, let's start a food fight!" Amy suggested.

The girls crept into the Gift shop while Stan and Soos were busy working .

Then they launched a cupcake at Soos and Soos threw a crisp packet from the vending machine at Stan.

Then Stan threw a pizza at Wendy who was watching the cash register and she randomly threw ice at everyone.

In seconds, it spiralled out of control with food everywhere.

Mabel, Amy and Altessa along with Wendy huddle underneath the desk with the tin jar and cash register.

"This is really wild now!" Wendy cried.

"I don't think it's gonna stop" Altessa added.

"Well, this concludes Mabel's guide to Food weapons! Join us next time, where I tell you how to keep a relationship!" Mabel stated as a random guy went flying into the wall because a random and unnecessary pumpkin attack.

**End skit**

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Wasteland, Bea and the rest of the Disney Knights defeated the last of the forgotten characters and their leader.

Then Tora rescued the Bunny children and they got reunited with Ortensia, who then used her pure light magic to shield Main street and Ostown from Darkness

The Mad doctor continued to plan to become a toon again and become the greatest villain the toon world has ever.

However, this clashed with the Petes' (Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, Petetronic and Small Pete) plan.

"Look at them all happy and cheerful, They won't know what hit 'em," Big Bad Pete said as they captured Prescott and went into Venture land.

_Time to trade places Max, Roxanne and PJ_ Big Bad Pete thought to himself with a chuckle

XXXXXXXXX

Panchito and Jose found the secret base after searching for 45 days and saw the CEOs

with a girl who was African and went to my school but hate me along with my friends called Slimey L who had brown eyes, black short hair and wore a green frilly dress with a snake symbol in the middle.

She was holding a silver remote with a golden hidden mickey symbol.

"This remote will send a signal to all of the satellite dishes in the world which will direct it on to the internet to summon all of the cartoon haters here to make this plan official" The Evil CEO said as he brought out the left-over DIP from 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' which had been revived with dark magic used by the Villains secretly.

"Once these shows are broadcast with the 'special message' hidden in it, the original characters from the good old cartoons will be forgotten and sent to Wasteland, which will overflow it completely, resulting in a huge explosion!" the Evil CEO who hated the classic cartoons cried.

"We have to warn Yen Sid and the Others!" Jose whispered, urgently but as they turned to pass on what they'd learnt, they were captured by the 'Mickey Mouse 2013', Mickey mouse clubhouse and 'the Looney tunes show' actors.

"Walt would be very disappointed in you!" Pachito cried as they were strapped onto a crane which slowly lowered them downwards as a large pot of 'Dip' liquid.

Jose's umbrella, which secretly doubles as a tracking device and SOS distress call siganl transmitter, sent an SOS to Max, PJ, Pablo the Penguin, Flying Gauchito, Burrito the flying donkey, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody mouse and April, May and June for help.

_Help reach us in time_ Jose prayed silently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Yzma had Sora and his allies trapped in her 'Secret' lab and was savouring her victory as empress when Kuzco stumbled upon a secret never-before-seen purple potion labelled with a question mark.

He drank it and he suddenly had the power to create ice and fire along with fast reflexes and strength as a bonus.

"Hey Yzma, let's settle once and for all!" Kuzco cried.

"Yes, We shall" Yzma agreed as they charged at each other and their fists collided which caused a huge time rift vibration.

"I've got the sand of times on my side, You can't beat me!" Yzma cried.

"Well, I've got a hot girlfriend and friendship on my side!" Kuzco cried as he fired a flame arrow at her.

"_Yzma, pretend you're hit and say that he's won. So our plan can continue"__ a voice said through her hidden earpiece._

"Ooh! I'm hit! You got me! I surrender!" Yzma cried.

"I won! Cue the theme music!" Kuzco said as he left to rescue Sora and friends with a crowd of civilians.

Yzma smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

A swarm of Unversed head towards all of the Disneyland theme parks with one goal in mind: Devour the Disney Magic!

Nightmare Dream eaters along with some more Unversed targeted every single Disney Movie ever made and to be/currently being made to suck their magic dry too.

Disney was Doomed!

XXXXXX

_**A goat and a pig-Waddle and Gomper's wedding day!**  
>A couple of livestock, living the life, stuck together in harmony<br>A pig and a goat, who in the world thought a pig and a goat could be family?  
>Love so strong, love so big, such a beautiful goat and a pig<br>Bound in matrimony now and forever  
>Shopping for groceries and buying a condo and filing their taxes together<br>Goat and a pig, goat and a pig! _

_**End...for now...**_

**I hope you enjoyed this very long official chapter to Arc 4!**

**For any of you who submitted or want to submit OCs to me, I'll try my hardest to fit them in to the story in the best possible way that I can, Ok? We've got a lot of time left before the 'BIG ONE', so You can still PM me if you want your OCs to join the story!;)**

**Anyway, here's another question of the day:**

**'What other topics should Mabel do for her guide to Life?(It can be for the ones in the story or the actual series one)'**

**You can add your answer in your reviews so I have an idea of what to do for the next one. I'll do one ever so often to bright up the atmosphere, I think the guide to art and colour are my faves because of Stan's eyes getting fried by a rainbow and the caticatures!**

**One more thing, Thanks to Gideon's letter to Dipper, we now know that Gideon will return eventually... So what you think Gideon might try to do next with Bill Cipher's help and does anyone know what episode 10 for season 2's title is? Because I'm not getting any luck right now.**

**Anyway, Is Lebam good or Evil? Will Robbie's true side be revealed?is Blendin Blandin still on the 'dark side'? Will Bill Cipher achieve his goal for ruling the world? Will we EVER find out who the author is?!**

**Stay tuned here and on every tab on the internet(i recommend the Gravity Falls Wiki, BTW!) to find out!**

**Grace Out!**

**PS: Mocks are over, am now free! 2 weeks/ 19 days till Christmas!**

31


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Christmas crisis, Wasteland fears, Apocalypse danger and Warning!

Altessa and the others fought Robbie and the Shifter while Dipper and Mabel rescued Gideon.

"Gideon, do you know how to save Disney?" Dipper asked.

"I do but we need to go to Disneyland in California at the heart of the magic" Gideon replied.

"Let's go!" Mabel cried.

XXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in wasteland..._

Big bad Pete offered Rejected Smee a chance to meet the real Captain Hook and regain his place in the Movie -even though the Movie was made a long time ago- and planned to trade places with Pete's son,PJ, Goof's son Max and Roxanne who happened to be travelling to the Disney meeting place Jose and Panchito were being held.

The Petes forced Prescott to build a TV compatible machine to help the, regain their hearts.

As Prescott worked hard day in day out, Pete Pan found Alice from 'Alice comedies'(before Oswald era), Honey Bunny, Bugs' original girlfriend, Julius the cat, Bosko the ink kid and Honey in their tiny toons dog-like forms with white faces and persuaded them to help power the machine hidden in Ventureland in the Mad Doctor's attic to send them all (including Melody) to the Toon world.

XXXXXXXXX

_On Destiny Islands still..._

"I can still beat you!" Vanitus cried, desperately as he tried to punch me with the use of his dark powers.

"You think you can snuff out the light? You can't beat us! You can NEVER beat us if you think you're above everyone else and except to be the one who comes of this fight alive which will always be your downfall! You haven't got friends to be with like I have or have the courage to fight for what we believe in as we never give! That's what being a _Fairy Tail Wizard...I mean, Disney Knight is all about!" I exclaimed as all of the member of Fairy Tail along with Sora, all of the keyblade wielders of light and all of the __Classic_ Disney Characters-Minus Pixar or Marvel- appeared behind us in illusion/holographic form like when all of the characters who've been in contact with Sora physically or are connected to his heart appeared behind him in _Dream, Drop, Distance._

_I began to glow a strong, bright purple aura beam around me and everyone else subconsciously created aura beam in all of the other colours of the rainbow along with silver and gold._

A glimpse of _hope_ flicker in Vanitus' eye but it then vanish as quickly as it had come and Vanitus was his usual cold, heartless self again

"Dark cannon!" Vanitus cried as he generated three crystals in a trigram formation which project rays that fuse and become a giant beam of dark energy which he aimed at us.

I deflected it with my energy fire magic which made it travel towards Vanitus and hit him instead.

XXXXXXXXX

_At the original Disneyland..._

"So Gideon, how do we save Disney from crumbling?" Altessa asked while wincing.

"Well..." Gideon began but stopped as they all stared at the top of the Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty Castles which, through binoculars, you could tell who was tied up there.

"So you're the Disney Knights we've heard so much about!" The Evil Queen shouted through a megaphone with Maleficent next to her.

Lexya made golden Binoculars and when all of them looked through, they could see all of the 12th Disney Princesses(Minus Mulan as she's not actually a princess but including Elsa and Anna as they had been captured sometime before) tied up on each turret of the castle.

"Now all of you vile Princesses will be sacrificed to the Unversed!" The Evil Queen cried.

"We have to help them!" Mabel cried.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" a familiar voice asked as we turned and saw a girl wearing a purple dress staring at us.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in The emperor's throne room...

"I'm so happy, I could sing!" Yzma cried.

Then the music began.

"Welcome to my city

Welcome to my land

Welcome to the empire

That only I command

Yzmapolis, My Metropolis,

My favorite place to be

Yzmapolis, My Metropolis,

Where it's all for one and that one is me

From Yzma Boulevard to Yzma Avenue

All the Mounts, roads, and parks, are named for me not you

You know until I came along, this was just, "a one llama town," but now it's Yzmapolis, My Metropois, the region that I rule

Yzmapolis, My Metropolis, now welcome to my school

Y-Z-M-A, Yzma, Yzma, hooray!

Yzmopolis, My Metropolis, a wonderous place to be

It's glorious, victorious, we always laugh uproarious 'cause life is so euphorious and here is what you'll see:

Yzma movies, starring me, my name in lights on the Yzmarquee, Yzma books and magazines, Yzma shirts, Yzma jeans Yzma chocolates, Yzma mints Yzma shampoo and the rinse All the dogs are Yz-maltese And life is just an Yzma-breeze

Hear me chat on the radio-r

Y-Z-M-A FM

Yzmopolis, My Metropolis,

With music, sports, whatever

Yzma traffic's all backed up and now a look at weather

I can't wait to show you my new project, Yzmatopia There's a peasant village on the spot right now But you can't stop progress Yzmapolis is growing and soon, soon, soon it will become:

Yzmapolis, Mega-apolis,

My purple legacy

Yzmapolis, there's no stop-olis!

That's not a word!

It is to me

Some have tried to run and hide, but they just can't get free,

'Cause when I'm dead,

You'll bow your head

For an Yz-mummy of me

Welcome to her city

Welcome to her land

Welcome to the empire

That only I command (That only she'll command)

Yzmapolis! " Yzma and her cheerleaders sang while Kuzco finds Sora and company in the dungeon of the secret lab.

Once they're freed, they realized they've been tried and used their light to heal Yzma's harden heart ever since Kuzco fried her

XXXXXXX

PJ, Max, Roxanne and their slightly forgotten allies, Mickey and Minnie's nephews and nieces raced towards the Disney Meeting place to Jose and Panchito's aid, not knowing it was a trap.

When PJ, Max, Roxanne and the other Forgotten characters arrived there, Max suggested Morty, Ferdie, Millie and Melody mouse along with April, may, June and Pablo the penguin would distract the modern _Disney Junior + Mickey Mouse 2013_ characters while they tried to rescue Panchito and Jose from being erased by the Dip.

"Hey, Uncle mickey! Come and get us!" Morty and Ferdie cried as they ran toward each other and then went opposite directions which made both version of Mickey crash into each other.

"Oh Aunt Daisy and Minnie! Come and find us!" April, June, May, Melody and Millie mouse as they ran around the building.

Pablo was stopped by Goofy, Pete, Oswald and Pluto's modern version and did a cute puppy-doh pout while made his eyes twinkle.

"You're so cute!" they exclaimed as they continuously started at him as Max, PJ, Roxanne and their flying companions, Gauchito and Burrito helped them fly above the dip where Panchito and Jose were being slowly lowered towards it.

"I know you would come, Amigos!" Panchito exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Just as they got hold of the rope, held Panchito and Jose tightly on Burrito's back and was about to cut it... The CEOs along with Slimy L burst into the room with a large group of allies as Slimy L had only pressed the button not too long ago.

The CEOs were wearing grey smart suits while holding small golden pens in their hands.

They also had brown short hair, one had brown eyes, the other had blue.

The blue-eyed CEO was the first one that spoke.

"You think you can escape that easily?! We have Security cameras EVERYWHERE! But You _Forgotten characters_ wouldn't know that now, would you? Since you haven't been here in a while, I'll filled you in briefly: Not too long ago, Disney Cinemagic, everyone's beloved channel that had been showing cartoons from everyone's childhood since 200 and something was replaced with Sky Movies Disney about 2 or so years ago. People decided that in order for the Looney Tunes to survive in the 21st century was for it to be a sitcom-like cartoon and make Bugs Bunny maroon/purple!" he grinned at this fact before continuing.

"Who are you?!" Max cried.

The CEO ignored this question.

"Since the, some of the Disney Animators thought it would be good to turn the clock back and return to Mickey original design in Walt's Vintage style, BUT...-There's always a but in this- in a series of wacky shorts that's nothing like the original. We stopped showing _Goof troop, A goofy Movie along with it's sequel which you, Roxanne, don't appear in for some reason. Long story short, We used Time Travel like Charles Mintz, the first REAL Disney Villain you fought and captured Walt Disney, Tex Avery, Bugs 'dad'/Creator along with Friz Freleng and Chuck Jones. Now my minions are going to tie you up along with your decoy friends so you can be erased for life._

_Have fun!"_ The Evil CEO cackled as he left and his modern creations kidnapped Max, PJ, Roxanne and their allies and tied them up with Jose and Panchito.

"Some rescue plan(!)" PJ moaned.

In a desperate attempt to be saved, Jose sent one more S.O.S. Signal only this time it was to Mickey and Oswald ,who were currently searching for the Mad Doctor and Prescott, along with the Disney Knights with that they would be rescued and taken to safety in time.

"My name is Dan Gibbs" the Evil CEO whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

Vanitus fell out the ground and his eyes turned red briefly as he became the boy before BBS for a moment and then it was gone.

Vanitus had been defeated.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mad Doctor helped Melody embrace her dual heritage by making her locket which still to this day plays the tune '_Down to the sea'_ to help her change from human, to a mermaid and back again at will.

"This is best gift ever! How can I repay you?" Melody asked.

"By fetching me the Queen of Hearts' sceptre and Xion's keyblade" the Mad Doctor replied as he flashed his _'Guide to Kingdom Hearts Trivia and knowledge' _book at her with a smile.

"Right away, Sir!" Melody sad while saluting and rushed away in the speed of light.

_This is TOO easy_! He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The girl removed the hood from her face...It was Anastasia.

"I can't remember what happened after Cinderella married Prince Charming but I've got this urge to help you" She said.

"I found Kida, She wasn't captured but I think she'll be very helpful too" she added while pointing out

Kida from _Atlantis: The lost Empire_ who had just flown next to her on her flying fish-like machine with her crystal controlling the engine.

"_We found out that the Queen and Maleficent had some behind-the-scenes help from Hades and Chernabog to capture the Disney Princesses.; Someone must have ordered them to" Kida stated._

"_Let's go!" Altessa cried as they used their tokens to summon carpet to help them fly up to the top of both castles._

The Evil Queen and Maleficent watched eagerly, which isn't normal for Villains and made them highly suspicious of something.

After they have rescued every single princesses and sent them to Atlantica for safety(which turned them all into mermaids).

The Queen and Maleficent clapped slowly in a sarcastic way.

"Bravo(!) Bravo(!) What a great accomplishment(!) While you were all busy rescuing the Princesses, The Unversed has been sucking all of the Disney magic out of every Disneyland theme park and Movies that's been, are being and to be made in the whole world. That little 'Rescue' was a ruse so you won't meddle in _**OUR**_ plans" Maleficent stated.

" Combine your tokens! Create the Ultimate Disney weapon!" Gideon cried as their Tokens flew up into the sky and shone a bright golden light throughout Reality and the Disney Universe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think we're needed" I said as we all saw the golden light and sent our tokens to join with the others as we followed the light to Disneyland.

"Vanitus is defeated so we can return to place where the 2nd battle had commenced some time ago" Bill said.

The tokens merged together and created a golden 'hidden Mickey' staff which is more powerful that the tokens used together at once.

Just before we could use the staff to return the magic to its rightful place, Vanitus, who was STILL alive unknown to the Disney Knights, had sent the magic to every single Disney Villain in existence minus Pixar and Marvel ones- as a Christmas present for aiding him or just being plain evil.

Then we all touched the staff and Dipper and Mabel began to chant:

'_Disney magic through all space and time,_

_Return to your home to make it in line,_

_Restore the place from hence you came,_

_So Disney can still have its long-term fame!' ._

Then the staff glowed a golden aura and flew up into space.

There, it sent all of the Disney Magic back to its rightful Movies and theme parks which weaken the Unversed and ultimately Vanitus as well, in the process.

Once it came back down to Earth and into Dipper and Mabel's hands, Gideon immediately stole it.

"Thanks for saving Disney and all, but..I'm STILL evil and I WILL rule Gravity Falls with Bill Cipher by my side!" Gideon cackled.

_"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"_ Gideon chanted as his eyes glowed white again as he tried to summon Bill Cipher again.

Nothing happened this time compared to 'Dreamscapers', no one knew that it had weaken the mindscape prison he was current watching them all from.

We convinced the police in Gravity falls to take him back to jail with more security as he'd been broken out and was basically a fugitive.

Then we got a signal from Jose and followed its co-ordinates to come to their rescue.

XXXXXX

_In the Toon world..._

"have you seen my daughter?" Ariel asked, franticly.

"No" a passer-by said as they kept walking.

"have you seen my daughter?" she asked one of the Disney Princesses

"No"

"have you seen my daughter?" she asked Alice.

"Who is she again?" Alice replied.

Then she gasped.

"She's been..._**Forgotten**_! My Daughter's been forgotten!" Ariel cried as she let the tears she'd been holding back for so long come out as she cried her heart out.

"What's wrong, dear?" The Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_ asked.

"My Daughter, Melody is gone and I can't go to the place she's now in" Ariel wept.

"It's ok, maybe I can help" the fairy godmother offered.

The Fairy Godmother took Ariel to Yen Sid's castle where he was keeping a close eye on wasteland and at the same time, trying to crack Alex Hirsch's codes as well.

"Yen Sid, Ariel wants to find her Daughter and I think you can help us" she said.

"hmm...Well, has she been forgotten?" yen Sid asked.

Ariel sighed.

"Yes" she replied.

"Then she's in there" yen Sid said as he pointed at his model of Wasteland.

"In there, really? can I enter it and take her home?" Ariel asked.

"You must first convince a lot of people to remember her Movie so she can regain her heart and I will prove you with your own trident and turn all of the thinner into paint water so you can find her" Yen Sid replied.

"So how long do I have to do this?" Ariel asked.

"48 hours" Yen Sid replied.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Oswald and Mickey had received Jose's distress call.

"Should we go help them?" mickey asked as they kept searching for the mad Doctor and headed towards Autopia.

"The Disney Knights can deal with it, we can help them out as soon as we find the mad Doctor" Oswald replied.

Then they stopped as they saw the mysterious ride with mechanical arms attached to it and saw the mad Doctor continuously working.

Then moments later, Melody returned with the items the doctor wanted for his machine and started up the machine.

The arms began to move and the mad Doctor cunningly brought his captives, Clara Cluck, Horace and Clarabelle onto the coyer belt unseen by Melody.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Vanitus goes to the Universal portal.

Turns out that even though there had been a flicker of hope that the person he'd once been before KH Birth By Sleep was still inside of him, that wasn't exactly the case.

As Master Xehernort had a big influence and had watched him defeat countless of Unversed which cause him pain which eventually lead to hatred of himself, nothing could persuade him now.

He still held the title of being a 'Tragic Villain'.

He then typed something into Stan's surveillance computer and a countdown appear on the screen which was linked to the portal.

26...25...24...23...22...21... and so on as Bill Cipher watched Vanitus' plan unfold.

XXXXXXXXX

**Mabel's guide to Sleeping like a cat**

Mabel was dressed up with loads of magnets.

"And that's how you dress up as a magnet. This has been Mabel's guide to magnets...Ahh!" Mabel cried as loads of metal sliver things came flying towards her.

_(Mabel saying her name several times on autotune)_

Ma Ma Ma-Mabel Ma-Mabel  
>Ma Ma Ma-Mabel Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel<br>Ma-Mabel Ma Ma Ma Ma-Ma-Mabel  
>Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel<br>Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel Mabel Mabel Mabel

"Mabel's guide to sleeping!"

"Hello world! Today, I've got a very special guest who's also a feline, patch the Cat!" Mabel announced as she pointed at my black 'n' white cat with yellowy eyes.

"Patch is Grace's Feline friend and she allowed me to have him on the show today even though he doesn't say much" Mabel added.

"Meow" Patch said(Translation: Hi, Everyone!).

"have you ever seen an Infinity symbol? Dipper found a nugget shaped like it some time -reference to Dipper's guide to the unexplained-. That symbol is everywhere if you know how to look, even Owl!" Mabel exclaimed.

-screen cuts to the next scene-

"Sorry, I got off topic for a second there. Well, Everyone needs to get about 8 hours of sleep everyday to do the typical everyday things. I'm going to create a special potion with milk, fairy dust and my own secret ingredient" Mabel said as she mixed all of the things in and used a science lab set to with a Bunsen burner to make in into a potion.

Then she crept into the gift shop.

"My first test subject" She whispered to the camera as she rushed up to Soos and Dipper.

"Can I help you, Mabel" dipper asked.

She quickly sprayed them and they fall sleep in seconds.

"Then for the girls" Mabel said, cunningly as she found Wendy and Amy in the secret room with the carpet from '_Carpet Diem'_ arguing over who Dipper likes more.

"He loves me more!" Wendy cried.

"No! Me more!" Amy cried.

Then Mabel sprayed them to shut them up and let them sleep longer.

"Wow! This potion works like a charm! By the way, Dipper still like Wendy but has excepted that Wendy is too old for him ever since '_into the Bunker'_ and _'Blendin's game'_ when he stared right back at young Wendy. He might be leaning towards Amy now since then! Sssh! Don't tell them I said that!" Mabel cried.

Mabel then squealed in excitement.

Then she sprayed herself as well and just before she fell asleep too, she managed to say: 'This has been Mabel's guide to Sleeping like a cat! Join me next for a round of truth or dare!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in Wasteland..._

A _Slender, fair skinned girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes along with a violet band on the back of her hair wearing pink dress with light pink underskirt dark blue bodice fell from the sky from the Toon world into Wasteland somewhere in Autopia where the Mad Doctor was working on his mysterious ride with Melody._

"Do you want to be remembered again?" he asked.

"Yes" The girl replied

"Who are you?" Melody asked, unable to recognise this girlfriend

"My name is Elionwy and I'm a forgotten Princess" she replied

"The more, the merrier" the Mad Doctor said as Melody filled her in on his plan to help them return to the Toon world.

"It's working, like we suspected" The doctor said into his communicator

"Excellent, Keep up your side of the plan and you'll be back here in no time" a voice on the other end said.

"Yes sir" The Mad doctor replied as he continued making his machine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Robbie, Shapeshifter; Help Blendin Blandin guard Future Dipper and McGucket for me. I've got a meeting to go to" Vanitus said to them through a communicator.

"Ok, Boss" Robbie said.

"Wait! Robbie, don't get caught while you're under cover with your friends ok?" Vanitus added.

"Got it" Robbie replied as they returned to Gravity Falls and Vanitus cut off the connection.

Blendin Blandin never let Future Dipper or McGucket out of his sight as he waited for reinforcements.

Just then, Giffany and Lebam appeared.

"Mabel? Is that you?!" Dipper asked, desperately.

"No, I'm not the 'Mabel' you speak of. I am her doppelgänger" Lebam replied.

Dipper looked down sadly for the rest of the of night.

"We're going to change history and the future when we're done with you" Giffany said.

"Our friends will rescue us!" Future Dipper cried.

"Good luck with that" Giffany said as she summoned the cooler monster and turned her back in him.

"You'll never figure out our MASTER plan" Robbie stated.

He did the meditation method again and tried to reach out to Present Dipper again.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_(Cut Scene)_

"_Have you started the countdown?" a lady's voice asked_

"_Yes, It has started" Vanitus replied._

"_So will HE be freed?" a guy's voice asked_

"_Soon, with the help of Yzma, The Huntsman, Blendin Blandin, Robbie and the Shapeshifter plus some Classic Disney Villains have allied with me as well" Vanitus stated._

"_Well, Make sure Cinderella perishes" Lady Tremaine stated_

"_And Sleeping Beauty dies, unlike my remake self who kisses her and becomes good!" Maleficent cried as it just so happens that she watched her own film while no one was watching her_

"_Ok, I'll try to full-fill your wishes" Vanitus said._

_Just before Vanitus cut off connected, he was stopped._

"_Vanitus wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't forget to find your own purpose and harness the power from the powerful Disney teams" the voice said, hinting Big Hero 6 as the next target._

"_As you wish...Council.." Vanitus said as he cut off the connection._

_Wait till they see my surprise...He thought as he stared at the clone copying machine and smiled._

_**Dun, Dun DUN! What could happen next? Will there be victory in time for Christmas or dismay? I will try my best to insert more OCs where I possibly can! I hope I'm not putting too much into this arc since it's the final one until the sequel! More secret will be reveal and I'll add a Christmas special filler chapter as well for Christmas too before the climax! So yeah, Lots more excitement coming your way! Keep reading to find out...**_

_**Grace Out!**_

31


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25-Catastrophe, revelation, Angels and Fairy Tales!_

_**The next OCs to appear belongs to AllegianceXxtoxXStars and LilithArtist! BTW, all of the Disney songs and characters I use/borrow in this story belongs to Disney not me(Unless I've written the song which at the moment I haven't done my own one yet)! Enjoy!**_

_**Genie: And Merry Christmas everyone! Don't forget to bring peace and joy to everyone in the whole world!**_

_In New York, The Huntsman had just revived the Dark dragon when he got a call._

" _Hello?" He said._

"_Huntsman, you remember our deal right? Revive the Dark Dragon and harvest its powers for me in return for your enemies to be destroyed" __The voice on the other said._

"_Of course, I'll do that right away" The huntsman said._

"_Good. Carry on, Huntsman" The voice said._

"_As you wish...**Vanitus**" The Huntsman said._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Back in Wasteland..._

Mickey and Oswald continued to spy on the Mad Doctor as he gave false smiles to Melody and Elionwy and activated the secret part of the machine which he intended to use to turn his hostages invert as he had the right amount of power from the tint(blue) and turp(green) guardians to send him into the toon world.

"We've got to stop him!" Oswald whispered.

But then, Mickey caused on of the rocks on the platform they stood on to fall which hit the ground loudly.

"Who's there?!" the Mad Doctor boomed.

Then he looked up.

"Well, well,well! If it isn't Mickey and Oswald, the wondrous Disney brothers?! Come to stop me from escaping have you?" he demanded.

"So you lied to us this whole time?!" melody exclaimed as she and Elionwy returned with more items he 'needed'.

"Wait, Melody! If you let me explain-" he began.

"I don't want to hear it! You never wanted to help me reunite with my mother or Elionwy get back to the toon world at all!" Melody cried as she and Elionwy ran, crying into the distance.

"See what you've done?! Now you will pay! Give me the brush or your friends become invert forever!" He cried.

Mickey moved slowly towards the mad doctor.

"Mickey, he'll be unstoppable if you give it to him. We can beat him and save our friends" Oswald said.

"We're gonna need some back-up" Mickey stated.

"Tora, come in Tora!" Oswald said into his remote.

"Oswald, what's the problem?" Tora responded.

"We need your help, bring Bella, Bea and Tyerial with you as well" Mickey stated.

"And fast!" Oswald added as the mad Doctor went into his machine and began to sing...AGAIN:

"**Mad Doctor**: _Testing, testing._

_Dear diary, it's the Mad Doctor._

_Wonderfully evil me._

_I fooled Prescott into turning on his friends._

_While he built me my TV. (hee!)_

_Now I broadcast my show to the Cartoon World._

_Will they forget me? NEVER!_

_Oh yes I'll be remembered._

_And I can leave Wasteland FOREVER!_

_I know the guardians can make me a toon again._

_I played Mickey and Oswald for FOOLS!_

_But even I didn't know that the earthquakes would strike._

_When they sucked up the guardian pools._

_And that wasn't even a part of my plan._

_A plan that's evil as can be._

_It won't be long until Wasteland will be destroyed._

_And very soon,_

_I'll be a toon..._

_Dear Diary, who's the maddest, mad doctor of all?_

_Wonderfully evil me!_ ".

Then Mickey and Oswald did their ready-to-fight stance as The Mad Doctor began to control the mechanical arms with the monstrous eye moving constantly while stopping every 10 minutes for Mickey to either paint it or thinner it.

Just then, Tora, Tyerial, Bella, Bea and a newbie showed up.

"Let's kick some robot butt!" Bea cried.

The Newbie was Molly's alter-ego: she had black fur with matching bat wings and pointed twitching ear while wearing a bright pink dress, lace pink gloves and white shoes which usually go with a white dress. Her name was Buford the blissful bat.

She held some green grenades in her hands and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dipper and Mabel were mysteriously transported into '_Dreamland'_ as Future Dipper tried to contact Present-our-Dipper but ended up pulling Mabel in too_._

"_Where are we?" Mabel asked._

"_I don't know" Dipper replied._

"_Hello again, Dipper. Nice to finally see you again, Mabel" The voice from before said._

"_Who are you?" Mabel asked._

"_Mabel, remember how we met another me from another time period a couple of days or months back?" Dipper mentioned._

"_Yes, what about it?" Mabel asked._

"_Well, the thing is..." Dipper began._

"_I AM HIM" The Voice finished._

"_Whoa! Two Dippers at once, so cool!" Mabel cried._

"_Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand here. Giffany, Robbie, the Shapeshifter and Blendin Blandin are working together with someone that I think you've already met by now judging by the looks on your faces"__ Future Dipper stated as Present Dipper and Mabel had concerned looks on their faces._

"_Vanitus, without a doubt" Dipper and Mabel said in unison._

"_However, I keep getting this strong vibe that something catastrophe will happen **very soon. **So stay sharp and on your guard when you rescue your friends ok?"__ Future Dipper stated._

"_Ok" Dipper said as they both nodded at the same time._

"_Wait, what if the catastrophe that's going to happen is something we can't survive from?" Dipper asked._

_Future Dipper turned to Dipper._

"_I've got allies from all the corners of Disney. You'll survive. Trust me"__ Future Dipper said with a wink as he began to disappear into the dream clouds._

"_Oh and by the way, can you get some of your 'Knight' friends to rescue me and McGucket? We're near the Mystery Shack" Future Dipper added as the dream ended._

_T_he mystery Twins awoke with a huge migraine and then realised they were getting left behind on the way to the Disney base. They ran as fast as they could to catch up with the others just as we arrived at the base and saw purple Bugs, sitcom Daffy, 'Mickey mouse clubhouse' Pete, 'Mickey Mouse 2013' modern Donald, Daisy and Goofy patrolling the area like soldiers.

"Kenny,Bill and Chloe; Can you go to the Mystery Shack and save future me and Old Man McGucket for us while we rescue Jose, Panchito and their allies?" Dipper asked.

"Please?" the twins pleaded.

"Ok, they can go on a separate rescue mission" Altessa replied.

"Yay!" Mabel and Dipper exclaimed.

"Sssh! Do you want our position be given away?!" I whispered.

"Sorry" They replied, softly as we watched Chloe, Bill and Kenny use the lanes in between + the corridor of darkness to travel back to Gravity Falls.

"How about we separate into two teams: Team 1 is Emily, Lexya,Sky, and Amy with Dipper, Mabel and Rend on look-out plus me as captain. While Team 2 is Molly,

Team 1 will search and dispatch some of Disney 'guards' while Team 2 moves in and finds where they're holding the captives so we can rescue them. Sound like a plan?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"Then Let's move" I stated.

XXXXXXXXX

In the Underground Laboratory...

Vanitus placed the '_x-blade'_ inside the clone coping _machine and _ set it to print about a DOZEN times and then lay on the clear inside part of the coper like Dipper did in '_Double Dipper'_ back in season 1 and let it copy him about _half a DOZEN times._

Once all of them were done and alive, he got up. Looked all of his clone up and down twice and then grinned.

"Time for _Phase three"_ Vanitus and his clones chimed.

XXXXXXX

Black Pete and his fellow Pete sidekicks + Peteronic began to harness energy from the Disney Magic they could find in Wasteland to power up their Autotopia car rocket along with a TV transmitter to switch places with Roxanne,Max and PJ along with Smee from the original 'Peter Pan'."Let's start this baby up" Black Pete declared.

"I can hardly contain my excitement!" Rejected Smee cried as Peteronic forced Prescott to turn on the machine.

The TV Transmitter buzzed with electricity and the rocket engine whirled with life.

"Now we need to test it" Pete Pan stated as he offered Rejected Smee to try it out first.

"Oh, No,no! I couldn't! What about Prescott?" Smee suggested.

Then Prescott snapped.

"ME?! I keep doing all of the hard work around here and YOU four never do anything productive! So why don't one of YOU test it out?!" Prescott cried in anger.

"I nominate Pete Pan" Small Pete said.

" I 2nd it" Peteronic stated.

"3rd" Rejected Smee added.

"All in favour say 'Aye'" Black Pete said.

"Aye!" Everyone except Pete Pan and Prescott(who was currently calming down in a corner) agreed.

"I guess I'm up" Pete Pan said as he went into the rocket and pressed the launch button.

The rocket took off and the transmitter sent Pete Pan into the Toon World with PJ replacing him.

Then the transmitter automatically switched them back round.

"It worked!" Rejected Smee cried.

"Our plan is almost complete.." Black Pete stated.

XXXXXXXXX

Bill Cipher contained to watch the commotion play out as he waited for his moment to strike.

Meanwhile back in Wasteland, Oswald, Mickey, Bea and Bella fought with Tora along side them as after Buford and Tyerial went after Melody and Elionwy who had ran off toward the Disney Gulch.

During the long battle, Mickey decided to paint the eye monster with paint but then they all fall downwards as The Mad Doctor had one last surprise in store: The mechanical spider-legged machine with Tiki masks.

They now had to make a choice which would decide the fate of Wasteland: Paint or thinner the masks...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the toon world, Ariel had managed to convince everyone she could to remember her daughter who had begun to feel the popularity rise again as her heart started to return to her.

Ariel returned to Yen Sid with the Fairy Godmother by her side again.

"Has the memory task succeeded?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes, sir" Ariel replied.

"Then the transformation can begin" Yen Sid said as a blue tornado-like portal appeared on the model Wasteland and Yen Sid cased a spell on Ariel before she got sucked in.

"Good Luck, dear" the Fairy Godmother called out to her.

"Be careful" Yen Sid warned as Ariel vanished into the forgotten world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, I led Team 1 through the guarded route as we took out a handful of 'guards' at once as we stormed through.

Altessa and Team 2 used this distraction as an opportunity to find Panchito, Jose and the others.

They clashed with two mysterious girls that wanted to join:

one had short brown hair, light pale skin with brown eyes while wearing a purple long sleeved knee-length dress with an outer corset and a belt with art supplies attached to it who's name was Lillian and the other had big blue eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair with ringlets-half in a bun and the other half reached below her chest- while wearing a strapless light dust grey with a black vine flower design -running throughout dress- corset dress that's down mid thigh with a bow on front plus several layers ruffled on the skirt section; a black pirate-styled knee-length coat with brass buttons going up the left side which is opened up to exposes the dress,Thick white stockings, matching(the dress) grey leather laced up three and half-inch heel boots with three buckles at the top and over the foot along with a necklace with a black chain and a sliver 'n' purple stone that an inch above the dress who's name was Olive.

"I'm Olive and this is Lillian. We've heard about your universal famous group and we'd like to join" olive said, enthusiastically.

"OK, but we'll have to run it by our other 'co-leader' first" Altessa stated.

"For now, you can help us rescue some precious Disney Characters" Emily added.

As they kept searching and we kept fighting, They came across the Basement area where Jose, Panchito and the others were.

"HELP!" PJ cried.

"Grace, we found them. They're in the basement" Altessa reported.

"OK, Altessa. We'll meet you there in 30 minutes" I said.

Then I used my ultimate move: Energy element sphere + the beam as I rose into the air and began to hear the 'Avatar State' music in my head to speed up the fight sequence.

We ran down to the basement and saw Jose, Panchito and the others being lowered towards the Dip but were now 5 feet from it.

"How do we rescue them without erasing ourselves?!" Dipper cried as he and Mabel shivered at the sight of the Dip(**They'd seen **_**'Who framed Roger Rabbit' **_**when no one was looking!**).

"One word: Patch" I said.

So Mabel and Dipper raised the mickey staff above their heads together which caused a cloud portal to appear.

"Patch, Patch; saviour of cats, come forth and help us save our friends, so this nightmare can end!" the Mystery twins chanted as a black 'n' white cat with yellow eyes, white paws and a small black patch near his cute little pink nose appeared.

"Patch, Can you use your friendship power to free Jose, Panchito and the others please?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Meow" Patch said(Translation:I'll try my best!).

Patch summoned his white angel-like wings and flew up towards the captives.

Then a rainbow appeared on his forehead as he summoned a orange sphere around them and began to cut the top part of the rope above them.

They fell but then Patch guided the safety sphere to the ground.

"It works! Now let's get out of here" I said.

Just then, scary 'Jaws-like' music began to play as Slimy L, all of the modern Disney Characters appeared along with some of the brainwashed actors appeared.

"Dipper, Mabel, take all of the forgotten Characters back to Gravity Falls where it's safe. We'll deal with these guys" I stated.

So Dipper and Mabel opened a portal with the Disney staff and guided the forgotten Characters to Gravity Fall, not knowing the dangers they were all about to face...

"Well, Well, well! If it isn't my high school nemesis, Grace. Is this the little posy you created? I'm trembling in my boots(!)...Get 'em!" Slimy L ordered as all of the modern cartoon characters attacked.

"Let's rock this club!" Olive cried as she created an illusion of Bugs Bunny when Modern purple Bugs ran towards her.

"huh?" Modern Bugs said.

"Hey Buster, what's 9 + 10?" Original Bugs asked.

"19?" Modern Bugs asked.

"Nope" Bugs said as he hit his modern self with a cream pie.

"21, you maroon!" Bugs cried as he laughed his head off and tipped the DIP over.

Modern Bugs used a grapple hook and was lifted above us to safety.

All of the other Modern cartoons began to melt.

"Well, then. Emily, Olive, Lillian and Bryn along with Lexya, find the kidnapped Creators and return them back to their time line so they don't vanish from existence at this point in time.

Unknown to all of us, The CEOs had a secret air pipe that was connected to Giffany's ever-growing-in-Disney-Magic Machine which had swiped Disney magic from all of the forgotten Characters!

"_Guys, you need to take a look at this!" Dipper said through his communicator._

"Roger that, Dipper" I replied. Then I turned to the others. "Let's go" I said as we travelled back to Gravity Falls.

"Emily, can you guys meet us back at the mystery Shack when you're done?" I asked as we went through the portal.

There was static.

_It was worth a try _ I thought.

**Be warned Disney Knights, I sense that something powerful is brewing this very moment** Yen Sid warned us.

"Let's stay alert" Altessa said as we saw the light at the end of the portal tunnel...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bill, Kenny and Chloe had managed to take down Blendin Blandin, Robbie and the Shapeshifter but when they tried to take out Giffany, the mastermind of the bunch while Kenny untied Future Dipper and McGucket who swiftly ran back to the town and led all of the townsfolk to the bunker, She was too fast for them.

"You won't be able to touch me. I'm not like I was before...I'm half-human now!" Giffany cried.

Just then, Bill tried his wait-for-the right-moment-then-strike move as he threw his sword boomerang at Giffany just before she used her electricity on them.

But it never hit her.

They all looked up and standing there in front of Giffany was...

"Vanitus?!" They cried.

"I'm here, my love. Your sworn protector of darkness" Vanitus said.

"Keep the machine, it will help me get used to this body of mine" Giffany said.

"Yes, Giffany" a voice said behind Bill.

"Your friends are about to walk into a huge trap" Vanitus' voice said of the left of Chloe.

"You all won't survive this" Vanitus' said from all round.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gruncle Stan? We need your help to protect these forgotten Characters!" Dipper cried.

"He's in the Bunker with the other townsfolk, all of you who are forgotten should go there. Here's a map" a voice that resembled Mabel's said as a peachy map was given to Panchito.

"See you later, Dipper and Señorita Mabel" Panchito said as he and the others followed the map.

"Good luck!" Jose added.

"I've heard so much about you, _Mabel"_ the voice said as a figure came out of the shadows of the Gift shop to reveal Lebam.

"Mabel? But you're right here! If you're Mabel then who's..." Dipper trailed off.

"I'm Lebam, her clone. One of the mirror in this place can clone you when you show a certain Sweater at it. I'm gonna replace her and become an official part of Disney!" Lebam cried.

"That will never happen1" Mabel cried as she ran towards her double and began to brawl.

"Dipper, Find Wendy and make sure the others know about this" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper then found Wendy fighting the Shapeshifter and some Robbie clones by herself.

So he helped her fight them off and this set in motion the bag of ice symbol to glow on Bill Cipher's Wheel along with Gideon's pentagon star with a eye in it glowed too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just as we arrived outside the Mystery Shack and was shocked at the sight of all of the Vanitus clones; The real Vanitus was watching everything come into place from the safety of the _Keyblade Graveyard._

"Let's fight!" I cried as we tackled all of the Clones.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, In Wasteland, Mickey had decided to paint the Tiki masks instead and the tint guardians allowed the Mad Doctor to fly to safety and restored him to his former self.

"Why did you save me?" The Mad Doctor asked.

"Because we need all the help we can get to fix wasteland" Mickey said.

Then the mad doctor began to sing:

**Mad Doctor**: _What a gift, beyond measure you gave me._

_I can't believe you came back, to save me._

_Oswald, how did you find a heart to share?_

_After everything I've done, done to everyone._

_How could you, why would you, care?_

**Oswald**: (Speaking) _The same reason you saved us Doc._

**Mickey**: (Speaking) _That's what heroes do._

**Mad Doctor**: (Speaking) _Ah! I understand now._

_Respect does not come from power._

_It comes from courage and love._

_I'm a toon again?!_

(Singing) _I'm a toon again!_

_Can it be?_

_I'm a toon again!_

_Thank you, thank you my dear friends._

_Now on this you can depend from here on out!_

_I'll be good again!_

_You helped me find, the heart and the nerve._

_A second chance is what we all deserve._

_And in the end I'm a toon again!_

Just then, Buford and Tyerial returned with only Eilonwy beside them.

"Where's Melody?" Oswald asked.

"She turned into a mermaid and ran away. She told me, she's going to be reunited with her mum no matter what it takes" Eilonwy said.

"We have to find her!" Mickey said.

"Don't worry, she'll find who's she's looking for. Just fix Wasteland ok?" yen Sid's voice reassured them.

They all smiled.

_Somewhere in Disney Gulch..._

_Melody was in the paint 'Ocean', searching for her mother._

_At the Same time, Ariel was searching for Melody somewhere in the Disney Gulch as she'd not too long ago left Dark Beauty Castle._

_Then they began to sing:_

"**Melody**:  
>Okay, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper,<br>It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper.  
>This way is left, but which way is right?<br>Well, now I'll be circling in circles all night.  
><em>Oh, so this is forward, no problem.<em>  
>I can't believe I can do this and more,<br>To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore.  
>Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam,<br>Look out sea, this is me, here I am.

For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea,  
>I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand,<br>Not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand.  
>For a moment, life is cool,<br>I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool,  
>This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be<br>For a moment, just one moment, lucky me.

**Ariel**:  
>If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know.<br>The sea wouldn't be a mystery,  
>Oh, why did you have to go?<p>

**Melody**:  
>Everything's newer, and brighter, and bluer, and truer to life than before...<br>Watch me soar.

For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine,  
>My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care<br>If all of my curls have curled out of my hair.  
>For a moment, I can feel,<br>All the dreams I've been dreaming are real,  
>Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song<br>For a moment, just a moment I belong.

**Ariel**: I will find you my darling,  
>And the moment that I do,<br>I'll hold you close, my Melody,  
>And sing the song of the sea with you<p>

**(Together)**:

**Ariel**:  
>Sing the song of the sea with you.<p>

**Melody**:  
>For a moment, just a moment I belong.<p>

Then they saw each other in the distance and hugged.

"I missed you, Mother" Melody said.

"I Missed you too...Melody" Ariel said.

"I can feel my popularity again; so I can return home now?" Melody asked.

"Yeah and I'll be able to show you just how unique your dual heritage of the land and sea really is" Ariel replied.

Then a whirlpool portal sucked them in and returned them back to the town world.

"Bye Eilwoy!" Melody cried.

"Bye Melody!" She waved back to her new friend as she and her mum vanished.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Random Mabel and Dipper time_

"_Welcome to our brand new, collaborated show 'Mabel and Dipper's Random time!" Dipper said._

"_Merry Christmas, all of you love birds and wonderful fans of me!" Mabel cried._

_Dipper coughed on purpose._

"_And Dipper" Mabel added._

_Dipper waved._

_Mabel blocked him from being seen by the camera._

"_I bet I've got LOADS of admirers in Reality!" Mabel exclaimed._

"_I hope I've got some too!" Dipper said while laughing nervously._

_("Doesn't have be anyone who's 12 but the minus is 17!" Dipper added in a vauge whisper)_

"_I HEARD THAT!" Mabel shouted._

"_Anyway, enough about real love. We're doing this show right now so that little reunion you saw moments ago is not spoilt by the scenes that are about to come" Dipper said while his voice became much more serious._

"_Then there's a little break with the Christmas Filler Chapter! And yes, we ARE breaking the fourth wall here!2 Mabel stated._

_-Real audience cheers-_

"_We've two guest stars here today: Filmore from ,(You guessed it!), 'Filmore!' and_ our beloved TJ from _Recess! Welcome to Gravity falls!" Dipper stated._

"_Hi everyone, you might not remember me or may not have gotten a chance to see my show but I'm Filmore, one of the defenders also known as the safety Patrol of my school" Filmore said._

"_Hi there, I'm TJ the brains of every operation me and the gang pulled while we were at Third street school and even though you only ot a glimpse of Fifth grade...It was so fun and comical even with Miss Finster there, you'd cry your eyes out with laughter" TJ said._

"_Well, next time we'll be answering your question like Q & A section with Filmore and TJ who will answer any question; You can ask us questions too but no love-related ones please!" Dipper said._

"_Ask Love ones! I beg you!" Mabel stated with a slightly evil grin like she was up to no good._

_I'd better make sure Wendy and Amy appear on the show next time_ Mabel thought, cunningly.

"Mabel, I know you. Don't drag Wendy and Amy into this; I don't want to choose between them" Dipper plead as he pictured a full on fight between Amy and Wendy over him.

"What's this? -Air horn blast x2- It sounds like Sonic choosing between Sally and Amy! Everyone who agrees say 'Yay'" Mabel declared.

"Yay!" Almost everyone exclaimed.

"Hooray!" the other half cried at the same time.

"You'll have to answer love question next time" Mabel stated.

"But-" Dipper began.

"As we're running short on time, We're gonna sing you a little Christmas song as it is the season to be merry! Or is it jolly? Anyway, Here's White Christmas!" Mabel said, while interrupting Dipper.

"See you all next time" Mabel and Dipper waved.

"Bye, until we meet again!" Filmore and TJ added.

_End randomness_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Back to Reality,s omewhere in the Disney Base..._

"Let the innocent creators go!" Emily cried.

"Not until you give us your 'leader'" The CEO cried.

_Grace is in danger!_ Emily thought.

"Never!" She cried.

"Then all three of you will stay in that cadge until you do" The CEO cried.

"Don't worry, Sirs. We'll get you out of here, just as soon as we get out of this cadge" Lillian stated.

While the bad Guys + Slimy L's Backs were turned as they began to switch the original Disney and Looney toon characters with their destroyed modern ones which made their machine overload, Olive began to create an exit with her pencils and art utensils.

Then They released the creators.

"Looks like your little 'sacrifice' plot didn't work" Lillian said as she held the plot script in her hand and showed it to them.

"Just because it says 'Grace is going to sacrifice herself in the same but slightly different way Sora did in _KH1_', you're mistaken. The editor can still change the way it will happen" the CEO said.

They rushed towards them and just before the Villains teleported away, Molly who had travelled with them briefly threw a grenade at the two CEOs before they vanished.

Then they returned all of the creators to their time line.

"It's you guys again. You're my saviours" Walt said.

Emily laughed softly.

"Just doing our job,sir" Emily stated.

"Tell Panchito and Jose along with Oswald, I'm sorry I couldn't fight for them especially Oswald. He has to know that I didn't want to lose him even though losing him made me create Mickey. If you all see them two as 'Half-brothers' then that's fine by me, They were like sons I never had...And tell all of the future fans I'm sorry I didn't get to live long enough to meet all of them and if they ever _**REALLY**_ create it, I'd love to meet them all as long as they don't spoil the future of all of us in my time..." Walt aid.

Then he sighed.

"Even if you never meet in Reality, I live in Mickey, Oswald, Yen Sid (and the spirit of Wasteland everyone though to themselves while he spoke)and the statue in Disneyland-the original one- . So long, everyone and protect Disney with your very lives even if they make really good cartoons or really bad cartoons, keep believing" Walt said with a wink as he walked through the time mist back to his hidden apartment in Disneyland.

They all smiled as by then they'd returned the other creators to their rightful time period.

"Let's go back to Gravity Fall" Emily said as they went through a portal Olive created.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We were just about to defeat the last of the clones when Mabel and Lebam came out of the Mystery Shack, tackling each other.

In the Underground Laboratory, the timer was still going: '14..13...12...11...'.

"You have no idea what's about to happen in 10.2 seconds" One of the clones smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Altessa asked.

Then we all heard ticking.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...' the timer went.

Robbie and the Shapeshifter travelled to Vanitus' hideout to watch to results of the 'push'/start of the events.

"_Everyone, The portal is going to Blow!"_ Future Dipper cried using his special telepathy.

"What?!" Everyone cried but it was too late.

'3...2...1...0'

Bill Cipher broke out of his prison and swiped Amy just moments before the end of the countdown.

Then there was a huge Nuclear explosion and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_(2nd Cut scene)_

"_The deed is done" Vanitus said._

"_And?" Maleficent asked._

"_here they are" Vanitus said as he shown the Council the 13 captured Disney Princesses._

"_Well Done, Vanitus" The Evil Queen said._

"_Are you going to kill them all at once?" Lady Tremaine asked._

"_No, I'm going to help Bill Cipher rule the World and help Giffany with her Disney Magic-sucking machine. Then I'm going to invade every world possible with the Unversed!" Vanitus declared._

"_Great plan, really. But you're missing something" Blendin Blandin who'd retreated to Vanitus' hideout too said._

"_You see, if someone were to travel back in time to just before BBS when you began to hit yourself every time an unversed was destroyed and stop Master Xehernort from influencing you to become the cold, heart-less, cruel person you are today; Then you won't wouldn't success in your plan. At all" Hades added._

"_But I took out the Disney Knights; I'm unstoppable" Vanitus stated._

"_Thins don't always go to plan..." One of the Fates from Hercules stated as they used him through the magic Mirror,how he was wrong as it began to zoom in on Gravity Falls._

"_I know they're dead! Next time, we have this 'little' meeting, I'll be the top rank Disney Villain!" Vanitus cried as he broke off the signal before he could see their fate._

"_You're a bad boy, Vanitus..." a Voice said._

"_Huh? Probably hearing things.." Vanitus said to himself as he dismissed the voice as his imagination._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Pure energy, not skin and bone, rising like the Shepard tone" -about Bill Cipher**

**"WE'VE ALL HAD SOME FUN TONIGHT, BUT LET'S NOT FORGET WHO THE REAL "PUPPET MASTERS" ARE: REPTOIDS WHO HAVE INFILTRATED OUR GOVERNMENT ." - Lebam**

**"I WAS SO BLIND. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR." -A warning of what's to come...**

_**Well, here you have it, the close-to-the-climax-chapter! It's taken me all day but I made it!**_

_**If you have bursting questions to ask Dipper, Mabel, TJ and Filmore, then add it to your review(it will keep the random series going!)**_

_**Plus, I'm going to work on the Christmas chapter as quick as I can before Christmas as I'll be on a hiatus once Christmas arrives!**_

_**BTW, If you all were wondering why I asked all of you what Disney Princesses or Prince you want to be...well, all I can tell you -so I don't give the plot away- is that it links to the next chapter after the filler one even though on Fanfiction is will say Chapter 27 by then and make it slightly confusing but I'm sure you guys can mange!**_

_**Did you like the cameo of my feline friend, Patch?(He's my little sister's cat, I really wish he was mine!)**_

_**Anyway, he says hello in catspeak even though right this minute, he's lying on top of my bed, sleeping.**_

_**BTW,(even though this incredibly random) Did you know that 'The Flash' TV series mentioned Fanfiction?! I was so shocked and happy at same time when that happens, even though the end of that episode is super sad!**_

_**Sorry, I'm moving away from the actual topic here! I wanted to put a heartfelt moment in this before all of the castastrophe happens to ease the mood a little.**_

_**Anyway, do you like the sound of 'A Christmas Carol'-styled chapter based around Vanitus next?**_

_**BTW, I need some suggestions for the sequel's name, at the moment I've got 'The Race to save cartoons', add you suggestions in your reviews as well or PM me ok?**_

_**You know how I said, I could handle more than 5 OCs(or along the lines of that)? Well, I'm starting to loose count on how many I've go in this story but i'm trying to give them all(When I do remember most of their names) some 'Screen'/action time.**_

_**It's a little difficult, I'm getting there. I might need some more help for the finale bit though, my plot outline is a bit all over the place here...**_

_**Anyway, 3 days till Christmas!**_

_**The Warners: Merry Christmas!**_

_**Mickey+Oswald: how did you get here?!**_

_**Me:**_

_**Read and review or Vanitus his posy will get you!**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy your new year when we get there eventually even though**_

_**(Sings like Anna) for the first time I've got homework during this Christmas light**_

_**But I think I'll just fight! And I know it's kinda crazy to get homework at this time!**_

_**But for the first time in forever, I can tell you I'm my last school year**_

_**-Waves-**_

_**Disney obsessed Fan Grace, out!;)**_

31


	26. Chapter 26

_A Christmas Vanitus_

Christmas filler chapter(A Christmas Vanitus)

**I'll warn you in advance: There will be special guest stars on this extra-special Filler chapter today so see if you can spot them!**

**Cast**

**Mr Scrooge/Plotz- Vanitus**

**Hungry orphaned children-Disney Knights**

**The worker/Ralph the guard-Bill Cipher**

**Tom -who's-name-I've-forgotten- Amy Cipher**

**Tom's sibling- Atbash**

**his old partner- ?(To be added)**

**3 ghost of Christmas- ? ( to stay a mystery till the right moment)**

**On with the show!**

_Sometime set in Modern times with people dressed a Victorians..._

Vanitus was very rich man who lived alone in his dark mansion.

Whenever he saw children begging or carol singers singing carols like 'Deck the halls', he'd say:

"Bah! Humbug!".

On Christmas Eve, His long-time worker, Bill Cipher wanted to get the day off for Christmas to spend with his family along with a raise.

"I brought you some fruitcake" Bill Cipher offered.

"Delightful (!)" Vanitus said, sarcastically as he threw away the fruit cake.

"So about that raise?" Bill Cipher persisted.

"You want me to give you a raise? You're fired! Merry Christmas" Vanitus said.

Bill Cipher came home to his young daughter, Amy as his unseen wife and son Atbash cooked dinner.

"Did you get the day off, Dad?" Atbash asked.

"No, son. He fired me! After all I did for him and this is how he repays me!" Bill cried.

"You don't need him, dad. We'll find a way to get the medicine somehow" Amy stated, weakly.

XXXXXXXXX

"I've got about 10000 gold in stock and I'll need about a dozen more " Vanitus mumbled to himself.

The lights flicker off and it became spooky silent in his room.

"I guess I'll go to sleep now" Vanitus said, softly as he headed towards the bed.

"Vanitus!" A voice moaned.

"Who's there?" Vanitus asked.

"Vanitus! You've been a bad boy, Vanitus!" The voice boomed.

"Santa?!" Vanitus whimpered.

"Actually it's me, Ven. The one you tried to mere with etc" The voice stated as Ventus wearing his usual half-armour, half-Roxas outfit appear in transparent form with weights chained to him.

"Beware! You could end up like me if you keep being cold and cruel and out-of-your-mind! You will be visited by three ghosts who will hopefully knock some sense into you because sometimes it's almost like you don't have a heart" Ven said.

"Wait! Who are these Ghost?" Vanitus exclaimed but Ven had left by then.

"Maybe I'm dreaming?" Vanitus wondered out loud.

Then the phone rang.

(answering the phone) Plotz(Vanitus): Hello? Vanitus answered the phone and out came a white faced dog character with a red hat, red nose and wearing only a blue top. His Name was Wakko Warner. Wakko: Hiya, Plotzie! Plotz: Agh! What do you want? Wakko: I want you! Mwah! Wakko: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past And all the folks that you've harassed They're glad that I am here at last 'Cause, Mister CEO, It's movie time; relax and see As we climb up your family tree And look at how you used to be Many years ago! (spoken) It's showtime!

Wakko brought out an old projector with the screen to go with it as they sat and watched Vanitus' past unravel.

-Flashback-

Master Xehanort extracted Ven's darkness from his heart which formed Vanitus.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven...To you, the name Vanitus shall be given" Master Xehanort

Back then, he had red eyes and didn't resemble Sora at all.

Then Master Xehernort brought Ven in white cloth to Destiny Islands to die.

_Why do I exist? What is my purpose in this world? Why was I born?_

He kept asking questions but they were never answered.

Then whenever he felt felt sadness or other emotions, an Unversed appeared.

It irritated him, so he destroyed each one that appeared but at the same time it caused him a lot of pain.

Xehanort just watched him cause more pain on himself as he destroyed more and more Unversed which kept returning until his emotions began to turn from sadness to hatred on himself for being weak.

"Let's open the door" Vanitus heard a boy's voice along with Ven's say.

Then he resembled Sora.

He saw light and knew that Ven's heart hadn't slipped away.

Vanitus had told Master Xehanort that if he and Ven were together, he couldn't be certain he would stay alive as he had an impulse to hurt him

So when Master Xehanort brought Ven to Master Eraqus, Vanitus felt sadness.

_I want Ven back_ he thought.

He began to blame Xehanort for their separation and felt jealous of Ven.

He became uncertain about his future and destroyed Unversed in a never-ending pain cycle which Xehanort just watched contentedly and coldly as Vanitus kept going until he collapsed.

He cried his heart out.

"Vanitus, the only way to have salvation is to become one with Ven and make the _x-blade_" Xehanort said as he took advance of Vanitus' grief.

So Vanitus agreed and this eventually led to his cold personality we know today.

_-End Flashback-_

"Wow! Someone need to time travel and fix you up so you're nice again, boy!" Wakko stated.

"Who are you calling 'boy'?! I'm way older than you! You look like you're 10!" Vanitus cried.

"Actually, I'm much more than that now but that's another story; You need to change your ways" Wakko said as he vanished.

"Change my ways? But HOW?!" Vanitus cried.

But when he turned around, the chairs, projector, screen and Wakko were already gone.

Vanitus looked at his desk and on it was a perfectly wrapped up red with a green ribbon present with a note that said: 'Open me'.

"I wonder what this could be..." Vanitus said as he placed his hands around it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Mabel's guide to Christmas/ Random Mabel and Dipper time Quiz edition!_

"_And that's how you make a trampoline out of wires and cat fur! This has been Mabel's guide to making Trampolines out of random objects!" Mabel exclaimed._

"_Isn't that very unsafe?" Dipper asked._

"_Nope!" Mabel said as she jumped in the air and landed on the trampoline which began to break just before the camera cut to the opening sequence._

_(Mabel saying her name several times on autotune)_

Ma Ma Ma-Mabel Ma-Mabel  
>Ma Ma Ma-Mabel Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel<br>Ma-Mabel Ma Ma Ma Ma-Ma-Mabel  
>Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel<br>Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel Mabel Mabel Mabel

"_**Mabel's guide to Christmas!**"_

"_Today, I've got Dipper, Wendy and Amy here to help me show you how to make Christmas as fun as possible!" Mabel annouced._

"_So what are we gonna do, Mabel?" Dipper asked._

"_We're going to catch a water tower!" Mabel replied._

"_What does that have-" Dipper began._

"_Not now, Dipper. I'll explain later!" Mabel said._

_-200 aching mile and 5 hours later-_

"_We're here!" Mabel said as they saw a huge water tower with 'WB' on it._

"_Why are we in Burbank?" Wendy asked while reading the sign._

"_We're at the Movie lot to be exact. You'll find out soon, now help me load it on to this truck" Mabel said as a white loading truck had randomly been edited into the scene._

"_how did-...You know what never mind" Dipper said._

_-After the water tower was loaded-_

"_Isn't this stealing?" Dipper asked._

"_Yes, So?" Mabel replied as they drove all the way back to Gravity falls._

_5 minutes after..._

"_Let's open it!" Mabel cried._

"_Open! Open! Open!" Wendy and Amy chanted._

"_What if water leaks everywhere?" Dipper asked cautiously._

"_Then someone will clear it up" Amy said._

_Dipper breathed deeply before he pushed the 'WB' '**Sign** open which turned out to be a door._

"_Hello?" Dipper asked._

_Then music began to play._

"_Did you miss us?" a tall bunny-like character with black ears, a red nose while wearing only brown ('slacks'-**Is that what they're called?**) trousers said._

"_We're hardly even know you!" Wendy said._

"_You've met my little brother, Wakko before right?" The tall one asked._

"_Nope" Dipper said._

_**Remember the Christmas special?** The voice asked_

"_Ohhhh! R-i-i-i-i-ght!" Dipper said as he nodded._

"_Well, I and my little sis here which I won't describe yet as I don't want to spoil her first big break since 1998 when 'Wakko's Wish' premired" He stated._

"_how long have you been in there?" Amy asked._

"_About 16-almost 17 years now and boy did we to get OUT OF There!" He exclaimed._

"_Well, time is running out but we have time for one classic Christmas carol! Join us next time to uncover the truth about love and who Dipper likes more : Amy or Wendy in **Mabel and Dipper's Random Time** after the break!" Mabel declared._

"_Here we go!" Wakko cried._

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the treetops glisten  
>and children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmas' be white<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmas' be white<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>Just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the treetops glisten  
>and children listen<br>To hear sleigh bells in the snow

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
>With every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright  
>And may all your Christmases be white" Everyone sang.<em>

"_Bye!" everyone waved_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_This advert is brought to you by Smellogs" a voice said as the advert began inside a tree house with a grey squirrel wearing a green hat sitting at the kitchen table as a young brown squirrel skipped downstairs._

_The grey one was called Slappy and the Brown one was Skippy, her nephew._

_Slappy: 'Morning, Skippy!_ Skippy: Hi, Aunt Slappy! What's for breakfast? Slappy: A brand-new cereal from Smellog's - Branimaniacs! Skippy: Wow! We're on the box! Slappy: That's right, kiddo! Skippy: Do we get paid for that? Slappy: You don't. But just look at what's inside! Branimaniacs is chock filled with tasty bran, crunchy fiber, natural roughage, and tiny sugar cubes shaped like my head. It's an important part of this balanced breakfast. So dig in, Skippy! Skippy: You bet! (crunch) Slappy: And remember to start your day with Branimaniacs for that get-up- and-go feeling! (crunch) (blork) (bublork) Skippy: I gotta get up and go. Slappy: I'll race ya. (Cut to YW+D in front of a Branimaniacs box) YW+D : It's Branimaniacs Nutritionally, it lacks But this cereal attacks All of your digestive tracts It's Branimanie Slappy: My stomach's in pain-y YW+D : Branimaniacs!

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_We're experiencing technical difficult with 'Mabel and Dipper's random time' as Wendy and Amy have already started fighting over Dipper. We'll be back soon, for now we'll return to the Christmas Special" Grunkle Stan announced._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Vanitus began to open the present._

"Probably another fruitcake" Vanitus muttered. Dot : Who you calling a fruitcake?! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! It's a pun - get it? Just then, a cat-looked character with a red nose, white face-like the others- and black body wearing a purple Victorian-styled dress with a bonnet on her head. Her name was Dot. Then she began to sing: Dot : Thaddeus Plotz, you mean old man Causing pain wherever you can It's all about to hit the fan You greedy CEO. You're guilty in the first degree Of causing pain and misery Now it's time for you to see So hang on; here we go! Dot dragged Vanitus with her, outside a caravan on the outskirts of town. "What are we doing here?" Vanitus asked. "Visiting somebody" Dot replied as they went inside and watched as no one was able to see them. They watched as Bill and his family ate a small duck with little gravy for dinner. "I'll show that Vanitus- Plotz guy a thing or two about messing with us!2 Abtash cried. "It's ok, son. We can surive on the little money your mum et from her bakery" Bill tried to reassure them. "He'll pay for this! You'll see!" Abtash cried as he ran upstairs to check on Amy. "How's she doing?" Vanitus asked. "Not that well, if you hadn't fired her dad, she'd be cured by now!" Dot stated, angrily. "I'm sorry" Vanitus said, softly. "Don't say it to me, Vanitus. Say it to her, her dad, family and even Ven but most of all Amy and yourself" Dot said. "Is there still...time?" Vanitus asked and then realised she too was now gone. The clock struck 3 and the grim reaper with a scythe appeared. Vanitus was shaking in his boots against the wall. XXXXXXXXXX

"And now for Mabel and Dipper's random Quiz!" Soos said.

"Welcome everyone! Sorry about the delay, these two were at it like tigers 20 minutes. Anyway, that for the moment you've been waiting for..._**QUIZ TIME**_! The first question is:

'Wendy, do you like Dipper? (and answer in your normal cool personality way)'. Wendy" Mabel said.

"I do, you saw how in 'Blendin's Game', Younger me pretty much spelt out that I liked he before I was older than him if that makes any sense" Wendy replied.

"'Everyone, Do you think Vanitus and Bill Cipher will somehow get to rule the world?'" Amy read.

"We can't reveal any spoilers but it's a possibility. I'm sure you can fill out the rest" Mabel said.

"Here's four questions from Viva ThreeCaballeros AKA Jasmine! She asks:

' Mabel I've always wondered why you wear lot of sweaters and which one is your favourite? Wendy, will you ever get back together with Robbie? Soos what makes you..you? And Dipper will you ever confess your feelings to Wendy?'" Amy read.

"Mabel, maybe you should start?" Dipper suggested as he began to feel uneasy.

"Well, I wear lots of sweaters for every day of the week, month and year to express parts of my lovable personality, randomness and it's fun! Favourite Sweater? That's a hard one... The Waddles one is my top favourite! Next is the light bulb and after is the boom box!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Dipper?" Amy said as everyone turned to Dipper.

"What? I've already confessed my feelings to her" dipper said, nervously.

"Not in this _Fanfiction_, you haven't!" Wendy stated.

"What's that?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"We'll explain another time" Mabel said, swiftly.

"OK" Dipper said as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Er...Wendy..I.." dipper began.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

"I love- I mean, like you" Dipper confessed.

"I knew this whole time, it's kinda obvious but we can still be friends right?" Wendy said.

"Right" Dipper agreed.

"So that means he can hook up with me seeing as you and him would never work, what with the age gap etc" Amy stated.

"Any way, as for getting back with Robbie... Not a chance.. I gave him a second chance and he blew it so not gonna happen" Wendy said.

"Soos! We need you here in the attic, it's a cartoon emergency!" Mabel yelled down the stairs.

"What's the crisis, dudes?" Soos asked.

"We need you to answer a question from one of the Disney Knights" Wendy stated.

"OK. 'What makes me...me?'...well, that's an excellent question. Each world has many mysteries and all of them interlink with the people in each one. So to put it simply, I know a lot' I'm good at fixing things, I'm sort of smart and I love laser tag!" Soos cried.

"Well, this completes our little Q and A random edition! Keep sending in those questions and thanks Jasmine/ Viva ThreeCaballeros for all of your wonderful questions! Without them, this little segment won't be complete in time for Christmas! Bye everyone and see you next time where we to discover the secrets of the legendary spirit _Rava_'s origins(Not exactly as Disney and Nickelodeon don't mix very well!)" Mabel signed off.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" They all cheered.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!(Translation:And to all a good night + a happy new year!)" Patch said as he randomly appeared on the screen.

_End skit_

XXXXXXXXXX

"THADDEUS PLOTZ!(Vanitus) " a Deep voice said as the grim reaper closed in on him.

" Hello, I'll be your Ghost of Christmas Future this evening" it said as he removed the cloak to reveal his true self: a rabbit-like character with a white face and red nose wearing a Tuxedo and top hat.

His names Yakko. He then began to sing:

Yakko: Relax! Chill out! Forget About Your cares! (spoken) This is a man who knows what he wants - he's also a man NOBODY wants! Yakko: Come on It's time For you To climb These stairs! (spoken) You got a good head on your shoulders, Plotz - too bad you haven't got a neck! Yakko: Show 'em what you can do Plotz(Vanitus): (spoken) This is stupid! Yakko: (sung) The Future is waiting for you Plotz(Vanitus): (spoken) Leave me alone! Yakko: (sung) Come on Plotz, 'Cause you've got lots To see before we're through! Then a bunch of tall girls wearing feather hats and sparky pink dresses appeared. Girls: He's a dream Hear us scream His name: PLOTZ! Had no fun And he's the one to blame! Yakko: (spoken) Helloooo, nurses! Say, why don't you stop by the water tower and I'll show you my stamp collection! Girl : But Yakko, you don't have a stamp collection. Yakko: All right, then; you can open my mail. Girls: There's nothing he can't do! Yakko: (spoken) They're crazy about me! Girls: (sung) He's handsome; yes it's true! Yakko: (spoken) Let me know when those costumes get heavy! Rowrr! Y+Girls : (sung) Come on Plotz, 'Cause you've lots To see Be- fore We're Yakko: (spoken) You know what I like about you, Plotz? [nudge] Absolutely nothing! Plotz: (falling) AAAHHHHHHH! Y+Girls : (sung) Through!"Nice of you to drop by" Yakko said as Vanitus landed on a chair beside him in his office. "This is your future" Yakko added. They began to watch the future events unfold. Future Vanitus who looked exactly the same as the present day one, was trying to do Bill Cipher's job: It was catching the Warners + delivering pastries to all of the houses within a 3 hours limit. "Vanitus- Plotz, have you caught the Warners yet?" a deep voice boomed. "Is that-" Present day Vanitus began. "Do you remember how Atbash swore to make you pay some day? Well, look" Yakko stated as Vanitus' office chair swung round to reveal Atbash , who looked identical to Amy except for that fact that he was a boy, as an adult. "They're so fast" Vanitus stated. "Well, have you deliverd all of the pasteries to all of the customers yet?" Atbash asked. "I haven't had the chance to" Vanitus replied. "Well, that's it! YOU'RE FIRED! Merry Christmas" Future Atbash said as Future Vanitus walked away all alone and sad. "I want to change my future!" Vanitus cried. "Well, remember to respect others, make sure we appear in the future and give to other" Yakko advised before he vanished and Vanitus was transported back to his mansion.

Then Vanitus woke up.

"I've still got time" Vanitus muttered to himself.

"What day is it today?" he called out.

"It's Christmas day!" Dot replied.

"Whoa! Dumber than advertised" Dot added, in a low voice.

Then Vanitus quickly got dressed and rounded up Dot, Wakko and Yakko along with some orphaned children.

"Go get the biggest Fruitcake you can find!" Vanitus said as he handed us a huge bag of money.

"And keep the change" He added.

So Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Altessa, Emily, Bill, the rest of the Disney Knights and I rushed out to buy the biggest one possible.

Vanitus went to Bill Cipher's home.

"Hi there, Bill. Um... I'd like to give you a raise if you come back to work for me" Vanitus stated.

"OK, I will" Bill Cipher replied.

"Oh and Atbash, I got you a complete gag set along with the right medicine for Amy to get better" Vanitus added.

"Thanks, Sir! You hear that Amy? You're gonna get better!" Atbash exclaimed.

"Yay!" Amy said, weakly.

Just then, we all arrived back.

"Hey, Vanitus we found the fruit cake!" I said.

"Really? Where?" Vanitus said as he came outside while Bill Cipher and Atbash watched from the doorway of their caravan.

Then the Helicopters dropped a huge Fruitcake on to of Vanitus.

Vanitus said something but it was muffled by the huge fruitcake on top of him.

"Don't worry, Vanitus! You''l be out of there by Easter" Wakko stated.

"Merry Christmas and Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko said as everyone waved.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile, in Atlantica during Christmas..._

Melody had turned into a mermaid again and her mum, Ariel gave her an official tour of the place when she met Alex,a merboy with tan skin, green eyes, blond hair and a green tail, for the third time in a row.

"Hi Alex" Melody said.

"Hi, Mel-Mel" H e said.

"Actually, I'm Melody and I'm a half- mermaid, half-human girl" Melody corrected him.

"Well, melody, do you want to know who my father is?" Alex asked.

"Yes, please!" Melody exclaimed.

"Well, he was-and is still sort- a long-term friend of your mum. His name is Urchin" Alex said.

"Do you want to get married some day?" Alex asked as they swam into the palace.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Melody said.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" everyone in Atlantica and on land cried.

End Christmas special

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter! The 24 hour countdown starts now as we draw ever closer to Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Remember even if your parents or husband or whoever gets you something you don't quite like, appreciate that they got it for you as it's the thought that counts not how big it is!**_

_**Anyway, did you like how a squeezed in some characters that are NOT from Disney in there? They're from the Animaniacs, (if you didn't know before) I recommend them to anyone who love cartoons from any time period as long as they're funny, original and not a rip-off version of themselves -Looney Tunes show I like it but Bugs is not his usual self and Daffy's just...annoying and Lola is crazy for some reason- Sorry for ranting but that's what I think.**_

_**Anyway, there'll be a lot of Disney songs next time, so be prepared!**_

_**Disney fan Grace out!**_ _**PS: There's a preview of Vanitus' scene! Enjoy!**_

_Sneak Peak:_

"_Modern Bugs, I need and some of your 'Mickey mouse clubhouse' allies to standby in the underground laboratory in case those Disney Knights really ARE alive. Got it?" Vanitus ordered._

"_Got it, doc" Modern Bugs replied as he, 'Mickey mouse clubhouse friendly' Pete along with Goofy, Minnie, Donald etc went to their post._

"_Now to set the plan in motion: Unversed, go to each world of my 'allies' and consume them in darkness" Vanitus ordered as he watched his Unversed leave._

"_Now all I need is some of that Disney Magic and I'll be an official Disney Villain" Vanitus stated._

_He looked at the unconscious princesses and then the magic mirror which had teleported to his hideout._

_This is going to be fun__ Vanitus thought._

"_Vanitus, I'll be coming soon and you better be ready to rule the world without those Disney Knight pests in the way" Bill Cipher's voice boomed._

"_You got it, boss" Vanitus replied with a grin._

_End of Sneak peak_

**Are the Disney Knights alive and will there still be hope for the whole universe if they do return?**

**Keep reading and stay tunned to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 – Disney Magic the Musical_

"_Modern Bugs, I need and some of your 'Mickey mouse clubhouse' allies to standby in the underground laboratory in case those Disney Knights really ARE alive. Got it?" Vanitus ordered._

"_Got it, doc" Modern Bugs replied as he, 'Mickey mouse clubhouse friendly' Pete along with Goofy, Minnie, Donald etc went to their post._

"_Now to set the plan in motion: Unversed, go to each world of my 'allies' and consume them in darkness" Vanitus ordered as he watched his Unversed leave._

"_Now all I need is some of that Disney Magic and I'll be an official Disney Villain" Vanitus stated._

_He looked at the unconscious princesses and then the magic mirror which had teleported to his hideout._

_This is going to be fun__ Vanitus thought._

"_Vanitus, I'll be coming soon and you better be ready to rule the world without those Disney Knight pests in the way" Bill Cipher's voice boomed._

"_You got it, boss" Vanitus replied with a grin._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Before the explosion__:_

_Bill Cipher snatched Amy away._

"_Amy! Let her go!" I cried._

"_No way, you're all going to die in 2.5 seconds so I'm out of here" Bill Cipher said as he and Amy vanished into the Mind scape._

"_It's over! We're gonna die without growing up" I wept._

"_I've got allies all over Disney...you'll survive.. trust me" Future Dipper's words rang in Dipper's head._

"_Don't give up, I'm sure there are allies ready to save us from this fate" Dipper reassured me._

"_Stay strong and we'll get through this, Grace" Altessa added._

"_Thanks, guys" I said as I hugged everyone as we all braced ourselves for the impact._

_Then the Explosion happened._

_The Villain council watched as the dust cleared to reveal the blue fairy from '__Pinocchio __, the three good fairies from 'Sleeping Beauty' and the Fairy Godmother standing in the rubble with all of us inside a glowing sphere that shone red, green, blue and purple._

"_Fly, fly away up to the sky and way up high! Soar till you can't anymore to the land of Fairy Tales you will go, replace the sleeping princesses and regain your strenght. Only by working together will you return and use the lessons that you've learned" The Fairies chanted as they sent us away to the Fairy tale part of the Disney Universe._

_End flashback_

_So you see this was what the Council wanted to show Vanitus but he was too consumed in pride to listen or care. However, the events of 'A Christmas Vanitus'_ softened his heart a little so he feels more empathy and sympathy to others like him. Let's take a look at present day after the explosion.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Present day- Gravity Falls 24 hours after nuclear explosion..._

After the catastrophe, all of the townsfolk were lead out safely by Panchito and Jose but just as they were trying to leave town to go to...well, anywhere BUT Gravity Fall now, Vanitus, his clones, Giffany,Lebam, Robbie and the Shapeshifter surrounded them.

"Where do you think you're going?! We need all of you to dig for gold and turn this place into a paradise me and my allies" Vanitus stated.

Everyone groaned.

"Where's the Disney Knights when you need them?" PJ muttered.

"What was that?! They're dead so don't ever mention them again" Vanitus cried.

"Yes, Sir" PJ said, while trembling.

"That goes for all of us, anyone that utters the word 'Disney Knights' will be used as a vessel for Disney Magic and killed! Understand?" Vanitus stated.

Everyone nodded in fear.

"Good. Carry on" Vanitus said as he turned to Giffany and the rest of the crew.

"Giffany and the clones; keep a sharp eye on them and make sure no one escapes. As for Robbie and Shapeshifter, follow me. I need to prove that the Disney Knights really are dead" Vanitus said as he led them to the universal portal.

"Agent Trigger and powers, have I got a scoop for you.." Vanitus began as he looked at the portal with Stan chained to it.

_Stanley, I hope you're at least safe and far away from here_ Stan thought.

_Dipper, Mabel, Please still be alive_

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the Fairy tale section of the Disney Universe, there are a number of Forests: The dark forest from Snow white, the Sleeping beauty forest which leads to the tower, the garden in Cinderella, The Tangled Forest and the Native American forest from Pocahontas. There's also many castles all named after their respective films or cities in the film like: Agrabah castle, Sleeping beauty castle, Cinderella castle, Snow white castle, Corona castle, Arendelle castle, Maldonia castle/ the restaurant, Brave Castle and the Emperor's palace. To set the scene, we got to the Scottish part of the land first where we see a young girl faced with a challenge of being forced to marry.

Her name was Princess Merida(AKA Altessa).

"Why am I wearing a green dress?" she asked.

"By you're my daughter of course" Queen Elinor replied.

"I-" she began but then she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like Merida (minus the ginger hair)!

"Where's Mordu?" She asked.

"The Bear, why your father fought it and lost a leg trying to fight him. We haven't seen him since" the Queen replied.

"_OK" Altessa said as she began to calm down._

"_Can we sing my favourite song, Mum?" She asked as she decided to lay along with the role._

"_Of Course, Merida" The Queen replied._

"_Little baby, hear my voice_  
><em>I'm beside you, O maiden fair<em>  
><em>Our young Lady, grow and see<em>  
><em>Your land, your own faithful land<em>  
><em>Sun and moon, guide us<em>  
><em>To the hour of our glory and honour<em>  
><em>Little baby, our young Lady<em>  
><em>Noble maiden fair<em> " They sang together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now over to the Tangled part of the Kingdom and who do we find? Dear Sky as Rapunzel, so charming and Fine in her tower.

Sky now had very hair like Rapunzel which was naturally blonde and wore a purple dress.

_I hope I get out of here soon so I can find the others, until then I'll stay in character_ she thought.

"_7 A.M., the usual morning lineup_  
><em>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<em>  
><em>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up<em>  
><em>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15!<em>

_And so I'll read a book_  
><em>Or maybe two or three<em>  
><em>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery'<br>I'll play guitar and knit_  
><em>And cook and basic'ly<em>  
><em>Just wonder when will my life begin?<em>

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
><em>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<em>  
><em>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making<em>  
><em>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, Take a climb, sew a dress!<em>

_And I'll reread the books_  
><em>If I have time to spare<em>  
><em>I'll paint the walls some more<em>  
><em>I'm sure there's room somewhere<em>  
><em>And then I'll brush and brush<em>  
><em>and brush and brush my hair<em>  
><em>Stuck in the same place I've always been<em>

_And I'll keep won'drin and won'dring'_  
><em>And won'dring and won'dring'<em>  
><em>When will my life begin?<em>

_And tomorrow night_  
><em>The lights will appear<em>  
><em>Just like they do on my birthday each year<em>  
><em>What is it like<em>  
><em>Out there where they glow?<em>  
><em>Now that I'm older<br>Mother might just_  
><em>Let me go...<em> " Sky sang as she stared out of the window.

"Rapunzel, dearly! Let down your hair!" Mother Gothel said as she returned from the market.

Sky let down her long hair and Gothel climbed up.

"Say, _**Mother**_. I wondering since it's my birthday tomorrow, you can take me to see the floating lanterns?" Sky asked.

_I hope whoever Flynn comes and rescues me soon_ she thought.  
>"You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel.<br>Look at you, as fragile as a flower.  
>Still a little sapling, just a sprout.<br>You know why we stay up in this tower... " Mother Gothel sang.

"I know, but - " Sky began.

"That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dearest.  
>Guess I always knew this day was coming.<br>Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest,  
>Soon, but not yet - " Gothel interrupted through song.<p>

"But - " Sky insisted but her 'mother' kept interrupting in song.

"Shh!  
>Trust me, pet,<br>Mother - Knows Best.  
>Mother Knows Best,<br>Listen to your mother,  
>It's a scary world out there,<br>Mother Knows Best,  
>One way or another,<br>Something will go wrong, I swear,

Ruffian, thugs,  
>Poison ivy, quicksand,<br>Cannibals and snakes,  
>The plague! " Gothel continued.<p>

"No! " Sky cried

"Yes! " Mother Gothel insisted.

"But - " Sky tried again.

"Also large bugs,  
>Men with pointy teeth, and<br>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

Mother's right here,  
>Mother will protect you,<br>Darling, here's what I suggest,  
>Skip the drama,<br>Stay with Mama,  
>Mother Knows Best! " Mother Gothel sang.<p>

"Is that a yes...?" Sky asked.

"No" Mother Gothel said.

"It's a maybe that" Sky muttered under her breath as she went to her room in sadness.

_That's what you think_ Mother Gothel thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We now move on to the Cinderella section where Anastasia is her original self from the Movie, playing a flute, her sister is singing terrible, their mother is playing the piano and Cinderella-that's me by the way- is in the hallway next door cleaning the floor while singing the same song beautifully.

The only difference between Cinderella and I is that I don't have blonde hair, my voice isn't as graceful as hers and my cat isn't as naughty as Lucifer.

The singing scene went like this:

**Lady Tremaine**: _The pear-shaped toe_

**Drizella**: _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
><em>Sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>High above me<em>  
><em>Oh, sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>Sing sweet nightingale<em>

**Cinderella**: _High above_  
><em>Oh, sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>Sing sweet nightingale, high<em>  
><em>Oh, sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>Sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>Oh, sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>Sing sweet<em>  
><em>Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing<em>  
><em>Oh, sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>Oh, sing sweet<em>  
><em>Oh, sing<em> 

As Drizella continued singing, Anastasia got her finger stuck in one of the pipe holes which continuously hit Drizella and caused her to repeat part of the lyrics.

**Drizella**: _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
><em>Sing sweet nightingale<em>  
><em>High-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh<em>

Then Drizella hit Anastasia with the flute and began to argue.

"Girls, Girls! Above all! Self control! " Lady Tremaine said.

I had been given a letter from a messenger and as Lady Tremaine was about to start the song again, I knocked on the door which caused her to play the wrong key.

"YES?!" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the China part of the Fairy tale world, Mulan (AKA Lillian) was wandering around her family's garden wondering why her reflection doesn't show her true self.

She sighed as she took off her make-up and expressed her sadness in song:

"Look at me,I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.

Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who is that perfect bride?It's not me, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?

How I pray, that a time will come, I can free myself, from their expectations

On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,and to make my family proud.

They want a docile lamb, No-one knows who I am.

Must there be a secret me,I'm forced to hide?

Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?".

Time flies past and General Shang trains all the men to be fully-fledged fighter.

**Li Shang**: _Let's get down to business_  
><em>To defeat the Huns<em>  
><em>Did they send me daughters<em>  
><em>When I asked for sons?<em>  
><em>You're the saddest bunch<em>  
><em>I ever met<em>  
><em>But you can bet<em>  
><em>Before we're through<em>  
><em>Mister, I'll make a man out of you<em>

_Tranquil as a forest_  
><em>But on fire within<em>  
><em>Once you find your center<em>  
><em>You are sure to win<em>  
><em>You're a spineless, pale<em>  
><em>Pathetic lot<em>  
><em>And you haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Somehow I'll make a man out of you<em>

**Chien Po**: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_  
><strong>Yao<strong>: _Say good bye to those who knew me_  
><strong>Ling<strong>: _Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym_

**Mushu**: _This guy's got 'em scared to death_  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: _Hope he doesn't see right through me_  
><strong>Chien Po<strong>: _Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

**Chorus**: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang<strong>: _We must be swift as the coursing river_  
><strong>Chorus<strong>:_(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang<strong>: _With all the force of a great typhoon_  
><strong>Chorus<strong>: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang<strong>: _With all the strength of a raging fire_  
><em>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

_Time is racing toward us_  
><em>Till the Huns arrive<em>  
><em>Heed my every order<em>  
><em>And you might survive<em>  
><em>You're unsuited for<em>  
><em>The rage of war<em>  
><em>So pack up, go home<em>  
><em>You're through<em>  
><em>How could I make a man out of you?<em>

**Chorus**: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang and Chorus<strong>: _We must be swift as the coursing river_  
><strong>Chorus<strong>: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang and Chorus<strong>: _With all the force of a great typhoon_  
><strong>Chorus<strong>: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang and Chorus<strong>: _With all the strength of a raging fire_  
><em>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

**Chorus**: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang and Chorus<strong>: _We must be swift as the coursing river_  
><strong>Chorus<strong>: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang and Chorus<strong>: _With all the force of a great typhoon_  
><strong>Chorus<strong>: _(Be a man)_  
><strong>Shang and Chorus<strong>: _With all the strength of a raging fire_  
><em>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon<em>

Mushu, as he's already in the Movie, appears and using his hidden dragon power to freeze time.

"this is a very long chapter, man! Anyway, you-have-to-defeat-the-movie-vaillians-at-the-same-time-as-your-friends-in-order-to-return-to-reality! " Mushu said, really fast.

"How's that for not wasting time?" He whispered to the screen.

"I think I get it" Lillian said.

"I hope you cause what's-his-face is conquering part of china while someone else is conquering part of reality in a manner of speaking while we speak!" Mushu cried as he fast-forward through the Movie to the part where Mulan is about to shoot a firework at Shan Yu.

"Now we wait and hopefully this will go according to plan" Mushu muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the Cinderella place again...

I had just found out the King was having a ball and was in my room with my bird and mice friends, looking out the window towards the palace.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<br>In dreams you lose your heartaches  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep<p>

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
>Your rainbow will come smiling through<br>No matter how your heart is grieving  
>If you keep on believing<br>The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're feeling small<br>Alone, in the night you whisper  
>Thinking no one can hear you at all<p>

You wake with the morning sunlight  
>To find fortune that is smiling on you<br>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
>For all you know tomorrow<br>The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>A dream is a wish your heart makes<br>You wake with the morning sunlight  
>To find fortune that is smiling on you<br>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
>For all you know tomorrow<br>The dream that you wish will come true  
>No matter how your heart is grieving<br>If you keep on believing  
>The dream that you wish will come true" I sang to my friends as I sighed, happily.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Mother Gothel had already sang about the 'dangers' of the outside, Sky was in her room, staring out of her window and wishing she could see the floating lanterns.

"I've got my mother's love  
>I shouldn't ask for more<br>I've got so many things  
>I should be thankful for<br>Yes I have everything  
>Except, I guess, a door<br>Perhaps it's better that I stay in  
>But tell me when will my life begin " She sang as she sighed.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Native American part of the kingdom, Dot as Pocahontas(or Pocadotas) was getting forced to marry Wakom, one of the people in her tribe by Yakhatan, who were all there because of their roles in the Christmas special.

" Father, I can't get married now!  
>There's a great big crazy world out there,<br>and I have a feeling there's something better for me!" Pocadotas said

Yakhatan: "Say, this plot is beginning to sound familiar..." Yakhatan stated as he and Wakom began to sing:  
>Y+W: You feel like this is déjà vu<br>A girl who thinks that she wants more  
>The music starts; you find that you are humming.<br>It's OK, then it dawns on you  
>You've seen this story before<br>Now you're stuck, and you know what is coming.

Just the same old heroine  
>Just a re-run heroine<br>You've seen before

Dot : First I tuned an aerial

Y+W: Again once more

Dot: Then I rang a bell

Y+W: This music score

YW+D: The Schloscar it will win  
>With the same old heroine.<br>It worked once; why not again?

YW+D: We have got your seven bucks  
>Why should we try something new?<br>We know you'll buy the video  
>Your money, we will rake it in.<p>

Dot : Our formula  
>That's called entertainment<p>

YW+D: Just a retread heroine!

Pocadotas met John Smith AKA Mel Gibson and fell in love with him.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places<br>I guess it must be so  
>But still I cannot see<br>If the savage one is me  
>How can there be so much that you don't know?<br>You don't know...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name<p>

You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew<p>

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
>Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth<br>Come roll in all the riches all around you  
>And for once, never wonder what they're worth<p>

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
>The heron and the otter are my friends<br>And we are all connected to each other  
>In a circle, in a hoop that never ends<p>

How high will the sycamore grow?  
>If you cut it down, then you'll never know<p>

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>For whether we are white or copper skinned<br>We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
>We need to paint with all the colors of the wind<p>

You can own the Earth and still  
>All you'll own is Earth until<br>You can paint with all the colors of the wind" Dot sang as they dance together.

As for Governor Ratcliffe, he was just asking to be killed before they could make a sequel and spoil the chemistry between Pocahontas and John Smith.

Just after Dot saves John Smith and before Ratcliffe tries to kill Yakhatan, Daffy Duck and Timon appeared.

"Be prepared to kill all of the villains to return to reality Blah, blah, blah! Cut to the chase already" Daffy cried.

"You heard the Blue fairy, we have to wait in order to get it right" Timon stated.

"Then, we'll wait" Yakhatan said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a different section of the fairy tale forest, Dipper and Mabel were dressed as Hansel and Gretel and were wandering through the woods when they found a house made from candy.

"I'm hungry! I want to eat the gingerbread window panels!" Mabel cried as she rushed towards the house.

"Mabel, Don't! Don't remember how the story goes? There's a witch inside!" Dipper warned her.

"The witch could be anyone, Dipper" Mabel said, dismissively.

Just then, the door open and out came... Gideon dressed as a witch!

"Come in, Children! You must be very hungry! You can stay the night and eat as much as you want!" Gideon Witch said.

"OK! Come on, Dipper" Mabel said as she dragged him by the collar inside.

"No! Mabel, he- er, I mean she wants to eat us!" Dipper cried as Gideon glared at him while Mabel's back was turned and locked the front door.

XXXXXXXXX

In the New Orleans part of the Fairy Tale land, Jasmine as Tiana was dreaming of having her own restaurant. She did subconsciously remember that the Disney Knights were real but the musical part of her took over as she sang to her 'mother':

" (speaking) Mama! I don't have time for dancing!  
>(singing) That's just gonna have to wait a while<br>Ain't got time for messing around  
>And it's not my style<p>

This old town can slow you down  
>People taking the easy way<br>But I know exactly where I'm going  
>Getting closer and closer every day<p>

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care<br>Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
>There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there<p>

I remember Daddy told me: Fairytales can come true  
>You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"<br>So I work real hard each and every day  
>Now things for sure are going my way<p>

Just doing what I do  
>Look out boys, I'm coming through<p>

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People gonna come here from everywhere<br>And I'm almost there,  
>I'm almost there<br>There's been trials and tribulations  
>You know I've had my share<p>

But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there,<br>I'm almost there! ".

XXXXXXXXXX

In the French town of the Fairy tale land, Molly as Belle wanted adventure.

The town folk sang as she read her book while wandering through the street:

"_Little town, it's a quiet village  
>Every day like the one before<br>Little town, full of little people  
>Waking up to say<em>

_**Townfolks**  
>Bonjour! (5x)<em>

_**Belle**  
>There goes the baker with his tray, like always<br>The same old bread and rolls to sell  
>Every morning just the same<br>Since the morning that we came  
>To this poor provincial town<em>

_(Speaking segment)  
><strong>Baker<strong>: Good Morning, Belle!  
><strong>Belle:<strong> Good morning, Monsieur.  
><strong>Baker:<strong> And where are you off to?  
><strong>Belle:<strong> The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -  
><strong>Baker:<strong> That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!  
>(End speaking segment)<em>

_**Townsfolk**  
>Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question<br>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_**Woman**: Never part of any crowd_

_**Man**: Cause her head's up on some cloud  
><strong>Townsfolk<strong>: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle  
><strong>Man<strong>: Bonjour!  
><strong>Woman<strong>: Good day!  
><strong>Man<strong>: How is your fam'ly?  
><strong>Woman 2<strong>: Bonjour!  
><strong>Man 2<strong>: Good day!  
><strong>Woman 2:<strong>How is your wife?  
><strong>Woman 3<strong>: I need six eggs!  
><strong>Man 3<strong>: That's too expensive!  
><strong>Belle<strong>: There must be more than this provincial life!_

_(Speaking segment)  
><strong>Bookstore owner:<strong> Ah! Belle!  
><strong>Belle:<strong> Good morning, I've come to return  
>the book I borrowed<br>**Bookstore owner:** Finished already?  
><strong>Belle:<strong> Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have  
>you got anything new?<br>**Bookstore owner:** Not since yesterday.  
><strong>Belle:<strong> That's alright. I'll borrow... this one.  
><strong>Bookstore owner:<strong> That one? But you've read it twice!  
><strong>Belle:<strong> It's my favorite. Daring swordfights, magic spells, far-off places, a prince in disguise...  
><strong>Bookstore owner:<strong> If you like it that much, it's yours.  
><strong>Belle:<strong> But sir...  
><strong>Bookstore owner:<strong> I insist.  
><strong>Belle:<strong> Well, thank you! Thank you very much!  
>(End speaking segment)<em>

_**Townsfolk**  
>Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar<br>I wonder if she's feeling well  
>With a dreamy, far-off look<br>And her nose stuck in a book  
>What a pzzle to the rest of us is Belle<em>

_**Belle**  
>Oh, isn't this amazing?<br>It's my favorite part because you'll see  
>Here's where she meets Prince Charming<br>But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

_**Woman**  
>Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"<br>Her looks have got no parallel_

_**Shopkeeper**  
>But behind that fair facade<br>I'm afraid she's rather odd  
>Very diff'rent from the rest of us<em>

_**Townsfolk**  
>She's nothing like the rest of us<br>Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!_

_(Speaking segment)  
>LeFou<strong>: <strong>Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!  
>You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!<br>Gaston:I know.  
><strong>LeFou:<strong> No beast alive stands a chance against you - And no girl, for that matter  
><strong>Gaston:<strong> It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one.  
><strong>LeFou:<strong> The inventor's daughter?  
><strong>Gaston:<strong> She's the one, the lucky girl  
>I'm going to marry.<br>**LeFou:** But she -  
><strong>Gaston:<strong> The most beautiful girl in town.  
><strong>LeFou:<strong> I know, but -  
><strong>Gaston:<strong> That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?  
><strong>LeFou:<strong> But of course! I mean, you do! But I -  
>(End speaking segment)<em>

_**Gaston**  
>Right from the moment when I met her, saw her<br>I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
>Here in town there's only she<br>Who is beautiful as me  
>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle<em>

_Bimbettes:  
>Look there he goes<br>Isn't he dreamy?  
>Monsieur Gaston<br>Oh he's so cute!  
>Be still my heart<br>I'm hardly breathing  
>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!<em>

_**Woman 1**: Bonjour!  
><strong>Gaston<strong>: Pardon  
><strong>Belle<strong>: Good day  
><strong>Woman 2<strong>: Mais oui!  
><strong>Woman 3<strong>: You call this bacon?  
><strong>Woman 4<strong>: What lovely grapes!  
><strong>Man 1<strong>: Some cheese  
><strong>Woman 5<strong>: Ten yards!  
><strong>Man 1<strong>: 'one pound  
><strong>Gaston<strong>: Scuse me! Please let me through!  
><strong>Cheese merchant<strong>: I'll get the knife  
><strong>Woman 6<strong>: This bread -  
><strong>Woman 7<strong>: Those fish -  
><strong>Woman 6<strong>: it's stale!  
><strong>Woman 7<strong>: they smell!  
><strong>Men<strong>: Madame's mistaken.  
><strong>Women<strong>: Well, maybe so  
><strong>Townsfolk<strong>: Good morning! Oh, good morning!_

_**Belle**: There must be more than this provincial life!_

_**Gaston**: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!_

_**Townsfolk**  
>Look there she goes<br>The girl is strange but special  
>A most peculiar mad'moiselle!<em>

_**Women**: It's a pity and a sin  
><strong>Men<strong>: She doesn't quite fit in_

_**Townsfolk**  
>Cause she really is a funny girl<br>A beauty but a funny girl  
>She really is a funny girl<br>That Belle!_

_Bonjour! (5x)_

_**Man**  
>Bonjour! " they all sang as the townsfolk acted as though nothing had happened.<em>

_I wonder who the prince will be _Molly thought.

Skip a couple of scenes later, Molly got to dance with the beast with 'Beauty and the Beast' in the background.

Gaston heard and saw through the magic mirror what the beast looked like.

He convinced a group of villagers to come to the castle with him and were ambushed by the Beast's servants.

Just before Gaston could hurt the beast and Beast could push him off the roof to his death,

A holographic version of Flora appeared as she too froze time there as well.

"You must all defeat the villains of each Movie in order to escape here. You'll all do it at the count of '3' when the signal is given, understand?" Flora said.

"Right" Molly replied.

XXXXXXXXX

In the Sleeping Beauty forest, Mira as Aurora was wandering along and wondering who the prince could be.

"_I know you_  
><em>I walked with you once upon a dream<em>  
><em>I know you<em>  
><em>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam<em>  
><em>Yet I know it's true<em>  
><em>That visions are seldom all they seem<em>  
><em>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<em>  
><em>You'll love me at once<em>  
><em>The way you did once upon a dream<em>

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
><em>You'll love me at once" She sang but then she noticed the prince was wearing his regular clothes but looked slightly different as they continued.<em>

**Aurora and Phillip:** _The way you..._  
><strong>Phillip:<strong> _Did once upon a dream_

_I know you_  
><em>I walked with you once upon a dream<em>  
><em>I know you<em>  
><em>The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam<em>

**Chorus:** _And I know it's true_  
><em>That visions are seldom all they seem<em>  
><em>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<em>  
><em>You'll love me at once<em>  
><em>The way you did once upon a dream<em>

_She stared into his eyes and smiled while Maleficent watched, bitterly from her mountain hideout._

_Fast forward to the part where Maleficent is in Dragon form and Prince Philip is about to strike her down with his sword of truth, Jiminy Cricket appeared._

"_Philip and Mira, Hi there! I'm Jiminy and I've been sent here to give you guys an important message: The only way to leave this place is to defeat all of the Movie villains at the same time so all of the Messengers will freeze time until the signal is given to put the plan in motion" Jiminy said._

"_OK, we'll wait" Mira said as Jiminy was able to freeze time as the Blue Fairy had lent him some of her magic._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the Snow White Section, just before The Evil Queen orders a hunter to kill Snow White; Lexya as Snow White was near the forest, singing about love._

"_One Song  
>I have but one song<br>One song  
>Only for you<em>

_One heart  
>Tenderly beating<br>Ever entreating  
>Constant and true<em>

_One love  
>That has possessed me<br>One love  
>Thrilling me through<em>

_One song  
>My heart keeps singing<br>Of one love  
>Only for you " She sang.<em>

_The Evil Queen grew jealous of her and ordered the huntsman to kill but he couldn't bear to kill the poor girl so told her to run away and gave the queen a pig or goat's heart instead._

_She was then found by the Dwarves and after they left to go mining again, The queen disguised as a queen gave her a poisoned apple._

_Just as she was about to bite it, The hag said "We will hunt you down before you're even able to return to save the universe"._

"_We will ALWAYS find a way to beat you!" Lexya said as she pushed her off a cliff as she bite the apple but never swallowed it._

_Just before she pushed the queen off the cliff, Woody Woodpecker appeared._

"_Hello, little girl! Don't kill her yet as the only way to leave this place to kill every Movie villain at the exact same time" Woody said as he froze time with the help of Tinkerbell's pixie dust._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_In the Atlantica part of the Fairy Tale world, Byron as Ariel dreamed of being in the human world._

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,  
>the girl who has everything?<p>

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you'd think  
>"Sure, she's got everything"<p>

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty  
>But who cares? No big deal. I want more!<p>

I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'<br>Walkin' around on those...  
>What do you call 'em? Oh, feet<p>

Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'<br>Strolling along down a...  
>What's that word again? Street<p>

Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wanderin' free,<br>wish I could be  
>part of that world<p>

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land they understand  
>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it...  
>What's the word? Burn?<p>

When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love,<br>love to explore that shore up above?  
>Out of the sea,<br>wish I could be  
>part of that world " She sang.<p>

Then she saw Prince Eric, saved his life and sang the short version of 'Part of your world' as she fled the scene.

When she returned, she was in a love daze and even more determined to go to the human world(Even though subconsciously she knew, she's already been there).

_So Sebastian tried to persuade her to stay in the sea._

"_Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea, is better than any'ting they got up there!_

_The seaweed is always greener_  
><em>In somebody else's lake<em>  
><em>You dream about going up 'dere,<em>  
><em>But 'dat is a big mistake<em>  
><em>Just look at 'de world around you<em>  
><em>Right here on the ocean floor<em>  
><em>Such wonderful things surround you<em>  
><em>What more is you lookin' for?<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Darling it's better<em>  
><em>Down where it's wetter,<em>  
><em>Take it from me!<em>

_Up on the shore they work all day,_  
><em>Out in the sun they slave away<em>  
><em>While we devotin'<em>  
><em>Full-time to floatin,'<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_Down here all the fish is happy_  
><em>As off through the waves they roll<em>  
><em>The fish on the land ain't happy<em>  
><em>They sad 'cause they in their bowl<em>

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
><em>They in for a worser fate<em>  
><em>One day when the boss get hungry...<em>  
><em>Guess who's gon' be on the plate?<em>

_Uh-oh!_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Nobody beat us<em>  
><em>Fry us and eat us<em>  
><em>In fricassee<em>

_We what 'de land folks loves to cook_  
><em>Under the sea we off the hook<em>  
><em>We got no troubles,<em>  
><em>Life is the bubbles!<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>Since life is sweet here,<em>  
><em>We got the beat here<em>  
><em>Naturally<em>  
><em>Naturally-y-y-y<em>

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
><em>They get the urge 'n' start to play<em>  
><em>We got the spirit<em>  
><em>You got to hear it<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_The newt play the flute_  
><em>The carp play the harp<em>  
><em>The plaice play the bass<em>  
><em>And they soundin' sharp<em>  
><em>The bass play the brass<em>  
><em>The chub play the tub<em>  
><em>The fluke is the duke of soul<em> (Yeah)

_The ray he can play_  
><em>The lings on the strings<em>  
><em>The trout rockin' out<em>  
><em>The blackfish she sings<em>  
><em>The smelt and the sprat<em>  
><em>They know where it's at<em>  
><em>An' oh that blowfish blow!<em>

[Instrumental]

_Yeah!_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>(Under the sea)<em>  
><em>When the sardine<em>  
><em>Begin the beguine,<em>  
><em>It's music to me<em>  
><em>(Music is to me)<em>

_What do they got? A lot of sand_  
><em>We got a hot crustacean band<em>  
><em>Each little clam here<em>  
><em>Know how to jam here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_Each little slug here_  
><em>Cuttin' a rug here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em>

_Each little snail here_  
><em>Know how to wail here<em>  
><em>That's why it's hotter<em>  
><em>Under the water!<em>  
><em>Ya we in luck here<em>  
><em>Down in the muck here<em>  
><em>Under the sea!<em> " Sebastian sang.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Agrabah, Lori as Jasmine was wandering around the street outside the castle and gave an apple to one of the hungry children. She was then saved by Bill as Aladdin. Then later on, after Aladdin was taken to a deserted island and wished to be a prince, Genie led the huge parade for his big entrance.

Then the music started:

**Chorus:** _Make way for Prince Ali!_  
><em>Say hey! It's Prince Ali<em>

**Genie:** _Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_  
><em>Hey you!<em>  
><em>Let us through! It's a bright new star!<em>  
><em>Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!<em>  
><em>Make way!<em>  
><em>Here he comes!<em>  
><em>Ring bells! Bang the drums!<em>  
><em>Are you gonna love this guy!<em>

_Prince Ali!_  
><em>Fabulous he!<em>  
><em>Ali Ababwa<em>  
><em>Genuflect<em>,  
><em>show some respect<em>  
><em>Down on one knee!<em>  
><em>Now, try your best to stay calm<em>  
><em>Brush up your Sunday salaam<em>  
><em>Then come and meet his spectacular coterie<em>

_Prince Ali!_  
><em>Mighty is he!<em>  
><em>Ali Ababwa<em>  
><em>Strong as ten<em>  
><em>regular men<em>,  
><em>definitely!<em>  
><em>He faced the galloping hordes<em>  
><em>A hundred bad guys with swords<em>  
><em>Who sent those goons to their lords?<em>  
><em>Why, Prince Ali<em>

**Men:** _He's got seventy-five golden camels_  
><strong>Genie as "Harry":<strong> Don't they look lovely, June?  
><strong>Women:<strong> _Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three_  
><strong>Genie as "June":<strong> Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers.  
><em>When it comes to exotic-type mammals<em>  
><em>Has he got a zoo?<em>  
><em>I'm telling you<em>,  
><em>it's a world-class menagerie<em>

_Prince Ali!_  
><em>Handsome is he<em>,  
><em>Ali Ababwa<em>  
><strong>Women:<strong> _There's no question this Ali's alluring_  
><em>Never ordinary<em>,  
><em>never boring<em>  
><strong>Genie:<strong> _That physique!_  
><em>How can I speak?<em>  
><strong>Women:<strong> _Everything about that man just plain impresses._  
><strong>Genie:<strong> _Weak at the knee!_  
><em>Well, get on out in that square<em>  
><strong>Women:<strong> _He's a winner_,  
><em>he's a whiz<em>,  
><em>a wonder<em>  
><strong>Genie:<strong> _Adjust your veil and prepare_  
><strong>Women:<strong> _He's about to pull my heart asunder._  
><strong>Genie:<strong> _To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!_  
><strong>Women:<strong> _And I absolutely love the way he dresses._

**Chorus:** _He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys._  
><strong>Men:<strong> _He's got the monkeys_,  
><em>let's see the monkeys<em>  
><strong>Chorus:<strong> _And to view them he charges no fee_  
><strong>Women:<strong> _He's generous, so generous_  
><strong>Chorus:<strong> _He's got slaves,_  
><em>he's got servants and flunkies.<em>  
><em>Proud to work for him<em>  
><em>They bow to his whim,<em>  
><em>love serving him<em>  
><em>They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!<em>  
><em>Prince Ali!<em>

**All:** _Prince Ali!_  
><em>Amorous he!<em>  
><em>Ali Ababwa<em>  
><strong>Genie:<strong> _Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see._  
><em>And that, good people, is why<em>,  
><em>he got dolled up and dropped by<em>

**Chorus:** _With sixty elephants_,  
><em>llamas galore<em>  
><em>With his bears and lions<em>  
><em>A brass band and more<em>  
><em>With his forty fakirs<em>,  
><em>his cooks, his bakers<em>  
><em>His birds that warble on key<em>  
><em>Make way<em>  
><em>For Prince Ali!<em>

Then all of the animals were put outside and never seen again.

"I have come for your daughter's hand" Prince Bill said.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something" The sultan said.

"Sire, The Princess is rightly my prize" Jafar said.

"Look at you, standing around deciding my future. I'm not a prize to e won!" Lori cried as she rushed off to her bedroom balcony.

Then Bill convinced her to go on a carpet ride with him as they began to sing together.

_**Aladdin:**__  
>I can show you the world<br>Shining, shimmering, splendid  
>Tell me, princess, now when did<br>You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>

_A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming_

_**Jasmine:**__  
>A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

_**Aladdin:**__ Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Jasmine:**__  
>Unbelievable sights<br>Indescribable feeling  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br>Through an endless diamond sky_

_A Whole New World (__**Aladdin:**__ Don't you dare close your eyes)  
>A hundred thousand things to see (<em>_**Aladdin:**__ Hold your breath - it gets better)  
>I'm like a shooting star<br>I've come so far  
>I can't go back to where I used to be<em>

_**Aladdin:**__ A whole new world (__**Jasmine:**__ Every turn a surprise)  
>With new horizons to pursue (<em>_**Jasmine:**__ Every moment red letter)_

_**Aladdin and Jasmine:**__  
>I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<em>

_**Aladdin and Jasmine:**__  
>A whole new world (A whole new world)<br>That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
>A thrilling chase<br>A wondrous place  
>For you and me <em>

_Just before, Bill gets captured, Millie and Melody mouse along with Patch as Figaro appeared._

"Hi there, Lori and Bill! We're here to tell you that you and your friends must defeat the Movie villains at the exact same time and Patch will go to Gravity Falls in disguise to monitor the situation by the Three Caballeros' side" Millie and Melody said as they had fairy wings like Tinkerbell's and had used their purple and pink wands to freeze time.

"We'll let you know when the time is right, lovebirds" Patch, through a collar translator from_ 'UP', said as they vanished._

Time went by, Genie saved Bill's life and flew to safety; then he got everyone to sing the wedding song BEFORE the 3rd Movie as Jafar convinced Iago to steal the lamp:

**Genie**: _There's a party here in Agrabah,_

_There's excitement in the air_

_People pouring in from near and far_

'_Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin' _

_There's a party here in Agrabah,_

_Everybody will be there_

_So if you're a pauper or a shah,_

_Do somethin' with yer hair!_

_You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty_

_A turban that's unraveling just won't do_

_No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy_

_You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through_

_There's a party here in Agrabah_

_So I'm goin to paint de town_

_If you want to see what colors are,_

_Follow me around!_

_Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be_

_The wedding of the century_

_My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see_

_Just how much I can do!_

_You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, (Aah!)_

_You've all been to a luau, a sweet sixteen (Huh!)_

_Well, none of them compare to what this is!_

_The food'll be disgusting, by eating you'll be busting!_

_There's a party here in Agrabah,_

_And it's got us all a-glow!_

_If a street rat could've come so far,_

_Maybe I could do it_

_Sure, there's nothin' to it!_

_There's a party here in Agrabah,_

_But we're not sure that we'll go_

_For although the bride is lah-tee-dah,_

_The groom is awfully low_

_And now we take you down to the palace_

_Where everyone has celebrated all night long_

_Without Jafar and all of 'is malice,_

_Everybody's happy_

_What could possibly go wrong?_

**Thieves(Some of Vanitus' allies)**: _There's a party here in Agrabah_

_And we're gonna rob 'em blind!_

**Cassim(One of Vanitus' Clones)**: _While they're all munching caviar_

_Create a small disturbance,_

_I'll sneak up from behind_

**Iago**: _There's a party here in Agrabah_

_And the loot is pourin' in!_

_I like this wedding stuff so far!_

_Maybe if I'm pleasant,_

_I'll get to keep a present!_

**Genie**: _We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers_

_And valet, who'll carefully park for you_

_The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours!_

_Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too_

_There's a party here in Agrabah_

_Guests are filling up the room_

_But there's something missing..yes...ah hah!_

**Sultan**: _Where is the groom?!_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Aladdin**:  
>There's a party here in Agrabah<br>And the party's all for me  
>Just look, you guys, at where we are,<br>And how our dreams have come to be!

**Jasmine**:  
>There's a party here in Agrabah<br>And I can't believe it's true  
>After all this waiting, here we are<br>We'll finally get so say "I do!"

**Aladdin**:  
>I never, ever had a real family<p>

**Jasmine**:  
>I never, ever had a real true friend<p>

**Both**:  
>Someone who could just understand me...<p>

**Iago**:  
>Hey, c'mon, Aladdin, this mush has gotta end!<p>

**Genie**:  
>There's a party here in Agrabah<br>And it's starting right away  
>Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!<br>Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day!

**Crowd**:  
>Aladdin's gettin' married, and it's gonna be<br>The wedding of the century  
>Amazing how Aladdin could've come so far...<p>

**Genie**:  
>They're finally gettin' married!<p>

**Sultan**  
>They're finally gettin' married!<p>

**Thieves**:  
>They're finally gettin' married!<p>

**Iago**:  
>Look at all these presents!<p>

**Jasmine**:  
>We're finally getting married!<p>

**Abu**:  
>[squeaks] You're finally gettin' married!<p>

**Aladdin**:  
>I'm finally gettin' married!<p>

**Crowd**:  
>They're finally gettin' married<br>At the party in Agrabah!  
>[background (mumbling)]<br>Such a sight to see  
>Come on, go with me<br>To the party in Agrabah!

"There's a party! Somebody, help me now! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp!" Genie cried.

Then he noticed everyone staring at him and awkwardly ran away.

Some time after, Jafar had turned into a snake and wished to be a genie.

As Jafar's black lamp appeared, Melody and Millie mouse returned.

"Get ready to throw his lamp in lava" Melody said.

Genie, as if on cue, summoned lava to prepare us.

"Thanks, Genie. Now we have to wait for the others" Bill said.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Arendelle Castle, Olive as Elsa and Rend as Anna who had shrunk down their regular size to fit in their new roles as the princesses were playing together in their joint room.

_**Elsa**_:_Hello little baby, you're princess just like me_  
><em>Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be<em>  
><em>But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you<em>  
><em>They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do<em>  
><em>But you and me, we, we know better<em>

**Elsa and Anna**:_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together_  
><em>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<em>  
><em>Up or down together, princess crown together<em>  
><em>Always be together, you and me<em>

_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together_  
><em>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<em>  
><em>Up or down together, princess crown together<em>  
><em>Always be together, you and me<em>

**Elsa**:_They say a princess is full of charm and grace_  
><em>They say she always knows her place<em>  
><em>They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes<em>  
><em>They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose<em>  
><em>They say she's calm, they say she's kind<em>  
><em>They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind<em>

**Both**:_But you and me, we, we know better_

**Nanny**: You girls are in so much trouble! Wait until I tell your father..._  
><em>_**Anna**__: How come you can do that and I can't?_  
><em><strong>Elsa<strong>__: I don't know, I wish you could though..._

**Elsa**:_They say a princess is super duper sweet_

**Anna**:S_he doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat_

**Both**:_And you never see her eat_

**Anna**:_They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee_

**Elsa**:_They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea_

**Anna**:_They say she's poised_

**Elsa**:_They say she's fair_

'_Both__**:'**__She never mentions_ UNDERWEAR!

**Anna**:_Or longs to see the world out there_

**Both**:_But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own_  
><em>For the distant someday when we're grown<em>

**Elsa**:_When I'm queen_

**Anna**:_And I'm your right hand_

**Elsa**:_You'll get to travel_

**Both**:_Throughout the land_

**Anna**:_I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do_

**Elsa**:_We'll take care of our people and they will love_

**Both**:_Me and you_  
><em>No one can tell us what a princess should be<em>  
><em>As long as we're together, you and me<em>

As they played together, Olive accidentally froze Rend's head which caused the King and Queen to hurry them to the trolls where the head troll healed her but removed her memories of Olive's powers.

Then they had to get separated and shut the gates to protect everyone in the kingdom.

Rend kept persisting to get Elsa to build a snowman with her.

**5-Year-Old Anna:** _(giggles)_ Elsa? _(knocks)_  
>Do you want to build a snowman?<br>Come on, let's go and play!  
>I never see you anymore<br>Come out the door  
>It's like you've gone away!<p>

We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman...<br>**8-Year-Old Elsa:** Go away, Anna.  
><strong>5-Year-Old Anna:<strong> Okay, bye.

_(Speech)_  
><strong>8-Year-Old Elsa:<strong> _(gasps)_

**King:** The gloves will help. See? Conceal it  
><strong>8-Year-Old Elsa:<strong> Don't feel it  
><strong>Both:<strong> Don't let it show

**9-Year-Old Anna:** _(laughs, knocks)_  
>Do you want to build a snowman?<br>Or ride our bike around the halls?  
>I think some company is overdue,<br>I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!  
>(Hang in there, Joan.)<p>

It gets a little lonely,  
>All these empty rooms,<br>Just watching the hours tick by...  
><em>(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)<em>

_(Speech)_  
><strong>12-Year-Old Elsa:<strong> I'm scared! It's getting stronger!  
><strong>King:<strong> Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down  
><strong>12-Year-Old Elsa:<strong> No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you

**15-Year-Old Anna:** See you in two weeks

**18-Year-Old Elsa:** Do you _have_ to go?  
><strong>King:<strong> You'll be fine, Elsa  
><em>(Instrumental break)<em>

**15-Year-Old Anna:** _(knocks)_ Elsa?  
>Please, I know you're in there<br>People are asking where you've been  
>They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you,  
>Just let me in<p>

We only have each other,  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowman? _(sighs)_

"Yes, I want to build a snowman" Olive whispered on the other side of the door.

-1 month later-

Rend is excited about the coronation and runs around the hallway, as she and Elsa began to sing a duet:

**Anna:**  
><em>The window is open<em>  
><em>So's that door<em>  
><em>I didn't know they did that anymore<em>  
><em>Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates<em>

_For years I've roamed these empty halls,_  
><em>Why have a ballroom with no balls<em>  
><em>Finally, they're opening up the gates<em>

_There'll be actual real live people,_  
><em>It'll be totally strange.<em>  
><em>But wow! Am I so ready for this change<em>

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_  
><em>There'll be music, there'll be light<em>  
><em>For the first time in forever,<em>  
><em>I'll be dancing through the night<em>

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_  
><em>But I'm somewhere in that zone<em>  
>'<em>Cause for the first time in forever<em>  
><em>I won't be alone<em>

I can't wait to meet everyone! (GASPS) What if I meet the one?

**Anna:**  
><em>Tonight, imagine me gown and all<em>  
><em>Fetchingly draped against the wall<em>  
><em>The picture of sophisticated grace<em>

Ooh!

_I suddenly see him standing there,_  
><em>A beautiful stranger, tall and fair<em>  
><em>I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face<em>

_But then, we laugh and talk all evening_  
><em>Which is totally bizarre<em>  
><em>Nothing like the life I've led so far<em>

_For the first time in forever_  
><em>There'll be magic, there'll be fun<em>  
><em>For the first time in forever<em>  
><em>I could be noticed by someone<em>

_And I know it is totally crazy_  
><em>To dream I'd find romance<em>  
><em>But for the first time in forever<em>  
><em>At least I've got a chance<em>

**Elsa:**  
><em>Don't let them in<em>  
><em>Don't let them see<em>  
><em>Be the good girl<em>  
><em>You always have to be<em>

_Conceal, don't feel_  
><em>Put on a show<em>  
><em>Make one wrong move<em>  
><em>And everyone will know<em>

_But it's only for today_

**Anna:**_It's only for today_

**Elsa:** _t's agony to wait_

**Anna:**_It's agony to wait_

**Elsa:**  
><em>Tell the guards to open up<em>  
><em>The gate<em>

**Anna:**  
><em>The gate<em>  
><em>For the first time in forever<em>

**Elsa:**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

**Anna:**_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

**Elsa:**_Be the good girl you always have to be_

**Anna:**_A chance to change my lonely world_

**Elsa:C**_onceal_

**Anna:**_A chance to find true love_

**Elsa:** _Conceal, don't feel_ _Don't let them know_

**Anna:**  
><em>I know it all ends tomorrow<em>  
><em>So it has to be today<em>  
>'<em>Cause for the first time in forever<em>  
><em>For the first time in forever<em>

_Nothing's in my way_

Oh!

Then she met Hans and while they were at the after party, they 'connected'.

**Anna:** Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

**Hans:** I love crazy!

**Anna:** _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_  
><em>And then suddenly I bump into you...<em>

**Hans:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like...,  
><em>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place<em>  
><em>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue<em>

**Anna:** _But with you..._  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _But with you_

**Hans:** _I found my place..._  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _I see your face..._

**Both:** _And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>

**Anna:** _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

**Hans:** _I mean it's crazy..._  
><strong>Anna:<strong> What?

**Hans:** _We finish each other's—_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> Sandwiches!

**Hans:** That's what I was gonna say!

**Anna:** _I've never met someone-_

**Both:** _Who thinks so much like me!_  
>Jinx! Jinx again!<br>_Our mental synchronization_  
><em>Can have but one explanation<em>

**Hans:** _You-_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _And I-_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _Were-_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _Just-_

**Both:** _Meant to be!_

**Anna:** _Say goodbye..._  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _Say goodbye..._

**Both:** _To the pain of the past_  
><em>We don't have to feel it anymore!<em>

_Love is an open door!_  
><em>Love is an open door!<em>  
><em>Life can be so much more!<em>

**Anna:** _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Anna:<strong> _With you!_  
><strong>Hans:<strong> _With you!_

**Both:** _Love is an open door..._

**Hans:** Can I say something crazy?  
>Will you marry me?<p>

**Anna:** Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

-Later in the grand hall-

"Hey, Olive. Can you give us a blessing so we can get married?" Rend asked.

"No, you can't marry a guy you just met!" Olive stated.

"Well, I want to. Why can't you accept that?" Rend said.

"If you want to leave, then leave" Olive said as she began to go back to her room.

"Olive! What aren't you telling me?" Rend asked as she took one of Olive's gloves off.

"Stay away!" Olive said as she make the fountain freeze up.

"She's a monster" The duke said.

Olive ran way and Rend went after her with Kristoff and Seven along the way.

Olive retreated on a lonely mountain side and heard music playing in the background as she sang:

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the Queen<p>

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<p>

Let it go! Let it go!  
>Can't hold it back anymore!<br>Let it go! Let it go!  
>Turn away and slam the door!<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
>makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>can't get to me at all!<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>I'm free!<p>

Let it go! Let it go!  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go! Let it go!  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand, and here I stay  
>Let the storm rage on<p>

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past!<p>

Let it go! Let it go!  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go! Let it go!  
>That perfect girl is gone!<br>Here I stand in the light of day  
>Let the storm rage on!<br>The cold never bothered me anyway".

Meanwhile Hans and some of the guards went to capture Olive.

Then while Rend and Olive were reunited again, Merryweather the fairy in blue appeared.

"Hello, dears. I come with a message: In order to return to Gravity Falls and save everyone, you all have to defeat the Movie Villains at the exact same time. So I'll speed it up for you" She said as the Movie sped past the dungeon scene and Hans' true motives scene to the part where Hans is about to kill Olive and Rend is about to jump in front of her to protect her.

"And now we wait for the signal" Merryweather said as she kept time frozen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byron had now signed Ursula's contract and was now on the boat with Prince Eric, unable to speak.

"_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em>but there's something about her<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>  
><em>But you're dying to try<em>  
><em>you wanna kiss the girl<em>

_Yes, you want her_  
><em>Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em>Possible she want you too<em>  
><em>There is one way to ask her<em>  
><em>It don't take a word<em>  
><em>Not a single word<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
>(sing with me, now.)<p>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>My, oh, my!<em>  
><em>Look like the boy too shy<em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Ain't that sad?<em>  
><em>Ain't it a shame? Too bad<em>  
><em>He gonna miss the girl<em>

(Instrumental Bridge)

_Now's your moment_  
><em>Floating in the blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)<em>  
><em>She don't say a word<em>  
><em>And she won't say a word<em>  
><em>Until ya kiss the girl<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la)<em>  
><em>You got the mood prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Float along<em>  
><em>And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)<em>  
><em>Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Music play<em>  
><em>So what the music say<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<em>

_Kiss the girl_ " Sebastian and his fish + bird friends sang together.

Just then, Fauna the green fairy from '_Sleeping Beauty_' appeared as time stopped.

"Byron, you and your friends can save the whole universe: Reality AND Disney if you defeat each Movie villain at the exact same time, I'll give you the signal when everyone's up to speed" She said as she vanished and the Movie flew forward toward the wedding between Vanessa and Eric with them almost completing their vows.

Then loads of birds and sea creatures attacked her and broke the sea shell necklace which returned Byron's voice.

Then Fauna reappeared, unknown to Byron though, as she frozen time before Prince Eric steered the boat with a pointy cross-shaped wooden mast at Ursula.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Gravity Falls, Filmore, the boy who wears glasses and Ingrid, his raven black-haired friend appeared to aid the Citizens undercover with Lloyd the green alien and The Recess gang by their side. As Vanitus made the innocent townsfolk dig underneath the town to uncover the mystery beneath it.

"Giffany, Lebam; You're going to help me build the important part of Phase three" Vanitus said as he shown them the blueprints.

"How long do we have?" Giffany asked.

"7 days" Vanitus replied.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Cinderella household, the Mice and birds had fixed up a dress for me with Anastasia and Drizella's beads and stash which originally they'd wanted to throw away.

Then at their mother's cue, they ruined the dress and turned it into rags.

I ran into the garden and cried.

The Fairy Godmother appeared.

"What's wrong, child?" She asked.

"I know what happens in this story but I want to leave now, that evil stepmother is so harsh!" I wept.

"I know how you can all leave this place" The fairy Godmother replied.

"How?" I asked.

"With the power of teamwork, you can all leave before the battle happens but it must happen at exact same moment or it won't work. Now time to get you ready for the ball, I think" She relied with a kind smile.

"_Salagadoola mechicka boola_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Put 'em together and what have you got_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Salagadoola mechicka boola_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _It'll do magic believe it or not_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Now salagadoola means_ _Mechicka booleroo_ _But the thingmabob that does the job_ _Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Salagadoola mechicka boola_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Put 'em together and what have you got_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo..._ " The Fairy God mother sang as she changed a pumpkin into a carriage, mice into horses and a horse into a foot man to drive the carriage. Then she turned my rag into a purple version of Cinderella's ball gown. "It's wonderful! Thank you!" I said as I hugged. "If you know this tale so well, just remember to return before the clock strikes 12 as the magic will wear off by then! Don't forget it and I'll let your friends know about the way to return home too" The fairy Godmother added. "Thanks for saving us..." I whispered as The Carriage rode along towards the huge castle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Scotland highlands, Altessa had gotten the cake from the witch who could be Boo from _'Monsters Inc_' and gave it to her mum, not knowing her brothers had eaten it too.

Before long, they encountered Mor'Du and escaped them.

She returned to the witch who told her a spell which she partly remembered and realised she had to fix the tapestry of her family together.

She lay it on her 'mother' and sang the lullaby from her memories.

Mor'Du attacked but time froze as the Blue Fairy appeared.

"Are you here to save me?" Altessa asked.

"We've already done that. I'm here with a message that all of your friends are getting told and the exact same time: 'If you use the power of teamwork to defeat the villains at the same time, you will all return to Gravity Falls for the biggest showdown Disney has ever seen'" The Blue fairy replied.

"Can you stay a little longer so I know when to help her kill Mor'Du?" Altessa asked as she gestured to the queen as a bear was about to push the stone onto Mor'Du.

"OK" The Blue Fairy replied.

XXXXXXXXX

Sky was now with Flynn Rider, who was actually Kenny, as they went into a bar with loads of 'bad guys'.

"Don't hurt him. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Sky asked.

**Hook Hand Thug:**  
><em>I'm malicious, mean and scary<br>_My sneer could curdle dairy  
>And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest<br>But despite my evil look,  
>And my temper and my hook<br>I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

_Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
><em>Tickling the ivories 'til they bleed?  
>Yep, I'd rather be called deadly<br>For my killer show-tune medley  
>Thank you!<p>

_'Cause way down deep inside  
><em>I've got a dream.

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>He's got a dream!<br>_He's got a dream!

**Hook Hand Thug:**  
><em>See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!<br>_Though I do like breaking femurs  
>You can count me with the dreamers<br>Like everybody else  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**Big Nose Thug:**  
><em>I've got scars and lumps and bruises<br>_Plus something here that oozes  
>And let's not even mention my complexion<br>But despite my extra toes  
>And my goiter, and my nose<br>I really want to make a love connection

_Can't you see me with a special little lady  
><em>Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
>Though I'm one disgusting blighter<br>I'm a lover, not a fighter-  
>'Cause way down deep inside<br>I've got a dream  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>He's got a dream!<em>

**Big Nose Thug:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>He's got a dream!<em>

**Big Nose Thug:**  
><em>And I know one day romance will reign supreme!<br>_Though my face leaves people screaming  
>There's a child behind it, dreaming-<br>Like everybody else  
>I've got a dream<p>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>Tor would like to quit and be a florist<br>_Gunther does interior design  
>Ulf is into mime<br>Attila's cupcakes are sublime  
>Bruiser knits<br>Killer sews  
>Fang does little puppet shows<p>

**Hook Hand Thug:**  
><em>And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!<em>

**Flynn:**  
><em>I have dreams, like you - no, really!<br>_Just much less touchy-feely  
>They mainly happen somewhere<br>Warm and sunny  
>On an island that I own<br>Tanned and rested and alone  
>Surrounded by enormous piles of money<p>

**Rapunzel:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>She's got a dream!<em>

**Rapunzel:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>She's got a dream!<em>

**Rapunzel:**  
><em>I just want to see the floating<br>_Lanterns gleam!

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>Yeahh!<em>

**Rapunzel:**  
><em>And with every passing hour<br>_I'm so glad I left my tower-  
>Like all you lovely folks<br>I've got a dream!

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>She's got a dream!<br>_He's got a dream!  
>They've got a dream!<br>We've got a dream!  
>So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!<br>We're one big team...!  
>Call us brutal-<br>Sick-

**Hook Hand Thug:**  
><em>Sadistic-<em>

**Big Nose Thug:**  
><em>And grotesquely optimistic<em>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>Cause way down deep inside<br>_We've got a dream!

**Hook Hand Thug:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**Big Nose Thug:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**Thug Chorus:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<br>_I've got a dream!  
>I've got a dream!<p>

**Rapunzel:**  
><em>I've got a dream!<em>

**All:**  
><em>*cheers*<em>

_Yes way down deep inside,_

I've got a dream!  
>Yeah!<p>

Time froze again just before Mother Gothel appeared, looking for Sky, as Flora the fairy in the red dress appeared.

"Sky and Kenny, you and your friends can leave here if you work together by defeating each Movie villain at the same time. I will give you the signal when the time is right" Flora said as she allowed the Movie to skip to the last tower scene and kept it frozen.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in New Orleans, Jasmine had been turned into a frog after kissing Naveen and was now in the graveyard with Dr Facilier.

"Give me the talisman , Tiana and I'll give the dream you always wanted and your daddy wanted" Facilier said.

"Never!" Jasmine cried.

Then the Doctor's shadow took the talisman from her and gave it back to him.

"You'll always be a frog covered in slime" Facilier said.

"It's not slime, it's mucus!" Jasmine stated a she used her tongue to snatch away the talisman and was about to smash it when the white guardian toon angel rabbit from _'It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special' appeared._

"Greetings, Jasmine. I'm your guardian toon angel and I'm here to give you a quick message:

"In order to return to reality, all of you have to defeat the Movie villains at the exact same time. We're almost there now, we have to tell Dipper and Mabel next along with the boys and then the plan will be ready; so standby" The guardian rabbit said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the gingerbread house, Gideon's eyesight was going and Mabel and Dipper were in a cadge thanks to Mabel refusing to remember the story.

Dipper held out a pencil to make Gideon think he was stil thin.

"Hmm, oh well. I guess I'll have tp cook you now" Gideon said as he unlocked the cadge and took Dipper out.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried as Gideon took him over to the oven.

Mabel slipped out the cadge just before he locked it again and punched him just before he could push Dipper into the oven to cook him alive.

Just as Mabel was about to push Gideon with Dipper at the same time, Babs and Buster bunny from '_Tiny toon adventures_' appeared.

"Hi there, Dipper and Mabel Pines. You may not have heard of us but we've read up about your show and know all about it" Babs said.

"I'm Buster Bunny" Buster said.

"And I'm Babs Bunny" Babs said

"No relation" They added in unison.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mabel asked, curiously.

"What?!...Er...what makes you think that?" They said in unison again.

"You're both blushing, talking at the same time a lot and holding hands plus you kissed in the Christmas special" Mabel replied.

"And how would you know that?!" Dipper demanded.

"Well the Author of this story watched it so I watched" Mabel said, matter-of-factually.

"That made no sense" Babs said.

"Anyway, back to business; We're here to tell you that in order for you and your friends to return to reality and save everyone from Vanitus etc, you all have to defeat the Movie Villains at the exact same time" Buster said.

"On the count of three" Babs said.

"1"Blue fairy, Guardian Toon angel, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather said.

"2" Jiminy Cricket, Daffy Duck and Timon said.

"3!" Woody Woodpecker, Buster and Babs Bunny, Millie + Melody Mouse and Mushu cried as Altessa and Elinor pushed the rock, Lexya pushed the hag of the cliff, Mira and Philip killed Maleficent, Prince Eric killed Ursula for Byron, Molly and Beast pushed Gaston off the roof, Bill with the help of Iago (like the 2nd Movie) destroyed Jafar's lamp in the lava, Dot and John Smith kill Ratcliffe to stop Disney from making a sequel(**How I wish it were true!**), Jasmine broke talisman which caused Facilier's 'friends from the other side' to drag him into the underworld thus killing him, Sky and Kenny caused Gothel to trip and watched her decay away, Lillian shot a firework at Shan Yu and as for Rend and Olive, they killed Hans as punishment to make sure he never return.

Just like that, a huge purple portal appeared and sucked us inside.

"Good luck, Disney Knights" The Guardian Toon angel said as he revealed himself to be the one and only Bugs Bunny!

XXXXXXXX

In the future, Time Baby was worried about Bill Cipher.

"Loph, Dudgeon; Go back to the 21st century and monitor Bill Cipher undercover. I need reports about his powers and motives daily and don't get caught" Time baby ordered.

"Yes, sir" They replied as they travelled to the present/past(it depends on how you look at it).

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the Underground laboratory as Modern Bugs waited for our return, Stan was chained to the Universal Portal which was now shut down and out of power since the huge blast.

"Agent Trigger and Power, I think you'd like to see this" One of Vanitus' clones said as he led them through Stan's hidden entrance and right to the portal.

"So this is the criminal? The guy we met when we noticed high abnormal ratings in this area, this is what you were hiding all along. Do your great niece and nephew know about this or why there's a bandage on your hand still?" Agent Trigger asked.

Stan laughed nervously.

"No" Stan replied.

"We taking you in, sir for some answers" Agent Powers said as they took him away.

"Part 4 is done, what's our next motive?" Clone Vanitus reported.

"Make sure that Blueprint machine is 100% ready so we can summon the real Kingdom hearts and wage a Keyblade war on Reality and Disney" Vanitus replied.

_Everything is going so smoothly, I hope 'THEY' really are dead_ Vanitus thought.

"Hey Modern Bugs?" Vanitus said.

"Yes, sir?" Modern Bugs replied.

"Stay alert and if you do see _them_, especially _**her**_ then do what you must that's on the script" Vanitus ordered.

"Yes, sir" Modern Bugs replied as he smiled, evilly.

XXXXXXXXX

Then we finally returned to Gravity Falls, Altessa, Molly, Emily, Lori and I along with Dipper and Mabel appeared near the Universal Portal; the others appeared outside near the Mystery Shack.

Kenny, Bill and the Others saw the full post-apocalypse version of Gravity Falls.

It was still Gravity Falls only it was slightly in rubble and the citizens were building statues of Vanitus while the rest of them were digging for the unknown mystery buried underneath the town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bill and Kenny noticed Jose, Panchito and Donald wandering by in chains.

"Hi, guys. Can you sing a couple of numbers to distract the guards while we try to find the other half of our team?" Bill whispered.

"Sure thing, Amigo" Panchito said.

Then they stood on top of a long canoe-like wooden box for their stage and they instantly remembered two of their iconic songs together.

"We're three caballeros  
>Three gay caballeros<br>They say we are birds of a feather  
>We're happy amigos<br>No matter where he goes  
>The one, two, and three goes<br>We're always together

We're three happy chappies  
>With snappy serapes<br>You'll find us beneath our sombreros  
>We're brave and we'll stay so<br>We're bright as a peso  
>Who says so? We say so!<br>The three caballeros

Ahhhh!  
>We have the stars to guide us<br>Guitars here beside us  
>To play as we go<br>We sing and we samba  
>We shout 'ay, caramba!<br>What means ay, caramba?  
>Oh yes, I don't know<p>

Through fair and stormy weather  
>We stand close together<br>Like books on a shelf  
>As pals though we may be<br>When some Latin baby  
>Says yes, no, or maybe<br>Each man is for himself!

Ahhhh!  
>Jalisco no te rajes<br>Me sale del alma  
>Gritar con color<br>Abrir todo le pecho  
>Pa echar este grito<br>Qué lindo es Jalisco  
>Palabra de honor " They sang.<p>

"Do 'We are the three Caballeros!Do 'We are the three Caballeros!Do 'We are the three Caballeros!" The citizens chanted as Bill, Kenny and the others slipped back the guards and into the Mystery Shack unseen.

"Ay yai yai yai!

Ay yai yai yai!

Ay yai yai-

We are The Three Caballeros!

We love to sing and to dance and to jump up and down

While we play lots of music

And we listen to everyone screaming out loud

Oh, the Three Caballeros!

Hear them shout out our names:

I'm Panchito!

José!

Donald!

And we love to make music!

While we wiggle our hips and we dance and we sing:

Everybody!

Ay caramba! Ay caramba!

Do the rumba!

A great big musical number!

Oh the Three Caballeros!

We are the Three Caballeros!

We love to sing and to dance and to jump up and down

Thus we move to the music!

Everyone get together and gather around

While we say!

We are the Three Caballeros!

- I'm Donald Duck!

We love to sing and to play!

- I'm Donald Duck!

We're Panchito, Jose.

- And me, Donald Duck!

Clap your hands all together let's hear you say:

Viva Three Caballeros!

Viva Three Caballeros!

We are the Three Caballeros! " They sang with their little audience joining in the background.

"Encore! Encore!" The Townsfolk chanted.

"You have to stop now" One of the Vanitus clone guards cried but the crowd began to riot in response and fought all of the clones to the 'La Bamba' tune of the song as the Three Caballeros kept singing at the crowd's request.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the underground Laboratory, Modern Bugs was smiling with glee and I don't mean the fun, cheerful kind either.

"So we meet again, Disney Knights" Modern Bugs stated.

"What are you doing to those poor townsfolk?" Bill asked.

"None of your business, man!" Modern Bugs snapped.

Just then, a thalassa shell and sea-salt ice cream appeared above our heads.

"You must full-fill your destiny" Modern Bugs cried.

"Give us your leader" 'Mickey mouse clubhouse' Pete demanded.

"Ok, I give up" I sighed.

"Don't do it, Grace!" Altessa said.

"I'll be ok, you guys have to go and take the citizens far away from here.

Sora and Riku can-" I began but then I something go through me.

Modern Bugs had stabbed me with the keyblade of People's hearts as my 'heart' floated upwards.

I started to fall slowly as Riku and Sora -who had just arrived at Emily's request- along with Kenny and Bill tried to catch me but I turned into orbs of light.

"Grace! Grace!" Everyone cried as I flew away and eventually turned into a heartless.

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Altessa' point of view-

Grace was now gone and I had to lead everyone again.

"You're going to pay for that, Bugs Bunny Imposter Scum!" I cried.

Then the rest of the modern Looney Tunes, Mickey and Friends along with their 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' counterparts arrived.

They noticed a particular Heartless wasn't attacking us and lunged to destroy it.

_Grace?_ I thought.

"Guys, we have to protect that heartless at all costs!" I ordered.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Altessa" Emily replied as we formed a circle around the 'special' heartless and defended it from the modern attackers.

Riku and Sora hugged the heartless we were defending to protect it when Modern Bugs and His comrades tried to pile on top of us.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Patch disguised as Figaro watched as The three Caballeros played their hearts out while the recess gang holding futuristic rifles evacuated the citizens away from Gravity Falls with Lloyd, Filmore and Ingrid's help.

Once the citizens were far away from Gravity Falls, the battle could begin.

"Hey, Clone boys! Wanna get grounded into dust?" Filmore called over to the group of Vanitus clones huddled by the Mystery Shack.

"You want to fight huh? Then let's do!" The clones replied.

"Charge!" TJ cried as they all along with Patch ,as he spread out his angel wings, charged at the clones and began the battle for the whole universe.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in the Underground Laboratory by the surveillance area,

As it seems, 4 days had already past in Gravity Falls while we had gone and Giffany and Lebam had 3 days left to get Phase 3 up and running .

While the girls worked long and hard, Vanitus received Disney Magic from his 'ally', The Huntsman extracted from the Dark Dragon into Giffany's machine.

As promised, Vanitus had sent Unversed to destroy his allies' enemies but what they didn't realise is that the Unversed was slowly sucking all of the magic from each world and covering them in darkness.

So The machine said 'Full' on the litre meter and Vanitus connected a shower head to it as he 'showered' himself with the Disney Magic while smiling with glee.

"Now that some of my allies have been crossed off the list, All I have to do now is call up the real 'Kingdom Hearts' and boom! I'll be an official Disney Villain with Bill Cipher by my side" Vanitus said to himself.

XXXXXXXX

As for Wasteland, The Mad Doctor helped Oswald and Mickey restore their home and stopped the Petes from switching places with current, slightly forgotten characters which ended with them being thrown into jail, literally.

Speedy from the 'Looney Tunes's cousin Lightning Rodriguez fell from the sky and landed in Mean Street.

"Welcome!" Everyone cried.

"I'm so happy" Lightning said.

XXXXXXXXXX

-3days later-

"Is it done?" Vanitus Asked.

"Yes, Vanitus" Giffany replied as she and Lebam started to remove the white sheet covering the machine.

"No, wait. Don't remove it now, wait till the climax girls" Vanitus said.

"As you wish" Lebam said.

"After all, we don't want the enemy knowing our big plans already" Vanitus added as he placed the 'X-blade' into the clone copying machine.

XXXXXXXX

(_Cut scene 3)_

_Somewhere inside the Mindscape..._

"_So our little family is reunited at last" Bill Cipher said._

"_What do you want with me?! I disowned YOU many years ago!" Amy cried._

"_To use you as bait and finish what I started with Pine Tree and Glasses" Bill Cipher replied._

"_Dipper and Grace?" Amy said._

"_No! Dipper and __**Stanley**__!" Bill cried._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_While Dipper is sleeping..._

"_I have Amy, Pine Tree and I know your name isn't Dipper. Don't try to stop cuz I'll come to you first and you can't stop me" Bill Cipher cried._

_Then Dipper woke up._

"_It was just a dream" Dipper muttered._

_'The dream was real- Bill Cipher' was written on his left arm._

_'look what I did to your other hand' was written on his hand._

_Then Dipper looked at his right hand._

_'Hey, look! A turkey!' was written on his opposite hand with a turkey drawn on it._

"_What?!" Dipper cried._

_Then he remembered he'd drifted off while the others were protecting a heartless._

"_I'm coming Guys" he said as he raced back to the others._

_I'll still be watching you Pines and Readers, just wait to the next Chapter_ Bill Cipher thought.

-End of Cut scene-

XXXXXXXXXXX

**'SOMETHING STRANGE IS BURIED UNDER GRAVITY FALLS '** read a note underneath a journal on Vanitus' desk.

"**_THE END OF THE WORLD IS CLOSER THAN THE END OF THE SUMMER " _**_Bill Cipher stated._

_**I hope you enjoyed this mega long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! I got Avatar Last airbender stuff and the 'Dipper and Mabel's guide to Mystery and Nonstop fun' which might help me with the sequel!**_

_**Anyway, the two code sentences are from my Gravity Falls book which I wanted to reference because it's very interesting to know that something is buried under Gravity Falls!**_

_**Learning new techniques is awesome and more epicness is coming soon!**_

_**Patch will get some action, everyone will get a chance for kicking some Vanitus, Giffany and Lebam butt! Plus I think Vanitus might relive Robbie and the Shapeshifter from Duty so they can get to safety at some point!**_

_**I'm sort of hoping to finish this before the new year -or at least new year's eve and set the sequel in the new year!**_

_**BTW, if you have any more title suggestions or plot ideas for the sequel then add it in the reviews or PM me ok?**_

_**As for OCs, I need few more boys to even it out a bit as I might add little bit of romance a side plot in the sequel too-but not now of course- so PM Me for that too!**_

_**One last thing, I might do about 4 more chapters but it depends on how it plays out from here,**_

_**so read and review or Vanitus, his clones,Giffany, Lebam and their secret weapon will get you!**_

_**Disney Knight Grace, Co-leader and Founder(sort of) out!;)**_

123


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28- Facing Bill Cipher again!_

_-Sora's point of view-_

As Riku and I hugged the heartless, light surrounded and engulfed it which changed it back to Grace, who looked angry and stronger than ever.

You really don't want to mess with her!

We all fought off the modern toons and Grace finished them off with a triple energy laser blast which sliced them into a zillion pieces.

We were all took cover when she attacked and were astonished by the damage she had caused.

"That what you get when you turn me into a heartless, Imposter!" She shouted at the remains of Modern Bugs.

She then turned to face us.

"Wow! I'm, not normally that er...**pissed** off by modern toons!" She exclaimed.

"We were so worried!" Altessa cried as we all hugged her.

"Gee, thanks guys!" She replied.

"Ok, Bill, Chloe, Lori, go and help defend the Mystery Shack from those Vanitus Clones.

We're gonna look for Vanitus" Altessa said after we released ourselves from Grace.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You can go assist The others on the field while we search for that weasel Vanitus" Altessa replied.

Grace winked at me.

"You got it, Altessa" I replied as Riku and I ran outside to join the others in battle.

XXXXXXXX

-Grace's point of view-

"Let's search for him" I said.

"Guys, have you seen Gruncle Stan?!" Mabel and Dipper asked, Franticly.

"no, why?" Emily asked.

Dipper noticed something rectangular was on the floor.

He picked it up and his eyes widen.

It was the eagle with the magnifying glass from Agent Powers' card.

"They were here" Dipper said, loud enough for Mabel to hear.

"Who were here?" Bryn asked.

"The agents from '_Scary-oke_'" Mabel replied.

"We have to save him! What if he's in prison with Gideon?!" Dipper cried.

"Calm down, man. Get a hold of yourself. Now can either of you drive?" Kenny asked.

"I can sort of drive the mystery cart" Dipper suggested.

"They're 12 though, they'll need an adult to help them get to the prison" I added.

"Soos and Wendy can help us" Dipper said.

"We need to go so will you let us?" Mabel asked.

"Please?" They added in unison.

"Oh, ok but make sure you just bail him and don't have him on the run or anything" I replied.

"We'll be back before you can say 'Turkey'" Mabel said as they rushed out.

Stanley, while he was searching for Stan, wandered into the Underground Laboratory.

"Who are you?" Altessa asked.

"I'm Stan's brother, Stanley" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Vanitus watched his plan unfold perfectly and was very eager to get his 'phase three' machine into action.

"Sir, there are some rebels fighting off your clone army as we speak and I believe some of them are _Disney Knights_" One of his clones reported.

"What?! They're alive?! We'll have to speed up 'phase 3' then" Vanitus said, cunningly as he nodded to Giffany and Lebam which prompted them to take the machine outside.

Just then, Donald's clone tapped Vanitus on the shoulder.

"Hello there, bud. Wanna a vanilla cream pie?" Clone Donald asked.

"I don't see a cream pi-" Vanitus began as Donald threw a cream pie at Vanitus' face.

"Oh, I see. One of the classic slapstick misfits you old guys(toons) use" Vanitus said.

"I'm Donald's clone, nice to meet ya" Donald's clone said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Vanitus-s-s-s-s-s-s-s!" Vanitus said as he got electrocuted by clone Donald's hand buzzer which he'd borrowed from Daffy, Donald's Looney Tunes counterpart who's only been seen along side him in '_Who framed Roger Rabbit_, and Donald's clone did his usual laugh.

Then Donald's clone got out a golden Flute and began to play '_Turkey on the straw_' like he did in '_The Band Concert_' to Annoy Vanitus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Giffany and Lebam came out, everyone who was fighting the Clones wondered what it was.

Panchito, Jose and Donald stopped singing as soon as they lay their eyes on it.

"This is what will change the whole by revealing the _Real__ Kingdom hearts_ and harnessing the

_x-blade_'s power in huge amounts. We call it the '_Energy key'_!" Vanitus' head clone wearing his black helmet over his head said as Giffany and Lebam covered the machine.

"That's terrifying!" Jose cried.

"We better call Senior Mickey and Oswald for extra support" Panchito suggested.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Dipper and Mabel drove to the Gravity Falls Prison with Soos and Wendy's help,

Stan reflected back to the good times he shared with his brother in his childhood and with the twins during the summer.

He sighed.

"Before you know Summer will be ending and the twins will have to go home back to their parents who rarely listen to them" Stan whispered to himself in his cell.

"Mr Pines, we have some visitors who have come to bail you" one of the guards said.

Stan got escorted out to Visitor area and got a signed permission slip to allow him to go.

"I knew you'd come. How did you know I was here?" Stan asked.

"Lucky guess" Soos replied.

"Say, Gruncle Stan, Why do you have a bandage?" Dipper asked as they drove back to the Mystery Shack.

"i hurt myself while I was working" Stan replied.

"The _real_ _truth__, Gruncle Stan_" Dipper insisted.

"Dipper, we just got Stan out of jail. I think he needs some space" Wendy said.

"I will tell you eventually...Just not _**right now**_" Stan replied as they went back inside the Mystery Shack.

XXXXXXXX

Back in Wasteland, Horace, Clarabelle, Clara Cluck and Animatronic Donald and Goofy were very Angry with the Petes.

They wouldn't let them go to jail without a fight first.

While they fought, Mickey and Oswald got Panchito and Jose's 2nd distress call and opened a portal to Gravity Falls.

"I'll be home soon, Ortensia" Oswald said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Be careful, boys!" Ortensia and Gus called out to them as they vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

As Dipper and the others came back, I had this weird feeling we were being watched again.

"Uh-oh! He's coming" Dipper whispered.

"Who, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I didn't tell anyone this before but I had a weird dream with Bill Cipher in it and he somehow drew a turkey on my arm. The Point is he said he was going to come to us and that we couldn't stop him..." Dipper explained.

"From what?" Wendy asked.

"He has Amy" I said.

"**The Handyman is smarter than you think...'** a Familiar voice said.

"Is he talking to me?" Soos asked.

"I'm back!" Bill Cipher said while holding Amy by the throat.

"Let her go!" Altessa cried.

"Unless You give me the journals, Disney Staff and Stanley Pines; I will kill her!" Bill Cipher stated.

"Don't do it, guys" Amy wheezed.

Dipper and Mabel gave me the journals and staff and Stanley slowly trailed behind as I slowly walked towards him with the items.

"Don't do it, Stanley! I NEED You!" Stan cried

"You and I both know, this is how it's meant to be" Stanley said as he gave his older brother a sad smile

"Here are your items, now let Amy go!" I cried.

"I would but...She's family and families STICK together!" Bill exclaimed while laughing.

"Bill! Let's finish what we started!" Stanley yelled as he rushed towards the Dream demon and begin to battle in a brutal way

Then Bill released his grip on Amy and she landed safely on the ground as we all gave her a hug with relief.

Then we watched Stanley's battle with Bill Cipher and saw him slowly get strangled by Bill.

"I've got to help him!" Stan said.

"No! I'll help, I've got a secret weapon: A dream and pure light" I stated as I activated my energy powers and heard the 'Avatar state' music as I did and rushed towards Bill

"Pick on someone your own size, Cipher!" I exclaimed.

"You again? Didn't I disintegrate you before?" Bill Cipher asked.

"Yeah but my friends got me back. Now, Let's finish this!" I challenged him.

"So we shall" Bill Cipher agreed.

Then we duelled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back outside the Mystery Shack, Mickey and Oswald arrived and saw the huge metal cannon which was as long as Rapunzel's 70 metres long hair and tall as a skyscraper.

Its colour scheme matched the _x-blade_'s and was truly terrifying.

"Put in the _x-blade_!" The Head clone ordered as Lebam and Giffany placed the real _x-blade_ into the cannon.

"Uh-oh..." Jose said.

"Fire" Robbie said.

"Guys, get down!" Oswald cried as he made everyone duck just in time as the cannon fired at the sky.

After about 5 seconds, A huge blue heart emitted blue light down on everyone as the rest of the sky was covered by clouds.

"Let the Keyblade war begin!" The Villains cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's started and I'm getting distracted by a duck playing a flute!" Vanitus exclaimed.

"You can't get away from me that easily!" Donald's clone cried as Vanitus tried his best to ignore him as he went outside.

"_This χ-blade will open a door―one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!_ " Vanitus announced.

Donald's clone rushed after him and quickly whispered something in Oswald, mickey, Jose and Panchito's ear who then passed it on to the others including Filmore, Ingrid and the Recess gang.

Mickey whistled and Genie appeared.

"You know what to do" Mickey said to him.

Genie nodded and waved his hands which caused music to started.

"What's going on?!" Vanitus cried.

"Dance off, man. We're going dance fight to victory!" Oswald Exclaimed as they all began to dance.

"We got it together, didn't we?  
>Nobody but you and me<br>We got it together, baby" A voice said as they all mouth it and pointed to each other and then themselves when the singer said 'you and me'.

Then everyone stood side on and brought their hand down to the beat one after the other and then turned around.

"My first, my last, my everything  
>And the answer to all my dreams<br>You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
>My kind of wonderful, that's what you are" The voice continued.<p>

Everyone went around in a circle and then went down with different swimming actions.

"I know there's only, only one like you  
>There's no way they could have made two<br>You're, you're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep for evermore  
>You're the first, my last, my everything" The voice sang.<p>

Everyone then waved their hands while going forwards and then moved their arms up and down as they went backwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Barry White!" Genie exclaimed as he clapped as he appeared through magic swirly blue smoke.

"In you I've found so many things  
>A love so new, only you could bring<br>Can't you see if you, you'll make me feel this way  
>You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day<p>

I see so many ways that I can love you  
>'Til the day I die<br>You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream  
>You're my first, my last, my everything" Barry sang as everyone put one arm up on their right side and the other down on their left as they shook their heads while they turned.<p>

Then they placed their hands near Sora's face and lifted them away quickly three times with the music as Sora had on hand behind his head and in front of him as he wiggled them at the same time everyone else did their bit.

"I know there's only one, only one like you  
>There's no way they could have made two<br>Girl, you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream  
>You're the first, you're the last, my everything" Barry sang the song as everyone used their weapons to destroy the cannon and danced by sliding left and right with one arm bent slightly in with the elbow pointing left and the other hand straight pointing to right( along with switching arms each time they slid left or right)in time with the music.<p>

"MY CANNON!" Vanitus cried in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Slimy L was contacted By Alice who had Julius and Mortimer with her.

"Let's go and plan our revenge on Mickey and Oswald" Alice offered her.

"What's in it for me?" Slimy L asked.

"A Lifetime supply of **Our** Disney cartoons **And**... a chance to defeat your worst enemy" Alice added.

"I'll join. Where will we meet?" Slimy L asked.

"Tell us where you are and we'll collect you. Don't want anyone to know our Location" Alice warned.

So Slimy L gave them the Disney base's address and a huge portal appeared in the ceiling which sucked her in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Another Enemy and Keyblade war approaches; I better crack this code soon" yen Sid muttered to himself.

"Perhaps we can help?" Alex asked as he and a hooded figure appeared.

"Is that the-?" Yen Sid began.

"Real author? Yes, yes it is" Alex replied.

"I think the Disney Knights need your help, Author of the journals" Yen Sid urged.

"His name is Geordie LaForge" Alex said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cut Scene 5(Sneak peak scene from Sequel)_

_Somewhere in the darkest part of the Toon Universe-Disney and Warner Bros alike-, there was a man with green glasses and a red hat similar to Judge Doom's wearing a black 'n' white smart suit._

_He also had dark brown that was hidden underneath his hat._

_He smiled._

_There was a mumbling sound as he pressed a button which made the fire place wall move left to reveal Roger Rabbit tied up._

_The Man removed the tape from his mouth._

"_Hey! That hurt! My friends will come for me!" Roger cried._

"_How will they rescue you if they don't know where you are" The man stated._

"_I'm full of surprise" Roger said, simply._

"_I'm surprised that a Disney character as old as you has the guts to say that to me, the brother of Judge Doom himself and distant cousin of Charles Mintz" The Man declared._

"_You were never in the script" Roger stated._

"_I wasn't thought up until now and you're going to regret ever killing him. Even if he does get resurrected in the comics!" The Man cried._

"_So what's your name then if you know mine is Roger?" Roger asked._

"_I am Sammy!" he announced as lightening flashed and thunder clapped in the background._

_End of Cut scene_

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this follow-up chapter! Now be prepared for the Climax!(I might add the 'be Prepared' song just to kick start the climax! I tried to make 'Phase three' as mysterious as possible even if it's just a cannon. Anyway, The Keyblade war will be strung into this as you can't just destroy a cannon to stop Kingdom hearts.**

**So should I add more songs and cameos of well-known characters?**

**Oh, BTW did you enjoy the cut scene I smuggled at the end that's linked to the sequel?**

**I just wanted to give you a sample of what the sequel will be like. Hopefully, it will turn out as good as this story!**

**I'll try not to go overboard with the cameos, one more thing do you think the Author of the journals has the knowledge of how to defeat Bill Cipher once and for all that Dipper and Mabel(In the show) and the Disney Knights desperately need?**

**Just think about it and then you might see where I'm going with this...**

**Anyway, Read and review or Vanitus and his crew will get you!**

**PS: What do you think will happened when all of the people who's symbols are on Bill Cipher's wheel appear at the same time near him?**

**Answer the two questions in the reviews or PM me your answers! Remember I'll need a few more Boy Ocs for the sequel but not too many!**

**Disney Knight Grace, Out!;D**


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29- New year's resolution and season greetings to 2015!_

I kept flying towards Bill Cipher and he rushed at me.

From everyone else's point of view of the fight, I looked like a purple blur clashing with an angry red blur.

"Stan, take Stanley to Safety. Amy, you can stay with me and Molly, can you go check outside and come back immediately if it looks bad" Altessa said.

"ok" molly said as she went outside.

Just then, a hooded figure appeared in a blue mist.

"it's the author!" Dipper cried.

Genie while under Bill Cipher's control made Scar and his hyenas appear.

**Scar:**  
><em>I never thought hyenas essential<em>  
><em>But they're crude and unspeakably plain<em>  
><em>Maybe they've a <em>glimmer _of potential_  
><em>If allied to my vision and brain<em>

_I know that your powers of retention_  
><em>Are as wet as a warthog's backside<em>  
><em>But thick as you are, pay attention!<em>  
><em>My words are a matter of pride<em>

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_  
><em>The lights are not all on upstairs<em>  
><em>But we're talking kings and successions<em>  
><em>Even you can't be caught unawares!<em>

_So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime_  
><em>Be prepared for sensational news<em>  
><em>A shining, new era<em>  
><em>Is tiptoeing nearer<em>

Shenzi:_And where do we feature?_

**Scar :**  
><em>Just listen to teacher<em>  
><em>I know it sounds sordid<em>  
><em>But you'll be rewarded<em>  
><em>When at last, I am given my dues<em>  
><em>And injustice deliciously squared<em>

**Scar/Hyena Clan:** _**Be prepared**__!_

Banzai:Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?  
><strong>Scar:<strong> For the death of the king!  
><strong>Banzai:<strong> Why? Is he sick?  
><strong>Scar:<strong> No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too.  
><strong>Shenzi:<strong> Great idea! Who needs a king?  
><strong>Shenzi and Banzai:<strong> No king! No King! La-la-la-la-la-la!  
><strong>Scar:<strong> Idiots! There will be a king!  
><strong>Banzai:<strong> But you said, uh...  
><strong>Scar:<strong> _I_ will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!  
><strong>Shenzi and Banzai (<strong>_**Variously**_**):** Yay! All right! Long live the king!  
><strong>Hyena Clan:<strong> Long live the king! Long live the king!

**Hyena Clan:**  
><em>King, king, king, king, king, king!<em>  
><em>It's great that we'll soon be connected<em>  
><em>With a king who'll be all time adored<em>

**Scar:**  
><em>Of course, with pro quo, you're expected<em>  
><em>To take certain duties on board<em>  
><em>The future is littered with prizes<em>  
><em>And though I'm the main addressee<em>  
><em>The point that I must emphasize is<em>  
><em>You won't get a sniff without me!<em>*

**Scar/Hyena Clan:** _So prepare for the coup of the century_

**Scar:**  
><em>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<em> _(__**Hyena Clan**__: Oooh... la, la, la!)_  
><em>Meticulous planning<em> _(__**Hyena Clan**__: We'll have food!_)_  
>Tenacity spanning<em> _(__**Hyena Clan**__: Lots of food!)_  
><em>Decades of denial<em> _(__**Hyena Clan**__: We repeat!)_  
><em>Is simply why I'll<em> _(__**Hyena Clan**__: Endless meat!)_

_Be king, undisputed_  
><em>Respected, saluted<em>  
><em>And seen, for the wonder I am<em>  
><em>Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bad'<em>

**Scar/Hyena Clan:** _Be prepared!_  
><em>Scar[Shenzi/Banzai/Ed]/Hyena Clan: _**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bad!**  
><em>Be prepared!<em>

"Wow! That makes everyone pumped up for the Final!" Mabel said as she pretended to be a commentator.

"Well, sis, Grace and Bill Cipher are neck and neck at each other as everyone outside is in danger. Sure, they destroyed the cannon but the fact that Kingdom Hearts is still in the sky means trouble is brewing. Huge Keyblade Trouble!" Dipper said into his microphone.

"Guys...Trying to concentrate here!" Altessa cried.

"Sorry" The twins said in a low voice.

"OK, everyone who is still here, try concentrating your energy on Grace and think about Friendship" Altessa said.

"You're never gonna win! You're never gonna win!" Shenzi and Banzai chanted.

This prompted someone to smash them on the head with a hammer.

"Thanks" Emily said.

"No, problem" a familiar voice said.

"Are you...?" Jasmine began.

"Yes" The voice replied.

"From the Christmas special?" Jasmine finished.

"Yes, but I'm from a show beginning with A" The voice added.

Silence.

"Sky?" The voice asked.

"Animaniacs?" She suggested.

"Correct! I'm Yakko Warner, the oldest of the three sibs and happy to help" Yakko said.

"I will be able to help you" The Author said as his hands began to glow green.

"What's your friend's name who's battling the triangle guy up there?" Yakko asked.

"Grace" Altessa replied.

"Well, then. Grace, I'm going to count to 10 and I want you to hit with your best shot as I count so when I reach '10' you jump out of the way so I can get rid of him ok?" The Author shouted to me.

"Ok!" I shouted back.

"1..."

I focused all of my energy into my attacks and felt the friendship I shared with all of my fellow knights in my heart.

"2..."

I heard the 'Avatar State' music again as I made a huge sphere from purple energy.

"3..."

I looked at Bill Cipher right in the eye and grinned.

"4..."

My eyes glowed light purple and I did the 'dragon dance' as I began to store all of the energy into a ball.

"5..."

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and close my eyes.

_Today is new years eve, I have to mark it in an incredible way_ I thought

"_6..."_

I remembered that Bill Cipher had kidnapped Amy and had threaten to kill his own daughter and grew angry.

"7..."

Everyone watched intently as the countdown was drawing to a close.

"8..."

Outside, an army of Keyblade wielders from around the world and the Disney universe appeared to fight over Kingdom hearts.

"9..."

I released all of the energy in one huge energy blast and jumped out of the way.

"10..."

I landed on the ground just as the Author made the symbols from Bill's wheel appear:

Heart= Robbie

Ice=Wendy

Question Mark=Soos

Pentagon star= Gideon

Glasses=Stanley

Fish symbol= Stan

six-fingered hand= Author

Llama= Lebam

"All of the people these symbols represent are here so be gone and sealed for all eternity!" The author chanted as Bill's wheel appeared which made him turn back in a triangle showing part of space, then flames near all of his edges and then he vanished for good.

"I'll always come back!" were his very last words.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Patch watched some of the classic characters use gags to fight the keyblade Wielders.

So he made an civilian fall on one of the Keyblade wielder's head.

Here's an other thing: all of the Keyblade wielders that were drawn to Kingdom hearts wore many different Keyblade armour similar to Terra, Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus' own.

As everyone fought, Vanitus tried to stop Genie from moving the clouds by jumping on to his back.

Then Genie made an elephant appear.

"Freeze, sandbags! Don't make me use the other end!" Genie cried as he used the Elephant's trunk to blow some of the Keyblade wielders away and knocked Vanitus off his back.

Sora threw his keyblade at Kingdom Heart as Genie made the clouds move which caused Kingdom hearts to suck the _x-blade _along with it.

"My _x-blade_!" Vanitus cried.

As the Keyblade Wielders no longer had a reason for fighting, they all left immediately(The ones that were still alive anyway).

"You're all under arrest for illegally trying to sabotage the whole universe, reality included; You will therefore have no trail whatsoever as you are all GUILTY!" Genie cried as he pointed at Giffany, Vanitus, Lebam, Robbie and the Shapeshifter.

"Try saying hat to your precious council now" Genie whispered into Vanitus' ear.

"How did you-?" Vanitus began.

"I've been read this story since I left a couple of chapters ago so I know what you've been up to young man! Your mother would be disappointed in you!" Genie exclaimed.

"If I had a mother" Vanitus mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? 1,000000 Push-ups when you get to the prison for that" Genie stated.

"That goes for all of you" He added.

They all groaned.

"Don't blame me; if anything, blame your lame leader who can't even take over the world without crying" Genie suggested as Vanitus' 'most trusted allies' began to beat him up in the prison van on the way to jail.

"That's a classic, Genie" Bill said.

"Party anyone? It's New year's eve!" Chloe cried.

Dipper and Mabel led the way outside as we followed behind them and found Stan and Stanley among the crowd as the townsfolk slowly returned.

"We're going to have to clean this mess up and rebuild the town again, right?" Soos asked.

"Yeah but not today. Today we celebrate our victory!" Stan cried as everyone cheered.

"Say what is the Author's name?" I asked.

" Geordie LaForge" A voice replied.

I turned around and came face to face with Alex Hirsch again!

"Hi again, Mr Hirsch" I said, faintly as I was excited and shocked to see him again.

"Please..call me Alex" He said.

"So do you and Ariel want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure" Alex said.

Wendy and Dipper danced together and I paired up with Bill.

"Hey DJ, Mind if I jazz up a few tunes?" Genie asked.

"Sure thing, Genie!" DJ Panchito replied.

"Hey everyone, DJ Genie in the house1 I've got a long-time favourite you'll love!" Genie exclaimed as the music started.

"Been working so hard

I'm punching my card

Eight hours for what

Oh, tell me what I got

I've got this feeling

That times are holding me down

I'll hit the ceiling

Or else I'll tear up this town

Now I gotta cut loose, footloose

Kick off the Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool

Obeying every rule

Deep way down in your heart

You're burning yearning for

Somebody to tell you

That life ain't passing you by

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try

You'll get by if you'd only

Cut loose, footloose

Kick off the Sunday shoes

Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me

Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Oooooooooh

You've got to turn me around

And put your feet on the ground

Gotta take the hold of all

I'm turning it loose

Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

(Footloose) footloose

Kick off the Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut

Everybody cut, everybody cut

Everybody cut, everybody cut

(Everybody) everybody cut footloose" The voice sang from the music system as everyone danced to the world's most catchy song.

Then Dot and Wakko took to the stage with Yakko.

"It's time to countdown through song!" Wakko cried.

"Go Wakko! We love you!" Sky and I yelled.

"Thank you, laddies. Told you I had fangirls" Wakko said.

"Maestro, if you please?" Yakko asked as Genie inserted the 'It's New Year's eve' track on as the music started.

Dot: Should auld Acquaintance be forgot and everybody cheers, We've managed somehow Friends, To make it through another year.

Yakko: Let's Stay up Late, Let's celebrate and count down from ten, Cause tomorrow when we wake up guys, the whole thing starts again!

It's New Year's Eve and I'm a beaut dressed up in my tuxedo suit, got a shirt and vest that a starched and pressed like new; I do and I'm loving the view

Wakko: Cause it's New year's eve and I'm looking swell with a white carnation in my lapel; got a coat and tie, and I can't deny it's true.

Dot: It's New Year's Eve and I do believe I'll hit all the restaurants in sight, the parties at Sardi's and Old Guy Lombardi's; Doing the countdown tonight

Yakko: Well it's New Year's Eve, Let the party rock! Let's dance and then when it's twelve O'clock; We'll sing them tunes and pop balloons with a cheer!

Everyone: Hear! Hear!

Dot: Bring out the confetti, We're ready; Hey, Happy New Year!

-Everyone cheers-

It's New Year's Eve, so let's all get dressed; In a tux or gown when you look your best, You're the belle of the ball, You're the one that they all came to see!

Everyone: Happy New Year!

Dot: Happy New you, My friend and Happy new me! (Mwah!)

Wakko: May Auld Acquaintance be forgot, On New year's Eve, They say.

Dot: Let's give a cheer, a brand new year will soon be here to stay.

Yakko: Let's drink our fill O'Sasparilla,

Wakko: We're too young for champagne

The Warners: And Every New Year's Eve, It's Time to go insane!

Yakko: It's New Year's Eve and it's almost here; we'll dance and swing from the chandelier and we'll all go nuts, when the ribbon cuts, we'll cheer.

Dot: When Midnight comes we'll cut a rug, we'll toast each other and kiss and hug as the shouters and screamers, throw all of those streamers right here.

Wakko: It's New Year's Eve but don't you grieve cause another year's heading our way, It's going be great cause we're staying up late, then tomorrow we'll sleep in all day!

Dot: It's New year's Eve gonna have a blast!

Yakko: The new one's here and the old one's past.

Wakko: So forget your worry and everyone hurry, you hear?

The Warners: It's ok, be a jerk go berzerk, have a happy New Year!

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... Happy new year!" Everyone cheered.

"As we break the fourth wall once more, we hope 2015 will be as productive and fun as 2014! And with this happy send, we wave goodbye and end" We chanted.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback:**_**Two unknown men are talking and one looks like Master Eraqus. Who could the other be?**_

_""Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade War? Many years ago, Keyblade wielders started a war over the ownership of light."  
>"Yep, the Master loves telling that story."<br>"Then I take it you also know of the 'lost masters'."  
>"Nope, where'd you hear that?"<br>"On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire, But you already knew that didn't you?"_

_**End flashback**_

**Cut scene:** "Is he really the author?" the man asked.

"No" I say.

"So it was a cover up?"

"I know who it is now.."

"Who?"

"His name is..."

XXXXXXX

"**STANLEY!"** Stan shouted.

"Yes, big bro?"

"I need your help with a small errand today and Dipper, Mabel and Wendy will assist you to go mystery-hunting"

"Really?"

"Have Fun"

They wandered about in the forest and encountered the person who was meant to be in prison still: Lil Gideon!...

**I hope you've enjoyed this new year's eve chapter! This officially ends Magical Disney. I'm sad but the sequel will be coming as the new year dawns. I'd like to thank Epic Skyshine, Journal Sketch, VivaThreecablleros, Crona's true Sorrow, a. , EllipticDART and TearsForTheReapers, Especially as she helped me with the Disney Knights idea as well as lending me their Ocs and many others who's names Ive forgotten who've also helped with the Ocs.**

**Don't forgot I need more boy Ocs, plus if you want to help me with plot ideas or subplots for the sequel then PM me ok?**

**I hope you all have a wonderful New years eve/ day and have a great 2015!**

**Patch says happy new year too!**

**Until next year, Disney knight Grace out!;)**

**PS: The sequel will be called 'The race to save cartoons' or something like that!**

**it's going to be 4 years by tomorrow since I joined fanfiction!;D**

123


End file.
